La Vida Sin Ti
by Mintwicion
Summary: Tener un hijo y querer ocultarlo es difícil, y más aún a quien es su padre. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando la sangre llama? ¿Cuando los rasgos hereditarios no se pueden ocultar? TrunksxMarron. EN CORRECCIÓN.
1. Cambios de aire

"**LA VIDA SIN TI"**

**CAMBIOS DE AIRE**

CAPITULO UNO

* * *

Era la mañana de un típico lunes. El sol se asomaba tras las enormes montañas que parecían abrazar a la pequeña ciudad del Noreste. Los pájaros trillaban anunciando sin moderación alguna el inicio de la primavera, pese que aún se encontraba en uno que otro día cierto viento frío, seguramente perdido en las estaciones.

La televisión plasma de veinticuatro pulgadas se encendió de improvisto, en un cuarto repleto de papeles y colores tirados en el suelo, algunos dibujos se asomaban bajo la cama como queriendo salir de su prisión de papel. Las cortinas aún cerradas daban un tono lúgubre a esa pequeña estancia pintada de color beige, con algunos adornos hechos a mano tratando de imitar a un precioso árbol llamado "_Palo de rosa_".

Por fin, después de que algunos minutos pasaran, y algunos valientes rayos de sol se animaran a cruzar las cortinas, una pequeña mano pálida se asomo bajo las sábanas blancas rebuscando sin cesar el control del aparato encendido. Sin éxito alguno, por fin una rubia cabellera revuelta también salio de su escondite. Su dueña abrió perezosamente los ojos para visualizar como siempre al ya conocido reportero Dylan, informando noticias de primera hora, y repitiendo a cada instante que se le permitía, la hora en curso.

— ¡Las siete y veinte! —gritó Marron, alarmada mientras que, como un resorte, se paraba de la cama y se dirigía presurosa al baño en busca de su cepillo de dientes, para después dirigirse a la habitación de alado—. "K", cielo, es hora de levan… —calló al ver que la pequeña cama ubicada en el cetro del cuarto estaba vacía y se encontraba torpemente aseada.

—"K" —volvió a llamarlo, tocando ahora la puerta del baño sin tener respuesta— ¿Kuno estas ahí? —llamó nuevamente con angustia en su voz.

—Se nos hace tarde mamá, ¿aún no estás lista? —se escuchó una voz infantil en la puerta de la habitación.

Marron dio un suspiro, aliviada.

—Lo siento. Enseguida estaré lista —dijo, para después robarle una pequeña cucharada de cereal que el pequeño desayunaba y revolver un poco su rubia melena. Pese a las quejas de él.

Marron se esmeró ese día por vestirse como toda una gente de elite. Pues la directora del colegio "Petterson", una pequeña vieja cascarrabias (como ella solía llamarla) le había programado una reunión con varios maestros.

El tema, obviamente, sería su hijo de escasos siete años. Pero aun así no imaginaba que era lo que querían hablar con ella ¿Tendría algún mal comportamiento Kuno? ¿Habría agredido a alguno de sus profesores? ¿Acaso iba mal en la escuela? desechando esa última pregunta por los numerosos reconocimientos obtenidos colgados en la pequeña sala del departamento, opto por enfocarse en colocarse adecuadamente su saco verde seco y mirarse una última vez frente al espejo de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.

Hoy nada podría estar mal en ella. Pues siempre había temido que alguien la calificase de mala madre, incluso una mala imagen para su hijo. Y en determinado momento y el peor de los casos decirle que estaba incapacitada para ejercer esa labor. Ese miedo jamás lo había superado desde que Kuno había nacido, era tan joven. Y aun lo seguía siendo. Pues a sus veintiocho años su cara no reflejaba el pasar de los años y su estatura era una perfecta cómplice para que casi siempre la confundieran con una jovenzuela de veinticuatro.

Hizo sonar sus zapatillas de tacón de cuatro centímetros. Las cuales inmediatamente se quito inconforme y se coloco sus carísimas zapatillas negras con siete centímetros de altura

—Mucho mejor —se dijo tras reacomodar el cuello de su camisa blanca, y embolsar en sus jeans ajustados la nota del citatoria de la escuela.

Tomo su bolso negro y tras hacer sonar nuevamente sus tacones salio de la habitación con un porte singular. Kuno la miro impresionado. Su madre estaba vestida muy diferente a lo que habituaba, no era que se vistiera mal. Pero simplemente ese día se veía… imponente bajo aquel cuidadoso maquillaje y vestimenta de marca.

Marron solo atinó a tomar una manzana del frutero, los minutos estaban escasamente contados para el trayecto rumbo al colegio. Tomó a Kuno con su otra mano para jalarlo hacia el elevador de salida, haciendo un escándalo con sus pulseras de plata cada vez que chocaban entre ellas.

— ¿No se te olvida nada? —preguntó antes de que las puertas se cerrasen detrás de ambos, y una vez en el estacionamiento volvió a preguntarle al pequeño antes de encender su automóvil.

Era casi un ritual de salida y tras recibir nuevamente la respuesta de su pequeño el cual meneaba fervientemente su cabeza en signo negativo, se encaminaron hacia el colegio "Petterson".

En el camino, Marron repasó su vida paso a paso. Su hijo la hacia sin duda feliz, pero… cómo necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres en estos momentos…Estaba tan nerviosa. Ser madre soltera era muy difícil. Al menos su empleo era una bendición, pues siendo ilustradora de libros infantiles y diseñadora independiente le permitía mover su trabajo a la hora que se le antojase, mientras que no moviera la fecha de entrega del mismo.

Pero aun así, le hacia falta los sabios consejos de su padre, y la determinación y apoyo que su madre siempre mostraba ante cualquier situación. Una lágrima desapercibida rodó por su mejilla izquierda mientras esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo.

Cada vez que recordaba a sus padres no podía evitarse la melancolía. Que cruel había sido la vida al arrebatárselos de una forma tan repentina. Su padre, Krillin, había sido acecinado por su único tío, el cual ahora también estaba muerto. Y su madre, Número dieciocho; una enfermedad sin síntomas la había invadido. Dando como resultado una muerte incomprensible y sorpresiva. Marron aún recordaba como su madre sonriente en el patio de la Mansión Brief se despedía de la familia para dirigirse a su casa en compañía de ella. Cuando de la nada se desvaneció. Quedando sin signos vitales.

"_Hay un caso de cada cien mil personas_". Recordaba Marron las palabras del Doctor.

—Una de cien mil —murmuró Marron aun sin creer su suerte.

Y la suerte de su ahora fallecida madre… Y por si fuera poco, miró a Kuno de reojo. Sin duda era un niño hermoso, muchas madres de familia se lo habían dicho, y claro, ella no estaba ciega para no darse cuenta de la elegancia y belleza de su propio hijo. El pequeño Kuno, de siete años recién cumplidos, de complexión mediana, delgado y cabello alborotado color rubio oscuro, pese a que tenía otro corte de cabello no dejaba de parecerse a "él" y más aun por la forma de sus ojos. Pese a que los tenía de color celeste y no azul como su padre no parecía, pero el simple hecho de la curvatura de sus ojos lo delataba completamente.

¿Por qué simplemente ese niño no podía ser exclusivamente suyo? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sacado otro rango hereditario menos notorio?, tal vez la forma de las manos, o las orejas, o incluso ¡los dedos de los pies! ¡Pero, no! Tenia que sacar aquellos malditos, varoniles y llamativos ojos. Los ojos de _él_.

Molesta aún con sus pensamientos, Marron cerró de un portazo la puerta de su automóvil una vez que hubieron llegado al colegio. Kuno había pasado desapercibo los gestos de su madre en todo el camino, pues se encontraba concentrado en su consola portátil de juegos de video.

Lamentablemente para él, tuvo que dejar la consola en el auto y entrar a las instalaciones acompañado de su madre, la cual tras varios pasillos se despidió de su hijo y se encamino a la Dirección General.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos desde que Marron había sido pasada al área de espera. Eran cerca de las ocho y media cuando por fin la directora se desocupó y pidió que pasara a su oficina, la cual, se percató Marron, seguía siendo la misma desde la primera vez que la vio hace cuatro años. Ni siquiera aquel extraño florero adornado con caracoles había sido movido de lugar.

Quien había cambiado un poco era la Directora Ester, que con el pasar de los años se encorvaba cada vez más. Pero aun así, su mente estaba tan despierta y vivaz, como una mujer madura en su sano juicio pese a tener la edad de ochenta y ocho años. La "vieja cascarrabias" como Marron la llamaba, le ofreció asiento, y tras beber un sorbo de un extraño té verdusco, el cual Marron dudaba si era algún método milagroso que le alargara la existencia, ella habló;

—Tú sabes muy bien que desapruebo completamente tu estilo de vida Marron, eso de no casarte, haber tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, para mí, es una aberración, en verdad dudaba de que te pudieses hacer cargo tu sola de un niño. Teniendo en ese entonces escasos veintiún años… créeme, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he pensado llamar a la Sociedad protectora infantil. Pero, no lo hago por que a pesar de todo… Has creado un bello e inteligente niño; me siento orgullosa de ti.

Marron estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, sus manos muy bien ocultas tras el bolso temblaban sin descontrol. ¿Acaso la cita había sido una trampa para entregar a su hijo? , sin embargo ¿había escuchado bien?

— ¿Or-orgullosa? —tartamudeó Marron sin poder comprender.

—Sí, Marron, lo que escuchaste. Desde que trajiste a Kuno a esta institución, a cursar preescolar, no olvido como entraste aquí, parecías la hermana mayor de una pequeña criaturita. Y lo ocultaste muy bien, alegando que tus padres estaban ocupados tras esos ficticios negocios.

La señora regordeta hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Sin embargo, no pudiste seguir con esa mentira tras mucho tiempo, y mucho menos cuando decidí hacerte una visita sorpresiva. Entiende que la Institución "Petterson" esta formada por familias de muy buen bolsillo, impecable conducta y un alto grado de comportamiento. Obviamente tú no entrabas en esas dos ultimas cosas, lo que me llevo a preguntar ¿Por qué el colegio Petterson? habiendo tantas escuelas gubernamentales, donde podrías estar mas cómoda…

No esperó a que Marron contestara.

—Sin embargo tras haber analizado la situación llegué a mi respuesta, querías lo mejor para tu hijo, ¿no es así? Es por eso que me siento orgullosa de ti, como mujer has sabido luchar y seguir adelante, como madre estas desempeñando un muy buen papel pues tu hijo esta creciendo sano y lo que es mas importante feliz. Sin mencionar que es el alumno mas destacado de toda la institución. Creo… que con el pasar de estos años se me ha olvidado el teléfono de protección infantil —indicó la Directora Ester, guiñándole un ojo en símbolo de complicidad.

Marron estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cuatro años de vivir en el campo de guerra y por fin alguien había izado la bandera de paz.

Sintió como aquella carga pesada que sostenía su espalda bajaba y oprimía su corazón a tal grado que parecía que pronto terminaría estallando. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rosadas al igual que su pequeña nariz, removiendo un poco el polvo facial que se había colocado esa mañana.

—Sin embargo la reunión que te programe no era para eso.

Anunció la Directora mientras que Marron trataba de recobrar la compostura

—Verás, hace unas semanas se aplicó un examen general a toda la institución. Accidentalmente se colocaron los exámenes de segundo año en el salón de sexto y viceversa, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que nos entregaron los resultados y analizamos la lista de estudiantes.

Rodó los ojos, posiblemente sintiéndose ridiculizada o simplemente harta de repetir aquello tantas veces.

—Obviamente los de sexto salieron con notas favorables, nada fuera de lo extraordinario, pero en el salón de segundo, todos reprobaron. A excepción de uno. Que para sorpresa lo hizo con una nota impecable. ¿Ya te puedes imaginar de qué va la reunión? Pese a que los exámenes contenían preguntas acorde al grado escolar, tú hijo contesto correctamente todas. Sorprendiendo al mismo sistema que aplicó el examen. Y ha decidido otorgarle una beca para estudiar en la Capital del Oeste. Cosa que si no estoy equivocada aceptarás… después de todo quieres lo mejor para tu hijo ¿No?

Pese a que no había dicho una palabra, Marron sintió como la pequeña banderita de paz se bajaba poco a poco. ¿Aceptar regresar a la capital del Oeste? ¡JAMÁS! Sin embargo, la vieja cascarrabias no había hecho otra cosa que manipular sus sentimientos y básicamente a obligarla aceptar esa beca para su hijo.

—Yo no…

—Vamos Marron, es una excelente oportunidad para Kuno, solo piénsalo, lo sacarás fuera de esta pequeña capital a conocer la imponente metrópoli del Oeste, donde estoy cien por ciento segura, que aprenderá todo lo que le plazca. Incluso podría llegar a trabajar como un gran científico. Incluso, tal vez, invente la primera cápsula no perdidiza. Eso me pasa muy seguido con mi auto —comentó más para si misma.

La mujer buscó un papel entre sus cosas, y tras unos breves segundos de anotar cierto número en un pedazo de papel, agregó—: Creo que este té hace maravillas. De repente el número de seguridad infantil se esta formando en mi mente, si no mal recuerdo el ultimo número era…

— ¡Acepto! —dijo Marron en un casi grito.

No podía creer que la viejecilla se saliera con la suya nuevamente. Y no solo eso, básicamente mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Se deshacía de ella y le brindaba un mejor futuro a Kuno. No muy convencida le dio las gracias a la Directora por su tiempo, para después pasar a la sala de juntas donde rápidamente captó las miradas de todos los profesores ya presentes.

—Bien, ella es la Señora Marron J. —a Marron casi le atravesó una bala el corazón ante la palabra "Señora"— Es la madre de Kuno. Su padre no vino debido a que tubo que salir al extranjero —prosiguió la Directora dándole a entender a Marron que ella era la única que sabia su secreto y pecado en esa institución, ser madre soltera— Pero creo que ella bastará —dijo la Directora tras cerrar la puerta y dejarla completamente sola con aquellas caras algunas conocidas, y otras no.

La junta pasó sin preámbulos. Y tras escuchar sonoros halagos por la excelente oportunidad que le estaba dando a Kuno al mudarse a la Capital del Oeste se despidió del comité de maestros para inmediatamente recurrir a un "Walldonals" y pedir un sundey con doble galleta de chocolate. Definitivamente estaba vislumbrando como su vida se encontraba al borde de un precipicio. Tenía ¡tan solo tres semanas para reorganizar su vida y mudarse!

—Maldita vieja —maldijo por decimoctava vez. Aún no podía entender lo que a ella misma le pasaba.

¡Por Kami! ¡Tenia veintiocho años! A esas alturas sería muy difícil que le quitaran a su hijo. Además; le había brindado una buena educación, había crecido en un ambiente saludable, y si el dinero les preocupaba, pues eso no era problema, su madre la dejo muy bien parada con su testamento el cual le duraría hasta que se volviera senil.

Soltó un suspiro, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo al escándalo.

Después de todo, ser acusada por la Directora del Colegio Petterson sería una bomba para los periódicos y las televisoras. Pasarían más tiempo averiguando el _por qué_ de la acusación he indagarían demasiado en su vida privada. Tanto, que podrían llegar a descubrir el nombre del padre de Kuno. Si, definitivamente le tenía más pavor a eso. Tomó otra cucharada de su Sunday tan solo para resignarse. Estaba completamente metida en la jaula.

— ¿Hey, por qué tan pensativa primor? —escuchó una conocida voz.

—Si Luna te escuchara seguro te golpearía —respondió abriendo uno de sus ojos solo para asegurarse.

—No hay problema si es contigo —se escuchó una tercera vos femenina—, pero te advierto Kirito ¡nada más te escuche decírselo a alguien más y te rompo toda la cara!

—Tranquila cielo, créeme que no habrá alguien más en mi vida mas que tú… Bueno y tal vez Marron —declaró mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la mesa frente a esta.

Kirito y Luna eran los mejores amigo que Marron pudo encontrar en la capital del Noreste y que mejor, pues eran sus vecinos de apartamento o planta. Pues mientras ella se encontraba en le piso seis, Luna ocupaba el siete y Kirito el cinco.

Luna era una chica de morena cabellera, ojos almendrados y un cuerpo escultural dedicada "_irónicamente_" a ser modelo. Como la envidiaba, ¡pese a que comía millones de chatarra no subía ni un solo gramo!

Por otro lado se encontraba Kirito, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en uno de los torneos de las Artes marciales, y si no mal recordaba había sido descalificado "_irónicamente_" por Trunks. A primera vista se podría pensar que era una persona sumamente reservada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al tratarlo más a fondo al conocerlo formalmente como el novio de su amiga Luna. No había duda, hacían una pareja espectacular. Pues el también era sumamente atractivo; ojos azules, cabellera rubia, y un cuerpo digno de las artes marciales. No se le haría extraño que en cualquier momento ambos recibieran una propuesta de alguna arca famosa de ropa para posar en algunos espectaculares. Aunque pensándolo bien. Dudaba que Kirito lo aceptase.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —le preguntó Luna a la rubia mientras desplazaba a su novio un poco para ser ella quien quedara frente a la ojiazul.

Normalmente su amiga siempre le seguía el juego a su novio para molestarla. Cosa la cual había superado y dejaba que ellos hicieran el ridículo a su antojo, pero ahora, Marron parecía encontrarse tras una densa capa de neblina.

Marron volvió a soltar un suspiro tratando de relajarse. Pero le era imposible, y tras contarles la odisea de esa mañana a sus vecinos acabó por explotar.

—Tranquila Marron, estás haciendo una tragedia en un vaso de agua —trató de calmarla Kirito— ¡Por dios! ¡Es la Capital de Oeste! ¿Sabes cuánta gente vive ahí? Que te encontrara sería una de las probabilidades mas bajas que te puedas imaginar. Es mas probable que lo veas aquí en una de sus vacaciones debido a nuestras famosas aguas termales, que en la capital.

—Es cierto, Kirito tiene toda la razón —habló ahora Luna, dándole la razón a su novio—. Además, ¿no se te ha olvidado lo que paso hace seis años? —añadió.

Marron soltó una sonrisa forzada. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pues tal como había dicho Kirito, "_él_" vino de vacaciones por escasos tres días. Los cuales fueron de un encierro total en su departamento al percatarse que él estaba en la ciudad. Y ¿Cómo se percató? No fue gracias a los periódicos, siquiera a las noticias que religiosamente todas las mañanas ahora veía en dado caso que sucediera algo similar. ¡No! Tuvo que ser cuando tenía que surtir la despensa y al momento de pagar la persona que estaba frente a ella le resultaba descaradamente familiar. Con tan solo oír su voz su piel se estremeció, y su pequeño hijo de apenas un año le había entrado por llorar.

—Shh —había tratado de calmarlo.

¡Seguramente llamarían la atención!, recordaba perfectamente como aquella ancha espalda se rotaba lentamente ante sus ojos incrédulos de lo que estaba pasando. Y sin más opción, tomó a Kuno entre sus brazos y se perdió en la línea de al lado, dejando el carrito lleno de víveres en el olvido.

—No me hagas recordarlo, sudo cada vez que lo recuerdo, no se que hubiera pasado si nos hubiese visto.

—Ya lo creo —se apresuró a contestarle Kirito.

—Bueno, es una lástima que te tengas que mudar, pero ten por seguro que te visitaremos —acotó Luna, poniéndole fin al tema dándole el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa—. Deberías de llevarle una a Kuno, hoy están riquísimas —añadió mientras hacia un pausa para tomar una papa.

— ¡Cielo santo! ¿Ya es la una? Valla que vuela el tiempo, vas a ir por Kuno, o ¿quieres que valla yo? Sirve que te quedas un rato hablando con Luna, y yo podría tener al fin una plática de hombres con Kuno, tengo mucho de no jugar Videojuegos, definitivamente "Cenicienta" me tiene hasta la coronilla —expresó con indignación ante la mirada divertida de Luna y una muy confusa por parte de Marron.

—Mi hermanita Lucero se esta quedando con nosotros en lo que mis padres tarden en volver de su viaje, ya sabes como son las niñas de cinco años, llaman príncipe a "cualquier cosa" —puntualizó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Lo que estoy escuchando es agresión verbal! —recriminó Kirito. Mientras que Marron se carcajeaba a sus anchas.

—Gracias Kirito, pero quisiera pasar por él hoy, además me dejaras en banca rota sugiriéndole a mi hijo más juegos. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió para emprender el camino nuevamente al Colegio Petterson, donde ya su hijo la esperaba en las puertas con su mochila rojo ladrillo

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al verle una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Irradiaba felicidad!

— ¿Es verdad mami? ¿Es verdad? —preguntó Kuno muy emocionado, aventando su mochila al asiento trasero.

— ¿Qué cosa, amor? —le preguntó Marron, contagiándose de la alegría de su pequeño.

— ¡De que nos mudamos a la Capital del Oeste! —gritó Kuno enérgicamente, todavía sin poderlo creer.

Marron casi frena al escuchar a su hijo ¿Qué acaso ya se lo habían dicho los maestros? ¿Por qué rayos no le habían permitido darle la noticia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kuno lo hubiese tomado de otra forma?

—Sí —alcanzó a responder, no saliendo de su sorpresa.

Kuno dio un alarido de pura alegría.

— ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Te imaginas mamá! Cuando vallamos a los parques de diversiones, o al cine tridimensional, o a la feria, o al circo fantástico, o a el parque acuático, o a el zoológico. O, o, ó —Kuno volvió a gritar de emoción— ¡Mi vida es genial! —finalizó el pequeño Kuno, mientras casi simulaba derretirse en el asiento.

Marron, por otro lado, estaba petrificada. ¡Le acababan de lavar el cerebro a su hijo! Mientras para él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta existencia, para ella era aproximadamente diez veces la potencia de una bomba nuclear en su cerebro. Una total y completa aniquilación a su vida. Para colmo había acabado en un embotellamiento, los ruidos de los automóviles aturdían más de lo usual, su hijo parecía tener una lista interminable de lugares por visitar en la capital del Oeste, su cabeza le daba vueltas, pensar que posiblemente se lo toparía a "é_l_" no le agradaba mucho.

Tenia que calmarse, que controlarse, estaba rogando por paz en su cabeza. Fue cuando el videojuego portátil de su hijo golpeó su costado, cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Era suficiente.

— ¡Ya basta Trunks! —gritó molesta. Sin percatarse de su error.

— ¿Trunks? Me llamo Kuno, mamá. ¿Ya se te olvido? —aclaró el pequeño de mirada celeste tomando asiento nuevamente, pero una cosa era segura, no se quedaría con la duda— ¿Quién es Trunks mamá? —preguntó confuso, intrigado y divertido ante la confusión de su madre al llamarlo de esa forma.

Definitivamente desconocía la repercusión de la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	2. Mudanza

"**LA VIDA SIN TI"**

CAPÍTULO DOS

**MUDANZA**

* * *

¿Cómo era posible de que ya habían pasado tres semanas? Se preguntaba Marron mientras etiquetaba cajas donde se encontraban algunas de sus pertenencias, y algunos jóvenes fornidos acarreaban otras al camión de mudanza. No cabía en su cabeza como el tiempo literalmente "voló".

Kuno, por otra parte, se encontraba revisando nuevamente que su amplia colección de videojuegos estuviese completa, pese a que su "tío" Kirito le suplicaba que le dejase un juego de combate.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que ir a visitarme a la Capital antes de entregarte el tan anhelado disco.

—Será mas pronto de lo que te imaginas —respondió Kirito con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Shh! —lo calló bruscamente Luna, mientras le hacia una seña con su mano—. Bueno, será mejor que ya subas tu equipaje al carro Kuno, los de la mudanza ya casi terminan —sugirió al pequeño mientras apartaba a su novio de la tentación—. Marron ¿Cómo vas? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

—No, ya terminé. Solo subo los emparedados al carro y estará todo listo. Muchas gracias —dijo con algo de melancolía.

— ¡Oh, amor mío! ¡Cómo es el destino tan cruel que ahora nos separa! —pronunció fuerte y claro Kirito mientras se animaba a darle un abrazo de oso a su amiga y su novia solo se limitaba a ocultar su vergüenza con una mano— Pero no te apures hunny, que siempre te llevare en mi… ¡Hag! ¡¿Por qué me pegas Luna?

— ¡Ya deja de hacer el ridículo!, ¡¿No vez que se lo haces mas difícil? —regañó Luna mientras señalaba a una Marron con ojos vidriosos.

—Yo, lo siento, solo quería divertirte un rato —se disculpo Kirito cabizbajo.

Marron se limpió las lágrimas que tenía al borde de sus ojos, y sin decir nada se limitó a abrazar a sus amigos.

¡Cuánto los extrañaría!

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora —dijo mientras se apartaba de ellos y tomaba su bolso junto con los emparedados.

—Cuídate mucho pequeña —le revolvió el cabello Kirito con ternura.

—Estaremos en contacto amiga, ya sabes, si tienes problemas solo levanta el teléfono, ¿Ok?- habló ahora Luna.

—Sí, Gracias.

Marron subía a su pequeño automóvil, donde Kuno ya la esperaba ansioso. La despedida fue breve. Y tras pasar el anuncio de "Que tenga un buen viaje" de la ciudad del Noreste repetirse a si misma la palabra "Valor".

El viaje fue placentero, pero sin duda largo. Kuno permanecía dormido en el asiento de al lado. Parecía que tenía un sueño pasible. Lo que a Marron le dio por sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

— _¿Quién es Trunks mamá?_

Recordó lo que su hijo anteriormente le había preguntado. ¡Por Kami! Tan solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta. Muy a duras penas había salido de ese lío diciendo solo parte de la verdad

—_Lo siento cariño, estaba recordando a un amigo de la infancia —_improvisó, intentándole no dar mucha importancia, para que su hijo no indagara mas.

Kuno por lo general era un niño apacible, obediente, sin dudas listo, pero tenía sus ataques de travesuras, los cuales supuso que los había heredado de "él" haciendo memoria a sus años de infancia junto al que una vez fue el amor de su vida. Pero sin duda era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Temía tanto que se lo quitaran. Pero… ¿lo haría? acaso si lo confrontaba ahora, después de tanto tiempo y le decía que tenia un hijo suyo ¿Lo reconocería y lo apartaría de su lado?

—Tranquilízate Marron, no pienses en eso, además es casi imposible que te lo encuentres —se dijo a si misma, para después prestar la debida atención en la carretera.

Era un típico día para el Primogénito Brief en su lujosa oficina. Ya había autorizado cuatro embarques hacia la capital del Norte y Este, había firmado un acuerdo con una nueva empresa automovilística y como broche de oro, había concedido permiso a uno se sus mas brillantes investigadores para crear el nuevo prototipo de un robot doméstico. Un proyecto sumamente ambicioso, pues si tenía éxito, sus ganancias se incrementarían hasta el espacio.

Pero… Pese a que sonaba muy tentador, tenía sus dudas, había aplazado ese proyecto durante tanto tiempo, que ya no pudo hacerle frente a su investigador para posponerlo quizás otro año más. Sentía inseguridad. El hecho de mezclar robots y humanos bajo un mismo techo casi las veinticuatro horas del día no le agradaba mucho. Después de todo, un robot no tiene algún chip milagroso que procese el "libre albedrío". Cerró sus ojos repasando mentalmente los análisis y teorías del Doctor Gibson. No parecían tener error. Y por el bien de su compañía esperaba que así fuera.

—Disculpe, joven Trunks —interrumpió en su oficina una pequeña figura femenina, pelirroja y llena de pecas logrando acaparar la atención de este—, su madre quiere saber si asistirá a la conferencia en la facultad de investigaciones del Instituto Universitario de la Capital, o ¿Quiere que valla ella? —preguntó mientras reacomodaba sus pesadas gafas.

Trunks pareció meditarlo unos minutos. Ir a la Universidad de la Capital podría ser buena idea para despejarse y distraerse un poco, además de recordar los viejos tiempos cuando Goten, Marron y él estudiaban en ella.

—Joven Trunks, necesito hablar con usted, es urgente —apareció de improviso un hombre ya entrado en edad.

Trunks echo su lila cabellera hacia atrás, haciendo seña que su anhelo de visitar la Universidad se había ido en tan solo un suspiro.

—Rose, dile a mi madre que necesito su ayuda esta vez —dijo para después ofrecerle asiento a el hombre— ¿Qué es lo que sucede doctor Gibson? —preguntó, casi adivinando la respuesta. No había duda, esa tarde se la pasaría debatiendo sobre los posibles implementos que se le anexarían al robot.

Ya había entrado la noche, la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo indicando que eran cerca de las once. Entró casi a rastras a la famosa Mansión Brief. Estaba agotado, agotado mentalmente, ese científico estaba tan obsesionado y entusiasmado con ese proyecto que tubo que darle ciertas limitantes y rehacer el permiso para la autorización del prototipo. No quería que después se le saliera de las manos semejante invento.

Estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cuando escucho algunas voces en la cocina.

— ¿Que pasa? —preguntó al entrar en la pieza y ver a los miembros de su familia reunidos, ha excepción de sus abuelos, los cuales seguramente ya estarían dormidos—. Hola Bra —la saludo mientras tomaba asiento el también en el comedor, le parecía extraño que su hermana estuviera en la casa a altas horas de la noche— Deberías llevar a "Bellita" a una de las habitaciones para que duerma a gusto —señaló al observar a su pequeña sobrina de dos años dormida en el regazo de su madre.

— ¡Vegita! —señaló el padre de familia haciendo corrección a la pronunciación del nombre que su hijo le daba a su nieta, después de todo, era un honor llevar el nombre de su planeta como nombre. Simplemente su hija lo enorgullecía cada vez más.

—No me culpes, ella misma lo dice así —se defendió Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana, la cual anunciaba que tenía que retirarse.

—Me la pase muy bien mamá, gracias por el café — decía mientras se despedía de su madre.

—Deberías de quedarte, ya es muy noche para que andes por la calle, además ¡Esta es tu casa! —señaló Vegeta sacando a flote sus instintos de protección con su hija.

—Gracias papá, pero seguramente Goten ha de estar preocupado, además ya sabes que la casa no esta muy lejos de aquí. Te veo mañana, ¿vale? —dijo, mientras le proporcionaba un beso de despedida en las mejillas.

—Está bien —aceptó de Mala gana el saiyajin, pero no tenia opción, su hija se había casado con el hijo del subnormal de Kakaroto y tenia que aceptarlo.

Además, le habían dado una hermosa y fuerte nieta, aunque hubiese preferido un varón, estaba feliz. Esa niña le había logrado sacar el lado tierno que tanto procuraba esconder. Además de que le habían regresado los ánimos después de la partida de Kakaroto, pues no había mañana en que el ahora Rey Saiyajin no fuese a buscar a su nieta de dos años para salir a entrenar "moderadamente".

Una vez que Bra se hubo marchado, Vegeta optó por también retirarse del comedor dejando a madre e hijo a solas como ya era costumbre.

— ¿Y de qué tanto hablaban? —se animó a preguntar Trunks.

—Oh, cierto, no vas a creerlo —puntualizó Bulma mientras le servía un vaso de leche a su "pequeño" hijo— Ahora que fui a la Universidad me mostraron la lista de becados que nuestra fundación anónima apoya y… vaya, ¡Casi me caigo de espaldas al ver el expediente de un genio de escasos siete años!

— ¿Genio? ¿Siete años? —repitió Trunks sin comprender— ¿Universidad?

—Bueno… no exactamente. Según me informaron se le practicaron varios exámenes durante estas últimas tres semanas y descubrieron que tenía una fluidez sorprendente en el área de ingeniería y robótica. Si mal no recuerdo llegaba hoy de la ciudad del Noreste. Siéndote franca muero por conocerlo. Siento que cuando me hablan de él, es como escuchar los viejos comentarios que hablaban de ti: "Trunks, el pequeño genio de 8 años y su primer motor de combustión acuífera en su patineta" —mencionó Bulma, recordando un antiguo encabezado de periódico.

Bulma soltó un suspiro. Ese comentario la hizo recordar cuando aún era mas joven y sus hijos apenas eran unos niños con la ropa sucia corriendo por la mansión. Como extrañaba oír nuevamente esas voces infantiles. Por suerte Vegita calmaba esa saciedad. Pero cuando volteaba a ver a Trunks, sentía que un le hacia falta algo…

— ¿Cuándo te animaras a contraer matrimonio y darme un guapo nieto? —se animó a preguntar, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, después de todo casi todas las noches se lo preguntaba.

Trunks sorbió un poco de su leche, para después levantarse el también del comedor.

—Hasta mañana mamá —le dijo, antes de salir de la cocina.

Estaba molesto, debía de suponerlo. ¡Su madre no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo con el tema de "matrimonio" y "nieto" en una sola oración!, eso definitivamente ya lo estaba empezando a cansar. Y más aun cuando recordaba como había salido una que otra vez con hijas de famosos empresarios e inversionistas que su madre le presentaba y prácticamente ¡lo obligaba a salir con ellas! Porque según su madre él era un chico reservado y tímido, tal como su padre.

Trunks rió por lo bajo, era difícil imaginar a su padre "tímido", pero a fin de cuentas ella tenía razón. El no era tan abierto como su amigo Goten para iniciar una platica o acercarse a una chica. Por lo general eran las mujeres las que siempre lo asediaban, pero pese a que era tímido, no era tonto, podía ver a kilómetros a aquellas chicas con la palabra "oportunista" grabada en su frente.

¡Por kami! ¿Cuántas chicas oportunistas no había visto tan solo ese mes? ¿Que acaso no existía una mujer que lo tratara como una persona normal, que no actuara como estúpida al solo verlo, o que se dignara a negarse a comer solo vegetales en un restaurante?

Abrió uno de sus cajones para colocarse su ya típica bata de dormir. Pero este pareció atascado, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para animarlo a salir, ocasionando que el mueble se tambaleara y tirara un viejo portarretratos junto con algunas revistas de negocios, viajes y otras para caballeros

—Demonios —se quejóTrunks.

Recogió sus revistas y notó que el portarretratos se había roto, pero cual fue su sorpresa al echarle un segundo ojo a esa vieja fotografía, ahí estaba el con una amplia sonrisa con un enorme pescado entre las manos. Lo recordaba. Eso había sido cuando tenía diecisiete años, cuando el Señor Goku los había invitado a un día de campo. Recorrió la fotografía lentamente, a su izquierda se encontraba su inseparable amigo Goten con un pescado similar entre sus manos. Y a su derecha una pequeña rubia de trece años cargando una pequeña cubeta con pequeños pececillos aun vivos si no recordaba mal.

—Marron —susurró su nombre sin darse cuenta.

¿Que sería de ella ahora? Tenía mucho de no verla, prácticamente seis o siente años. Marron fue la única chica que no lo tomaba como la oportunidad de su vida, todo lo contrario, lo trataba con arrogancia y eso simplemente le fascinaba. No se comportaba como la típica niña tonta, apenada, o intimidada ante su presencia. Marron fue su primera y única amiga femenina. Recordaba como casi siempre él y Goten le jugaban bromas pesadas, pero aun así Marron, pese a que no tenía la fuerza de un saiyajin, sabía como devolvérselas sutil y elegantemente, además de una dosis extra de reprimenda fraternal.

¿Cómo lo hacia? Era todo un misterio. Eso la hacia ante él más valiosa, no trataba de agradarle, o de tratarlo con sumo respeto, siendo el junior de una familia sumamente acomodada. No. Marron siempre fue ella misma, siempre fue tan natural. Podía contar con ella en todo, cuando se enojaba con Goten era ella la que se encargaba de reconciliarlos. Cuando le gustaba una chica, era ella quien siempre le daba ánimos. ¿Cuánto había influido Marron en su vida? Mucho. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que la amaba? Justamente cuando ella le menciono a ese otro individuo. ¿Le dijo acaso que la amaba? No, tuvo la descarada cobardía que le duro tres años y fue hasta ese día.

Trunks tomó una de sus almohadas y la aventó con furia a la pared cada vez que recordaba esa noche. Maldecía su falta de cordura una y otra vez. Si tan solo hubiese tenido más control sobre si mismo aún la tendría a su lado, si tan solo hubiese tomado las cosas con más calma. ¡Pero Kami sabía que en aquel momento no existió el tiempo!

Se reprochó una vez más cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando dormir

—Marron —la nombro una vez más— ¿Dónde estarás ahora? —preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, proliferando de mil formas el por qué la rubia no poseía un Ki.

Marron, por otra parte, miraba con recelo su nueva casa. Pese a que estaba oscuro podía apreciar con las luces de los postes su nueva morada. Era sencilla, nada fuera de lo común, salvo que misteriosa e irónicamente la vida se empeñaba en recordarle su pasado, pues prácticamente tenia una replica exacta de Kame House frente a sus ojos con colores azules, lilas, rosas y blancos en el tejado como si se tratase de un gran mosaico, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y para alegría suya contaba con un pequeño y hermoso jardín al frente repleto de: azucenas, campanillas y violetas.

Puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en su frente tratando de disipar cualquier tipo de significado que tenia ese tipo de color para ella. "Trunks" le vino fugazmente a la cabeza ocasionándole una ira indescriptible que la hizo optar por entrar hecha una furia a la casa.

— ¡A la cama!

Envió al pequeño Kuno que ya se encontraba adentro. Kuno siquiera se molesto en repelar al ver el semblante de su madre. Lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Marron tomó asiento en uno de los bancos del ante comedor, posó sus brazos en la barra de mala gana para después sondear todo lo que tenia frente a ella. Cajas, cajas y más cajas. Sin duda sería un largo fin de semana.

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	3. Encuentro fugaz

"**LA VIDA SIN TI"**

CAPÍTULO TRES

**ENCUENTRO FUGAZ**

* * *

Había pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que Marron y Kuno se habían mudado a la Capital del Oeste. Kuno estaba fascinado con su nueva casa. No perdía tiempo. En cuanto llegaba del colegio emprendía una carrera contra Marron para evitar ser alcanzado antes de sumergirse en la pequeña alberca ubicada en el patio trasero.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Kuno! ¡No te metas a la alberca hasta que hagas tus deberes! —refunfuñó Marron obligándolo a salir.

— ¡Hay mamá!, solo un ratito… —suplicó.

— ¡No Señor!, primero come, haz tu tarea y después te pones a jugar. Recuerda que yo me regreso al trabajo, no quiero que te metas a la alberca hasta que yo regrese, ¿ok?

—Pero, pero, ¡si ya sé nadar!, ¡no me va a pasar nada! —suplicó Kuno mientras era sacado del agua y secado fervientemente por su madre, quien lo llevaba casi a rastras a la cocina.

—Kuno, por favor, entiéndeme. No quiero que entres a la alberca si no hay algún adulto en la casa. Mejor juega en la casa del árbol, o con tus videojuegos —le dijo a su pequeño mientras que le servía una buena porción de verduras en su plato, a las cuales Kuno no vio con buena gana.

—No me gustan los espárragos —puntualizó.

—No te estoy preguntando, sabes que tienes que comerlos todos, si quieres que te de tu postre favorito —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡¿Hiciste pay de manzana? —preguntó, casi sorprendido, pues era muy difícil que su madre tuviese ahora tiempo como para meterse a la cocina.

La comida paso tan rápidamente que Marron dudaba si su hijo había masticado correctamente cada uno de sus alimentos o simplemente los había engullido como un pato. Sin mucho tiempo a detenerse a pensar en ello, tomo rápidamente su bolso de mano, su computadora portátil y las llaves de su auto para dirigirse a su trabajo. No sin antes despedirse de Kuno y rezarle nuevamente el reglamento de la casa cuando ella no estaba en ella.

Conducía nuevamente por la avenida principal. El trabajo le quedaba un poco lejos. Justamente a treinta minutos de su casa, si los semáforos cooperaban. Lo que le daba un tiempo para pensar. No había tenido opción. Tuvo que aceptar ese trabajo en la imprenta "Arte Grafico", la compra de la Casa la había dejado con sus cuentas congeladas. Bueno, así lo había estipulado ella en el banco para asegurarse de no gastar el dinero en tonterías y prevenir los estudios futuros de su hijo.

Y el hecho de mudarse de ciudad no cooperaba. Pues siendo una diseñadora independiente, primero tendría que relacionarse con algunas empresas para ir adquiriendo trabajos poco a poco como solía hacerlo en la Ciudad del Noroeste. Pero, en la Capital todo era diferente. Conoció a su ahora jefe de una forma tan extraña que ni ella misma se lo creía, fue hace dos meses cuando había asistido a una feria de libros que se ubicó en una de las plazas céntricas de la ciudad. Estaba tan embobada leyendo la sinopsis de una novela romántica la cual se dirigía a pagar cuando chocó accidentalmente con un anciano aparentemente de setenta y seis años ocasionando que su bolso rojo se voltease con todos sus bocetos y lápices de dibujo que religiosamente cargaba.

— ¿Dibujas? —le preguntó el anciano. A lo cual ella respondió afirmativamente, para después ser prácticamente jalada a una imprenta a tres cuadras de la cual el anciano era dueño.

—Necesito trabajar estos libros. ¿Cuánto me cotizas? —preguntó. Mostrándole un material.

Marron estaba anonadada. ¿Le estaba pasando esto en realidad? Lo segundo que supo fue que le estaban ofreciendo empleo. Desafortunadamente era de tiempo completo. Pero como estaban las cosas no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

El Señor Benjí le parecía un buen hombre. En ciertos momentos le daba nostalgia al solo verlo, pues el hecho de que la hija de su jefe trabajara en la imprenta hacían la relación "padre e hija" más cercana. ¿Acaso ella también se hubiese llevado con su padre tan bien? Se preguntaba cada vez que los veía bromear o de forma de discutir algún tema de la imprenta que tenían, jamás se levantaban la voz de forma agresiva.

Cruzó un semáforo en amarillo logrando no retrazarse y seguir en sus pensamientos. La paga era muy buena. De hecho era una excelente paga cada quincena. Pero el trabajo exigía demasiado. A veces se quedaba horas extras y ni mencionar las mal pasadas al saltarse algún alimento por seguir trabajando. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de no tener contrato, ni seguro social, o algún crédito para la vivienda. Pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. Tenia que resistir tres meses más en lo que pasaba el plazo del banco para que sus tarjetas pudiese estar al corriente nuevamente.

El estacionamiento era un lío, por suerte su automóvil tenia la opción de capsula, así que no le daba importancia. Subió las escaleras para subir a las oficinas ubicadas en el segundo piso, y sentarse en su cubículo donde se encontraba una computadora de escritorio. Un poco hastiada por la semana entró a Internet para revisar su correo. Había recibido una nueva cadena por parte de Kirito y un e-mail de Luna quejándose de su manager.

"_Al parecer nadie ha tenido una buena semana"_ pensó irritada al escuchar la copiadora funcionar justamente detrás de ella ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Habían movido la copiadora e impresoras a su área!

—Marron, ¿puedes venir un momento? —le habó Jaime, la encargada de Relaciones Humanas, lográndole sacar un susto— Tu cheque de la quincena ya esta listo, necesito que vengas a firmar de "recibido".

Dio un suspiro. Pese a que Jaime parecía una linda persona, su voz la ponía de nervios. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó el eco de la voz de su jefe por toda la Oficina, clara y ruidosamente le estaba reclamando a otra empleada un error.

— ¿Que rayos hiciste inepta? ¡Te dije que ese papel no funcionaba! ¿Que acaso no entiendes cuando te digo las cosas? ¡Ahora tengo dos maquinas paradas por tu culpa! ¡Y este error va a salir de tu bolsillo!

Definitivamente eso la ponía más nerviosa aún. Su jefe tenía una cara muy diferente cuando se encontraba alterado. Para colmo olvidaba toda regla de conducta frente a una dama, pues proliferaba majadería y media a diestra y siniestra a su empleada de más confianza. Su nombre era "Giny". En verdad la compadecía. ¿Cómo es que ella aguantaba tanto? Si de por sí ella misma estaba ansiosa de pronunciar las mágicas palabras que la liberarían de esa tortura psicológica. Pero en fin.

"_Cada quien debe cargar con su saco" _atinó a pensar y una vez que hubo un poco de calma pudo animarse a ir por su paga y seguir con su trabajo rutinario.

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde, su horario de salida. Cerró rápidamente las ventanas cibernéticas de su computadora y guardó los cambios de unos diseños personales que tenia en mente. Apagó el regulador de energía, tomó su bolso y con una cara de fastidio salio de las oficinas de "Arte Gráfico".

—Maldita sea —cuchicheó, pues había recibido su paga en cheque y para colmo era viernes, tendría que levantarse un poco más temprano al día siguiente para alcanzar a depositarlo el sábado antes de entrar nuevamente a trabajar y poder realizar los pagos y las compras de la siguiente semana por vía Internet.

Condujo rápidamente. Esa noche parecía haber mucho tráfico por un concierto en el Teatro central. Eso la irritó un poco, pero daba gracias a dios por regresar a su casa.

— ¡Mami, mira, he terminado mi robot! —gritó Kuno al ver a su madre cruzar el umbral de la entrada.

Marron lo miró con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No estaba cansada, pero si estaba un poco fastidiada por el trabajo de la oficina. Había días en los que no hacía absolutamente nada y otros en los que la rutina la estaba calcinando por dentro y ¡Ni que mencionar los días en que en verdad había trabajo! Pero definitivamente, su hijo siempre la hacia sacar animo para seguir adelante

— ¡WOW! ¡Es fabuloso Kuno! ¿Tan rápido lo armaste? — le preguntó, mientras se colocaba a su altura y revolvía sus cabellos.

— ¡Sip!, batallé un poco para que el control inalámbrico respondiera, ¡pero ya funciona! —dijo orgulloso, mientras mostraba algunos movimientos de su robot— Lo llamé "Tito"

— ¿Tito? —preguntó Marron confusa.

—Sí. Robo-tito —dijo entre risas Kuno, haciéndole gracia nuevamente el nombre de su robot.

—Muy listo —rió Marron—. Bueno cariño ¿ya cenaste? —preguntó Marron recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa— Bien entonces es hora de irse a la cama. ¡Mañana nadaremos en la piscina toda la tarde!

— ¡S_iiii_! —gritó eufórico el pequeño para salir disparando a su cuarto donde inmediatamente Marron lo arropó y le dio su beso de buenas noches.

—Mañana voy a salir un poco más temprano Kuno. Te voy a dejar tu desayuno en el microondas con el tiempo establecido, solo presionas el botón de "calentar" ¿ok? Regresaré a las dos y media. Para preparar unas ricas hamburguesas y pasar un rato en la alberca. ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto Marron antes de apagar la luz de la habitación.

—Sí —afirmó el pequeño—. Mami… —la llamó antes que esta cerrará la puerta— ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir como antes?

Marron se quedó callada unos segundos. Esa pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua helada.

—Ya falta poco —respondió casi en un susurro. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de darse cuenta que su hijo en verdad la añoraba cuando no estaba.

Y definitivamente más se daba cuenta que el trabajo que tenía ahora le dejaba un escaso tiempo para disfrutar lo que más amaba en la vida.

—Ya falta poco —repitió un poco más segura.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Brief la menor de la familia acababa de dar una importante noticia.

— ¡Me quiero casar! —anunció fuerte y claro Bra Brief, ocasionando que su familia cayera una especie de shock.

— ¡Pero que tonterías dices Bra!, ¡tu ya estas casada! —remilgó Trunks.

—Sí, hermanito, pero por el civil. Yo quiero casarme nuevamente, como la típica novia vestida de blanco.

Trunks rió histéricamente ante el comentario, pero fue silenciado rápidamente por un fuerte golpe por parte de su hermana.

—Bueno, tal vez no de blanco. Pero si quiero un lindo vestido. Y esas cosas —reafirmó la de ojos verdes, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa algunos ejemplares de revistas para novias.

—Bien, si eso es lo que deseas. Yo no le veo problema. Es más… ¡Me encanta la idea! —dijo Bulma, después de analizar un poco la situación. Era el pretexto ideal para llamar a sus viejas amistades, los cuales tenían hermosas descendientes y… ¿Qué mejor ambiente que una boda para que Trunks conociera a alguien?— Yo me haré cargo de todo —señaló con un ligero brillo en los ojos. El cual Trunks supo descifrar muy a su pesar.

— ¿Y tu que opinas papá? —preguntó Trunks tratando de cancelar esa absurda idea buscando apoyo en el ermitaño y antisocial de su padre.

Desafortunadamente para él, Vegeta fue estratégicamente convencido por su hermana quien poseía un don único que consistía en bajar la guardia del rey Sayiajin y manipularlo a su antojo.

"Estoy perdido…" se dijo a si mismo al ver como su hermana abrazaba fervientemente a su padre como cuando tenia quince años.

—Bien. Bueno. Lo que sea. Yo me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que ir al Banco a firmar unos documentos para una nueva cuenta y otras cosas. Hasta mañana —se despidió sin mucho ánimo antes de subir las escaleras a su dormitorio, pues bien sabía que el caos se aproximaría poco a poco.

Eran cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana, Marron conducía velozmente por la calle principal para procurar ser la primera en ser atendida en el Banco. El cual quedaba a dos cuadras de su trabajo. Era una suerte a veces trabajar en el centro de la ciudad. ¡Tenías todo al alcance!

Un Semáforo se coloco en rojo dándole tiempo de corregir su delineador negro y colocar un poco mas de rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando se colocó en verde siguió su camino para llegar a su destino rápidamente. Rebuscó en su bolso un espejo y una vez confirmado bajó del automóvil para convertirlo en cápsula.

El día estaba muy calmado, el sol no tenía ni dos horas de haber salido y la ciudad se encontraba casi desierta a esa hora de la mañana.

—Debe ser por que es sábado —se dijo, recordando que la mayoría de las tiendas habrían tarde los fines de semana.

Escuchó a lo lejos unas sirenas policíacas, pero no le tomó importancia. A fin de cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas en todos lados. Entró confusa al Banco, teniendo un mal presentimiento, chequeó la hora de su reloj. _9:30 am_. ¡Diablos, se le había hecho tarde! Ahora llegaría con más retrazo a su trabajo, pero definitivamente tenía que depositar ese cheque hoy mismo. Miró a su alrededor ¿qué había pasado? Había papeles tirados y los cordones guías estaban completamente en el piso enredados envolviendo una especie de bulto

— ¿Hikari? —se atrevió a llamar al gerente del banco reconociendo su cabellera pelirroja— ¿Eres tu Hikari?

Quería confirmar que aquel hombre era el que conocía con insistencia, pero todo ella estaba quieta.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó, logrando que sus piernas reaccionaran para dirigirse a ayudarlo. Y cuando vio su rostro sangrado…— ¡Oh por Ka…! —no alcanzó a terminar de decir cuando sintió como un amplio brazo rodeaba su cuello y la halaba.

—No te muevas preciosa, si no quieres salir lastimada —dijo un hombre de gigantescas proporciones mientras le apuntaba con un arma— ¡Zit! ¡Tenemos compañía! —advirtió a su compañero de fechorías al percatarse de las patrullas que ahora se encontraban a la salida del banco.

— ¡Utiliza a la chica, Blade! —sugirió Zit— Una mujer como rehén nos vino como anillo al dedo.

¿Un asalto? ¡¿Había acabado en mitad de un asalto al banco? Y para colmo estaba siendo tomada como ¡rehén! ¿La matarían? ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo?

_¡Por Kami, Kuno!_ pensaba Marron abrumada.

— ¡No Tienen escapatoria!, ¡están rodeados!, ¡salgan con las manos en alto! —anunció un oficial por un megáfono.

—No tan rápido amigo, tenemos a dos rehenes. Si quieres que vivan tendrán que dejarnos ir —anunció Blade, mientras mostraba a Marron a los oficiales ocasionando que algunos bajaran las armas— ¡No te muevas! —le gritó a Marron cuando ésta intentó escapar del agarre de aquel mastodonte.

¡No podía evitarlo!, ¡tenia que intentar escapar! ¡Su vida estaba en peligro! ¡El futuro de su hijo estaba en peligro! Pero ¿Por qué los policías no hacían nada? ¡Un tiro en la cabeza bastaría!

Claro, era obvio, ellos no se arriesgarían a dañarla. Bien, le quedaba una alternativa, tenia que apartarse de él lo más posible para que la policía pudiese actuar.

—Sigue forcejeando y aquel idiota pagara las consecuencias —habló Blade, claramente molesto, mientras señalaba a Hikari quien también estaba siendo amenazado con un arma.

_No puedo, ¿no puedo hacer nada?_Se preguntaba Marron, intentando no caer en la desesperación.

— ¡Suéltala inmediatamente! —se escuchó una voz tras los policías.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡No seas estúpido! —gritó furioso Blaide.

Esa voz. ¡Ella conocía esa voz! ¿Podría ser?

—Escúchame, no quiero lastimarte, ¡tienes diez segundos para soltarla!

—Joven Trunks, creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día y dejemos que la policía se haga cargo —sugirió uno de los abogados del joven empresario; el cual Trunks ignoró olímpicamente, saltando rápidamente a la policía.

— ¡Pero que demo..! —alcanzó a decir el ratero antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que soltara a la rubia y fuera impactado en uno de los pilares del edificio.

— ¿Estas…? —Trunks había logrado atrapar a la rubita entre sus manos antes que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver su rostro, ¿Era ella? No podía ser posible, después de tantos años ¡por fin la veía nuevamente!— Ma… ¿Marron? —preguntó sorprendido.

¡Oh por Kami! ¡Era él! ¡Era Trunks! Marron se había quedado prácticamente muda ¿Qué podía decirle después de tanto tiempo? ¿Hola? Marron estaba muda, hasta que un grito la quitó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hikari! —reaccionó rápidamente y preocupada.

Por otro lado, Trunks no perdió tiempo al escuchar ese grito también.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo en el tiempo en el que se dirigía a encargarse de el segundo malhechor. Orden que la rubia prefirió ignorar por completo y en cuanto el ojiazul la perdió de vista se largó a correr.

— ¿Esta bien señorita?, ¿No esta herida? —preguntaron algunos elementos de seguridad cuando Marron pasó cerca de ellos.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero irme —alcanzó a contestar antes que los guardias la siguieran en afán de calmarla.

No podía creerlo, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡La había visto! ¡La había visto! _¿Qué pasará ahora?_ Se preguntaba mientras se ocultaba en una boutique que milagrosamente estaba abierta.

—Oficial, la chica… la joven que estaba aquí. ¿Dónde esta? ¿La ha visto? —le preguntaba Trunks desesperado al jefe de la unidad.

—Se fue en cuanto usted la liberó, joven. Quisiera agradecerle por lo que ha hecho…

No era que Trunks no agradeciera las palabras de aquél oficial, pero simplemente en esos momentos ¡le importaban un comino!

¿Dónde estaba Marron? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Por que se fue? Necesitaba encontrarla.

— ¡Demonios! —maldijo en voz alta, mientras soltaba un puñetazo a un pilar agrietándolo severamente.

— ¡Hikari!, ¿estás bien? —gritó una voz femenina, la cual pertenecía a una pequeña pelirroja— ¡Por Kami! ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡No sé que les hubiera dicho a mis padres en caso que algo te hubiera pasado!

—Tranquila Beth, estoy bien. Si Marron no hubiese llegado, esos tipos me hubiesen matado. Por cierto, ¿donde esta?

—Oh, ella está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Marron! ¿Ustedes conocen a Marron? —preguntó Trunks, con una enorme luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Un poco, es clienta de nuestro Banco —se ánimo a hablarle Hikari— por cierto, gracias por salvarme.

— ¡Entonces tienes sus datos!, dime ¿sabes dónde vive? —preguntó Trunks, ganándose la medalla de oro al ignorar nuevamente agradecimientos.

—No, no lo sé, pero a de venir en sus datos del banco… pero… esos, son datos confidenciales. No te los puedo proporcionar —sentenció un poco apenado Hikari al no poderle agradecer de alguna manera que hubiese salvado su vida.

— ¡Escúchame! ¿Tienes idea de quien soy? ¡Mi nombre es Trunks Brief, Dueño de la Corporación Capsula! ¡Si no me brindas la información que te estoy pidiendo retirare todo mi dinero de tu banco! ¿Escuchaste? —gritó Trunks, perdiendo la paciencia.

No le importaba nada. ¡Tenia que saberlo!, ¡tenia que dar con ella! No dejaría que esa luz de esperanza que asomaba tras las nubes desapareciera nuevamente.

Hikari pareció consternado. Lo meditó por unos minutos. ¿Tanto le importaba la dirección de una de sus clientas?

—Le pido que me espere cinco minutos —se animó a decir, mientras se alejaba de los paramédicos que atendían sus leves rasguños y golpes—. Regresa a la boutique Beth, ya pasó todo —alcanzó a decirle a su hermana antes de desaparecer nuevamente en el interior del banco.

Marron condujo a toda prisa. Beth le había contado la amenaza que el primogénito Brief le había hecho a su hermano con tal de conseguir su dirección, cosa que seguramente Hikari le brindaría, después de todo, no estaban hablando de millones, si no de quien sabe cuantos billones de dólares.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡esto no puede estar pasándome! —se dijo a si misma, al ver la puerta de su casa abierta y escuchar risas dentro de su casa, una de ellas proveniente de un hombre mayor. —Trunks… —alcanzó a susurrar con temblor en su voz ¿tan rápido había llegado?

¡Pero que estúpida, si el primogénito Brief era uno de los sayayins más veloces, era obvio que llegaría antes que ella!

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ se preguntaba Marron, mientras miraba el interior de su casa desde la pequeña cerca de madera a la entrada.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios. Jajaja ya saben

¡Crítica antes que nada!

Bueno, coloco un poco más de la vida de Marron para que mas o menos sepan que estilo de vida lleva y se identifiquen un poquito mas con sus emocione. En cuanto a Trunks ya vendrá más de él. Y por cierto ¡Alístense! Los preparativos de una boda no son tan simples como parecen, y menos cuando se trata de una familia que puede gastar lo que se le antoje para obtener siempre lo mejor.

GRACIAS AMIGUISSSSSSSS!

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 4**

**Los viejos Tigres buscan Gatitas**

* * *

Marol entro con un temblor en las piernas insoportable, empujo lentamente la puerta al igual que lo hacían las protagonistas en alguna película de terror. Esperando que el acecino no se encontrase tras ella. No vio nada. Giro para ver la cocina, donde diviso ¡un terrible desastre! ahí se encontraban algunas frituras y demás bolsas sobre la mesa como si un huracán hubiese tenido exclusividad en su cocina.

- ¡No!, ¡yo no!-

Volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, proveniente del jardín trasero. Los nervios la estaban traicionando. ¿Acaso sonaba algo diferente? Respiro profundamente, necesitaba juntar valor para salir. Asomo lentamente la cabeza por la puerta trasera para visualizar el terreno de, seguramente, una próxima guerra. Y lo que vio francamente le libero el espíritu. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- se animo a preguntar una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento. ¡Ahí estaban! Sus dos mejores amigos. ¡Kirito y Luna! esta ultima en la alberca tratando de halar a Kirito para que cayera en ella. Cosa que sucedió inmediatamente cuando la rubia recién apareció.

- ¡Mama! ¡Ven metete a la alberca!- le gritó Kuno en cuanto la vio.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- volvió a Preguntar Marol aun sin creerlo

- ¡hola amiga! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿verdad? A mi también me da gusto verte.- Habló Luna mientras mantenía a Kirito bajo el agua. Puntualizando el gran recibimiento de Marol

- Lo siento, es que bueno… ha sido toda una sorpresa – ¡y valla que lo era! Después del susto que acaba de pasar. Momento. ¡Aun no había terminado! ¡Trunks podía estar en camino! ¡en cualquier momento podría llegar a su casa! – Luna han pasado muchas cosas. Me, el… ¡el me vio esta mañana!- le dijo casi con un hilo de voz solo para que ella pudiese escucharla.

¿Qué dices?- pregunto la morena incrédula sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería su amiga y soltar a Kirito.- ¿Qué paso?- apresuro a preguntar mientras se animaba a salir de la pequeña alberca con su traje de baño estampado con flores hawaianas.

- ¡hey!, ¡me acabas de meter a la fuerza y ahora te sales!- refunfuño Kirito una vez que pudo respirar normalmente, pero las chicas poca atención le prestaron. – ¡Mujeres!- manifestó de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y percatarse como su pequeño "sobrino" se le quedaba viendo inquisitoriamente – ¡yo te enseñare muchas cosas para que te cuides de las mujeres!.-alardeo, pero poco le duro el gusto- ¡Kuno! ¡te estoy ablando! ¡yo soy mas divertido que ese tonto pato de hule!-

-¡Por dios Marol! ¿Todo eso te paso?, ¿no estas bromeando?- pregunto Luna alarmada. Al enterarse del percance en el banco y el altercado con Trunks

Marol estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, ya no sabia que esperar. Sentía como toda su vida se estaba derrumbando con suma rapidez. Un vació la empezaba a inundar lentamente y justamente cuando pensaba que ya no tenia salvación sucedió algo inesperado. Una conocida melodía inundo el ambiente, ocasionando que Marol buscase con desesperación su origen- ¿hola? .- alcanzo a contestar su celular en el ultimo instante.

- Marol, hola soy yo, Hikari-

- Hikari!, ¡cielo santo! ¿Cómo estas?, perdona que no me halla quedado, pero tu hermana me explico todo.. ¿Qué paso? ¿le distes la información?- hablo Marol como si algún animal salvaje la estuviese tras de ella.

- Ho bien. No te preocupes, en cuanto lo ultimo…-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿le dijiste donde vivía? ¿Le informaste algo de mi?- Pregunto Nuevamente con desesperación, ¡tenia tantas ganas de meterse a la línea telefónica y hacer que su asistente bancario hablara de una vez! Había conocido a Kirito debido a que la sucursal de su antigua ciudad la había contactado con el, para llevar sus asuntos financieros. Le sorprendio el hecho que fuese casi de su misma edad. Pero vamos. ¡el mundo pareciese que era de los jóvenes ahora ¿no? Así que rápidamente se hicieron amigos.- ¡por dios dime de una vez!-

- Cálmate Marol, te explicare como sucedió todo. Pero después tendrás que darme una muy buena explicación de lo que ocurre y como es que estas liada a próximo heredero de la Corporación Cápsula.- Alertó mientras hacía memoria de lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

- Si, esta bien- Accedió Marol sin mucho animo. El hecho que más personas supiesen de su vida privada no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no tenia opción.- ¿y bien…?

- Bueno lo que paso fue…

_- ¡Escuchame!, ¿Tienes idea de quien soy? ¡Mi nombre es Trunks Brief, Dueño de la Corporación Capsula! – Aclaro mientras señalaba el logotipo de su empresa puesto en la punta de su limosina. - ¡Si no me brindas la información que te estoy pidiendo retirare todo mi dinero de tu banco!¡Escuchaste!- Grito perdiendo la paciencia. No le importaba nada. ¡Tenia que saberlo!, ¡tenia que dar con ella! No dejaría que esa luz de esperanza que asomaba tras las nubes desapareciera nuevamente._

_Hikari pareció consternado. Lo medito por unos minutos. ¿Tanto le importaba la dirección de una de sus clientas?- Le pido que me espere cinco minutos- se animo a decir mientras se alejaba de los paramédicos que atendían sus leves rasguños y golpes. – Regresa a la boutique Beth, ya pasó todo- alcanzó a decirle a su hermana antes de desaparecer nuevamente en el interior del banco._

_Estaba metido en un serio problema, al parecer el Primogénito Brief hablaba muy enserio. Pero de cualquier forma ¡No podía revelar información de ninguno de sus clientes! ¡Eso iba contra toda norma de ética de cualquier banco! Pero, sin embargo…parecía. Parecía no tener opción. Definitivamente no estaba calificado aun para tomar una decisión tan drástica. Tendría que pedir ayuda. _

_Con un sonoro resoplido, levanto uno de los teléfonos que se encontraban aun en el suelo junto a varios papeles. Se quejo momentáneamente de un golpe en la espalda, pero superado el dolor, marco ocho dígitos para comunicarse directamente con él. – Sr Williams- lo saludó cordialmente para después proceder a explicar la situación- entiendo esta bien. Enseguida le diré eso al Joven Brief. Gracias. Y disculpe las molestias.- finalizó para después colgar el teléfono._

_Con paso firme salio del banco mientras aun los policías se hacían cargo de analizar la escena del crimen. Miro a uno de reojo circulando una bala impactada en un cristal -"pensar que pude ser yo"- se dijo para después voltear la vista a donde Trunks lo esperaba a lado de la ambulancia. Pues la policía le había impedido el paso al banco._

_- ¿Y bien?, ¿Tienes lo que pedí?- Preguntó Trunks con un acento osco en su voz._

_- Si. Si señor. Respondió Hikari pausadamente tratando de analizar la manera mas sutil de decirle las cosas. Seguramente explotaría en cuanto le dijese lo que el Sr. Williamas le había dicho. ¡De por si estaba alterado!_

_- ¡Entonces dímelo! ¿¡Que esperas!?- Grito nuevamente pero se contuvo de tomarlo por el cuello para que hablara de una vez. _

_- Bueno, vera… lo que pasa… es que no puedo darle esa información- listo, lo había hecho. Pero antes que explotara la bomba debía seguir con lo acordado – Lo siento en verdad Señor Trunks, pero nuestra clienta puede ejercer una demanda contra nuestro banco por divulgar información confidencial. Demanda que seguramente ganaría. Además nuestro banco perdería credibilidad ante otras empresas y personas por lo que nos puede llevar a la ruina prácticamente. Ocasionando cerrar nuestras sucursales y tener que "__**despedir"**__ a ¡"miles de empleados"!. Para nosotros sería una gran perdida el que dejase de ser nuestro cliente, pero. No podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda algo mas.- Finalizo Hikari con un acento pausado y lastimero._

_Trunks volvió a pasar una de sus manos por su lila cabellera. Exasperado, tiro su celular con fuerza al piso de concreto donde rápidamente se hizo añicos. ¡no podía creerlo! Una estupida norma ética era lo que lo dividía de Marol. Tomo aire tratando de calmarse. Seguramente todos los presentes estaban pensando que era uno más de aquellos jóvenes empresarios ricos. Malcriados y mimados. Pero no, el no era así. Pese a que tubo todo lo que el deseaba cuando era un infante no había desarrollado esa personalidad de sus otros socios jóvenes ejecutivos tenían. – lo siento- atino a decir mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura- esta bien, ya me las arreglare para conseguir su dirección de otro modo. –añadió. Bueno, tal vez lo habían acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quería. Después de todo. No todo en la vida era tan fácil. Si amenazar a la persona no funcionaba. No había nada más que hacer. Nimodo de golpearlo hasta la muerte. Ese no era su estilo. Al menos no en la tierra. – Pasado mañana vendré a firmar los documentos que tenemos pendientes. Tenlos listo- Dijo antes de irse aun en un tono molesto. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía mal. Había hecho un berrinche. Un tremendo berrinche al soltar ese tipo de amenaza. Qué miles de personas perdieran su empleo no estaba en su mente en esos momentos. Definitivamente tendría que ser mas cuidadoso con lo que decía. Pero es que ¡ le era tan difícil pensar con Marol inundando sus pensamientos!_

_- ¡los tendré!- casi grito Hikari entusiasmado al saber que no perdían al mas importante cliente en todo el mundo. Ha decir verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Prácticamente el joven Brief había reaccionado tal como su jefe. El Sr Williasm lo había indicado. "él no es una mala persona, solo recálcale los daños que podrían causar sus decisiones drásticas" recordó lo que el anciano le había dicho. _

_Pero aun así tenia la duda. ¿Qué tenia que ver una joven de veintiocho años proveniente de una pequeña ciudad con el empresario multimillonario de la gran metrópoli? Eso definitivamente tendría que averiguarlo. _

- Y Eso fue lo que paso- Finalizo Hikari su relato- ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que nos viéramos el lunes o martes en el banco para que me aclares esta situación. ¿te parece?-

- s… si, claro- logro responder Marol aun incrédula de su suerte. Pues el dueño de esa cadena de bancos no era otro que el Señor Williams Wordwide. ¡El padrastro de Kirito!

- Hasta el lunes entonces…- se despidió Hikari

- Si hasta el lunes – repitió Marol aun sin poder pensar por si misma. ¡ No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba a salvo! ¡Estaba a salvo! Se desplomo sobre la base de su cama sintiendo como el alivio inundaba su cuerpo. Pues desde que había contestado su celular no había parado de caminar hasta llegar a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó Marol? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿lo sabe?- Le pregunto Luna quien la había seguido por toda la estancia, pero le basto ver la cara de su amiga para imaginarse la respuesta.- Bien por el momento esta todo solucionado- Dijo soltando un suspiro, pues al igual que Marol ella estaba preocupada pero rápidamente recobro la compostura- bien, lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer es crear un plan A B y C o hasta que se nos acabe el abecedario para la próxima vez que te lo encuentres no tengas que salir corriendo. Si continuas escondiéndote solo levantaras sospechas.

- ¿Cuándo me vuelva a pasar? ¡Olvídalo! De ser necesario me quedare encerrada todo el día en el traba… ¡ho por dios! ¡lo olvide por completo! ¡Hoy no fui a trabajar!- Grito Marol mientras volvía a tomar su celular y teclear rápidamente el teléfono de su oficina para explicar lo que le había sucedido esa mañana, pero a su jefe poco le importo y lo único que consiguió fue comenzar a maldecirlo.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?- volvio a Preguntar Luna al ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que Marol contaba.

- ¡ho!, simplemente que a mi jefe le importa un carajo si me pudieron haber matado hoy, y que quiere que me presente mañana "DOOMINGO" déjame aclararte nuevamente "DOOOMINGO" a la plaza principal de la capital para ayudar a instalar algunos adornos por lo del carnaval de verano.- finalizo furiosa aventando su celular hacia atrás donde callo cómodamente en el mullido colchón de la cama. - ¡no puedo creerlo! Mejor hubiese sido no haberme comunicado! Esto me pasa por ser responsable! ¡Recuérdame no ser responsable Luna! ¿Qué acazo no puedo pasar un día en paz con Kuno?- grito frustrada.

- ¡Hey no reniegues tanto!, aunque bueno. ¡Tu eres Ilustradora! ¿Qué vaz a andar haciendo en la plaza, eso no te corresponde.-

- ¡Exacto!, ¡ese es mi punto!, ¡en esa jodida empresa todos somos multiusos!- Renegó Marol arrastrándose como un vil gusano hacia su cama.

-Eso esta mal. Pero bueno, por otro lado, me suena divertido ¡que te paréese si te acompañamos al trabajo mañana los chicos y yo? Al igual te ayudamos en algo, finalizas mas rápido y después podríamos ir al mall a ver alguna película. ¡Vamos será divertido!- trato de animarla, pero Marol parecía no estar de animos, por lo que opto por molestarla jalándole un mechón de pelos - ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?- preguntaba como niña pequeña.

- ¡Haaaa! ¡esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya dejame tranquila!- accedió de mala gana mientras le arrebataba el pelo de su mano.

- ¡Genial! ¡esta decidido!. Bueno ahora, es hora de divertirnos un poco, te recomiendo que te coloques tu traje de baño y nos acompañes. Kirito dijo que iva a preparar su famosa receta de hamburguesas.- dijo la morena antes de salir de la habitación- ha por cierto nos vamos a quedar aquí dos semanas!- Grito una vez afuera para después salir corriendo a la fuga. " ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??" alcanzó a oir a lo lejos el sonoro grito de la rubia.

Una vez en su habitación sola y tranquila mas que nada. Marol cerro los ojos mientras se recostaba boca arriba. ¡lo habia visto! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!. Y aun seguía tan guapo como siempre. Recordó como esos ojos azules la miraban asombrado tal como aquella vez. Su cabellera lila estaba un poco mas larga. Ya no parecía un joven inmaduro. Ahora estaba hecho todo un hombre. Suspiro profundamente. - ¡Pero que mier#&- se dijo al recordar el porque había tomado la decisión tan abrupta de irse de la ciudad, de alejarse de el padre de su hijo. "si tan solo no fuese un amante empedernido de la vida y la libertad" – ¡Te odio! ¡Te Odio!- susurraba mientras escasas lagrimas escapaban de su prisión. – si tan solo… si tan solo tu…- trataba de decir Marol sin mucho éxito ahogando su llanto en una almohada.

Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos para que la rubia se tranquilizara y decidiera volver a tomar las riendas de su vida. No permitiría que el fantasma de Trunks la persiguiese en sus pensamientos en todo momento. Ahora tenia a alguien por quien preocuparse, ¡por quien vivir y ser feliz!. – y ¿ como van las hamburguesas?- pregunto desde la puerta de la terraza mientras salía con sus gafas de sol y una toalla color arena con una pequeña estrella estampada en una esquina..

- Fiuuuuu- silbó Kirito al verla en su traje de baño color ocre.

- ¡Como que ¡¡Fiuuu!, ¡esa no es la manera en que uno se comporta frente a su futura esposa!- regaño Luna golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo un poco atolondrado, pero quien mas se había impactado fue Marol.

- Es.. ¿esposa?, ustedes dos….- Trato de articular Marol mientras los señalaba.

- Asi es Marol, estamos comprometidos. – aclaro la morena irradiando luz de todas las maneras posibles mostrando su lujoso anillo de diamante en su mano.

- ¡Ho por dios! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?- preguntó Marol mientras abrazaba a su amiga con suma alegría. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Sus dos mejores amigos! ¡Comprometidos!

- ¡Ups!, quería decírtelo mañana en una cena que esta organizando el padre de Kirito, para dar el anuncio formalmente. Pero la actitud de mi futuro esposo abecés me saca de quicio. Ya sabes. Además. De que quiero pedirte, ¡porfis!, ¡porfis! ¡porfis!, que seas mi dama de honor! !plis! necesito a alguien que me ayude ha hacer las compras y alistar todo para dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? ¡tan rápido!- se asombro Marol incrédula de que en dos semanas se estuviesen casando esos dos.

- Bien, solo puedo decirte que desde hace tres meses, tu hijo no es el único niño presente cuando nos juntamos.-

- ¿Que? ¿que?- pregunto aun más asombrada Marol, ¡¿Tres meses?! ¡Por Kamisama!, ¡eso no podía ser posible! Si cuando ella tenia tres meses ya había aumentado cinco kilos, y ni que mencionar cuando finalizo su embarazo. Recuperar su cuerpo habría sido una tarea imposible sin Luna a su lado. Pero ella. Estaba tan plana del abdomen como siempre. Definitivamente le tenía que pedir cuentas a Kamisama por el hecho de la diferencia de metabolismos y embarazos con los que tiene que lidiar una mujer.

- ¡ A si es Marol desde hace tres meses soy papa!- Gritó eufórico Kirito mientras abrazaba a la futura señora Takami.-

- "Vaz" a ser papá- lo corrigió Luna, pero poca importancia le tomo, pues Kirito le habia ofrecido algunas papas las cuales luna no negó.

Marol los miro con ternura. ¡Esa era un apareja!. ¡no como el idiota irresponsable que…! En fin. No tenia caso, lo mejor era disfrutar el resto de la tarde en compañía de sus amigos y su querido hijo.

--

Por fin otro día de trabajo para el primogénito Brief había terminado. Nuevamente había tenido una discusión con el Doctor Gibson y francamente ya se estaba hartando de la situación. Todos los días era lo mismo, parecía estar atrapado en una zanja imposible de salir. Su horario consistía en mas que nada levantarse temprano, darse una ducha, desayunar ir a CC firmar documentos, tener juntas, pelearse con el doctor Gibson, más documentación por revisar y finalmente recibir un resumen del día laborado por parte de su secretaría. Si. Definitivamente ese pudo ser uno de esos días si no hubiese sido por el percance en el banco esa mañana. ¡La había visto! ¡había visto a aquella mujer que le robo el corazón desde que era un niño! Pero. Lamentablemente solo la pudo ver por escasos segundos. Segundos los cuales el tan solo estar con ella le parecieron los más rápidos que jamás hubiese tenido. Definitivamente ese sentimiento no había cambiado. El hecho de estar junto a ella le parecía tan eterno pero ala vez tar rápido. Las horas, los dias, meses o años no completaban para estar con ella. Incluso ahora.

Cansado coloco sus brazos tras de su cabeza mientras se recostaba un momento. Cerro los ojos para tratar de visualizar a esa hermosa rubia nuevamente. No podía ni quería apartarla de su cabeza ni un segundo. Y la vio. Su mirada celeste ya no denotaba aquella inocencia que lo enternecía, no. Ahora tenia esa mirada Profunda, una mirada que lo hizo estremecerse al tan solo recordarla. Siguió aun haciendo memoria, no quería perder esa visión que estaba teniendo. Recordó como sus manos habían atrapado su frágil figura, esa parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Pues lucia radiante en aquellos jeans de mezclilla azules, una blusa blanca ajustada con aquel chaleco negro que lo único que hacia era enmarcar más aun su fina figura. Si. Se había percatado de todo eso, tan solo con verla y sentirla solo unos instantes. Marol ya no era la jovencita de 15 años a la cual le encantaba molestar, o la joven de 21 años con la cual tubo la experiencia mas fantástica de su vida. Ahora era toda una mujer. Una mujer que simplemente le fascinaba. Una mujer que amaba. Si. Trunks Brief aun seguía enamorado de la niña, joven y mujer. "Marol Jinzou Ningen "

Trunks asomo una mueca en su varonil rostro, sonrió de medio lado al pensar lo inverosímil que le parecía que su rubia se volviese mas hermosa con forme pasaba el tiempo. Definitivamente la tenía que encontrar ¡y si para eso necesitaba hacer hasta lo imposible lo haría!

Decidido se levanto de su mullida cama para quitarse aquella camisa ejecutiva que lo sofocaba olvidándola en uno de los sillones que decoraban su habitación. – Tal vez un investigador privado ayude- se dijo mientras buscaba su "pijama" la cual consistía en unos pantalones holgados.

No había querido llegar a esos extremos de investigar a la rubia, pero no le dejaba opción. Había esperado tanto por que ella se comunicara con el. Pero eso. No había sucedido. Si no la había ido a buscar antes fue por respetar la decisión que ella había tomado.

_Era un dia típico después de la escandalosa fiesta que la Familia Brief había organizado por el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la menor de los integrantes de la familia. Bra Brief apareciendo finalmente ante la sociedad como una "Joven Adulta". Pero para Trunks Brief, la verdad recordaba más la noche en que su hermana cumplió años, que la misma fiesta. ¿y como olvidarla? Si después de tres años de mantener su amor oculto había logrado llegara a las ligas mayores sin siquiera declararse o decir una palabra. "Simplemente fue Química" "simplemente era obvio que eran el uno para el otro". Pero después de esa noche, habían pasado dos semanas enteras de no ver a la rubia. Y su celular lo había olvidado en la Mansión Brief. Así que ¿Cómo comunicarse con ella? La había buscado desesperadamente pero le era imposible encontrarla._

_- Marol salio de la ciudad. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- le informo Bra. Quien para su sorpresa se sorprendió que la mejor amiga de su hermano no le hubiese informado de eso. -¿pelearon entre ustedes?- pregunto curiosa-_

_- No es tu asunto- respondió claramente molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas se estuviese enterando? ¿y que rayos tenia que hacer ella fuera de la capital? ¿Por qué no le había mencionado nada? Furioso entro a su habitación para alistarse y regresar nuevamente a la oficina, pero una llamada fue suficiente para cambiar sus planes. Marol lo había citado en "__**Flanette**__" un conocido restaurante para verse y platicar un rato. Oferta que ni en su subconsciente se le paso por la cabeza negar. _

_Para su sorpresa la rubia ya lo estaba esperando, se encontraba pálida y sus ojos mostraban una tenue sombra en la parte baja. - ¿estas bien?- fue lo primero que atino a preguntar para después saludarla con un rápido beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola y que por alguna extraña razón sus ojos parecieran a punto de llorar. -¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza._

_Después de una entretenida plática repleta de flirteos por parte de él a los cuales la rubia parecía simplemente deprimirse más con ellos prefirió cesar. Parecía que no estaría de ánimos y esa noche no se iba a repetir pronto. Ahora el deprimido era él._

_- Sería lindo viajar, saber lo que hay mas allá de esta ciudad. ¿no lo crees Trunks?- se animo a preguntar de la nada cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación._

_- ¿he?, si supongo. -_

_- Estar aquí me deprime mucho, Mamá tiene apenas dos meses de haber fallecido. A donde quiera que voy la recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando estaba con ella, haciendo alguna compra, comiendo en algún lugar. A veces quisiera dejar todo atrás.- Finalizo mientras veía su copa de agua._

_- No digas ese tipo de cosas. ¿para que alejarse de las personas que te quieren?, despreocupare, poco a poco el tiempo sana las heridas- Le dijo, pero pese a que su comentario lo había hecho para animar a la rubia, esta parecía ignorar todas sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la sentía tan distante? –te traje tu celular- le dijo mientras se lo devolvía- Ahora no tienes excusa para no comunicarte, recuerda que ahora somos uno.- se animo a decirle mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Pero Marol estaba tan extraña que su reacción le sorprendió de sobremanera pues ella había apartado su mano bruscamente para después levantarse de la mesa._

_- Tengo que irme- le dijo aun de pie. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? Si gustas puedo llevarte.- Dijo el primogénito Brief imitándola. Pero Marol solo atino a negar con la cabeza, abrazarlo fuertemente y despedirse, como, como si nunca más lo volviese a ver…_

Y así fue, esa fue la última vez que había visto a Marol hasta ahora…

Si no había ido a buscarla había sido por respetar su decisión de alejarse de la capital, confiaba ciegamente en que pronto regresaría, pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Siete largos años. Jamas se hubiese esperado que ese comentario de irse de la ciudad, de alejarse de todo hubiese sido tan enserio. En realidad, ese día, ella, ella se estaba despidiendo… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había decidido marcharse tan abruptamente?, ¿había sido por aquella noche como siempre lo hubo pensado? O ¿había algo más? ¿Acaso había algo que no le estaba permitiendo regresar? ¿Algo que incluso le impedía comunicarse con el? Y si fuese así… ¿Qué o quien era?...

Definitivamente ahora el Primogenito Brief tenía nuevas prioridades en su vida….

--

-¡Hey Marol ¿ya terminaste ¿- pregunto Kirito mientras sostenía una escalera, en la cual su amiga se encontraba en la sima.

- Si, ahora bajo, solo acomodo aquella estrella- dijo intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Las horas habían pasado Marol, Luna, Kirito y Kuno se encontraban verdaderamente fastidiados y acalorados. Se encontraban en la plaza principal desde muy temprana hora, y ahora eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor haciendo que el pavimento creara la ilusión óptica de evaporación.

- ¿A que hora nos vamos?- Pregunto Kirito desde la sombra de un árbol mientras deglutía un refrescante sabalito.

- Ya cariño, solo dejen le aviso a el Señor Benjuí que hemos acabado con el área que me había asignado.- Respondió Marol emprendiendo la búsqueda de el dueño de la imprenta "Arte grafico"

- Bien, nosotros te esperamos aquí, dijo luna mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Kuno – Creo que lo mejor será regrezarnos a la Casa y alistarnos par ala cena que "mi" querido suegro nos tiene preparada- informo Luna despidiéndose de la salida planeada al cine.

- ¡Peor, yo quiero ir al cine!, ¡Me lo Prometieron!- chillo Kuno comportándose por fin acorde a su edad.

- Lo siento Kuno, pero, ahora si te lo prometo, ¡iremos mañana sin falta al cine!- Propuso luna tratando de disculparse.

-¡No!, ¿Quién me garantiza que mañana no romperás tu promesa?- se contra defendió el pequeño.

Por otra parte Marol se encontraba aun buscando a su jefe, el Señor Benjí. Lo había buscado por todos lados, sus tenis ya le pesaban, su overol se encontraba completamente sucio y ¡ni que mencionar de la blusa sin mangas que insistía en pegarse al cuerpo debido al sudor. Se sentía taaan sucia, y asquerosa. ¡Definitivamente necesitaba un baño!. Refunfuño unos cuantos minutos y tras desahogarse un poco logro divisar a lo lejo un escasa cabellera blanca ¡Era él! Corrió apresuradamente para darle alcance y toparse que su jefe se encontraba cómodamente vestido. Acababa de salir del Restaurante ubicado en frente de la plaza donde seguramente podía visualizar a todos sus subordinados incluyéndola. Sin mencionar que este contaba con un agradable ambiente y AIRE ACONDICIONADO. Una bendición hoy en día. Soltó un suspiro tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos que se le venía a la mente, lo único que quería era irse y ya.

- Buenas Tardes- Saludo Marol cordialmente al percatarse que su jefe se encontraba en compañía de su familia, la cual sentía un poco de aprecio por Marol, pues hace tan solo tres semanas le había organizado la primera comunión a la menor de sus hijas, a la siguiente le había ayudado con un proyecto escolar y la mayor estaba también próxima a casarse. _"seguramente hay epidemia" _Supuso Marol al percatarse que tenia dos conocidos próximos a casarse sin mencionar a otra empleada de la empresa. Pero La Esposa del Señor Benjí era otra cosa, se llevaba bien con ella, incluso le ayudo a decorar una de las habitaciones de la casa por la cual mensualmente pagaban cerca de diecisiete mil pesos. Algo que se le hacia sumamente extravagante a la rubia, pero en fin. Ese no era su problema. Lo único que le molestaba de la Señora Luz. Era que siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre su esposo, y una empleada en particular. Parecía que le trataba de sonsacar algún tipo de información. Pero. ¿Qué sería? A lo poco que ella alcanzaba deducir es que la Señora Luz no le tenía mucha confianza a su esposo. Y pronto sabría por que…

El Anciano de setenta y cuatro años alo un poco a la rubia para platicar con ella a solas- Que bien que allas terminado rápido- le decía mientras volteaba para asegurarse que su familia aun seguía entretenida con un vendedor ambulante. – oye Marol, como se llama tu amiga, con la que viniste..- pregunto ansioso el hombre.

- ¿Se refiere a Luna?- pregunto confusa. Era obvio, era la única persona femenina que venia con ella.

-Luna- repitió su nombre el viejo hombre- ¿Puedes darme su teléfono?- añadió volteándose nuevamente hacia su familia mientras les fingía una sonrisa. – Creo que me enamore de ella- Añadió dejando a una Marol completamente de piedra.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? Marol estaba totalmente esceptica de la situación que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. El Señor Benjuí, su jefe. ¡Le estaba pidiendo el teléfono de su mejor amiga próxima a casarse! ¡Ese hombre! ¡Padre de tres hijas, una de ocho otra de doce y una ultima de veinticuatro años le estaba confesando que se enamoro de Luna! ¡Luna! ¡La cual podría ser su hija!

Definitivamente lo que pensaba de su jefe había cambiado en un santiamén ¿desde cuando esa persona por la cual sentía algo de respeto tendría esos gustos? ¿Era por eso que la Señora Luz le hacía todo un cuestionario cada vez que tenía que ir a su casa? ¡Por que sabia que su esposo era un viejo rabo verde, infeliz, desgraciado que era capas de decir semejante estupidez a dos metros de su familia!

-¿Esta hablando enserio?, Señor Benji ¡por kami! Tiene una familia y… además…

- Claro que es enserio- Añadió mientras le pedía a su empleada que bajara la voz- ¿y que? ¿Acaso no sabes que el amor no tiene edad?

¡Eso era insólito! ¡Ese viejo no tenia escrúpulos!- ¡Es un viejo pervertido! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Entonces los rumores de usted y esa empleada… Giny! ¡Son ciertos!-

Ten cuidado jovencita, baja la voz, a no ser que quieras verme enojado- amenazó.

Marol lo Miro furiosa. ¿Cómo una persona de esa calaña se atrevía a amenazarla? Bueno al menos tenia una nueva motivación para dejar esa maldita empresa y buscar un nuevo trabajo, quizás le fuese mejor como trabajadora independiente nuevamente. El ambiente que tendría el Lunes en la empresa sería el de el peor día de su vida. Y no había que imaginar la cara de el Sr Benjí cuando le dijera que renunciaba. Si.por que estaba decidida Seria todo un espectáculo. Pero por otro lado, podía enfocarse a ayudarle a Luna con los preparativos de su boda. ¿!Qué rayos!? ¿Para que esperar quince horas? – Renuncio- Dijo Claramente Marol a su jefe, mientras este se esforzaba por no armar una escena en media plaza.

- ¡Estas cometiendo un grave error, un gravísimo error, en tu vida te pagaran lo que yo te pago!-

Eso la hizo enfadar aun más. ¿Acaso ese viejo la tomaba por una imbesil? ¿Acaso ese viejo pensaba que ella no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente le pagaban una miseria por un trabajo que después vendían a cientos? – ya veremos- le contesto dándole la espalda.

- Tenemos en puesta la boda de la hija menor de la familia Brief, han solicitado nuestros servicios. Es una lastima que no puedas participar ahora que has renunciado, pensaba darte ese trabajo además de una buena comisión- añadió el viejo tratando de hacer recapacitar a su empleada más valiosa, pues desde que la joven había entrado a la empresa, habían obtenido varios proyectos de libros gracias a sus ilustraciones, perderla sería una perdida millonaria para él.

- ¡Por favor!, no me haga reír, como si en realidad lo fuera a hacer . Además, no me interesa liarme con esa familia, por cierto, aun están pendientes mis pagos del mes antepasado, el miércoles vendré por ellos.- Añadió volteándose nuevamente para encararlo, en verdad ese viejo le enfermaba – me despide de su familia. Lo dejo finalmente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Ya veras mocosa, yo mismo me encargare que no vuelvas a trabajar en ninguna empresa en toda la capital, una de mis hijas es amiga de Bra Brief y otra de Trunks Brief. Fue una lastima que su relación no funcionara pero en fin. Habrá que mover influencias para que regreses a mi….- se dijo a si mismo el Viejo Benji sin saber la carga de la bomba que estaba a punto de detonar.

* * *

NENAS!! POR FIN!! el cuarto capitulo, me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, por que mi hermano ocupaba la compu. cada rato y la inspiración deplano no llegaba, pero gracias a Dios llevo mi cuaderno de apuntes a todos lados y ya sabrán el resto.

El próximo capitulo no se ni como lo voy a empezar solo se que Marol y Trunks tendrán un segundo encuentro, habrá muchas confusiones y muchas bodas por planeas…

CIAOOOO!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!! SU APOYO ENSERIO QUE INSPIRA JAJA. ENSERIO!; CADA VEZ QUE LEO SUS REVIEWS ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR!!

BESOS!!


	5. Chapter 5

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 5**

**Una Noche de Ensueño**

* * *

- ¡Hey Marol! ¿Que opinas de este vestido?- cuestiono la morena mientras modelaba a su amiga dicha prenda dando vueltas pomposamente en la mini pasarela ubicada en la tienda.

-Por enésima o doceava vez Luna, ¡se te ve espectacular!, ¡no le veo ningún pero!, ¡además, si quieres mi sincera opinión!, ¡creo que es perfecto!. – Anunció la rubia ya sin mucho ánimo, llevaban tres días buscando las cosas para la boda de su amiga. Habían recorrido infinidades de tiendas, centros comerciales, Boutiques, etc… Pero gracias a Kami ya casi tenían resuelto todo lo que necesitaban, pero lo que en verdad era un problema era encontrar el vestido adecuado para una modelo. _"Esto es estupido" _pensó Marol, pues cualquier cosa se le veía espectacular a su amiga.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa Luna. Kirito ya compro su traje y tiene como dos horas esperándonos. Además recuerda que mi hijo sale temprano y le dijimos que íbamos a pasar por el. Hoy tiene clases en la universidad.- Se apresuro a decir Marol en cuanto se percato de la hora en un reloj de pared.

-¡ho!, ¡Disculpa, es cierto! Es ese caso, ¡Me llevo este!- Dijo triunfal Luna para alivio de Marol y rápidamente se dirigió a los vestidores para quitarse tan hermosa prenda.

Marol por otro lado opto por colocarse nuevamente sus sandalias blancas, que se había quitado unos momentos para descansar. No pudo evitarlo, estaba sumamente agotada. Con pereza tomo su amplio bolso a juego y se encamino hacia el área de pago, donde Luna seguramente la alcanzaría en unos instantes. Permaneció solo unos segundos en el lugar, los cuales le bastaron para reacomodar algunos mechones tercos en salir de su cabellera trenzada y corregir el pliegue de su vestido aqua. Y asi con un "Gracias por su compra" por parte de la vendedora abandonar la tienda por la cual había sido prisionera por tres horas.

-¿Quién dijo que era difícil casarse?- se animo a preguntar la morena una vez colocadas las finas bolsas de cartón en la camioneta negra que conducía Kirito.- Bien tenemos casi todo. Solo faltan los adornos del salón ¿no? - reafirmo una vez que se encontraban en camino por Kuno.- Quiero decir ya están listos los zapatos, los atuendos, el ramo, el velo, las arras…..- y así siguió pronunciando una lista mentalmente mientras que Marol y Kirito se encargaban de reafirmar lo que decía. Pero su extensa lista tuvo que ser interrumpida por su celular el cual vibraba sonoramente - ¿Hola? ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Tres días! Y ¿cuando tendría que irme? ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Ok,ok espera. Te devuelvo la llamada en cinco minutos- finalizo Luna Colgando el auricular. – Es Lee, mi representante, me dice que una agencia de modelos me quiere en su próximo desfile en la capital del Norte, pero….- bajo un poco el semblante- el vuelo sale en una hora y el desfile dura tres días.

-¿y eso que?- Hablo por primera vez Kirito.- Por tres días que te ausentes no va a pasar nada Luna. Además. Nuestra boda se hará en once días. ¡No me vengas que es lo que te esta impidiendo tomar una decisión ahora! ¡tu sabes muy bien que cualquier desfile realizado en la capital de sur son en los que están mas involucrados grandes diseñadores de modas como revistas. ¡Puede que sea la oportunidad para que cumplas tu sueño y te lances como modelo internacional! ¿Qué no?. – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.- Así que llámale de nuevo a ese imbesil que tienes por manager y confírmale tu asistencia. Y en cuanto a ti Marol, ¿Crees que Kuno nos perdone llevándolo a el centro de atracción Burbuja por llegar tarde?- Se animo a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

Marol sonrió tímidamente- Creo que si, pero mejor le llamaré a su celular para que tome el autobús.

- Pero no tiene llaves de la casa, me las presto a mi el martes ósea, ayer.- se apresuró a decir Kirito

- Bien entonces que nos siga esperando en la Universidad, deja le llamo.- sentencio la rubia callando a ambos para pensar rápidamente lo que le diría a su hijo, si bien tenia un carácter temperamental en las ocasiones que alguien rompía cualquier tipo de promesa. "igual que Vegeta" atino a pensar al recordar la pose y carácter que tomaba por dos días seguidos hasta que se le pasaba el coraje. Pero cambiando de tema sus pensamientos se vieron cambiados al tan solo observar a la pareja que tenía frente a ella. Y una tremenda admiración había comenzado a brotar. ¿Tanto así se apoyaban estando en momentos críticos para poder casarse?. Por que si bien había presenciado la reunión con los futuros suegros de la morena y no había sido miel sobre hojuelas precisamente. El hecho que fuera una "modelo de cuarta "como la madre de Kirito menciono en voz baja no era de mucha ayuda. Tal vez, si alcanzaba a ser reconocida en aquel desfile en la Capital del Sur todo sería diferente y por fin la Madre de Kirito la aceptaría. – Cuenta con mi apoyo Luna, en lo que estas allá, Kirito y Yo haremos los preparativos para el salón y la iglesia.- se animo a decir tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

--/--

- ¡Con un demonio!- Maldijo Trunks mientras se levantaba de su cama con un impresionante salto al percatarse que se le había hecho tarde. Rápidamente se coloco lo primero que estuvo a su alcance. Unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera verde seco y su habitual saco ejecutivo color negro el cual combino con sus cómodos tenis con la insignia de CC a los costados. Inmediatamente tomo su caja de cápsulas y bajo rápidamente a la cocina donde tomo un Yogurt para irse tomando rumbo a la oficina. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Se le había hecho tarde! A plena mitad de la semana ¡Se le había hecho tarde! Estuvo a punto de salir volando de la Mansión Brief de no haber sido por que cierta fuerza lo alo de sus pantalones para después impactarlo en un viejo árbol.

- Estas perdiendo condición Trunks- Se adelanto a sacar conclusiones el rey sayayin quien sostenía a su pequeña nieta risueña como un bulto con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Papá? ¡Que crees que haces? ¡Voy tarde para la….!- trato de quejarse el príncipe

-Bulma ya fue a reemplazarte, dijo que te tomaras el día por que te ha visto muy tenso últimamente cosa en lo cual concuerdo con ella.- Vegeta callo un momento, esperando que su hijo le diera una respuesta de el porque de su comportamiento últimamente, pero al no obtener ningún indicio de que su hijo diría algo continuó – Tienes que ir a las doce a la Universidad. Es lo único que tienes que hacer por hoy. Mañana volveremos a tus entrenamientos. Definitivamente estas en pésimas condiciones- Se apresuro a decir el Saya tomando camino nuevamente hacia el interior de la mansión mientras pensaba cuanta razón tenía su mujer. Últimamente Trunks se estaba comportando muy raro. Ya no peleaba con Bra cada noche que venia a discutir los preparativos de su boda con su madre, o le hablaba igual a aquel subnormal de Goten, ni siquiera se animaba a jugar con Vegita como antes, comía muchísimo menos y se iba a dormir temprano a su habitación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Últimamente parecía estar muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. Igual, igual que hace siete años. Cuando la hija de la muñeca de hojalata desapareció. ¿Acaso tendría ella algo que ver nuevamente? En Aquella ocasión Trunks estaba pasando por un mal de amores. Pero ¿ahora? ¿Qué lo tendría en ese estado? No tenia opción, tendría que esperar a que su hijo se animase a hablar con el. Igual como lo había hecho hace siete años sorprendiéndolo con aquella pregunta que definitivamente rompió el hielo entre ellos dos.

_- papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a mamá?-_

Aun lo recordaba, se le erizaban los bellos al tan solo pensarlo. Ahora ¿Cuál seria la pregunta con la cual fortalecerían sus lazos de padre e hijo?

Trunks permaneció sentado en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco del árbol. ¿Tan obvio era? Por que. Si. Estaba sumamente estresado, el investigador privado que había contratado no tenía ni la más remota pista de la ubicación de Marol, pero, tenia que ser razonable. Apenas llevaba cuatro días de trabajo, era lo mas lógico.

Miro al cielo con melancolía era un día precioso. Pocas nubes y un cielo celeste envolvían la Capital del Oeste. Vio su reloj de reojo. Eran las diez veinte. Aun tenía tiempo para la reunión de las doce en la Universidad. Se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y de su cabello aun revuelto por la almohada. Recogió el envase del yogurt el cual se había derramado en el césped cuando su padre lo "detuvo". Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina, en donde tomo nuevamente otro envase y camino sin sentido en su casa buscando con que poder distraerse y perder el tiempo. Pero le era inútil una vez que hubo entrado al salón de eventos no pudo evitar recordar como había iniciado todo aquella noche.

_- Bien creo que es todo, deberías de ir a cambiarte, los invitados ya están llegando- le dijo la pequeña rubia__ de veintiún años al primogénito Brief mientras colocaba su obsequio en la mesa de regalos._

_Trunks soltó un suspiro, eso de las fiestas le fastidiaba. Había demasiado bullicio, demasiada gente, demasiadas chicas. ¡Y más aun siendo la fiesta de su hermana!_

_Seguramente asistiría Sora. Su ex novia de hace dos días. Esto si que sería un caos. De no ser por que era media hermana de una de las amigas de Bra no tendría que estar pasando por estos apuros. ¡pero no! A pesar que era una tonta fiesta de dieciocho años ¡su madre se empeñaba en invitar hasta los bisabuelos de cada familia en la región!- optaría mejor por resbalarme en la ducha y morirme de un golpe. – dijo en un tono lúgubre. Obteniendo como respuesta que la rubia casi lo moliera a golpes haciendo que subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación. Gracias a Kami Bra apareció al rescate reprochándole a la rubia el por que aun no estaba lista. Haciendo que de igual manera entrara a una de las habitaciones contiguas donde se encontraba su equipaje haciendo así que el primogénito Brief la perdiera de vista tras la impecable puerta blanca. _

_Trunks tomo su traje de mala gana y lo aventó a la cama importándole un bledo si se ajaba o no. Para después dirigirse a la regadera donde tomaría el baño mas largo de su existencia si le era posible. En realidad no quería bajar a esa fiesta. Así que el tiempo que pudiese demorar era sumamente importante para su integridad mental. Ese baño lo prolongo lo mas posible, recordando algunas cosas de su infancia, los problemos que tuvieron para decorar el salón. Pero nuevamente apareció la rubia en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo podría confesarle sus sentimientos? Hasta ahora no había hecho otra cosa que comportarse como un imbesil tratando de provocar alguna reacción que denotara que ella sentía lo mismo por él trayendo novias a diestra y siniestra. Bueno no tanto, solo había tenido cuatro en su corta existencia. Novias que lo habían sacado de quicio. Por que, efectivamente, se había encargado de elegir a aquellas chicas más acarameladas, chillonas y afectivas posibles para que su plan diera éxito. Pero nada había salido como lo esperaba. Fue solo hasta que Marol les presento a Sasame un chico con el cual estaba saliendo más de lo debido para ser solo amigos. ¿Acaso los había olvidado a él y a Goten?. Si. Fue solo hasta ese momento en que empezó a tomarse las cosas más enserio. Afortunadamente el chico tubo que mudarse debido a que seguiría sus estudios en Maestría dejando el camino libre nuevamente. Pero había un problema "Sora" se negaba rotundamente a separarse de él. De por si hace tan solo dos noche pudo haber dado un paso imposible de borrar. Pues al salir del club nocturno en el cual se había citado con sus amigos universitarios Sora soltó su ultimo recurso para permanecer a su lado. La chica lo guió a una supuesta casa en donde había quedado con una amiga para dormir, Pero una vez en el estacionamiento se lanzo a sus brazos acariciando de inmediato su hombría sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pasaron unos minutos después de aquellos fogosos besos que la chica le propiciaba, cuando por fin la voz de la razón pudo hacerse audible. Esa noche. Hace dos noches había roto con ella. _

_Sintiendo como los dedos de __sus manos se encontraban sumamente hidratados opto por que sería hora de animarse a salir de la ducha. Para después vestirse con su elegante atuendo, peinar pulcramente su lila cabellera y tras colocarse su invaluable reloj de oro blanco salir de su habitación. Paseo un rato por los pasillos, cuando se le ocurrió por fin animarse a bajar con la rubia. Toco levemente su puerta, para después soltar la pregunta a lo cual Marol le respondió que aun le faltaba un poco. _

_-Mejor baja tu primero, para que le ayudes a tu mamá con los invitados.- le contesto con un grito Marol entre el ruido de la secadora._

_Trunks soltó otro suspiro. ¿Qué remedio? Mujeres. ¡Siempre tardan más de lo debido! Reprocho mentalmente su mala suerte. Recurriendo a la segunda opción. Bajaría por el elevador. El cual se encontraba al extremo completamente opuesto a la escalera donde podría jurar por su alma que Sora lo estaría esperando. _

_Conforme con su plan presiono el botón del elevador. Y una vez adentro pudo divisar gracias a los vidrios cristalinos la cantidad de gente reunida ¡era sorprendente! La banda de música estaba en el escenario. Algunos jóvenes ya se encontraban en las pistas. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Goten quien se encontraba apenas tomando asiento en su respectiva mesa en compañía de la familia de Pares y su propia familia. Giro nuevamente la vista hacia las escaleras. Y ahí estaba. No hacia falta ser un adivino o genio para suponerlo. Ahí se encontraba Sora con su cabellera negra pulcramente recogida para mostrar el escandaloso escote de su espalda. Y ni que mencionar de el de su pecho. Sin duda había venido por lo que no obtuvo esa noche. Trunks la miro con vergüenza ¿Cómo era posible que llegara a eso? ¿A caso su padre el señor Benji la estaba presionando? Bueno no había que suponer mucho. Pues sabía de muy buena fuente que ese hombre era un casa fortunas. Después de todo su hija mayor. La del primer matrimonio era una prueba viva de ello. – CHA..OO- gesticulo pausada y lentamente mientras se apartaba del elevador y le hacia un ademán de despedida a la morena ignorante de su presencia._

_Anduvo de aquí a allá vagando por la fiesta, teniendo platicas sumamente cortas con algunos hombres de mayor edad tratando de simpatizar con el próximo heredero. Saludo a Goten, quien rápidamente le hizo una mueca de que definitivamente las cosas andaban mal con Pares. __Así que preferiblemente se aparto. Volvió a voltear la vista hacia las escaleras esperando que Sora aun se encontrada plantada como un buen arbol, pero lo que logro presenciar fue algo sumamente de su agrado. La rubia bajaba elegantemente con un coqueto, pero sencillo vestido color durazno. Su cabellera caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, y su rostro por fin logro mostrarse con un maquillaje impecable. Se veía hermosa. Quiso dirigirse hacia ella para hacerle compañía, además de que pudo lograr divisar a algunos jóvenes que prácticamente tenían la misma idea en la cabeza ¡eso si que no lo permitiría! De repente todo se volvio negro. ¿Qué pasaba?_

_- ¡Por fin te encontré!- _

_Escucho una voz sumamente conocida. ¡No podía ser! ¡no ahora! Con rapidez se quito las manos de la morena de sus ojos - ¡hola Sora!, disculpa, tengo que atender algo…- Dijo sin mucho tacto y con ayuda de su velocidad se alejo de ella, para justamente recibir a la rubia en cuanto hubo pisado el último peldaño._

_-Hola- saludo la rubia apenada._

_- Hola- le devolvió el saludo con un rubor en las mejillas. Para después toser un poco, tratando de simular los nervios- te vez muy bien- la halagó, para después invita directamente a bailar, y tras unos segundos apartarse de la pista por algo de beber- ¿y que opinas?- trato de hacer conversación, pero definitivamente el cerebro no le funcionaba muy bien esa noche y menos al tener a la rubia con ese vestido descubierto de hombros._

_- Eres buen bailarín- le contesto para después darle un sorbo a su limonada giro un poco su cuerpo para visualizar un poco más esa enorme fiesta. Se sentía culpable de estar ahí, su madre tenia muy poco de haber fallecido y ¡ya se estaba divirtiendo!, Pero, Bulma y Bra eran muy persistentes, incluso lograron que aceptara quedarse esa semana para ayudar con los preparativos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para al sentir un frió impresionante en su pecho._

_- ¡Ho por kami! ¡lo siento tanto!- se disculpo Sora torpemente al ver derramado su vino tinto._

_-Trunks estaba anonadado. ¿Disculpas? ¡Pero si lo hizo deliberadamente! ¿Lo había estado observando? ¡Demonios! miro a Marol con angustia que mostraba una triste sonrisa. Eso no le agradaba ¿Qué estaría pensando?_

_- esta bien, comoquiera no debería estar aquí. Supongo que es una señal ¿no?- se animo a decir la rubia con la voz un poco ronca. Para después encaminarse rumbo a las escaleras. Ante una sonrisa malamente disimulada de la morena._

_Trunks solo miro a Sora con furia para después alcanzar a Marol, quien no se había logrado alejar muchos pasos por la multitud.- vamos por el elevador- le sugirió el primogénito Brief logrando halarla._

_- Pero esta descompuesto- repuso la rubia_

_-¿lo esta? No es cierto, ¡baje por el hace unos minutos!.- apunto a decir mientras se abrían las puertas – Bra a de tener algún otro vestido para que puedas bajar a la fiesta.- Sugirió ahora presionando el botón de la planta alta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Pero solo recibió una negativa por parte de Marol. ¿que podía hacer ahora? Trato de que algunas palabras reconfortantes le vinieran a la cabeza, pero ¡nada! ¡No se le ocurría nada! Así que solo atino a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Quien lo miro curiosamente.- yo.. bueno… creo… - trato de decir algo coherente. Cuando de repente el elevador se paró en seco ocasionando que perdieran ambos jóvenes el equilibrio y cayeran uno enzima del otro en el piso del ascensor._

_-¿estas bien?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Trunks__ retirando un poco su cuerpo, poniéndose en cuclillas. Percatándose por fin de la posición y cercanía que tenía con la rubia. Su cara rápidamente se torno roja y su cerebro definitivamente había dejado de funcionar. ¿Tan locamente estupido lo ponía? Repentinamente el elevador volvió a su funcionamiento normal, logrando que Trunks cayera sobre la rubia de nueva cuenta. Pero una vez en el piso final ambos pudieron recobrar la compostura y salir de el. Ignorantes de una aguda mirada celosa por parte de Sora._

_-Zorra- dijo en voz baja para después retirarse furiosa de la fiesta. Ya arreglaría después cuentas con esa niña. ¡Si esa mocosa pensaba que podría quedarse con Trunks estaba muy equivocada!_

_Trunks la guió nuevamente a la habitación donde la rubía se quedaba desde hace aproximadamente una semana. Le abrió caballerosamente la puerta para permitirle entrar. Pero algo faltaba. Algo. No podía explicar el que hasta que Marol le devolvió la mirada en signo de despedida. No. Eso no podía acabar así. __No podía permitirse pasar otro endemoniado día sin decirle lo que sentía, Pero, simplemente las palabras no salian de su boca. Lentamente vio como la puerta se cerraba frente a el ocultando nuevamente aquella fina figura de porcelana. No, no no y ¡no!. En ese momento tuvo un arrebato emocional el cual bendeciría toda su vida. Aparto bruscamente la puerta dejando que la pequeña rubia retrocediera algunos pasos impresionada para después tomarla fuertemente de sus delicados hombros y estamparle un singular beso. Al principio posesivo. Pero poco a poco sintió como Marol le permitía seguir tímidamente. Para después darle paso a descifrar como sería la mejor forma de quitarle aquella fina prenda. Mientras, una de sus manos surcaba su exquisita cadera y la otra aun estaba posesionada de su rostro. No le impediría retroceder. No ahora. _

-Trunks, ¿aun sigues aquí? Pensé que irías a la universidad cariño- Lo sorprendió su abuela lográndole sacar un muy buen susto.

- ¡Cierto!- logró reaccionar el primogénito Brief despidiéndose tristemente de sus recuerdos y apresurando su caminar rumbo a el jardín trasero, el cual le quedaba más cerca, para después salir volando. – ¡Nos vemos abuela!- se despidió a unos cuantos centímetros de el césped.

El Próximo heredero de CC aterrizó con suma gracia y cautela en el tejado de la universidad. Le quedaban escaso tres minutos para llegar al salón donde si no mal recordaba, su madre le había comunicado el día anterior que daría una conferencia sobre los nuevos avances en la tecnología de CC. Doblo izquierda y derecha. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos pasillos de su antigua universidad? Oyo tocar la campana de clases justamente al abrir las amplias puertas del salón sorprendiéndose enormemente al encontrarse a una cantidad numerosa de alumnos perfectamente acomodados y completamente en silencio. Podía haber jurado que en sus tiempos universitarios mínimo algún alumno estaría tirando algún avión de papel, o cantando a capela para hacerse el payasito. Pero no. Absolutamente todo el mundo tenia la mirada puesta en él en el mismo momento en que hubo entrado. – Bien, buenos dias- Saludo un poco nervioso para después emprender aquella conferencia que duro cerca de dos horas. Era impresionante como todos los alumnos ahí presentes le ponían una cautelosa atención. Había dibujado algunos cálculos en el pizarrón sobre lo más reciente que tenia CC en proceso asiendo nuevamente memoria a los planos del Doctor Gibson cuando una pequeña voz lo interrumpió.

-¿pero no es difícil controlarlos? Digo. Un robot no tiene un libre albedrío como los humanos.-

Ese comentario lo dejo en seco. ¡Eso era precisamente lo que el pensaba! ¿Quién había hecho ese comentario? Busco con la mirada al dueño de esa infantil voz, pero no logro divisar nada. - ¿Quién pregunto eso?- se animo a preguntar no resistiendo la duda. Pero la respuesta lo dejo aun más perplejo cuando un pequeño de aproximadamente seis o siete años levantaba su mano.- ¿tu… tu nombre?- preguntó nuevamente. ¿Quién era ese pequeño?

- Kuno, me llamo Kuno Ji….- Respondió el pequeño siendo interrumpido por la campana. Era la hora de salida. Rapidamente todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivas cosas y bajaron educadamente para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, no sin antes estrechar la mano de aquel joven científico que había ido a regalarles algo de su tiempo. Las chicas no se hicieron esperar, pero rápidamente Trunks supo como sacárselas de encima – Si me permiten señoritas, tengo que hablar con este joven genio- atino a decir al ver que el pequeño Kuno pasaba frente a el para salir de el salón, el cual lo vio con una mirada que podría jurar que conocía, pero el contacto visual fue roto debido a que el celular del infante comenzó a sonar. – Si, esta bien. Los esperaré- logró escudarlo decir.

- ¿Tienes tiempo?- le preguntó logrando alcanzarlo justamente en la puerta de la entrada de la universidad. Donde Kuno tomo asiento en las escaleras.

-Supongo, mi mamá me llamó para decirme que llegarán tarde por mi- Respondio con disgusto.

- ¡Que mal! Pero bueno, eso nos dará tiempo para conocernos. ¿quieres comer algo? Yo pago. Pero tendrá que ser de la cafetería.- trato Trunks de iniciar una conversación.

En verdad ese niño le había sorprendido y en verdad le había llamado la atención ¿Qué hacia un pequeño así en la universidad? – ¿y vives aquí?- Comenzó a indagar el Primogénito Brief sumamente intrigado mientras llevaba una papa frita a su boca. - ¡fui una vez a esa ciudad por sus aguas termales!- anunció comenzando a tener empatía con el pequeño. -¿y tus papas?...

* * *

HEY CHICAS!!

bueno si me tarde en actualizar fue culpa de mi hermano. justamente cuando me llego la inspiración el idiota me quita de la computadora. pero bueno. al menos se me vinieron mas ideas. y he aki el resultado. espero sea de su agrado.

si si si, ya se que dije que habría un encuentro entre Trunks y Marol en este capi... pero se me extendío un poquito y ya no pude meter eso en este capi. asi que será proximo ... seguro jejeje.

mientras tanto quiero darle AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A :

-**Maryzam**- ( huy mujer tu si que te me adelantas jajajaja, pero creeme habra muchas sorpresas!!)

-**NaraVillbs **( Sorry!! solo te pido que esperes un capitulo más...!! y habra otro encuentro!!)

-**Scala S** ( Me alegra mucho el que te alla gustrado!!. espero poder seguir contando con la calidad que ustedes merecen leer)

-**IleBloom** (si, ya se, me imagino que me vaz a maldecir nuevamente, pero esque no puedo evitar el suspenso!! SORRY!! XD)

-**DaRKMaR** (bueno pues aki esta otra actualización, espero criticas! y gracias por leerme!)

-**Yukihyo Oujimalfoy** - ( otra que seguramente se unira al club !MATEN A LA AUTORA! por dejar los capitulos así jajaj. espero que no formen equipo tu y **IleBloom** jejej XP)

**Reico-chan** ( que bueno que te empezo a gustar esta pareja. espero hacer lo posible para que en verdad te encante jajaj)

Bueno creo que ya termine. espero verlas en el Proximo capitulo. el cual espero no tardarme mucho. por cierto. una pregunta.

alguien sabe como hacer una pagina web?? tengo muchos dibujos que quiero subir sobre esta pareja pero no encuentro un site de ellos. bueno uno que aun siga con vida. asi que queria abrir un mini espacio para subir todos mis dibujos y crear una galeria. mmmm creo que tendre que hacerlo en geocities o haber que... jejeje

avisan!!

BESOS!!

atte MARBY!!


	6. Chapter 6

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 6**

**Una Noche de Ensueño II**

* * *

- ¿y tus padres?- Preguntó Trunks sintiendo más curiosidad aun por aquel pequeño ¿acaso sería hijo de algún famoso científico?

Kuno no pudo contestar de inmediato debido a que había introducido una gran proporción de comida a su boca. Cosa que le ayudo enormemente a darse tiempo para recordar las reglas que su "estricta" madre le había inculcado- no tengo permitido hablar de mi familia con extraños- pudo decir una vez que engullo su ultimo bocado.

Trunks parpadeo extrañado ¿Qué clase de estupida regla era esa?- ¡Pero si ya nos conocemos! ¿Recuerdas? Yo soy Trunks Brief y tu eres Kuno J….- calló un momento al percatarse que aun no conocía el apellido de el pequeño, pues la campana de la escuela había ahogado su voz anteriormente.

- Jinzo-

Lo escucho decir haciendo que casi se le detuviera el corazón unos instantes. Ese apellido era de…

-¿quieres jugar basketball?- preguntó el pequeño mientras señalaba la cancha de juego que se veía por las enormes ventanas cristalinas de la cafetería y corría tras un balón olvidado cerca de la canasta.

- ¿sería posible?- se preguntaba Trunks sin poder salir de sus pensamientos. Ese apellido era el mismo que el de Marol además que… ese pequeño… había mucho parecido, ¡demasiado para su gusto! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Esto era el colmo!, ¿a tal grado no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¡Todo era una simple coincidencia…! ¡una estupida y simple coincidencia.!

-¿Qué tienes miedo? ¡ Soy suficientemente bueno en este deporte!- alardeo Kuno volviendo a llamar la atención de su nuevo amigo.

Trunks meneo su cabeza tratando de disipar sus pensamientos. Pero aun así no podía alejarlos por mucho. Ese carácter. ¿A quien le recordaba?- Eso ya lo veremos- se animo a hablar por fin deshaciéndose de su impecable saco el cual aventó en una banca. Lo mismo pasó con su lujoso reloj de oro blanco y acto seguido tomar la pose del juego. Enmarco una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de no jugar así? ¿Quince años? "Definitivamente esto sería divertido". Pensó viendo como el pequeño movía hábilmente balón entre sus manos pese a que fuera este de gran tamaño para el.

-Me preocupa que Luna no se aya llevado algún equipaje.- Dijo Marol mientras subía a la camioneta negra de Kirito en la parte del copiloto.

- ja, ha mi me preocupa que regrese con equipaje. Digo. Sabes a donde fue ¿no?, Dudo que su ropero resista más cosas- se burlo Kirito arrancando por fin el motor para después de unos segundos pagar el ticket del estacionamiento en el aeropuerto e ir rumbo a la universidad por Kuno

- jaja, ¡que malo eres!, aunque bueno, temo que tengo que darte la razón. Ha, ¡toma la calle cuarenta y uno es un atajo!- dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba con su mano dicha dirección doblando la calle justamente frente una florería.- Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Hay que organizar el salón, la recepción, ¡la misa! – recordó Marol al ver dicha tienda. -¿Crees que tengamos todo listo para cuando ella regrese?, además tenemos que hacer una cotización de varios lugares y…

- Hablando de cotización, ¿Cómo vas con tus gastos? No llevas muchos isn trabajo y…

- Estoy bien- Lo interrumpió Marol no queriéndole dar mucha importancia.- con la beca de Kuno tenemos para lo necesarío.- Finalizo la Rubia.

- ¿Segura?, Mira Marol el hecho que sea Chef no significa que no sepa nada respecto al negocio familiar. Y si quieres que sea mas directo, le eché un vistazo a tus estados de cuenta que tenias en la cosina…

- ¡¿Tu que?-

- Lo siento, no debí de hacerlo, pero estaba preocupado. Sabes que si necesitas ayuda yo…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Objeto la rubia cruzándose de brazos indignada. Kirito era su amigo, pero no tenía derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos ultra mega privados. – ¡Jamás! Sabes que ¡Jamás me ha gustado pedir prestado! ¡yo puedo con esto!.

- "¡yo puedo!" "¡Yo puedo!"- repitió algo molesto- bueno al menos ¿te haz puesto a pensar en Kuno? Todo, absolutamente todo lo haz hecho tu sola. sola, sola, ¡SOLA!. ¡Ni siquiera le dijiste Trunks que esperabas un hijo de él!

- ¡Cállate! Sabes perfectamente que él no quería un hijo mío. ni de nadie…-

- ¿tu que sabes? Jamás le dijiste nada ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él en verdad quería tener un hijo tullo? Pudiste haber pensado en Kuno. El pudo haber crecido con un padre, con abuelos, con una familia…

- ¡Yo soy su familia y con migo basta!- dijo casi en un grito la rubia ya perdiendo los estribos. ¿Cómo había empezado esa conversación?

- ¡No Marol!, tu eres su madre, Luna y yo somos sus amigos. También nos podemos llamar familia. Pero sabes que el cuenta con una verdadera familia aparte de ti. Una que le puede brindar un porvenir mucho mejor emocionalmente.

Marol ya no sabia que decir, Kirito tenía toda la razón, bueno, en cierta parte. Tenia Razón, le estaba negando a Kuno un padre, unos abuelos, unos bisabuelos. ¡Si!, ¡le estaba negando toda una Familia!. Pero, recordaba muy bien el por que no le había dicho a Trunks nada. Quería a ese niño más que a nada en el mundo y solo por que Trunks no quisiera comprometerse en ese entonces no le iba a negar la vida a su hijo. Además. ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Ir con Trunks después de tantos años y decirle; _"¡Hey!, Hola Trunks, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Que crees, tengo un hijo tuyo, que bien ¿no?"_ Ante esa frase en su cabeza solo atino a tratar de hundir la cara en el vidrio del copiloto. Al menos tenía una cosa seguro. Eso jamás… JAMAS iba a pasar. No, Kirito, yo soy su familia. Y si tengo que ser su única familia, Lo seré. – Sentencio la rubia mas calmada. Logrando que el silencio reinara en el interior de la camioneta. La melodía de fondo era lo único que se escuchaba en ese entonces lográndola llevar nuevamente a esa noche, la noche en que inicio todo.

_Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos sobre la cama, Trunks había empezado a trazar lentamente un camino de besos que descendían desde la boca de la rubia hasta su vientre mientras sus manos masajeaban sutilmente los pechos de esta le parecían, tan magníficos… aquellos dos montes que parecían haber sido hechos a su medida, suaves, firmes, exactos al tamaño de su mano, con dos areolas suaves y rosadas las cuales después de unos segundos lograron captar por fin su atención. Tenían la medida perfecta para que su boca pudiera recorrer tranquilamente aquel mangar único y restringido para él, aquellos botones que lograban arrebatar más de un suspiro por parte de su dueña cuando su lengua tenía contacto con ellos logrando que esta arqueará la espalda otorgándole una mejor posición para poder saciarse de aquel delicioso néctar – Trunks- lo llamo entre uno de esos tantos suspiros. _

_Trunks levanto un poco su vista solo para deleitarse una vez mas con aquella visión. Su rubia se encontraba con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, sus labios ya se encontraban color carmín de tanto haberlos besado y sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos azules tenían un brillo singular el cual resaltaban pese a tener su cabellera ligeramente alborotada. – eres hermosa- le dijo no pudiéndose resistir nuevamente a tomar posesión de aquellos tentadores labios. _

_Marol sentía como poco a poco Trunks la privaba del aire con aquel largo beso. Pero parecía poco importarle. Sus manos recorrieron la ancha espalde de Trunks palpando cada milímetro de su piel. Ella no se sentía perfecta, pero Trunks, Trunks si que lo era. Ya no pudiendo resistir mas rompió aquel beso que creyó estuvo cerca de quitarle la vida. Pero si ese era el precio de esa noche con el, bien lo valía. Abrió los ojos lentamente logrando percibir una tierna sonrisa en su amante, cuando repentinamente sintió un calor rozar su entrepierna. "Era la hora" supuso abriendo un poco más sus caderas invitando a aquel individua tan deseado._

_Tomo posesión del cuello del primogénito Brief, no quería separarse de el siquiera un milímetro y tomando una bocanada de aire lo invito a seguir besándola, pese a no ser una experta. _

_Trunks había tomado posesión nuevamente de sus labios. No podía evitarlo, eran simplemente una droga, una droga a la que se hizo adicto tan solo unos minutos atrás. Con sus manos masajeo el calido vientre de la rubia, que entre besos gemía sutilmente volviéndolo loco, esos gemidos simplemente eran una sinfonía para sus oídos, digna de nombrada la más hermosa que hubiese escuchado. Y lo mejor de todo era que era una sinfonía audible solo para él. _

_Bajo sus manos por sus caderas, para después hundirlas bajo la cama de manera de ahora estar masajeando ya impetuosamente los glúteos de la chica, cuando un pensamiento lo invadió. ¿Sería que acaso otro hombre ya hubiese escuchado esa preciada música? Molesto con ese pensamiento hizo un poco más de presión en aquel beso que ya había bajado nuevamente en el cuello de la chica. ¡Le molestaba tanto esa idea! Pero eso era imposible. Los reflejos tímidos de la rubia se lo demostraban. Ya al borde de la locura con sus manos elevó un poco las caderas de la rubia para por fin convertirse en uno solo. Ya no podría soportar un segundo más sin poseerla, sin estar dentro de ella, sin amarla._

_Marol sintió como aquel sólido intruso entraba en su húmeda cavidad provocándole al principio cierta incomodidad logrando que su cuerpo se tensara. Pero las caricias y besos que Trunks le propiciaba bastaron para que recordara que no había nada de que temer. Sintió como el Primogénito Brief se hundía aun más dentro de ella muy lentamente. Apretó su mandíbula tratando de disimular el dolor. Ocultando aquel tonto mito de ser una santurrona por el solo hecho de ser Virgen a los veinte años. ¿Qué pensaría Trunks de ella si lo descubría? Pero había sido demasiado tarde. El Primogénito Brief se había detenido bruscamente lográndole dar un respiro._

_Trunks la miro casi anonadado. Los ojos de la rubia la delataban, pues una lagrima fugitiva había recorrido un corto, pero lento camino hacia la almohada. Y para constatar el porque. Ahí se encontraba, sentía como su miembro lograba percibir aquella fina membrana, símbolo de la pureza de aquel ángel. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ella se le estaba entregando por Primera vez! Sintió una alegría indescriptiblemente enorme en su corazón y en todo su ser, para después besar aquella otra lagrima que amenazaba con seguir el mismo camino de aquella otra y con un ligero empujón romper aquella delicada barrera._

_Marol gimió de dolor. Fue un gemido apenas audible. Pero sus acciones hablaban más por ella. Pues sus manos se encontraban fuertemente aferradas a los hombros de aquel hombre que se estaba llevando su virginidad. – "Gracias"- escucho cuando este le susurro al oído. Haciendo una pausa antes de lo que sería la noche más feliz de su vida. _

_- _La mejor- susurro la rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos. Percatándose que se encontraban en las puertas de la Universidad.

- no te escuche bien, ¿decías?- pregunto Kirito estacionadose, en el amplio estacionamiento de la Universidad frente a los imponentes edificios de la facultad de Ciencias y tecnología.

- No, nada- dijo Marol apenada de casi haber sido descubierta saliendo del vehículo lo más rápido posible- Buscare a Kuno- Dijo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Kirito de decir nada.

- Te acompa…ño- Quiso decir el rubio, pero su amiga le había cerrado la puerta antes de haber terminado la palabra. Por lo que opto por bajarse el también de su camioneta. Algo pasaba por la mente de la rubia, y no era algo que simplemente supiera ocultar, pues sus mejillas rosadas la delataban cuando estaba sumamente avergonzada. Divertido con la idea decidió seguirla tan solo para fastidiarla un rato. Después de todo Luna le había dado esa misión. Bueno, entre comillas.

_-Marol, te encargo muchoa "este", ya sabes, haz lo que sea para espantarle a las arañas trepadoras que aprovecharan mi ausencia. Vistéelo de travesti, ponle una bolsa en la cabeza, o hazte pasar por su novia para alejar cualquier peligro, ¿ok? Lo quiero en perfecto estado cuando regrese. ¿Entendido? Y lo mismo va para ti amor. – les decía Luna a ambos antes de pasar a la sala de abordaje. _

-¿Cuántos mamarrachos podría haber en una universidad? Y más si su amiga aparentaba la escasa edad de veinte años. Definitivamente tenia que actuar, se dijo entre risas siguiendo a la rubia para molestarla

Marol caminaba apresurada, ¿Por qué rayos había recordado esa noche? Y más aun en compañía de Kirito. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Furiosa consigo misma, busco en su gran bolso su celular para encontrar con mayor facilidad a su hijo. Tecleo las teclas de Marcación rápida, el Numero uno, para sorprenderse de escuchar la inconfundible melodía del celular de su hijo no muy lejos. Siguió la melodía, que si no mal recordaba era de una de las tantas series favoritas de el pequeño. Tubo que rodear la pequeña cafetería de la facultad. Le sorprendió el hecho de no encontrarse en el camino con alguien, algún estudiante, o maestro. Al parecer todos se habían ya ido a sus casas. Seguramente su hijo la mataría por haber llegado tan tarde por el. Escucho algunos pasos junto con el rebote de un balón. Eso la conforto, al menos había alguien más en la facultad. Pero lo que vio, simplemente la paralizo por completo. Un hombre de cabellos lilas estaba jugando con su hijo. Con Kuno. Un hombre que juro alguna vez que conocía por completo. Un hombre al cual muy a su pesar seguia amandolo.

- ¡Mami!- Grito Kuno al haber perdido el balón y este fuese directamente a los pies de la rubia.- Mira, te presento a un amigo. Su nombre es Trunks- Dijo mientras corría a su encuentro.

Trunks por otra parte se había quedado perplejo ante la visión y las palabras que el pequeño acababa de pronuncias. _"¿Mami?". ¿Marol era la madre de ese pequeño? _Aturdido y torpemente con su manga logro quitarse algunas gotas de sudor de la frente. No podía creerlo, ¡era ella! ¡Era Marol! Camino velozmente a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro inundándolo más la alegría de volver a verla que poner a su cerebro a recapacitar en lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a escasos cinco pasos de poder saludarla con un enfusivo abrazo cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

- Hunny, te me estas escondiendo- Dijo melosamente Kirito sin pensar, para después cerrar el pico al percatarse del cuadro que se encontraba frente a el. Si no mal recordaba el tipo que se encontraba frente a la rubia no era ni mas ni menos que Trunks Brief, Presidente de Corporación Capsula y futuro heredero de dicho emporio y para colmo. Padre de Kuno. Había metido la pata. ¿Qué tanto?... muy pronto estaría por averiguarlo.

- ¡Hola Trunks! tiempo sin vernos - Saludo afectuosamente Marol juntando todo el valor posible y darle un abrazo de "amigos" a el cual Trunks respondió ya no muy seguro de que estaba pasando. – No sabia que conocías a mi hijo.- dijo lo más natural posible haciendo que el primogénito Brief por fin pusiera en arranque su cerebro.

- ¿se conocen mami? ¡Wow! ¡Es estupendo! ¡¿Por que no lo invitas a la casa?- dijo el pequeño emocionado.

- Eso me recuerda, te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Por qué no vaz por ella a la camioneta?- le engaño pensando rápidamente en la forma de alejarlo del lugar. –Cariño acompañalo- pidió Marol a un estupefacto Kirito.

- Pero Marol…- dijo algo confundido el susodicho dejando que el pequeño se adelantara un poco.

- Cierto, cierto, no los he presentado.- añadio Marol mordazmente mientras le clababa la vista al rubio furiosa por complicar las cosas.- Kirito, el es Trunks Brief, un "amigo" de la infancia – recalco la rubia- y Trunks, el es Kirito, mi "esposo"- añadió también entre comillas. A lo cual ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra. Sin atinar a saludarse o no.

Para Trunks eso fue un golpe sumamente bajo. ¿Esposo?, ¿ese tipo era el esposo de Marol? Y Kuno era… era el hijo. ¿Fruto de esa unión? Pues si, no podía haber otra explicación. Ambos eran rubios, de ojos azules. De cierto modo tenían un parecido.

Por Otra Parte Kirito, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Estaba siendo parte de una de las más grandes mentiras que jamás hubiese escuchado en su vida. Y todo gracias a su estupidez.- Hola mucho gusto- saludo sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared ante la mirada acecina de la rubia. – bien, iré a alcanzar a Kuno, compermiso. – se despidió apresurada y torpemente sin siquiera darle oportunidad al primogénito Brief de decir algo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-. Hay que ir a comer, ya es tarde- anuncio la rubia en forma de despedida. – Me dio mucho gusto verte. Me saludas mucho a tus papas.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con nostalgia disimulada y giraba sobre sus finos tacones para darse la vuelta.

- ¡Espera!- pudo por fin hablar el primogénito Brief – No entiendo.- dijo comenzándose a enfadar.- ¿te casaste?, ¡¿Te casaste?.

- No- Contesto Marol,- estoy en unión libre- Dijo percatándose que el primogénito Brief trataba de visualizar alguna sortija en su mano. Si bien sabia que el dueño de CC no era nada tonto.

Trunks no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Estaría con ese tipo solo por Kuno? Tenía tantas preguntas, que al parecer la rubia no se dignaría a responder pues la rubia había tomado rumbo a el estacionamiento. Trato de seguirla, intentado de hacer conversación. Pero la rubia se negaba a prestarse a eso, simplemente respondía con respuestas monosilabitas.-¿ y hace cuando que lo conoces?-

-seis años-

-¿Dónde vivias?-

- En una pequeña ciudad-

- ¿cuando regresaste?

- hace unos meses.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- estaba ocupada.

-¿me amaste?- pregunto ya no pudiendo resistirse a saber la respuesta. La cual no contesto tan rápido como las anteriores.- ¿me amaste?- volvió a preguntar ya muy cerca de la camioneta tomando a la rubia por el antebrazo obligándola a voltear.- ¡¿me amaste?- repitió por tercera vez la pregunta. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía creer que ella estuviese con ese tipo justamente todo el tiempo que ella llevaba desaparecida. ¿Acaso aquella noche simplemente fue eso… solo una noche? ¿Desde hace cuanto conocía a ese individuo? ¿Lo conocía desde antes de esa noche?

Marol lo miro con frustración, quería gritarle la verdad, lo que ella había sufrido ante su engaño, y ahora nuevamente estaba jugando con sus sentimientos ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Lo amó? La respuesta era, No, jamás dejo de amarlo. Aun lo hacia pero el pánico de que la rechazara o que le quitara a su hijo la aterraba de una manera descomunal- yo…- trato de decir.

- ¡Kuno ten cuidado!- Grito Kirito al ver como el pequeño había ocasionado que una pila de cajas y bolsas blancas cayeran de la camioneta al abrir la puerta. – ¡Ese es el Lazo!- chillo Kirito al percibir que había caído al pavimento son ninguna protección.

Trunks dirigió su vista hacia el escándalo que ambos "hombres" estaban haciendo en la camioneta y el corazón se le detuvo al ver como el susodicho sostenía entre sus manos un hermoso lazo de bodas con incrustaciones de cristales.- ¿te casas?…- atino a pensar.

- ya es tarde tengo que irme- le dijo lográndose safarse de su agarre y subiendo a la camioneta.-¡ Kuno ya sube!- le grito cuando vio que su hijo bajaba nuevamente de la camioneta y se acercaba a su padre.

- Ven a visitarme- le dijo el pequeño para después darle una pequeña mica, que su madre le había hecho en caso de que se extraviara en la ciudad.- ¡Te espero!- le dijo en un susurro. Ante la mirada preocupada de su madre. Para después regresar a la camioneta y emprender con su supuesta familia el regreso a casa. No sabia por que, Pero ese hombre le había caído de maravilla, pese a tener poco de conocerlo, al parecer era una de las pocas personas que lograban entenderlo, que lograban entablar una conversación con el. Alguien que lo hacia sentir bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía tanta empatía por ese hombre? Se preguntaba el pequeño Kuno, ignorando que el Primogénito Brief se hacia la misma pregunta. Pese a saber que ese niño era fruto de aquel bastardo que se atrevió a poseerla.

Trunks Miro con cautela la dirección escrita en la pequeña mica. Definitivamente tendría que hacerle una visita a la rubia. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba una explicación. El sabia que esa noche fue especial, no solo para el. Si no para ella también, le había entregado su pureza, su feminidad, su amor. Solo a él. Por primera vez. En su mente no concibia que otro hombre hubiese disfrutado de los mismos placeres. De "SU" Marol. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Pero ahí estaba la prueba de que si había sucedido. "Kuno". Maldijo por lo bajo apretando sus manos. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

**¡¿QUE RAYOS HABIA PASADO?**

Yujuuuu! Por fin termine este capi… es el primer leemos que escribo… soy pésima! I know.. pero bueno. Ya vendrán las explicaciones en el siguiente capitulo, espero. . uff. Encima hay que checar la boda de Bra y Goten… humo hay muchas cosas que sucederán!

¡GRACIAS DE CORAZON!


	7. Chapter 7

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 7**

"**Un día de Pinta"**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro malditos días desde que había visto a Trunks, cuatro malditos días menos en la cuenta regresiva de once para la boda de Luna. Cuatro impresionablemente endemoniados días en los que le estaba suplicando a Kuno no volver a ver más a ese hombre "Trunks" e instruirlo hábilmente en una serie de "mentiras blancas" según ella, en caso de que el volviera a aparecer.

- Ya déjalo comer en paz…- Dijo Kirito mientras se llevaba parte de su cena a la boca.

- ¡Cállate! ¡todo es tu culpa!, no estaría en este lío si no fuese por tus malditos juegos- Gruño Marol sirviéndose un plato de cereal.

-¡Mi culpa!, ¡escuse mua! Yo no fui la que invento un matrimonio de la noche a la mañana además….

- ¿Me pasas más leche papá?- interrumpió Kuno la discusión, haciendo que Marol sonriera aliviada y Kirito se limitara a mirarlo con un aire de recelo.

- Si luna se enterará…- dijo deprimido jugando con las hojuelas de su cereal.

- Bien Kuno, Mañana necesito que te vallas en autobús a la primaria, yo tengo que ordenar algunas cosas para la boda de Luna, y Kirito ira a ver al párroco para terminar esto más rápido. – se animo a hablar ahora Marol muchismo mas relajada ignorando olímpicamente a Kirito.

- Olle mamá...¿hasta cuando tengo que decirle papá a Kirito?, es que …no parece… y se me hace muy difícil.- dijo esto ultimo en voz queda y "supuestamente en secreto" para que su amigo no se sintiera.

Marol solo atino a explotar en una sonora carcajada mientras que Kirito parecía hundirse en la oscuridad más rápido de lo normal. – Es durante un corto tiempo amor. En lo que arreglo algunas cosas. Te lo prometo- le dijo aun entre risas indicándole que acabara su ligera cena. Pues el día siguiente sería inicio de semana. Nuevamente a las carreras. – Kirito te compre una almohada de plumas. – atino a cambiar el tema, logrando que el susodicho sacara un poco la cabeza de aquella aura lúgubre que parecía emanar.

- ¿y cuantas noches se supone que voy a quedarme aquí?- pregunto algo fastidiado.

- Luna me dio permiso, dice que hasta es mejor para que no te hagan una emboscada tus admiradoras y termines violado.- Contesto serenamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy ningún perro o algún animal para que tengas que sacar permiso!- dijo casi en un grito – pero si mi amorcito esta de acuerdo no tengo objeción alguna. ¡VEZ COMO ELLA **SI** ME QUIERE! HASTA SE PREOCUPA POR MI INTEGRIDAD FISICA Y "**MENTAL**"! Algo que deberías de tener presente si dices ser mi amiga y…. ¡Marol! ¡te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores!- le grito al percatarse que la rubia simulaba dormirse y con paso firme se dirigió a ella para sacudirla ante las carcajadas que el pequeño Kuno proliferaba.

- ¡ya! , ¡ya! ¡Kirito!, ¡me vas a marear!- anuncio de esta forma la rubia su derrota. Dandole fin a esa entretenida noche. Para después de unos minutos levantarse de la mesa, lavar los platos y llevar a ambos "niños" a su respectivo cuarto. – no desveles a Kuno – le pidió a Kirito antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Ese domingo había sido muy tranquilo y relajante. Se habían levantado tarde, Kirito los había invitado a ir al cine, para después desayunar en una prestigiosa cadena de hamburguesas. y para cerrar ese hermoso día, habían optado por ir al parque, donde Kuno pudo divertirse al jugar con algunos niños de su edad . Mientras que ella le daba de comer a los hermosos cisnes que habían optado por descansar de su largo viaje en el lago de la capital. Era una lastima que Luna no hubiese regresado todavía. Afortunadamente para su amiga y desfortuna para ella y Kirito. Luna había sido seleccionada entre doscientos cuarenta y cuatro modelos para aparecer en la portada de una famosísima revista de Moda. Pero su sesión se había prolongado para los próximos cinco días. Bueno contando el domingo ya había gastado uno. Seguramente en estos momentos se encontraría viajando rumbo a un lugar extravagante y hermoso para su próxima sesión fotográfica.

Marol soltó un enorme suspiro. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Recordó haber visto a Kirito, quien se había quedado dormido bajo el tronco de un árbol con el rostro cubierto por una gorra deportiva. No había duda, pese a que lo trataba de ocultar se notaba que se encontraba deprimido por la ausencia de la castaña. Río tristemente. Para después reflexionar sobre aquel joven hombre. _Kirito estaba siendo un gran amigo_. Pensó mientras se acomodaba en su cama con su típica bata de algodón compuesta por dos piezas; unos pantalones holgados celestes y una pequeña blusa de tirantes blanca. Después de todo, pese a que él estaba en contra de todo lo que estaba pasando y como ella estaba manejando la situación. La estaba ayudando. La estaba ayudando de una manera sumamente compleja. Haciéndose pasar por su "esposo" y "padre" de Kuno. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tan descabellada idea? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Simplemente el pánico hizo de las suyas dando como resultado este meollo. ¿Cuánto tardaría nuevamente Trunks en aparecer ahora que sabía que ella tenía un hijo genio en la universidad? Lo ignoraba aun más, así que tenia que estar prevenida. Pero, se le hacia extraño que el primogénito Brief no hubiese siquiera hecho el mínimo intento por llamarle o contactarse con ella. ¿no que tanto amor? O quizás… ¿No volvería a aparecer nuevamente? Quizás le había bastado "saber" que ella había echo su vida con otro hombre para ya no interesarse en ella. Después de todo… _las mujeres casadas no figuraban en su menú…_ atino a pensar la rubia con amargura, dándole paso a un sin fin mas de escabrosas posibilidades haciendo que Morfeo pasara de ella y regresara hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

/

Por fin las luces de aquella pequeña casa habían sido apagadas. No muy contento, Trunks Brief por cuarta ocasión, pese a estar volando ; Se fue con el ánimo por los sueños de la pequeña calle donde la rubia ahora vivía. Es que ¿por que le era tan difícil llegar directamente a la casa de Marol? estaba desesperado. ¡Necesitaba respuestas! Pero. Tenia miedo a lo que su rubia le contestase. Por que para èl Marol seguiría siendo la misma chica de siempre. La única que fue capaz de llegar y estancarse en su corazón.

Fatigado por el andar de ese día decidió tomar un rápido baño, para después dirigirse a la cama, en donde una pregunta lo sobresalto de inmediato. ¿ en todos los cuatro días que estuvo vigilando a Marol el susodicho prometido o novio, o lo que fuese ese bastardo jamás le había mostrado una muestra de afecto. Bueno, para ser mas precisos de "Amor" ni cuando habían ido al cine, o al parque, incluso cuando fueron a seleccionar el salón para la boda. Solo las típicas muestras de afecto de "amigos"- Digo, como mínimo una pareja próxima a casarse se la pasan acaramelados todo el día- se dijo a si mismo recordando el caso de su hermana y su mejor amigo.… algo andaba mal… y Kuno… había veces que le llamaba papá y otras en que le llamaba por su nombre "Kirito" ¿acaso no seria su verdadero padre?

Nuevamente la desesperación lo invadió ante tales preguntas. Esto tenía que terminar. Pero por más decidido que se encontrase lo único que conseguía era llegar a la casa de la rubia y quedarse como poste durante un rato. Para ante la primera señal de movimiento dentro de la casa alzar el vuelo y limitarse observar el día habitual de la ojiazul.

Tenia que encontrar otra solución. ¿Quién podría darle respuestas sobre la rubia sin que él dañara su integridad sentimental o exponerse a la burla?... Rápidamente la respuesta vino a su mente. Sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de poder cerrar los ojos y a ciegas tantear el apagador de su lámpara. Mañana seria un día poco usual en su vida….

/

-¡Estupido despertador!- mascullo Marol mientras de un brinco se levantaba y con enormes zancadas se dirigía al cuarto de los varones entrando sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta aun conciente de que tenia invitados.- ¡Kuno!, ¡Kirito!, son las siete cuarenta. – exagero quince minutos para obligar a los hombres a levantarse rápidamente.

- ¡Quede con el padre a las ocho y media!- Grito Kirito antes de mandar volar la sabana sobre él y tomar algunas prendas de su maleta para poder vestirse.

- ¡Ìdiota!, todavía estoy adentro de la habitación- le gritó Marol al percatarse que su amigo planeaba desvestirse frente a ella. Así que con un fuerte almohadazo lo hizo perder el equilibrio mientras que este se intentaba quitar su pijama de cuadros más dormido que despierto. Aprovechando el momento para tomar con una mano el uniforme del pequeño que con anterioridad había tendido sobre el closet y con la otra llevarse a Kuno hacia su recamará para cambiarlo con un poco más de tranquilidad.

- No quiero ir hoy a la escuela mamá- dijo Kuno en un bostezo. – Estoy cansado.- volvió a hablar mientras se tiraba en la cama de su madre vestida con una colcha de blancura excepcional.

- ¡No digas tonterías Kuno!, ¡tienes que ir a la escuela!- le hablaba Marol mientras le colocaba los pantaloncillos cortos color negro con suma rapidez. El camión no tardaría en pasar. Muy apenas contaba con diez minutos. – Kirito y tu se desvelaron nuevamente – afirmo la rubia, ahora colocándole la camisa blanca y encima un chaleco que por las prisas no había alcanzado ha abrochar – lávate la cara y los dientes en lo que te preparo tu lonchera - dijo ahora levantándolo con una fuerte sacudida que logro disipar un poco el sueño en el pequeño. El cual se encamino con pereza a su cuarto para ocupar el lavabo.

Marol tomo una pera del frutero. Un jugo de mini botellas que siempre compraba por paquetes para el lunch de Kuno. No teniendo el tiempo suficiente opto por meterle en su lonchera un yogur que fortalece la flora intestinal y ayuda al regulamiento. El cual estaba tomando ella. Junto con una pequeña bolsa de granola. "_tendré la copia de Vegeta por dos días_" atino a pensar la rubia cerrando la lonchera con rapidez. Hurgo en la canastilla junto a la entrada donde solía dejar la feria de algunas compras y "eureka" había recolectado una módica cantidad para que su pequeño se comprará algo en la escuela pese a que no le agradaba mucho la idea , pero era mejor que tenerlo en estado "Vegeta". Levanto la vista y lo que vio casi le saca el corazón. El autobús estaba pasando frente a sus narices. Deteniéndose como siempre dos casas mas adelante por un leve periodo de tiempo – ¡Kuno!- le gritó mientras corría como toda una deportista olímpica para sacar al pequeño del baño y llevarlo literalmente volando hacia el camión. Desafortunadamente tubo un contratiempo en la entrada de la puerta con Kirito. Quien pese a estar a las carreras se había vestido elegantemente. Con unos jeans beige, una camisa carmín y un saco color negro que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

- ya me voy amor- dijo Kirito teniendo en mente ala dueña de su corazón y propiciándole un rápido beso en la boca a Marol la cual quedo en un completo estado de shock, pese que el autobús estaba a escasos segundos de írsele.- yo…- trato de remediar el error el rubio sumamente apenado aun sin asimilar bien lo que acababa de hacer. - Nada paso.- se animo a decir rapidamente dando a entender a la rubia que borrara esa escena de su mente… para siempre.

- ¿de que me hablas? – atino a preguntar la rubia siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, encaminándose rumbo al camión.

- tu me entiendes – se despidió con una sonrisa Kirito haciendo ademán con ambas manos de disparar unas pistolas, jugando tiro al blanco. Respiro profundo al ver como Marol había logrado alcanzar el autobús para después reírse de la tarugada que había cometido en ese momento por estar aun dormido. – tu me entiendes- volvió a decir antes de arrancar su vehiculo y dirigirse a la Iglesia no sin antes con un ademán despedirse de Marol, quien regresaba sumamente agitada por la maratón de esa mañana.- pero no tanto como mi amorcito.- se rectifico ya trascurridas algunas cuadras.

/

- Estupido sueño, estupido autobús que casi deja a Kuno y estupido comienzo de día- murmuraba Marol por lo bajo mientras se percataba que había salido de su casa aun con su bata. De un portazo cerro la puerta de entrada para después, más tranquila, empezar a revisar los documentos del banco y sus estados de cuenta. Tenía que hallar una solución a sus problemas monetarios rápido. Para colmo el Señor Benjí poco se había dignado para hablarle nuevamente refiriéndose a su última quincena que quedo aun pendiente por pagársele. Pero ¡hag! Maldito orgullo que no le permitía siquiera dirigirle la palabra a ese ¡viejo rabo verde!

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor poniendo todos los papeles que tenia que ordenar. Incluso encontró algunos dibujos que anteriormente había guardado para un proyecto que traía en mente. Tenía la esperanza de algún día abrir su propio negocio de publicidad especializado en la fotografía e invitaciones. Pero por unas y otras razones había sido incapaz de iniciarlo. Debido a que no quería estar atada a un lugar. Sin poder disfrutar la comodidad de su hogar y el crecimiento de su hijo. Como extrañaba ya no vivir en la pequeña ciudad del Noroeste y no tener su antiguo empleo de diseñadora independiente.

Con un suspiro de fastidio coloco la última carpeta sobre la mesa. Esta referente a los salones que había visitado con Kirito hace tan solo dos días. Esperando poder hacer una buena opción para Luna. Amarro su cabello en un nudo. Se sentó y miro el montón de papeles que tenia frente a ella.- Lo mejor sería tomar un baño primero para despertarme adecuadamente.- se dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba nuevamente de la mesa y se dirigía a la ducha ignorante que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba siendo sigilosamente observada.

/

Cierta mirada azulada había presenciado con rabia aquel espectáculo. Aquel maldito beso de despedida que Kirito y Marol se habían dado anteriormente. Que imbesil se sentía guardando aquellas esperanzas de que todo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto por parte de la rubia. Miró con recelo como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo por el hecho de tan solo portar aquella ropa, que seguramente era su pijama. Lucia sensual ante los ojos de cualquier hombre pese a acabarse de levantar; Su cabellera un poco revuelta y con volumen, sus ojos celestes con cierto deje de inocencia, en pecho completamente desconocido para el, debido a que había cambiado de volumen por su nueva etapa de maternidad; El cual era nada insignificante pues se bamboneaba con cierta gracia ante el caminar de la rubia haciendo que la mente de dicho sayayin se pusiera a imaginar más de lo debido perdiendo de vista por un leve momento su objetivo. Fue hasta que la rubia lo hizo regresar a la realidad al cerrar de portazo la puerta de entrada -¡Demonios!- se dijo percatándose que el autobús figuraba ya siete cuadras a lo lejos y acababa de tomar hacia la derecha perdiéndose de su vista. Lo que lo obligo a despedirse muy a su pesar de la mujer que amaba y volara a toda velocidad tras el autobús siguiéndolo con cautela en lo alto el destino de este. "El Colegio Little Orange Star "

Vio como los pequeños y otros no tan pequeños bajaban uno a uno del autobús escolar; una pequeña morena, un joven de seguramente once años, unos trillizos impresionablemente parecidos. Una pequeña pelirroja, y fue por fin cuando vio la pequeña cabellera alborotada rubia, que se permitió sonreír satisfecho. Ahí se encontraba su objetivo.

Estuvo a punto de llamarle cuando se percato de una joven madre que se encontraba en las puertas del colegio platicando con la maestra encargada de la entrada de los niños la cual tenia al niño aferrado a su mano. Esa joven mujer. Le parecía familiar… ¡Demasiado Familiar! – ¡Sora!- dijo en un susurro sorprendido. ¿Qué hacia ella en un colegio para niños? A menos que… miro nuevamente al pequeño de cabellos negros completamente chinos y unos ojos demasiado rasgados para su gusto. ¿Acaso sería su hijo? ¿El bebe con el cual intento retenerlo? ¡Santo cielo, si ni siquiera había una partícula de èl en ese pequeño! ¿Cómo habia osado tratado de engañarlo con semejante estupidez? Si el estaba más que seguro de no haber tenido relaciones con ella. A menos.. que fuera obra y gracia del espíritu santo… Que desastre se había convertido ese día. Pero no estaba para armar un escándalo. Miro nuevamente a Kuno quien se había entretenido un poco con una pequeña de cabellos castaños a la cual se le había abierto su mochila ocasionando que sus crayolas se desparramaran por el suelo. Volteo la mirada nuevamente hacia Sora quien si no actuaba rápido estaba a punto de verlo. Su mente esta trabajando a mas revoluciones de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Fue cuando vio a un joven universitario dejando a su pequeño hermano en la primaria cuando sintio como una luz divina había iluminado su oscuridad. Inmediatamente saco su billetera de cuero con las palabras Capsule Corp grabadas pulcramente en plata y sobrepuestas en una esquina de esta. Saco una cantidad bastante ostentosa, similar a lo que costaría un monitor tridimensional de su misma empresa para después dirigirse al muchacho quien ya oscilaba algunos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

Con el dinero en una mano y la otra puesta firmemente en el hombro de aquel joven asustado le exigió aquellas gafas de sol, su gorra y sudadera que llevaba puesta en ese momento. El joven estaba sumamente nerviosos, pero al ver la "pequeña" cantidad de billetes de alta denominación, su miedo opto por irse al carajo y con una velocidad increíble se saco la gastada sudadera gisacea de un jalón, se deshizo de su gorra negra la cual contaba con la palabra "SATAN" bordada en blanco y para cuando se estaba quitando los lentes de sol, noto como aquel desconocido ya se había colocado todo enzima de su camisa manga larga color ocre, la cual seguramente valdría lo que había costado su celular táctil. –Gracias – atino a decir el joven subiendo a su patineta no sin antes tomar el dinero y dirigirse a la universidad aun sin creer su suerte.

Trunks se volvió a acomodar aquella gorra que le apretaba un poco la cabeza, pero no había tiempo para remediar el problema. Sigilosamente se acerco a donde estaban los pequeños aun buscando la Crayola Gris, que se había perdido con ayuda del pavimento, La cual no supo si fue suerte o coincidencia que se encontraba justamente bajo sus narices. Con cautela se agacho para recogerla y quedando en cuclillas perderse entre el mar de niños. – ¿Buscabas esto? – hablo por fin logrando que ambos niños le prestaran atención.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!- exclamó la pequeña castaña felizmente mientras tomaba nuevamente la crayola entre sus manos.

- Bah, fue solo suerte- exclamo Kuno con un acento descortés. El cual Trunks logro percibir muy bien ¿Qué había sido eso?

- ya tenemos que entrar, Vamos Kuno – habló nuevamente la castaña adelantándose unos pasos, con la seguridad que su amigo la seguiría.

-¿Celoso?- le pregunto Trunks con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

Kuno volteo su cabeza ante semejante pregunta ¡¿Qué se creía ese tipo?! Lo miro con detenimiento, para después percatarse del ostentoso reloj de plata que llevaba ese individuo y un ligero mechón de cabellos muy apenas perceptible color lila. ¡no podía haber dos personas así! -¡¿Trunks?!- pregunto sorprendido afirmando sus sospechas cuando este inclino un poco la cabeza para verlo sobre las gafas mostrándole aquellos ojos azules.

- ¿Te apetece irte de pinta?.- le pregunto este con una sonrisa de complicidad. Cuando repentinamente sonó la campana.

Kuno sintió como algún niño lo había golpeado al correr rumbo a la entrada, pero poco le importo. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a ese individuo que siquiera se había dignado en pensar las cosas – ¡Si!- atino a decir con sus ojos chispeantes de alegría. Y antes que el ultimo pequeño hubiese entrado a el Colegio Little Orange Star ambos "hombres" habían desaparecido.

/

Bueno les traigo aki una pekeña actualización, espero les agrade... ademas.. dont worry, ya subi el siguiente capitulo... y el siguiente, pues si lo acabo ahorita pues tambien... hahaha, y masl les vale dejar reviews!! aonas!! jajajaja si no me pongo en guelga! XP

bueno muchos besitos a todas... espero que los capis sean de su agrado... ciaoooo!!

atte: Marby


	8. Chapter 8

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Malos Recuerdos"**

* * *

Marol terminó de colocar su sencillo maquillaje. Se miro en el espejo conforme. Había optado por algo cómodo para estar dentro de su casa. Una playera color violeta con decoraciones doradas, unos jeans vaqueros y unas valerianas del mismo color de las decoraciones de su blusa.

Aún con la cabellera húmeda por fin pudo sentarse sobre la mesa para empezar con el trabajo del día. No habían pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos cuando escucho como la puerta de entrada se habría nuevamente mostrando a su mejor amigo con aire cansado. - ¿paso algo? – atino a preguntar observando como Kirito se desplomaba en el sillón.

- No, nada, solo tengo sueño.- dijo entre un bostezo.- El Párroco ya me confirmo nuevamente la fecha y hora de nuestra boda- continuó refiriéndose a Luna y a el- Próximo domingo a las seis en punto. Pasado meridiano.- informó.

- ¡Que bien!, pero ¿Qué más solucionaste? O ¿nada mas te quería para eso?-

- no no, si hubiera sido así, lo mataba, no importaba que luna me degollara luego por quedarnos sin párroco en nuestra boda.- bromeo sumergiéndose un poco más en el sofá.- también logré seleccionar la canción de entrada, los coros, algunas lecturas, etc…

- ¿Tan rápido?, ¡pero si no tardaste ni dos horas!- dijo asombrada Marol, temiendo del trabajo de su amigo. Pero no le quedaba otra que confiar en él.

- Ya vez, así somos los hombres.- atino a decir con una sonrisa en los labios, para después perderse ante el montón de papeles que tenia la rubia aun en su mesa ya ordenados en diferentes pequeñas pilas. – ¿Como te va?.- comento.

Marol se rasco nerviosamente el pecho. Esa pregunta era la que había propiciado siempre las últimas peleas que había tenido con él, y parecía que ese día no estaba exento. – más o menos- respondió tratando de no darle importancia y volviendo nuevamente su vista hacia el montón de papeles y simular escribir en un cuaderno sus entradas y salidas de dinero. Llevando una especie de contabilidad.

- Sabes lo que opino- dijo Kirito no dándole la oportunidad de que se safara del tema. Si todos los días tenían que aventarle el rezo para que comprendiera. Así lo haría.

- Y tu sabes lo que yo opino- se contra defendió la rubia.

- ¡Vamos Marol! Si yo tuviera un hijo, y no digo que lo tenga, me gustaría saber que existe!-

- Sería tu caso, no el de él- volvió a tomar la defensiva comenzando a irritarse.

- Solo pienso que estas siendo egoísta al no permitirle a Kuno estar con su famila paterna.

- ¿Egoísta?- Pregunto Marol casi anonadada.- ¡Para nada!- Trunks no quería un hijo en su "fantástica y maravillosa vida" Pues bien. ¡No lo tubo!-

- ¿No estas siendo drástica?- pregunto el rubio volviendo a sentarse en el sofá tomando con muchísima mas seriedad el tema.- ni siquiera le hiciste mención de nada. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Caray Marol! ¿Cómo sabes si el te iba a rechazar a ti como lo hizo con aquella chica que tu dices? ¿Cómo sabes que el no quería tener un hijo tullo?

Marol tembló ante la pregunta callando por unos minutos haciendo memoria de aquel decepcionante día…

--

_Trunks había salido muy temprano esa mañana. Tenía una conferencia en la capital del Norte. Recordó la rubía como entre sueños se despedía de ella con un calido y fugaz beso. Esa mañana parecía ser la más maravillosa en toda su vida. El sol irradiaba felicidad, los pájaros cantaban con alegría, incluso el clima se encontraba sumamente agradable. Con pereza se levanto de la cama la cual había servido de pista de baile de "cierto estilo", tapo su desnudez con ayuda de la sabana para dirigirse al baño en donde encontró un tulipán rosado, su flor favorita. Sonrió sumamente feliz. Y mientras tomaba un largo baño de espuma en la tina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo plena que se sentía. Ahora su mundo en realidad era completamente de color. _

_Bajo las escaleras dando pequeños brinquitos, ignorante de que estaba siendo observada por el rey sayayin, el cual carraspeo más que nada para hacer presencia, que por la actitud de la rubia. La cual se limito a sonrojarse apenada y saludar con un débil "Buenos días" para después tratar de ocultarse por un momento en la cocina._

_Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas y El primogenito Brief no le llamaba a su celular. El cual parecía haberse transformado en una extremidad más de su cuerpo, pues no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, suspiro un poco frustrada, pero era obvio, seguramente aun se encontraría en pleno vuelo a la capital. Volvió a recorrer la Mansión en busca de algo para entretenerse en lo que las Mujeres Brief despertaban._

_- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- _

_Escucho una grave voz a sus espaldas cuando sin darse cuenta había terminado en el patio trasero cerca de la cámara de gravedad. - ¿he? ¿yo?, solo estoy un poco aburrida – respondió la pregunta un poco nerviosa. No era la primera vez que hablaba con el Señor Vegeta, pero si que se encontraban completamente solos, sin nadie que pudiese salvarla en dado caso de ocasionar la ira del sayayin._

_- ¿ya superaste tu fobia?- pregunto Vegeta con cierto aire muy, pero muy camuflageado de preocupación. – Es un inconveniente el hecho de no poder volar. Tal vez si lo intentaras perderías el miedo…-_

_Marol se quedo callada, le sorprendió el hecho que el señor Vegeta supiera de su fobia, debido a que en realidad poco le importaban los demás.- Yo, bueno. Aun no lo supero. Además no lo creo. No me gusta volar.- logro articular._

"_**Maldito remordimiento de conciencia**__", se decía Vegeta por dentro recordando quien había sido el causante de que la rubia adquiriera ese temor a las alturas al grado de desmayarse. ¡Bendita la hora en que se le había ocurrido dejarla ver la tele para que el pequeño insecto sin nariz dejara de estar molestando sin preocuparse de haberle colocado una película de terror.! – ¡Debes de intentarlo para saber si te agrada o no!- Trato de persuadir a la rubia por las buenas. Pero poco le duraría la paciencia._

_- No lo creo…- rió la rubia nerviosamente al ver la persistencia del rey sayayin._

_- ¡Con un demonios! ¡No es nada del otro mundo!-_

_- Lo se, pero simplemente, no creo que yo…- calló Marol al observar como el sayayin se abalanzaba sobre ella y la tomaba de la cintura para después elevarse unos cuantos centímetros. – Vez, no pasa nada – lo escucho decir, pero poca importancia le presto pues al sentir que se estaban elevando unos pocos centímetros más le importo un bledo el respeto y se aferro al sayayin lo mas fuerte que pudo – Bájeme… señor Vegeta, ¡Bájeme!- comenzó a suplicar asustada cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – ¡Por kamizama!- _

_Pero para el sayayin, experto en ignorar suplicas. Eso no era nada. - No empieces mocosa, te estoy tratando de ayudar. Intenta concentrarte. - hablo Vegeta._

_- No puedo, ¡Bajeme!- Volvió a suplicar Marol y viendo que las suplicas no funcionaban con él empezó a retorciéndose como un gusano tratándose de safar del agarre del sayayin antes que tomaran más altura. Si no lograba que el Señor Vegeta la soltara en ese momento sería su fin.._

_- Deja de moverte, solo… - _

_**¡PAFF!**_

_Vegeta no alcanzo a terminar su oración debido a que había recibido una fuerte cachetada por parte de la rubia, la cual hizo que volteara su cara soltándola._

_Marol callo aquellos escasos cincuenta centímetros aun asustada, se llevo las manos a su pecho al sentir no poder controlar el ritmo de su corazón. Poco le había faltado para que el Señor Vegeta la elevara escandalosamente al cielo. Y… volviendo sus pensamientos hacia dicho sayayin. Ahí estaba frente a ella, con los pies ya en el suelo, y una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda sobandose aquella cachetada que le había propicionado. "__**me va a matar**__" pensó Marol dirigiéndole una mirada aun asustadiza, para después salir corriendo del lugar. Para su suerte notó como el sayayin se quedaba quieto, seguramente furioso por lo que acababa de suceder. Logro llegar a su habitación en donde sin pensar metió casi todas sus pertenencias a una valija, la cual después convirtió en capsula. Si valoraba su vida tenía que salir del alcance del Señor Vegeta cuanto antes. En su intento de huida había chocado con una soñolienta Bra a quien solo alcanzó a explicarle que "tenia que salir fuera de la ciudad"_

_Por otra parte Vegeta aun se encontraba pasmado ante la demostración de fuerza que la rubia había exhibido tan solo unos segundos. Aquel pequeño insecto lampiño había logrado que el Rey sayayin voltease la cara debido a un golpe. ¡Ni Bulma había logrado semejante hazaña! Al parecer la hija de "la muñeca de hojalata" no había resultado ser un insecto más. Tal vez si se le entrenará debidamente sería una estupenda guerrera, al grado de superar a su misma hija._

_Con estos pensamientos se encamino nuevamente a su cámara de gravedad, no sin antes percatarse de un pequeño objeto cuadrado color verde limón. Vegeta lo tomo entre sus manos, percatándose de que era un celular. Seguramente de la rubia. Sin darle importancia lo tomo para guardarlo. Ya más tarde se lo devolvería a la pequeña ojiazul._

_Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas. Marol se encontraba aun vagando por la ciudad, Para colmo había perdido su celular. No lograba recordar donde lo había dejado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No tenia donde regresar, Kame House , no, ahí se encontraba aquel viejecillo libidinoso. Su antigua casa, Eran demasiado recuerdos. Mansión Brief muy buena idea para cometer suicidio. Rasco varias veces su pecho, y acomodo una y otra vez su cabellera tratando de encontrar una solución. Fue cuando recordó aquel pequeño apartamento que su madre había comprado en secreto en la ciudad del Noreste para cuando tenia alguna discusión con su padre refugiarse en aquel lugar y lograr tranquilizarse en las aguas termales antes de que el deseo de matar a su esposo le ganase. Entre aquellas riñas solo la había llevado dos ocasiones. La última había sido hace cerca de trece años. Cuando ella tan solo contaba con ocho años. Esperaba poder recordar bien la dirección. Decidida, tomo el primer autobús que salía rumbo a la Ciudad del Noreste y una vez en ella, tomar un taxi al cual le explicó la zona departamental que buscaba. Para después de dos hora y media de búsqueda dar con el tan anhelado departamento. _

_Entro a el con la tarjeta que el viejo portero le había proporcionado. Aun le costaba trabajo el hecho que la hubiera confundido con su madre. Numero dieciocho. Pero en fin. Eso la había ayudado enormemente. Casi todo estaba como lo recordaba. Su madre no se limitaba cuando de lujo se trataba. Era precioso. Y lo sorprendente era que no había rastro de polvo, pese a estar cerca de tres o cuatro años (si no mal recordaba la ultima discusión de sus padres) sin ser habitado. Seguramente habría alguien encargado del mantenimiento. Miro un ostentoso reloj de pared ubicado en la entrada. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Cansada por tanto caminar, el largo viaje y aquella minuciosa búsqueda quiso recostarse antes de tomar un baño y poder comunicarse con el primogénito Brief. Pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que despertó de su tranquilo sueño…_

_Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando la rubia por fin se había dignado ha abrir los ojos, en un momento pareció desubicada, sin poder recordar aquella pieza. Pero después de unos segundos recordó lo acontecido el día anterior. Frustrada regresó a la cama nuevamente, trato de acomodar de una manera más cómoda su cuerpo, pero algo se lo impedía. "su pantalón". ¡Se había quedado dormida! De un salto salio de la cama para tomar el teléfono ubicado en la mesita de noche, Marco los dijitos del primogénito Brief tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del mensaje que el teléfono proliferaba cada vez que levantaba la bocina. "Lo sentimos, por el momento la red telefónica esta en actualización, lamentamos la molestia."- ¡RAYOS!- maldijo la ojiazul colgando furiosa. ¡¿Quién rayos actualiza un teléfono?! Aun más frustrada opto por tomar un baño. Para después salir y lograr contactarlo desde un teléfono publico si era posible._

_Camino varias cuadras, admirando la zona departamental. Era sumamente elegante, con un pequeño parque central para los pequeños que desearan salir a jugar. Los árboles estaban elegantemente protegidos por una hermosa valla de metal a su alrededor. Y pudo percatarse que en cada esquina se encontraba cuatro basureros metálicos. Uno para cada tipo de basura. Fomentando su separación para después reciclarla. _

_Admiro los enormes postes colocados en cada esquina. Sin duda su madre había elegido la mejor zona de esa pequeña ciudad. Tan ostentosa era que dudaba poder encontrar un telefono publico cerca. Pero… volviendo a lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿no habría tomado una decisión muy brusca? Ni siquiera le explico bien a Bra el por que había salido huyendo… aunque… Bien, cualquier individuo que tuviera una pizca de razón huiría después de lo que pasó con cierto sayayin. Suspiro agobiada. Había sido una tonta. No había pensado bien las cosas. Era lógico que el Sr Vegeta se molestara, pero ¡Por Kami! ¡No la iba a matar! A menos que quisiera que su hija le dejara de hablar de por vida. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro, Lo mejor era regresar a la mansión Brief. Pero … se sentía tan apenada… Tal vez si dejaba que pasaran algunos días la vergüenza que sentía se disiparía un poco. Además. Se encontraba en la ciudad de las famosas ¡aguas termales! Sería un crimen no visitarlas. _

_Al parecer la mente de la rubia se encontraba más tranquila. Caminaba gustosamente sobre la banqueta de regreso a su apartamento organizando las actividades del día mentalmente._

_Primero: Comunicarse con la familia Brief para "Explicarle" el por que se había ido tan repentinamente a Bulma._

_Segundo: Comunicarse con Trunks para decirle su nuevo paradero. Y saber como se encontraba. Y ¿Por qué no? Flirtear un poco. _

_Tercero: Comprar despensa para una semana. _

_Y Quinto: ¡ir a las aguas termales!_

_Satisfecha, espero que el elevador abriera sus puertas. Se adentró en el para después de introducir su tarjeta la cual le indicaba al elevador en que piso debía detenerse ver como se cerraban lentamente. – ¡Espera!- alcanzó escuchar una voz, para después ver como una mano evitaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y volvieran a abrirse nuevamente mostrando una morena sumamente preciosa, con un montón de valijas y un enorme estuche de maquillaje. _

_- Te ayudo- logró articular Marol al ver como la castaña ya casi no podía ni con su alma, la cual acepto gustosamente._

_- Gracias, he tenido una mañana pésima, algo de cortesía me viene de maravilla- Dijo la castaña, sonriente mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo y se acomodaba su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo con ayuda de una liga que al parecer cargaba siempre con ella en su muñeca izquierda - ¿Eres nueva?, no te había visto por aquí. – Preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad._

_- hum.. Si, podría decirse, mi madre solía vivir aquí ocasionalmente. En el piso seis. – Respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa. _

_- ¡wow!, ¿eres la hija de aquella señora?, ¡valla! La recuerdo muy bien, pese a que tenía ocho años en ese entonces. Una vez me la tope en el elevador. ¡Es sumamente hermosa! Y ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde viven ahora? ¿Van a venirse tus padres y tu a vivir aquí?-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio, la castaña miraba curiosa a la rubia del por que tardaría tanto en responder, hasta que una devil voz se hizo presente._

_- Murieron- respondió Marol secamente justamente antes que las puertas se abrieran en su recibidor y pudiera abandonar el ascensor. _

_-Lo siento.- alcanzó a articular la castaña mientras se cerraban las puertas. _

_Marol deambulo por el departamento, aventó su bolso rojo en la sala, paso a la cocina donde simplemente se sirvió agua, pues no había nada más. Pero daba igual, no tenia hambre, al parecer la mención de sus fallecidos padres la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Se tiro sobre la cama, aun sin levantar._

_No se encontraba ahora el Maestro Roshi, haciendo estupidez y media para que no llorará por la ausencia de sus padres, Ni la tortuga con sus sabios consejos. Ni Bulma o Bra que la distrajeran con alguna nueva mascarilla o algún lugar de moda. Ni siquiera Trunks, el único que había logrado hacer que apartara por solo unos momentos a sus queridos padres de la cabeza. No. No había nadie. Ahora estaba sola. – sola- susurró Marol logrando que sus ojos se humedecieran dándole paso a gruesas lagrimas que poco a poco fueron humedeciendo la almohada que la rubia apretaba con fuerza._

_La verdad no había podido pensar bien las cosas desde que sus padres fallecieron. Todos estaban tan enzima de ella que realmente pocas veces tenía tiempo para estar tranquila y recordarlos._

_Recordar sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento, sus regaños, sus peleas. Todo. Absolutamente todo de ellos. Lloró tanto que cansada, volvió a quedarse dormida. En aquel apartamento únicamente habitado por ella. _

/

_Un ruido le estaba taladrando la cabeza, ¡¿Quién podía ser a las ocho de la mañana?! Pensó la rubia al percatarse de la hora en el despertador y rodar los ojos al percatarse que por segunda ocasión se había quedado dormida completamente vestida. Sin ánimos se miro al espejo, acomodo un poco su pelo, se coloco rápidamente polvo traslucido y se encamino con pereza a revisar el interlocutor. – ¿Diga?-_

_- ¡Hey!, ¡hola vecina!, Quería invitarte a desayunar. ¿Gustas?- Dijo la castaña apareciendo repentinamente en la pantalla de la maquina. _

_Marol no supo que responder en primera instancia, solo logro articular malamente algunas silabas para después escuchar por parte de la castaña un ; ¡Genial!, te veo en el recibidor en quince minutos. - ¿hum?- volvió a articular la rubia dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… ¡habia aceptado!. Maldijo por lo bajo para inmediatamente, como todo un remolino lavar muy bien la cara, cepillar sus dientes y cambiar de atuendo, no tenia tiempo para bañarse. Esta vez opto por una falda de mezclilla y una playera sport de anchos tirantes color negra. Pese a que quería combinarla con una roja, no tenía tiempo de cambiar su bolso. Entro al elevador colocándose una pinza en la cabeza, y aun con una zapatilla baja color negra en su mano. __**Definitivamente la ciudad del Noreste estaba siendo desastrosa para mi**__. Pensó, mientras lograba colocarse bien el zapato, bajando los seis pisos para llegar al recibidor. Donde ya estaba la castaña esperándola. _

_- Hola- la saludo mostrándole la mano para saludarla, donde a Marol le sorprendió la cantidad de listones de colores que traía consigo la chica como pulseras.- Me llamo Luna, ayer no nos presentamos debidamente, ha y por cierto, soy tu vecina. Vivo en el séptimo piso.- Agrego estrechándole la mano._

_Maro rió nerviosamente – Yo me llamo Marol, mucho gusto – contestó devolviendo el saludo._

_Y así fue como Marol conoció a aquella castaña principiante en el mundo del modelaje. Fue así como pudo sobrevivir cerca de una semana y media conviviendo con Luna, quien se encontraba en unas merecidas vacaciones, pues había regresado hace poco de una gira con algunos cantantes del momento, donde ella figuraba ser una de las principales bailarinas y modelos._

_Ambas chicas se encontraban en el departamento de la castaña, viendo la tercera película romántica cuando Marol sintió como el corazón se le detuvo ante la sorpresa de la protagonista al saber que se encontraba embarazada… – Hay por Kami…- Dijo la rubia en voz alta llamando la atención de la morena._

_- ¿Te sorprendes?, pero si era de esperarse, si no, no habría trama en la película- dijo la morena, sin darle mucha importancia.- ¡además era obvio! No usaron protección…_

_- Tengo que salir.- Atino a decir Marol saliendo de la sala, tomando su bolso ante las ultimas palabras de la castaña._

_- ¿Salir? ¿A esta hora?, ¡Pero si es la una de la madrugada Marol!- le hizo noción del tiempo, pero aun así la rubia la ignoró.- Te acompaño- le dijo resignada ante el comportamiento de su amiga – ¿me puedes explicar que sucede?, volvió a preguntar mientras bajaban ambas del elevador, pero Marol parecía estar a punto de quitarse la piel del pecho si no la detenía.- ¡Marol!- le llamó la atención capturando sus manos percatándose de el temblor en ellas -¿que pasa?- volvió a preguntarle preocupada._

_Marol la miró incrédula, no sabia si reventar de felicidad, - Puede que este embarazada- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¡olle no juegues!- Le advirtió la morena impactada ante semejante declaración.- ¿Cómo?, digo , ya se como, pero …..¿Cuando? ¿Quién?_

_-tengo que confirmarlo primero - Dijo empujándola para salir del elevador – Vamos a una farmacia.- Finalizó saliendo de el edificio. _

_Luna encendió su pequeño automóvil, El camino fué completamente escandaloso, Marol no paraba de decir lo maravilloso que sería tener un hijo de "Trunks", hombre completamente desconocido para Luna. Lo felices que serían criándolo, etc, etc, etc. Pese a que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en que estuviera embarazada a los veinte años, la idea paso a agradarle al ver lo feliz que estaba su nueva amiga.solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera luego… había visto tantas personas echar a perder su juventud por no cuidarse que, sinceramente esperaba que no fuese el caso de Marol._

_Por fin llegaron a la farmacia "SANE" la cual era la única que abría las veinticuatro horas. Marol se introdujo velozmente a ella, espero un momento en la fila sin percatarse que había más gente de lo que debería estar a la una de la mañana en una farmacia. Por fin el empleado le brindo atención, para después entregarle una pequeña caja color aqua que la rubia siquiera se mortifico en ocultar. Al contrario, la portaba con entusiasmo. _

_- Hay mucha gente,- Dijo Luna mientras Marol subía al auto.- al igual es por la alergia que están causando las aguas últimamente.- se auto respondió mientras colocaba la primera velocidad y se alejaba del lugar. _

_Era extraño, Marol pudo haber jurado que entre ese "mar" de gente había escuchado su nombre, pero, ¡eso era imposible!, no conocía a absolutamente nadie en esa ciudad mas que a Luna y a Kirito, Si podría llamarse conocerlo por fotografías. El era el novio de luna, el cual vivía en el piso de abajo y se encontraba de viaje desde hace un mes. Decidió no darle importancia para nuevamente situar sus pensamientos en la pequeña cajita que tenia enfrente. Si resultaba embarazada definitivamente su vida iba a cambiar._

_/_

_Mientras tanto en la prestigiosa farmacia "SANE" una conocida Morena miraba atónita la pequeña caja aqua que el vendedor le había proporcionado. ¡Esto tenia que ser una mala broma!. Le había pedido al vendedor lo mismo que la rubia había requerido. Para salir de toda duda. Y ahí estaba su respuesta, una estupida prueba de embarazo. La "Pelos de elote" ¡había pasado la noche con Trunks! No había duda. Furiosa estrujo la caja entre sus manos para después malamente tirarla al basurero._

_- Sora, tenemos que irnos, a Zoe no le funciona el ungüento para su alergia, hay que ir al hospital.- le llamó un joven de buen parecer a la chica._

_- ¡Ya voy!- contestó furiosa. Pues después que el idiota de su "amigo" Zoe echara a perder la noche con su estupida alergia, tenia que enterarse de "esto". ¡Tenia que hacer algo! ¡No podía darse el lujo de que esa mocosa le quitase a Trunks. ¿Qué rayos había visto Trunks en ella? ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente perfecta para él? Esto definitivamente era una humillación. Si su padre se enterase de por "que bicho" la cambio el primogénito Brief seguramente se infartaría, no sin antes reclamarle el que no había hecho lo suficiente por retenerlo. Tenia que hacer algo… ¡definitivamente tenia que hacer algo!_

_/_

_¡Lo estaba!, no podia creerlo, ¡Lo estaba! Ambas chicas gritaron de emoción Marol lloró de alegría, mientras que luna revisaba nuevamente la prueba._

_- y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿le vas a decir por teléfono?- pregunto Luna, por fin sentándose en un sillón. _

_- ¡NO!- respondió Marol en un grito.- le quiero dar la noticia personalmente.- sentencio la rubia._

_- y ¿Cuándo regresa de su viaje?, ¿te ha llamado?- volvió a cuestionar la morena._

_Marol calló por unos segundos. El no tenia como localizarla, Y ella, pese que le había hablado infinidad de veces a su celular no lograba siquiera entrar al buzón para dejarle un mensaje.- No, desde que activaron los nuevos códigos de llamadas en la ciudad, no e podido contactarme con el. Aun hay problemas en la línea- confeso la rubia con un deje de tristeza._

_-Bien, entonces que te parece si vamos mañana viernes a la Capital del Oeste, para que lo veas o le dejes a su mamá tu nuevo numero celular. Y sin ofender Marol, no me parece que tu novio viva aun con su mamá…- cambio el tema de conversación la morena haciendo que Marol solo dibujara una sonrisa._

_- Lo que pasa luna, es que ahí tiene el laboratorio donde trabaja, además, su casa es grande.- lo defendió._

_- Si, si , si, seguramente es toooda una mansión… y ¿laboratorio? ¿¡Como es que te gustan los tipos con bata?!_

_Marol río con fuerza, No hablaba mucho de Trunks, por el simple hecho de que su relación siquiera se había formalizado. No quería tampoco que su amiga se enterara por completo de quien era "Trunks" estando en el medio del espectáculo era un risgo si a esa castaña se le salia algún comentario._

_Volvió la vista a la pequeña prueba de que pronto sería madre. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿y si Trunks no quería un hijo? No, ¡eso no podía ser!. Si. Todo había pasado a la velocidad de la luz, Estaban jóvenes. Pero perdidamente enamorado. ¡Se amaban! Era un amor que llegaba a ser más de lo normal. Un amor que le asustaba y al mismo tiempo le hacia volar por las nubes. El universo simplemente quedaba pequeño ante aquel sentimiento. No había duda. El también se lo había demostrado esa noche. Aunque hubo ausencia de las palabras, lo podía sentir, con cada tacto, con cada caricia, con cada beso. Fue tan claro ese sentimiento de amor por parte de ambos que nada importaba. Esa noticia la recibiría con la misma alegría que ella, estaba segura._

_/_

_El camino fue más corto de lo que Marol recordaba, quizás por el hecho de venir acompañada se le había hecho todo tan rápido. Guío a la castaña calle por calle, hasta que fue por fin que el pequeño auto celeste pudo encontrar descanso frente a la imponente Mansión Brief…_

_- ¡¿No me digas que aquí vive?!- casi gritó luna al percatarse de la enorme casa.- No pues, asi, hasta yo viviría con mis padres, abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos y demás chusma que se quiera incorporar…_

_Marol rió apenada. Su amiga era muy escandalosa, esperaba que no ocasionara algún problema en la Mansión Brief con alguno de sus mordaces comentarios. _

_Tras una emotiva bienvenida por parte de las mujeres Brief, quienes las invitaron a comer. Invitación que no declinaron. Las jóvenes partieron en busca del Primogenito Brief, el cual se encontraba en las oficinas de CC, pues acababa de regresar el día anterior de su "Famoso Congreso" en la Capital del Norte. Donde al parecer le fue de maravilla. _

_Marol bajo del vehiculo, con cierto temblor en los pies, pues se vio repentinamente sola. La Morena habia recibido una llamada por parte de Kirito, quien sorpresivamente se encontraba en la Capital del Oeste. – Voy a el aeropuerto por el – Dijo luna – Me llamas para acordar donde nos vemos.- finalizo dejándola ante las puertas eléctricas del gran edificio._

_Un nuevo cosquilleo en el estomago le llego, ocasionando que se frotara un poco el vientre y una sonrisa se formara en su cara ¿Cómo le diría al primogénito Brief que sería papá?... ¿Cómo la recibiría después de casi dos semanas sin verse?... Estaba ansiosa…_

_Con firmeza paso por los corredores de la corporación, como algunas otras veces lo hizo para ayudarle al Primogénito Brief con sus graficas y presentaciones aprovechando sus conocimiento en cuanto al diseño. Saludo a la anciana del aseo, para después doblar a la izquierda y tomar el elevador llevándose una enorme sorpresa al percatarse de no ser la única en esperarlo. Pues una hermosa morena, se encontraba al parecer ya impaciente haciendo sonar sus tacones rojos. Su nombre; Sora._

_- ¡Hola Marol!, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?- Pregunto la Morena con falsa empatia._

_- Hola, Sora. Bien gracias. Solo quería pasar a saludar a Trunks- respondió un poco desubicada. No sabía que estaba haciendo la ex novia de Trunks en CC. - ¿y tu?- pregunto, no pudiendo con la duda_

_-oh, ya sabes, tengo que venir a ver a mi novio, no soporto estar separada de el ni un día. - dijo guiñándole un ojo – ya sabes que a los hombres hay que andarlos cuidando para que no se porten mal.- añadió mordazmente. – tu sabes cuñis. ¿te puedo decir cuñis verdad? Después de todo, eres como un miembro más de la familia Brief, otra hermana para Trunks según me ha dicho._

_Marol no supo que responder, sus mejillas se encontraban ya color carmín. ¿Cómo osaba esa tipa a seguir llamándose su novia? - bueno, yo…_

_Fue interrumpida por las puertas del elevador que se abrieron, para inmediatamente entrar ambas._

_Marol miro el reflejo del espejo hubicado frente a ellas. Sora era muy guapa, cabellera negra, ojos del mismo color, piel sumamente blanca, alta, de demasiado buen cuerpo para su gusto y con una sensualidad que lograba despedir hasta colocándose una bolsa de basura. ¿En verdad Trunks la había preferido a ella en vez de semejante belleza? Después de todo, ella no se sentía tan agraciada como su madre solía ser. _

_- Bueno, además creo que ya puedo llamarte cuñada, ya que voy a ser de la familia. La semana que estuvimos Trunks y yo en la Capital del Norte tuvo consecuencias heee, jajaja. ¡No aguanto darle la noticia!- Agrego antes que Marol pudiese decir nada, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando únicamente a la secretaria-recepcionista de el Presidente de Capsule Corp. La cual fue incapaz de parar a Sora, Teniendo en cuenta que era la novia oficial de su jefe. Aun le faltaba enterarse bien de lo que había acontecido las dos últimas semanas._

_Marol estuvo a punto de seguirla, de no haber sido por Nesy. - Señorita Marol, por favor espere a que la novia de el joven Trunks salga- Suplico Nesy a sabiendas del temperamento de su jefe cuando lo interrumpían_

_Marol le dirigió una mirada angustiante a Nesy ¿Cómo que su novia? ¿Cómo que parte de la familia? ¿Cómo que había ido con el a la capital del norte? ¡¿QUE CLASE DE CONSECUENCIAS?! Miles de preguntas la azotaron en ese entonces. ¿Acaso había jugado con ella? todo lo que paso esa noche…¿solo fue sexo para el? Se acomodo nuevamente su rubia cabellera hacia atrás. Sentía como la garganta se le cerraba y sus pulmones no alcanzaban a jalar aire. ¿Qué le diría Trunks en cuanto supiera que estaba embarazada?_

_- ¡No me tomes por imbesil!- _

_Se escucho en el recibidor repentinamente la voz de Trunks en un Grito_

_- ¡Pero si es la verdad, el hijo que estoy esperando es tullo!_

_Se escuchó ahora la voz de Sora sumamente quebrantada._

_Nesy estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡No era propio que la señorita Marol escuchara esa conversación. ¡Si su jefe se enteraba la mataría! Asi que alo rápidamente a una atónita Marol cuando sintió que las voces se acercaban peligrosamente a la puerta, casi aventó a Marol bajo su amplio escritorio, pidiéndole de mil formas que no hiciera ruido alguno hasta que la señorita Sora se hubiese retirado._

_- Ja, no me hagas reír, y se puede saber ¿cuando sucedió eso?- preguntó Trunks ya sobre la puerta de su oficina empujando a Sora fuera de ella. _

_- Pero, pero, pero Trunks. Cuando hicimos el amor. Cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro.- Chillo Sora queriéndose aferrar a el _

_- Sora, Tu y yo jamás, me oyes, JAMAS hemos hecho el Amor._

_- ¿Fue solo sexo para ti?- se adelanto a preguntar con una fingida dolencia._

_- ¿Sexo?, si a eso le llamas sexo…- se animo a responderle Trunks recordando lo mas cercano que tubo al sexo con ella. Y fue cuando descaradamente lo hubo tomado por su hombría._

_Marol se tapo la boca al escuchar aquel frió comentario. Acaso ¿ese individuo era Trunks?_

_- Mira Sora, no se que pretendes, sabes muy bien lo que hubo y no hubo entre nosotros dos. Y si pensaste que podías chantajearme con un supuesto embarazo, te equivocas. Por mi puedes hacer lo que se te de en gana. Tu y yo no somos nada._

_- ¡Pero es tu hijo!- volvió a chillar al percatarse de cierta tela floreada bajo el escritorio, la cual no correspondía al uniforme de la secretaria._

_- ¡Largate de aquí!- gruño Trunks ya molesto. ¿Cómo era que se aferrara a semejante estupidez? – lo que esperas no es mío, estoy seguro, además, no pienso tener compromisos con alguien como tu teniendo una vida por delante!- sentencio, empujándola ahora al elevador obligándola a dejarlo tranquilo – ha y ni te molestes con alguna prueba falcificada de ADN, no lo pienso reconocer.- sentencio el ojiazul presionando el botón para que el elevador bajara. – ¡NESY!,- Grito una vez despachada Sora y antes de regresar a su oficina.- No quiero que esa tipa vuelva a tener cualquier tipo de comunicación o contacto con migo en toda mi vida ¿Ok?, y no quiero que me interrumpa nadie, absolutamente nadie.- sentencio el Primogénito Brief antes de cerrar su oficina de un portazo. Ignorante de la persona oculta bajo aquel amplio escritorio._

_Marol abrazaba sus rodillas, y con ayuda de estas ocultaba su cara, evitando que Nesy viera sus lágrimas. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Trunks se comportara de esa forma ante la noticia de que sería padre. ¡No podía creer que estuviese jugando con ella! Cada palabra dirigida hacia Sora eran seguramente las mismas palabras que recibiría ella. Después de todo. La había engañado, había pasado la noche con Sora una noche después de que la paso con ella._

_-Señorita Marol- la llamo Nesy ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- bueno, lo que vio…- trataba de disculparse la tímida Nesy._

_- No te preocupes, ya oí que tu jefe no quiere ser molestado, ya lo saludare en otra ocasión. Y si pudieses omitir mi visita te lo agradecería, dudo mucho que le agrade la idea de que presencie todo esto - Dijo Marol despidiéndose de la Joven, pero experta asistente que el Primogénito Brief tenía._

_Nesy solo se limito a despedirla con una tímida sonrisa. Al parecer aquella joven rubia conocía muy bien a su jefe.- No se preocupe señorita así lo haré. Y gracias._

_/_

_Trunks aun furioso había regresado a su casa, en donde su hermana lo recibió cantando burlonamente el hecho que Marol había ido a visitarlos._

_- ¡¿y donde esta?!- atino a preguntar en primera instancia. _

_- Dijo que iba a visitarte a CC y luego que saldría fuera de la ciudad. ¿No fue a visitarte? Acaso... ¿Pelearon entre ustedes?- pregunto curiosa._

_- No es tu asunto- respondió claramente molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que apenes se estuviese enterando que Marol se encontraba en la ciudad? ¿y que rayos tenia que hacer ella fuera de la capital? ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con el? Furioso entro a su habitación para alistarse y regresar nuevamente a la oficina, pero una llamada fue suficiente para cambiar sus planes. Un número desconocido entro a su celular. En un principio lo ignoro, pero al ver la insistencia de su pequeño aparato opto por contestar._

_- Trunks habla-_

_- Trunks, soy yo, Marol- Escucho el primogenito brief haciendo que un hormigueo sorprendente apareciera en su estomago. _

_- ¡Marol! ¡¿Dónde estas?!, ¿tienes una idea de cuantas veces te he llamado?.- Le reprocho el ojiazul con los ojos húmedos. ¡Por fin podía escucharla nuevamente! ¡Por fin podría verla!_

_Lo, lo siento, perdí mi celular- respondío la rubia algo sorprendida ante la actudud de su ¿amigo?_

_- Lo dejaste en CC, mi padre me lo entrego ayer por la noche que llegue.- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie?- volvió a Preguntar._

_- Lo, lo siento – dijo apenada la rubia. E imaginándose al señor Vegeta con su celular. Tan solo esperaba que no lo hubiese estado viendo sus nota, mensajes, etc.. - tuve que salir por motivos personales, pero. ¿Estas ocupado?- Regrezó su mente al tema principal_

_- ¡No!, no, por supuesto que no amor.- se le salio a Trunks decirle así sin percatarse. - ¿Marol?- le llamó al no recibir respuesta._

_-Si, bueno. Este, pues quería platicar con tigo en el restaurante "__**Flanette"**__- logró articular la rubia después de lograrse pasar aquel nudo en la garganta ante aquella palabra._

_- Bien, enseguida voy para allá- dijo el Primogenito Brief colgando, y colocándose nuevamente su saco. Voló a la velocidad que le era posible para no causar destrozos en la capital. Y cuando por fin llegó al lugar de la cita, le sorprendió el hecho que_

_la rubia ya lo estuviese esperando. Seguramente lo había contactado desde ahí. La miro con detenimiento desde lo lejos, se veía preciosa con aquel vestido floreado de tirantes color caqui. Su cabello parecía estar cuidadosamente acomodado pues caía sobre sus hombros y descansaba en su pecho, tapando un poco más aquellos codiciados montes que una vez exploró. No pudiendo más, camino con suma rapidez para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo y percatarse de lo pálida que se encontraba, sus ojos mostraban una tenue sombra en la parte baja y una leve hinchazón – Marol, ¿estas bien?- fue lo primero que atino a preguntar y que por alguna extraña razón pareciera que la rubia estuviese a punto de llorar. -¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza._

_- Marol, ¡tienes idea lo loco que me volví al no poder comunicarme con tigo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te comunicabas?-cuestiono el Primogenito Brief molesto._

_- Como te fue en el Congreso- Evadió la pregunta._

_- ¿he?, pues de maravilla, logre hacer varios contratos, acelerar algunas importaciones y… bueno, pasaron muchas cosas…_

_- Me imagino – se apresuro a decir Marol con un aire de recelo. Pues ya se imaginaba que tipo de "cosas" -_

_- Te eche mucho de menos.- se sincero el Primogenito Brief acercándose a la rubia por arriba de la mesa. - ¿ tu no?- indago en un susurro._

_Marol lo miro con tristeza, y con rabia. ¿Cómo podía decirle que la había extrañado después de revolcarse a la noche siguiente con otra?, pero respecto a su pregunta – si, yo si te eche de menos.- Dijo volteando la cabeza, para llamar al mesero y le llenara nuevamente su copa con agua. _

_Trunks regreso a su lugar algo confundido, esperaba que la rubia se acercase a el también para propiciarse un beso, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, había llamado a un tipejo para que aparte de llenar su copa, los separase. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No quería admitirlo, pero sentía a la rubia, frívola, distante. Nada que ver con la inocente, amable y cariñosa Marol de hace dos semana. Esto lo estaba deprimiendo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal para recibir ese trato?_

_- Sería lindo viajar, saber lo que hay más allá de esta ciudad. ¿No lo crees Trunks?- se animo a preguntar la rubia cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación._

_- ¿he?, si supongo. -_

_- Estar aquí me deprime mucho, Mamá tiene apenas dos meses de haber fallecido. A donde quiera que voy la recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando estaba con ella, haciendo alguna compra, comiendo en algún lugar. A veces quisiera dejar todo atrás.- Finalizo mientras veía su copa de agua._

_No digas ese tipo de cosas. ¿para que alejarse de las personas que te quieren?, despreocúpate, poco a poco el tiempo sana las heridas- Le dijo, pero pese a que su comentario lo había hecho para animar a la rubia, esta parecía ignorar todas sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la sentía tan distante? –te traje tu celular- le dijo mientras se lo devolvía- Ahora no tienes excusa para no comunicarte, recuerda que somos uno.- se animo a decirle mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Pero Marol estaba tan extraña que su reacción le sorprendió de sobremanera pues ella había apartado su mano bruscamente para después levantarse de la mesa_

_-Tengo que irme- le dijo aun de pie. El valor que había juntado toda la tarde después de presenciar lo acontecido en la oficina de CC se fue al caño ante el contacto de Trunks. Si continuaba así seguramente terminaría por hacerle una escena similar a la que le hizo Sora en un lugar público._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? Si gustas puedo llevarte.- Dijo el primogénito Brief imitándola. Pero Marol solo atino a negar con la cabeza, abrazarlo fuertemente por un largo tiempo, la obligo a levantar un poco su cabeza, esta vez nadie los separaría, lentamente fue acercándose a los labios de la rubia, aquellos que con tan solo probarlos esa noche, le habían provocado una fuerte adicción. _

_Fue un beso, suave, tierno, con tanta delicadeza. Era como que si Trunks temiera que en ese instante la rubia se desmoronase. _

_-Te amo- le susurro la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados y con un débil carraspeo cuando se hubieron separado tan solo unos pocos milímetros. Para después alejarse del lugar corriendo._

_¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿por que la rubia actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué sentía que tenía algo importante que decirle? ¿!POR QUE RAYOS NO LA DETUBO?! Aun con las preguntas en la cabeza, Trunks aventó no supo si casi todo el dinero que traia consigo en la cartera sobre la mesa, para después salir a toda prisa del restaurante, para intentar alcanzarla. Pero nada. Había sido como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire. Sobre voló la zona, en su búsqueda, pero seguía sin aparecer… ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué esa despedida tan emotiva? ¿Acazo no la volvería a ver? ¿Acazo le infundió temor a la rubia por llevar las cosas exageradamente rápidas? ¿Qué había pasado? Tomo rápidamente su celular y llamo a la rubia al número que antiguamente tenia. Pero nada. Simplemente no contestaban. Hubo un tercer intento cuando el mensaje grabado le indico que la rubia había optado por apagar su celular. Justo en ese momento Trunks sintió como su corazón se detenía. ¿A dónde habría ido?._

_Estuvo cerca de un día entero en la Terminal de autobuses esperando ver a la rubia abordar alguno, sabiendo muy bien que tenía planeado salir de la ciudad. Lo mas seguro era que lo hiciera por tierra, pues tenía una fobia a las alturas sorprendente y daba por seguro que jamás volaría en avión. Pero la ojiazul nunca apareció. Aun así dejo una fotografía suya en cada Terminal para que lo contactaran en dado caso que apareciera. Pero nunca hubo una llamada. Su rubia se había esfumado por completo…_

_/_

_Marol había tomado un taxi sin rumbo, llamo a Luna para acordar verse a la salida de la capital, rumbo a la ciudad del Noreste. Cuando repentinamente escucho como su antiguo celular verde limon sonaba. Miro la pantalla exterior, la cual mostraba el nombre de; Trunks Brief seguido por letras pequeñas en un renglón más abajo. My only love. Frase que había anexado justamente el día que decidió abandonar la mansión Brief. No le presto importancia y siguió hablando con la morena, quien le comunicaba que acababa de recoger a su novio del aeropuerto, y que en veinte minutos estaría en la salida de la ciudad. Para después colgar._

_La melodía aun persistía, era la segunda ocasión que el Primogénito Brief trataba de comunicarse con ella. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de su rostro, pero logro retenerlas valientemente. Hubo una tercera llamada, no podría soportarlo más. Sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos al momento de presionar el interruptor de "apagar" de su celular. Pero esa tarde, después de haber pasado tres horas vagando, después de haber visitado CC lo había decidido. Dejaría que Trunks siguiera son su "maravillosa" vida y "maravillosa" juventud. Si el no quería tener un hijo, pues, entonces, no lo tendría. Pero tampoco la tendría a ella para ser una más de su lista de mujeres a su alrededor, alabándolo e idolatrándolo. No Señor. No estaba dispuesta a formar parte de ese harem. Pero al menos lo quería ver una vez más. No para reclamarle su tracción la cual aun le faltaba más por llorar. O para obligarlo a responsabilizarse. No. Simplemente quería verlo .Solo… solo una ultima vez._

_Limpio aquellas desobedientes lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano antes de bajar del Taxi. Ahí se encontraba Luna y Kirito, esperando por ella. Fingió una sonrisa, saludo al novio de su amiga, y tras subir a el automóvil de la castaña despedirse mentalmente de la Capital del Oeste. Despedirse del único y verdadero amor de su vida… para siempre. _

--

-¡Te estoy hablando Marol!- le llamó por segunda ocasión a la rubia colocándose frente a ella obligándola a que voltease a verlo para llevarse la sorpresa que la pequeña ojiazul contaba ya con sus ojos cristalinos.- Marol…- la llamo quedamente.

- "_no pienso tener compromisos, teniendo una vida por delante_". Esas fueron sus palabras – dijo la rubia con un nido imposible de ocultar en la garganta repitiendo casi igual las palabras que Trunks le había dicho a Sora hace siete años atrás. Para después seguir con sus asuntos – Por eso lo sé – anexó.

* * *

bueno, por fin he aki la explicación... cualquier duda, solo digan... ok?

ciaooo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Secuestro"**

* * *

Kirito no sabia si abrasar a su amiga, se le notaba sumamente triste, pero al mismo tiempo furiosa. Tal vez algunas palabras de consuelo ayudasen a calmar a la pequeña leona.- Marol.. mira "güera" – Le llamo con su habitual apodo – Eso fue hace siete años, a lo mejor él ya recapacito, digo, cambio de forma de pensar, o no se… No te digo que lo obligues a que se encargue de Kuno. Pero si que se lo informes, para que decida si entrar o no en sus vidas.- le dijo haciendo que la rubia rompiera en llanto.

- ¿Pero a estas alturas?… ¡hay Kirito!, tengo tanto miedo, ¿Qué tal si me lo quita por despecho? – sollozo marol dándole la cara.

- El no te lo quitará, no lo conozco, digo, solo lo vi una vez en el torneo. Pero igual que el soy hombre. Y sabemos a la perfección que una mujer es muchisisisimo mejor para criar niños. ¡Imagíname tratando de hacer el maldito moño en los tenis de Kuno! ¡Jamás he podido! ¡Bendigo al que invento los tenis sin correas!, pero en fin ese no es el tema, el caso es que nosotros, y hablo por "Tooodos los hombres del mundo" somos unos completos imbesiles, ignorantes e idiotas. En cuanto al cuidado de un crío se refiere.- dijo con picardía levantando un poquito el ánimo de la rubia.

- Lo pensaré- contesto entre lágrimas y una forzada risa.

Bueno, eso era ya un avance. Al menos la rubia había dicho que lo pensaría. Después de casi cuatro años, por fin había logrado algo. Pensó Kirito con entusiasmo cuando repentinamente el teléfono se hizo sonar. Lo tomó rápidamente, puesto que contaba con el inalámbrico a su alcance, para después pasárselo inmediatamente a la rubia que acababa de limpiarse las lagrimas con ayuda de su playera. -Diga…- hablo al descolgar.

- Hola, Muy buenos días.- se escucho la voz de una mujer madura. - Disculpe, ¿hablo a casa de la Familia Jinzo?-

- Si, Soy Marol Jinzo. ¿Quién habla?- indago Marol curiosa. Era raro recibir llamadas que no fueran de Kirito, Luna, Su ex estupido trabajo (bueno desde que había renunciado, no había tenido ninguna.) o algún tipo con número equivocado y diversas llamadas promociónales de bancos y estafadores.

- Ho, bien, Muy buenos días tenga Señora Jinzo. Hablo del Colegio Little Orange Star para saber el motivo por el cual el Joven Kuno no pudo asistir a clases.-.

- ¿disculpe?- preguntó Marol no entendiendo el por que de esa pregunta, ¡Kuno había ido a la escuela! - seguramente tomaron mal los datos. Mi hijo si fue el día de hoy a la escuela. Personalmente lo deje en el autobús.- Dijo Marol esperando que todo se tratase de un mal entendido. Pero la siguiente frase que escucho la devasto por completo.

- En ese caso, tenemos un problema señora… lamento informarle que…su hijo, no aparece.

_/_

Marol y Kirito se encontraban en la oficina de la directora. Kirito volviéndose a colocar en el rol de padre, por parte de la directora. Una confusión que ya después arreglaría Marol, ahora lo primordial era su hijo.

- ¡¿Como es posible que mi hijo no aparezca?! ¡¿Que clase de seguridad tienen en esta escuela?!- Casi bramo Marol furiosa.

- Tranquilízate Marol, tiene que estar escondido en algún lugar, No pudo haber bajado antes del autobús escolar, eso es imposible. ¡Alguien se tubo que dar cuenta!- habló ahora Kirito, quien obligaba a la rubia a tomar nuevamente asiento.

- En verdad lo sentimos mucho Señores Jinzo, estamos haciendo lo posible por buscar al pequeño. Todos nuestros maestros están en ello. – trató de disculparse la Directora, pues bien los jóvenes "padres" tenían razón. Además… ¿Qué le diría a la asociación que patrocinaba los estudios del crio? ¿Qué el pequeño genio simplemente se había esfumado?

Marol estaba ya pasando por su cabeza miles de pensamientos como; " ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿y si esta herido?, tal vez este perdido… o tal vez…", no , no podía ser eso… un escalofrió recorrió por completo su cuerpo al tan solo pensar aquella posibilidad.

- ¡Directora Mayer!, ¡Directora!- interrumpió la pequeña estancia una joven maestra la cual llevaba casi volando a una pequeña castaña. – Rose tiene algo que contar sobre Kuno – Habó antes que la Directora la fulminara con la mirada ante aquella entrada tan imprudente y escandalosa.

La Directora Mayer, miró de pies a cabeza a la pequeña, la cual vestía pulcramente el uniforme del instituto.- ¿Que nos puedes decir de el joven Kuno Señorita Rose?- le pregunto inmediatamente a la pequeña ocasionando que esta se escondiera tras la falda de su maestra.

- Vamos Rose, diles lo que me contaste.- animo la institutriz a su alumna.

Rose miró de reojo a la directora, La cual infundía una presencia sumamente escalofriante, Miró hacia un costado para percatarse de la joven pareja sentada en un cómodo sofá. Seguramente serían los padres de Kuno. Observo como aquella Mujer rubia tenía estrujada una revista, la cual ya pronto pasaría al basurero. – bueno, yo…- se animo a hablar.- Kuno me estaba ayudando a recoger mis crayolas en la entrada del colegio, por que se me cayeron pero no encontrábamos mi crayola gris. Así que nos entretuvimos un poquito más, yo le decía a Kuno que mejor entráramos, pero el no quería, por que quería encontrarla. Pero un señor la encontró y me la devolvió y…

- ¡¿un señor?! ¡¿Qué señor?! ¡¿Cómo era?!- Se paró rápidamente Marol, tal cual resorte del mullido sofá ante aquel comentario, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando… ¡NO PODIA SER!

Rose, volvió a esconderse por un breve momento tras su maestra, pero rápidamente se recupero para contestarle a aquella señora – No lo se. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras y una gorra. Yo me metí a la escuela un poquito antes que el timbre sonará, pero Kuno ya no entro con migo.- termino de decir la pequeña ojiverde. Para después con ayuda de su maestra retirarse del lugar.

- Me temo que lo que nos acaba de decir la señorita Rose, confirma todo…- se expresó la Directora con un temple demasiado Serio.

Marol sintió un vació en su estomago, quería negarse a escuchar lo que la Directora estaba a punto de decir, pero no tenia otra opción.

- Señores Jinzo, lamento decirles que estamos ante… un secuestro.- Sentencio la directora haciendo que Kirito se quedará pasmado ante aquella idea.

- Espere un segundo. ¿Cómo que un secuestro?, Aun no se han comunicado con nosotros para pedir algun tipo de rescate, ¿Qué tal si tan solo se fue de pinta o … o…

- El es muy pequeño para pensar en irse de pinta "solo". Además no estamos hablando de una persona común y corriente, Kuno es especial, tiene suma facilidad con la robótica, pese a tener una mentalidad infantil, sus habilidades son sorprendentes. ¿se imagina quien requiere a un pequeño genio capaz de construir cualquier cosa, incluso…armas? - Lo interrumpió la Directora Mayer haciendo que Kirito quedara en seco. Y Marol se limitara a sentir como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más sonoros, lo que había pasado por su mente había resultado ser cierto. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Su hijo acababa de ser secuestrado!

- ¡Me niego a creer que halla sido secuestrado!- se animo a decir Kirito recobrándose un poco de aquella revelación.- si es necesario lo buscare yo mismo calle por calle, usted puede ir informando a la policía., ¡vamos Marol!- la llamo antes de dejar la oficina tomándola de la mano para iniciar aquella exhaustiva búsqueda.

_/_

-¡Woaw!- casi gritó Kuno al percatarse que su nuevo amigo lo elevaba por los cielos. – ¡Esto es genial! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo?- indago el pequeño que al contrario que su madre, disfrutaba de las alturas.

- Pues mi papá me entreno desde que era muy pequeño. Así que me sale natural- habló el primogénito Brief percatándose que tenía un punto a favor.

- ¿tu papá? ¿Es maestro?- preguntó nuevamente curioso Kuno, haciendo que el sayayin explotara en una carcajada, no se imaginaba a su padre para nada como un maestro.

-A decir verdad mi papá es … hum.. como, como un guerrero, si, mi papá es un guerrero- acertó a decir.

- ¡¿En verdad?! Yo estudio artes marciales en una de los tendos de Mister Satan. Mi maestro me dice que soy muy bueno.- alardeo Kuno.

- ¿Estudias artes marciales? – pregunto Trunks sorprendido.

- ¡Si! ¡Me encantan! Mi mamá no quería al principio, pero el psicólogo de la escuela le dijo que yo era muy "hipernativo" así que me metió.-

-entiendo- dijo entre risas, devido a la nueva palabra descubierta. Para después tratar de figurarse a Marol asistiendo a algún lugar donde apareciera la palabra Satán. Pues aborrecía a aquel gran farsante más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar. Eso definitivamente tenia que verlo algún dia.

- y ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó Kuno.

- vamos a mi casa, mi madre muere literalmente por conocerte, además que sirve que te cambias, no creo que sea buena idea que te vean pasear con el uniforme de tu escuela. Ha, cierto y te muestro el lugar donde mi padre y yo entrenamos. – añadió percatándose que las artes marciales eran un gusto más que compartían. Un puntó más a su favor.

Volaron cerca de diez minutos más hasta que por fin hubieron aterrizado en la terraza principal de La Mansión Brief, donde para sorpresa de los recién llegados se encontraba la rama de la familia Brief disfrutando una merecida taza de café. – Buenos dias- saludo el primogénito Brief desendiendo lentamente.

- ¡Trunks! ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! No pienso remplazarte toda la vida en la Oficina, Además, tenemos la boda de Bra este Viernes y aun quedan cosas por hacer y… ¿Quién es este niño?- Acertó a decir Bulma al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño rubio – No me digas que… ¡Me hiciste abuela desde hace tiempo y apenas me lo estas diciendo!- Gritó alarmada.

- no mamá, como crees…- trato de corregir ese malentendido.

- ¡Ho! ¡Que alegría! Vegeta se pondrá sumamente feliz al saber que tiene un nieto varón, aunque definitivamente Vegita es su consentida- Dijo ahora la Madre de Bulma acercándose al pequeño para pellizcarle las mejillas- ¡Valla Trunks! ¡es igualito a ti!- ¡Que bisnieto tan mas guapo tengo!

- ¿enserio?, ¡No!, quiero decir…

- Pues yo diría que tiene el color de tus ojos querida- habló ahora el gran científico Brief.

- Haa, ¿tu crees?, ha decir verdad Trunks abueleo bastante querido, me recuerda mucho cuando eras "más" joven.-

- Mi nombre es Kuno Jinzo- Hablo por primera vez el pequeño rubio haciendo que la familia dejara esa conversación.

- Jinzo, Kuno Jinzo.- trato de hacer memoria Bulma, ese nombre le era sumamente familiar.- ¡ahora recuerdo! ¡Eres el niño genio! Al que estamos patrocinando. ¡Que alegría me da conocerte! Yo soy Bulma Brief, la mamá de Trunks, y ellos son mis padres. Y dime. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Todo bien? ¿No te gusta algún profesor?- comenzó a asediarlo la Científica. Sintiendo empatia inmediata por el pequeño. No podía creer aun que ese pequeño niño fuera el que le estaba haciendo grandes aportaciones a la humanidad con sus "simples" inventos e ideas.

- En realidad, solo viene de visita – salio Trunks al rescate – Tenemos planeado pasar el día juntos, ya en la tarde se lo llevare a Marol.- se le escapó decir al primogénito Brief ante el nerviosismo del asedio del cual acababa de ser victima.

- ¿Marol?, y ese niño se llama Kuno Jinzo. ¡Eres hijo de Marol jinzo, Hija de Dieciocho y Krillin!- gritó Bulma ante semejante descubrimiento.

- ¿Conoció a mis abuelos?, Mamá solo me a mostrado algunas fotografías, dice que ellos están en el cielo. – respondió el pequeño confirmando el descubrimiento de Bulma.

- Valla, que pequeño es el mundo, con que. Esta casada y con un hijo. Valla, con razón no sabíamos nada de ella, ha hecho ya una vida. Me alegra.- medito en voz alta haciendo que cada palabra se clavara en el pecho de sierto sayayin presente- Si, conocíamos a tus abuelos, eran nuestros mejores amigos hasta que fallecieron. Pero bueno. Vallan a divertirse y antes de irse de la casa me avisan, tengo algo que enviarle a Marol. – Añadió Bulma antes que los jóvenes entraran a la mansión.

- haw… que lastima, hubiera jurado que ese niño era de Trunks.- hablo la madre de Bulma haciendo notoria su tristeza y decepción.

- Si tienes razón. Es igualito a el cuando tenia la misma edad.- afirmo ahora Bulma.

- Además que también es un genio en cuanto a robótica se refiere, he estado siguiendo sus proyectos en la universidad muy de cerca y son simplemente maravillosos para un niño de tan corta edad. – señalo ahora el abuelo Brief.

- Trunks nunca me supo decir que paso entre ellos dos. – Habló ahora Bulma – se llevaban tan bien. Eran el uno para el otro, eso se notaba a miles de kilómetros. Pero, nunca paso nada, Trunks salía con tipas de dudosa reputación y Marol parecía estar en otro mundo tolerando los celos que seguramente sentía. ¡Definitivamente mi hijo es un estupido!- sentenció la Dueña de Capsule Corp. Golpeando fuertemente la mesa para después beber un poco de café.- Tiene el mismo valor que su padre en cuanto al tema del amor se refiere-

_/_

-Creo que la mayoría de la ropa cuando éramos pequeños Bra y Yo mi madre la dono, pero debe quedar alguna en la bodega- Sentencio el primogénito Brief cerrando de mala gana la ultima caja que había en su closet particular. – Ire por ella, no te muevas de aquí.- hablo nuevamente Trunks saliendo de su habitación.

Kuno se había quedado sentado al borde de la cama. Sus pequeñas piernas colgaban cerca de cincuenta centímetros. Quedarse quieto no era su fuerte. Frustrado al no poder acompañar a Trunks bajo de un salto de la cama, pues unas fotografías habían logrado captar su atención. Miró la primera, era una fotografía familiar, en ella se encontraba toda la familia Brief pulcramente vestida. La Señora Bulma era muy bella, vestía un lindo vestido negro de dos piezas. Trunks al igual, se encontraba formalmente vestido, pues llevaba un smokin, se veía extraño con esas corbatas de moñito. Miro detenidamente a una joven de cabellera verdosa y un no tan discreto vestido amarillo. ¡Era muy bella! Seguramente seria su hermana, la tal "Bra" que había mencionado hace unos momentos. Finalmente posos su mirada en un hombre con cara que definió como "malhumorada", el hombre se veía incomodo ante el abrazo de su esposa e hija. ¿Ese hombre era el padre de Trunks? – seguramente. – se auto contesto Kuno pasando a la siguiente fotografía, en donde al parecer se encontraba en la playa con algunos amigos. No le tomo importancia pasando a la siguiente, ahora era una fotografía navideña, nuevamente con los amigos con los que había ido a la playa, con la diferencia que ahora se encontraba la segunda hija de aquel matrimonio tan singular. Un muchacho de cabellera negra tenia en su espalda a la denominada "Bra", mientras que otra morena de corta edad para estar entre aquellos "jóvenes" se posaba en los hombros del primogénito Brief . – "Navidad con la familia Son"- leyó Kuno en voz alta las letras que aparecían bajo la fotografía. Por fin Kuno había llegado a la última fotografía presente en esa habitación. El vidrio de esta se encontraba estrellado, pero aun así se distinguían perfectamente los tres integrantes de ella. Dos jóvenes y una muchacha. El que sostenía el enorme pez al frente. No había duda, era Trunks, quien estaba a su izquierda era al parecer el mismo joven de las otras dos fotografías, pero con el cabello un poco más largo, y la muchacha… esa joven.- ¡¿Mamá?!- casi grito ante el descubrimiento.

Repentinamente una explosión se hizo presente, Kuno asustado tiro el portarretratos al piso, - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se pregunto mientras torpemente levantaba el portarretratos y lo colocaba en su lugar. Se asomo por la ventana tratando de divisar el origen de aquel ruido, logrando divisar una habitación en el patio trasero envuelta en humo. -¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntarse mientras salia corriendo de la habitación y lograba descender por el elevador para tratar de ayudar en algo. - ¡se quema! ¡se quema!- gritaba una y otra vez por los pasillos a cuanta persona se encontraba, pero al parecer a los empleados poco les importaba, pareciera que ya estuvieran acostumbrados.

- ¡no corras! ¡Niño!-

Alcanzó a escuchar a alguna empleada, pero poco le importaban las reglas de educación en ese momento. ¡Alguien estaba en peligro y ellos como si nada! Por fin había encontrado la entrada al jardín trasero. La extraña construcción aun seguía envuelta en humo, pero ya en menor cantidad.

- ¡¿hay alguien ahí?! ¡Habrán!, ¡Tienen que salir! ¡Se esta quemando la casa! ¡¿hay alguien ahí?!, ¡Habrán!- gritaba el pequeño Kuno mientras golpeaba la puerta. ¿Que era esa extraña casa? No. No era una casa, era una maquina. Una maquina, para quien sabe que. El caso era que se estaba quemando el motor exterior de aquella cosa. -¡Habrán! – grito una ultima vez antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando salir a un hombre de cabellera negra tosiendo sonoramente.

- ¿Qué diablos… coff coff...coff. – quiso maldecir aquel hombre casi ahogado por el humo, pues ahora había comenzado a inundar el interior obligándolo a salir de una forma precipitada.

- ¡Señor!, ¡¿Esta bien?!- lo llamó el pequeño, quien aun se encontraba cerca de la puerta. ¡Ese hombre era el padre de Trunks! . Se percato al reconocerlo como el hombre que anteriormente había visto en la fotografía familiar.

Vegeta lo miró extrañado aun entre sonoros tosidos. ¿Qué hacia un mocoso en su casa? No tubo mucho tiempo de reflexionar cuando el humo volvió a hacer de las suyas haciendo que el sayayin pareciera ya no tener mas aire en sus pulmones. Pero vasto una ráfaga de luz para que la tos pasara a último nivel. Pues uno de sus últimos ataques de energía había rebotado en aquellos "robots de entrenamiento" que Bulma le había fabricado haciendo que el ataque ahora se dirigiera rápidamente hacia el mocoso, quien sin poder reaccionar lo recibió de lleno protegiéndose únicamente con sus brazos. – lo mate – susurro Vegeta, quien ante aquella explosión pudo vislumbrar en su mente como el pequeño seguramente sería polvo ahora. Pero, ¡¿quien era ese niño?! ¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo cerca de su cámara de entrenamiento?! ¡Rayos! ¡No había forma alguna que estuviera vivo! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Pese a mantener su postura frívola, el rey sayayin tenia miles de pensamientos acumulados en su cabeza. Los cuales se disiparon, al igual que la enorme cantidad de humo dejando ver una imagen, que ciertamente le perturbo. ¡Ahí estaba el pequeño rubio aun de pie! Su ropa se encontraba ligeramente quemada. Pero seguía vivo. – ¡Eso es imposible!- logro articular el sayayin saliendo de su sorpresa, para después correr en auxilio del pequeño mocoso, quien ligeramente se tambaleo para segundos después caer inconsciente en los brazos de Vegeta, quien había corrido en su auxilio.

/

No te preocupes Trunks, solo esta inconsciente- Trato Bulma de calmar a su hijo mientras sanaba las heridas del pequeño – listo. Solo no tiene que mover mucho su brazo izquierdo – menciono Bulma una vez que hubo finalizado de vendarlo. – dejémoslo descansar. – Añadió sacando a Vegeta y a un inconforme Trunks de la habitación.

-Ese niño.- añadió Vegeta antes de que la familia se dispersara.- Ese niño no es normal.

- ¿Ha que te refieres Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma confusa.

- Recibió un ataque que ni el mismo Frezzer podría con el. Y… ¡¿Trunks de quien es ese crió?!- Preguntó sobresaltado. No concibia que un simple mocoso fuera más fuerte que su misma nieta. ¡habia algo raro en el… podría jurar que era un sayayin de no se por su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules. Aunque bueno, Vegita era una excepción y… Trunks aun más…

- Es hijo de Marol papá – respondió confuso

- ¡¿Marol?! ¡¿la hija de dieciocho?! – preguntó sorprendido recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su esposa e hijo. Ahora todo tenia más sentido…- y el padre… - Preguntó nuevamente levantando un poco el ceño. A lo cual Trunks solo atino a encogerse de hombros

- creo que se llama Kirito. Si no mal recuerdo pelee con el en uno de los torneos de artes marciales.-

-ya veo -Como olvidar a ese joven, si parecía el único fuera de los guerreros z con posibilidades de ganar ese torneo. Y valla que le dio lucha a Trunks, pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero aun así, ¿en verdad sería hijo de ese sujeto? Recordó las facciones del pequeño, aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, su estatura, no parecía tener más de siete años. Mismos siete años que había dejado de ver a la hija de la muñeca de hojalata. Y la forma de reaccionar ante el ataque, era de un guerrero innato. – ya veo- volvio a decir retirandose, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su hijo. Al parecer tenia un acertijo que resolver.

- No le hagas caso a tu padre, es obvio que le entro humo a la cabeza, mira que recibir un ataque que ni el mismo frezzer – añadió Bulma tratado de disipar aquel ambiente que se había formado.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Trunks daba vueltas por toda la mansión sin saber que hacer. Su plan de interrogar al pequeño sobre Marol se le había venido abajo. ¡Para colmo lo había dejado herido! ¿Qué le diría a Marol? Seguramente lo mataría. Pero lo que definitivamente le inquietaba era esa afinidad que tenia con ese niño. Le preocupaba de sobremanera para tener escasos días de haberlo conocido. Era como, como si. No. No sabia explicarlo.- Tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí- escucho una voz tras de el sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¡Kuno!- lo llamó sorprendido - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿ya estas mejor?-

- Si, solo me arde un poquito mi brazo izquierdo, pero tu mamá me dijo que no era nada grave.- respondio el pequeño mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la amplia e impecable sala blanca.- ¿y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto entusiasmado.

- ¡¿Pero te sientes bien?! ¡¿Estas seguro?!-

- ¡Vamos!, estoy "Herido" no lisiado. – dijo el pequeño un poco molesto, al parecer su nuevo amigo se estaba echando para atrás.

- No, no, esta bien, primero vallamos a algún lugar para comer, seguro tienes hambre.- aseguro el primogénito Brief entre risas, era sorprendente el carácter que ejercía ese pequeño. Un carácter sumamente imponente. ¿a quien le recordaba?

/

La comida en la hamburguesería en realidad no fue muy larga. El pequeño comió tal como una persona, o más bien como un niño de su edad, pero no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido ante la similitud de gustos. Pues habían rechazado la mostaza con el mismo acento y habían exigido mas kétchup al igual que habían retirado los pepinillos de sus respectivos alimentos.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el pequeño ante la mirada fija de Trunks.

- No, nada, en lo absoluto- reacciono Trunks tomando un nuevo bocado de su comida.

- ¿y como te sientes en la capital?- pregunto empezando con su plan.

- Pues el ambiente es todo loco, no me gusta mucho, en la ciudad del noroeste era más calmado y mi mama siempre tenía tiempo para mi. Ahora esta muy ocupada organizando la boda y…

- ¿tenia tiempo? ¿Y tu papá?- interrumpio.

Kirito le dedico una mirada sorprendido. ¿Cómo su madre sabia que le preguntaría eso?

- Digo, abecés le dices Papá y otras veces le dices Kirito. ¿Por qué?- se adelanto a preguntar una vez más el primogénito Brief.

¡Demonios! Lo agarro en curva. ¡lo había descubierto!, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué debía de decir ahora? ¡su mamá no le había dicho de algún plan b! aunque ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Qué acaso no era malo?- no lo conozco.- dijo finalizando su alimento.

Trunks parpadeo sorprendido. Al parecer no podía indagar más en el tema. Un poco frustrado y anonadado por tal descubrimiento pago la cuenta para después salir rumbo al parque de diversiones. Seguramente ahí podría obtener más información.

El tiempo siguió su curso, tan rápido, que Trunks apenas se percato. Apenas pudo formular una ultima pregunta antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera y percatarse de lo tarde que era. En quince minutos serían las cuatro.

- ¿Tu mamá nunca ha hablado de mi?- preguntó con cierta esperanza.

-No- contesto el pequeño secamente mientras se bajaban de los carritos chocones.

Cabizbajo Trunks salio del pequeño auto, para después de una entretenida tarde salir del parque de diversiones con Kuno a su lado. – ya es hora que regresemos. Tu mamá se preocupara si no te ve bajar del autobús.- añadió mientras colocaba al pequeño en sus hombros y salia volando del lugar.

- Tengo ganas de un helado- interrumpió Kuno a medio Vuelo.

- Pues estamos en pleno centro. Conozco una pequeña nevaría con helados artesanales. Es muy buena. Dudo que cinco minutos de retrazo afecten.- Dijo Trunks, quien al igual que el pequeño tenia el mismo antojo. ¡Definitivamente había algo extraño!

_/_

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Marol caminaba ya exhausta por el cruce peatonal, llegando hasta el centro de la capital tan solo caminando. Había recorrido infinidad de lugares; tiendas de servicio, algunos puestos de comida, incluso había entrado a aquellos lugares abarrotados de maquinas de videojuego, donde no le sorprendió encontrar alumnos de casi todas las escuelas en la Capital del Oeste. Pero. No a su hijo. Sentía como sus pies se negaban a dar un paso más, pero tan solo la idea de que su pequeño estuviera desaparecido dava el mismo resultado que le hubiese dado una semilla del ermitaño para recobrar energías. Camino un poco más hasta llegar a un cruce peatonal donde tubo que detenerse para esperar que el semáforo le diera paso a los peatones. Miró a su alrededor, había gente con portafolios corriendo por doquier, jóvenes al borde de la alegría al ser liberados de aquella "prisión" escolar, Ambos padres recogiendo a sus hijos de las primarias. – Kuno – Susurro al ver un pequeño con cabellera rubia y a su madre casi arreándolo para que caminara hacia el tren subterráneo. Suspiro con nostalgia ¿Dónde podría estar su hijo? Sintió como el corazón se le oprimía y una leve punzada se hacia presente obligándola a llevarse la mano al pecho, tratando de aminorar el dolor, "_Mi presión seguramente esta por las nubes_". Atino a pensar no dándole importancia y caminando con lentitud a través de la multitud cuando el semáforo cambio a verde. Si la directora tenía razón en que fue secuestrado ¿Por qué no pedían un rescate? Pensó Marol mirando por milésima vez su celular el cual tan solo contaba con un mensaje de texto recibido hace cerca de media hora por parte de Kirito, quien estaba buscando al norte de la ciudad. "nada aun" decía el mensaje haciendo que sus esperanzas de encontrarlo ese día se estuviesen desvaneciendo. Estaba desesperada. ¡En verdad que lo estaba! Para colmo las autoridades no estaban haciendo nada, pues para ellos, necesitaban pasar treinta y dos horas de desaparición si era un adulto y veinticuatro para un menor de edad.- Imbesiles- volvió a susurrar la rubia con rabia. ¡Para ese entonces su hijo podría estar en otra ciudad!, ¡incluso en otro continente! Aun más asustada, Marol miro nuevamente su celular. ¿Quién podría ayudarla de aquella pequeña lista de treinta y ocho personas de la cual quince números eran de algunos técnicos, electricistas, plomeros, agentes de seguro, Escuela, etc. Nueve más eran de algunos "amigos" de la ciudad del Noreste, cuatro ocupaban Kirito y Luna, con sus dos celulares cada uno. Cinco los ocupaba su antiguo trabajo con sus diferentes líneas telefónicas y finalmente quedaban Cinco . Cinco números que jamás se había atrevido a marcar nuevamente; Uno era el Teléfono de su antigua casa en la Capital a la cual sentía que jamás podría regresar, otro número era de Kame Hose, uno más era el de la casa de la familia Son y el otro de La Mansión Brief. Y el último… el último número era… era el de Trunks Brief. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que ese momento había llegado. El momento en que le estuviera hablando a "el", pero… ¿y si cambio de numero telefónico? Después de todo ya habían pasado cerca de siete años. No tenia opción, tenía que intentarlo. Poso su dedo pulgar en la tecla para hacer la llamada – a la de tres Marol – se animo ella misma – uno… - sintió como el corazón le brincaba – dos – el estomago se encontraba ahora en su garganta – tre…- no alcanzó a decir pues un joven había chocado con ella, el cual siquiera se molesto en disculparse, pues estaba más entretenido en aquella charla por celular. A esas alturas a Marol tampoco le importo, pero solo Kamisama supo, cuan agradecida estaba con ese joven. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el celular con nerviocismo, para después percatarse que estaba caminando en sentido opuesto al que estaba haciéndolo pues prácticamente aquel muchacho la había obligado a voltear noventa grados. Noventa grados que tal vez esta vez ni kamizama sabría como aquella rubia agradecía a ese joven. Pues la había obligado a percatarse de aquel pequeño puesto de nieves, en el cual hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sus piernas flaqueaban y su garganta se quedó sin voz de aquella infinita alegría. – ¡Kuno!- gritó segundos después que hubo recobrado el control de su cuerpo. – ¡Kuno!- lo llamó por segunda ocasión.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Su pequeño! Ya no traía su uniforme escolar, por eso no lo había visto en primera instancia. ¡Pero al carajo! ¡¿Que le importaba un estupido uniforme?! Lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño tirara su helado.

- ¡Mami! ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pequeño al percatarse de las lagrimas de su madre. Ignorante de la odisea que había provocado ese día.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Por Kami! ¡Me tenias con el alma en un hilo! ¿Por qué te saliste de la escuela sin avisar? ¡¿Por qué no te comunicaste con migo?!- Le decía Marol mientras aun lo tenia aferrado.

- Pero yo…- trataba de articular el pequeño Kuno, pero su madre se lo evitaba.

- ¡Jamás! me oíste JAMAS vuelvas a irte solo sin decirle nada a nadie- sentencio la rubia tomándolo fuertemente de los costados obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero estuve todo el día con él- sentencio el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas ante los reclamos de su madre. Apuntando a un joven situado un poco más atrás de él.

Marol siguió con su vista lentamente el dedo de su pequeño, el cual señalaba a un joven que ella conocía a la perfección. O bueno, pensó que conocía- Tu…- logro articular ante su asombro al ver al primogenito Brief parado poco menos de cuatro pasos de ella y su hijo – tu – volvió a llamarlo con cierto deje de furia levantándose rápidamente.

- Hola Marol, que sorpresa- saludo el Primogenito Brief nervioso, pues acababa de ser descubierto. – Espero no te molestes, me tome la libertad de sacar a Kuno para pasar un día juntos, como hoy es mi día lib…

_**¡¡PAFF!!**_

No alcanzó a terminar el Primogénito Brief su excusa cuando la rubia le había propiciado una fuerte cachetada, obligándolo a voltear la cara y soltar el cono de helado que llevaba consigo – pero que … – Quiso reclamarle, pero al tan solo ver los cristalinos ojos de la rubia le basto para quedarse callado. – Marol – la llamó apenado percatándose de su error.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Sabes lo angustiada que e estado por mi hijo? – le gritó Marol mientras furiosa le golpeaba la parte superior de su pecho. – ¿Sabes todo lo que pase el día de hoy? –volvió a reclamarle empujándolo para alejarlo de ella.

- yo, no… no pensé…- trato de disculparse el primogénito Brief.

- ¡Ese es tu problema Trunks, no piensas! ¡Solo actúas a lo estupido! – le recrimino Marol, tomando a Kuno fuertemente de la mano, el cual se encontraba asustado. Jamás había visto a su madre tan alterada. – De no ser por tus estupidos impulsos no estaría yo aquí. ¿Sabes lo que pasó por mi cabeza? ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Que mi hijo había sido secuestrado por alguna organización! ¡Que mi hijo estaba siendo esclavizado por terroristas! ¡Que mi hijo posiblemente estuviera siendo agredido físicamente! – Marol se llevo nuevamente su mano derecha al pecho, aquella pulsación que sintió anteriormente había vuelto y con más fuerza, pero eso no la detendría para desahogarse de una vez con el Primogénito Brief – ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo! ¡Eres un irresponsable! – Le gritaba Marol haciendo muecas de dolor. Sentía como le faltaba el aire, su vista lentamente se nublaba, y sus piernas estaban empezando a desfallecer.

- ¡Mami!- Chilló Kuno al ver como su madre caía hincada a un costado suyo

-¡Marol!- La llamó Trunks alarmado acercándose para ayudarla.

- ¡No me toques!- logró hablar Marol entre jadeos soltando un manotazo ante la aproximación de el primogénito Brief. – Ya me decepcionaste una vez, no finjas que te preocupas por mí y lárgate como sueles hacerlo.- habló la rubia con amargura y lagrimas.

Trunks la miró con angustia, por que la rubia le decía aquellas palabras, ¿decepcionado? ¿La había decepcionado? – Marol, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

- ¡Largate! ¡uhg!- le volvió a gritar Marol seguido de un quejido. La presión era mas fuerte, ya casi no podía respirar – Kirito, llámale a Kirito- le dijo a Kuno dándole su celular. No había duda, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y para colmo tenia a Trunks frente a ella alterándole los nervios, pensar que padre e hijo estuvieron todo el día juntos. ¿Qué tanto le habría dicho Kuno sobre sus vidas? No había previsto esto, jamás pensó que el Primogénito Brief tuviera la "brillante" idea de secuestrar a su propio hijo todo un día. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Todo le estaba saliendo mal! ¡Todo!- ¡aagh!- volvió a quejarse más fuerte.

- ¡Marol!- la Llamo Trunks más preocupado aun, la rubia se veía muy mal. Algo grave le estaba sucediendo- luego me reclamas todo lo que quieras, - Dijo empezando a molestarse, pues la chica se negaba a recibir ayuda y para colmo, le pedía al pequeño que llamará a ese imbesil estando él ahí - hay que llevarte a un hospital- dijo tomándola sorpresivamente entre sus brazos. A lo cual Marol ya no puedo oponerse, la opresión en su pecho era tan fuerte que simplemente ya no podía hablar. – Kuno, colócate en mi espalda- le pidió al pequeño quien afirmo con la cabeza entendiendo el por que de la petición. Rápidamente se coloco en la espalda del Primogénito Brief para después de aferrarse a el cuello del sayayin salir volando a una velocidad sorprendente. – Resiste Marol- susurró preocupado aumentando la velocidad al sentir como la rubia se desvanecía entres sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno aki esta el siguiente capitulo, apenitititas lo acabo de terminar. Espero les agrade…

BESITOS!!

Y gracias a todas las lectoras por sus REVIEWS!

perdon por no agradecerles a cada una, pero voy de salida de regreso a mi pueblo... bhuaaa..

ciaooo!!

haha se me olvidaba. Kuno tiene clases en la universidad, pero ciertos dias. y otros dias en la primaria. por que a fin de cuentas es un niño y tiene la mentalidad de uno. asi que necesita convivir con niños de su edad y aprender algunas cosas como ortografia, gramatica, geografia, etc.

Es como hummmm !un dibujante! es bueno dibujando. pero en matematicas es pesimo, o en otras materias.

asi es Kuno. Es un Genio en la Robotica. pero neciesita complementarse como un niño de su edad.

me explico??

jeje no se... espero me allas entendido Maryzam


	10. Chapter 10

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 10**

**Boda en la mansión Brief , una amenaza y **

**Una segunda noche I**

* * *

"_Ya me decepcionaste una vez, no finjas que te preocupas por mí y lárgate como sueles hacerlo."_ Esas eran las palabras que pasaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del primogénito Brief. ¿Largarse como siempre suele hacerlo? ¿De que estaba hablando?

Cansado recargo su cabeza en aquella silla de metal junto a la cama de la rubia. La cual, dormía placidamente debido a los sedantes que el doctor le había introducido.

"_Tranquilícese joven, solo fue un ataque de taquicardia, le sugiero que no le altere los nervios para que no vuelva a suceder" _

Recordó las palabras del medico. Que en su diccionario personal era un "tu tuviste la culpa" Miró a Marol apenado. Se sentía tan culpable. Pero eso no le impedía sentirse inmensamente feliz de tenerla tan cerca y verla. Aunque estuviese dormida. Sin proponérselo, se levanto de aquella fria silla, para sentarse ahora a lado de la rubia, en la mullida cama. - ¿Qué paso Marol? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- le susurro mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla y quitaba un mechón rubio de su cara. –… no te cases con el. – añadió con un nudo en la garganta. No concebía perderla de esa manera. Lentamente acorto la distancia, dejándose llevar por el corazón y el magnetismo que aun sentía por la ojiazul, sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Absolutamente nada. Y con ese pensamiento beso delicadamente los labios de aquella mujer que era la razón de su vida. – Te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer.- le susurro separándose de ella soltando un suspiro y pasando su manos por su cabellera lila. Estaba desesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla?.

Repentinamente, como si el destino, se empeñase en separarlos la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a un rubio completamente alterado. – ¡Marol! – la llamó colocándose inmediatamente a su lado ignorando completamente a la persona que hace tan solo unos segundos estuvo a lado de ella. -!Por Kami!- susurró un poco asustado, pues su piel se encontraba completamente blanca.

-Ella estará bien, según el doctor tubo solo un ataque de taquicardia- Informo Trunks muy a su pesar a ese hombre que Marol le había presentado hace tan solo unos días, como su futuro…. ¡no podía siquiera pensarlo!

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Se abalanzó Kirito sobre el primogénito Brief tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa, para después encestarle un puñetazo en la cara.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Marol?!- preguntó colérico llamando la atención de algunas enfermeras y médicos, los cuales habían entrado precipitadamente a tratar de frenar a ambos hombres. – ¡Sueltenme!- exigió Kirito, al ser sostenido por dos médicos – ¡Yo mismo sacaré a este tipo!, ¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí! –siguió Gritando.

- ¡Soy su mejor amigo!- se defendió el primogénito Brief lo más calmado posible, pero era inútil, ese tipo pretendía separarlo de ella. ¡Eso no se lo permitiría!

- ¡Pues yo seré su esposo en menos de una semana!- Defendió Kirito, haciendo hincapié a aquella mentira.

-¡Ya Basta los dos!, ¡ambos se irán de esta habitación!, ¡lo que necesita esta paciente es paz y tranquilidad!- se animo a decir un medico, haciendo que ambos hombres se miraran con mayor furia que antes. – Nosotros les avisaremos cuando puedan entrar nuevamente señores. Primero Tranquilícense. – Sentencio el Doctor logrando sacar a ambos individuos de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Trunks salio a pasos agigantados. ¡Esto era el como! ¿Cómo era posible que no le permitieran estar cerca de ella en un momento así?, Y para colmo ese imbesil_…"¡Pues yo seré su esposo en menos de una semana!"_, ¡Eso no lo permitiría! No, no y mil veces ¡NO!

- ¡Trunks!, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te vas? – Escucho que le preguntaba al pequeño Kuno, quien regresaba apenas de la cafetería con algunas bebidas.

- Si, pero regresaré pronto – le respondió mirando fijamente a aquel hombre rubio, para después regresar su mirada hacia el pequeño.- Toma- dijo mientras extendía un sobre color marfil – es lo que te quería dar mi madre, para que se la entregaras a tu mamá. Es una invitación para la boda de mi hermana.- acotó cuando vio que el pequeño veía tan curiosa y elegante caligrafía escrita en el sobre la cual decía "_Familia Jinzo_"- te lo encargo mucho.

-Si, no te preocupes Trunks, yo se la entregare a mi mamá, oye, pero… ¿Kirito también puede ir? – Pregunto inocente el pequeño ignorante de la nueva enemistad que se había formado ese día.

- Si- contesto entre dientes optando por mejor abandonar ese lugar. No tenia opción, con ese imbesil de por medio. –Hasta luego – se despidió de Kuno revolviéndole un poco el cabello para después dirigirse al elevador.

- ¡Marol ya no esta sola!, ¡me escuchaste! ¡No lo esta! – le gritó Kirito antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran frente al primogénito Brief. – imbesil… susurro por lo bajo dejando al pequeño Kuno escéptico ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

- Kirito… ¿Qué paso? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿dije algo que…-

- No enano, todo esta bien,- se limito a contestar al pequeño tomando asiento en una de las bancas expuestas fuera de la habitación. ¡Jamás pensó que Trunks Brief, el gran "hombre" de negocios fuera un cínico! Pensó que todas esas lagrimas que su amiga había derramado por separarse incógnitamente de él tenían una explicación lógica. ¡Que todo se trataba de un mal entendido! Pero ahora veía el por que Marol prefería estar alejada de ese tipo. Ese tipo que ni siquiera tuvo el tacto suficiente para pensar lo angustiada que estaría una madre al no poder encontrar a su hijo. ¡le valió un maldito rábano! ¡Ese hombre no tenia escrúpulos! ¡lo que había hecho era imperdonable! ¡POR SU CULPA Marol se encontraba en el hospital! Furioso, soltó un sonoro suspiro ladeando un poco su cuello para hacer que los nudos de tensión se disiparan un poco.

- ¿Ustedes son los familiares de la joven Jinzo?- escuchó Kirito decir mientras que Kuno le ganaba la respuesta colocándose inmediatamente de pie.- Bien, en ese caso solo vine aquí para informarles que la señorita Jinzo se encuentra estable, si sigue así la daremos de alta mañana a las once de la mañana, por mi parte es todo. – Dijo la joven enfermera retirándose.

- Bien enano, creo que lo mejor es que vallamos a casa. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.- Dijo Kirito, pues muy a su pesar tenia que abandonar el hospital. Luna todavía no había regresado y no había nadie con quien pudiese dejar a Kuno para que lo cuidase.

- Pero… mi mamá- trató de alegar…

- No te preocupes, los doctores dicen que esta muy bien, mañana podrá salir de aquí. Además no creo que a tu mamá le guste que te desveles por estar al pendiente de ella. Recuerda que mañana tienes clases en la universidad, eso si, ¡nada de irse de pinta nuevamente! – Agrego picaramente Kirito tratando de convencer al pequeño.

- Tienes razón…- dijo casi con un hilo en la voz y algunas lagrimas al borde de sus ojos – ¡le voy a prometer a mi mamá no desobedecerla nunca! ¡te lo juro Kirito! – dicho esto se abrazo a la pierna de aquel "tío" para llorar silenciosamente, pues el lo sabia. Si no se hubiese ido con Trunks, nada de esto estuviese pasando. – es mi culpa ¿verdad?- pregunto aun escondido entre las ropas del rubio.

- ¡No nano como crees!- se agacho Kirito para estar a su altura – Mira güero, hay algunas cosas que aun no puedes comprender, cosas… cosas de adultos. Ya las entenderás cuando crezcas. Pero que se te olvide de esa cabecilla que tú eres el culpable ¿ok? Por que no lo eres…- agrego tomándolo en sus brazos para después salir del hospital. No tenia opción, no quería dejar a Marol sola, pero al menos estaba tranquilo, estaba fuera de peligro, y lo que más lo alivio fue que no podía tener visitas. Así que ese imbesil no podría entrar a verla nuevamente.

&&/&/&/&&

Marol despertó cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana, la luz entraba con todo su esplendor por la gran ventana de su habitación. – donde…- susurro, tratando de preguntarse en donde estaría.

- ¡Valla! ¡veo que ya despertó!- interrumpió una enfermera que recién entraba a su habitación. – Que bueno, por que acaban de llegar visitas… Volvió a decir haciendo que la rubia se sintiera mas confusa que nunca. Siquiera había asimilado el como había llegado al hospital cuando una hermosa chica de cabello verdoso se abalanzo sobre ella.

- ¡Marol! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!- saludo la chica separándose un poco de aquel abrazo.

-¡Bra!- pudo al fin reaccionar Marol percatándose que otras dos personas se encontraban en la estancia. - ¡Bulma!, ¡Señor Vegeta! Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Trunks nos dijo sobre tu "malestar" y que estabas aquí interna- hablo ahora Bulma

Trunks… el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre la había puesto con los bellos de punta. Seguramente fue el quien la llevo al hospital, y seguramente si estaba toda la familia ahí reunida era por que no tardaría en aparecer el primogénito Brief…. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, seguramente no tardaría en entrar ¿se habría dado cuenta que el era el padre de Kuno? ¿era por eso que estaban ahí reunidos?

- Trunks tubo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos documentos- añadió Vegeta secamente.

Marol lo miró confusa… ¿se habría dado cuenta de su nerviosismo? – ya… ya veo…-

- Bha, no hablemos de mi hermano en estos momentos. Además he venido por que quería invitarte personalmente a mi boda…- hablo Bra Brief capturando nuevamente el centro de atención.

- ¿boda?- preguntó Marol aun sintiéndose confusa. Sentía como si el cerebro no terminase de despertarse aun.

- Asi es, me caso con Goten. Bueno en realidad ya estamos casados por el civil. Ha y tenemos una hermosa niña. Se llama Vegita. Hoy no la pude traer, pero espero que pronto la conozcas. ¡Estoy ansiosa que conozca a un miembro más e la familia!, ¡además que me entere que tienes un hermoso niño!

- He , si… bueno…- _ho por dios, ho por dios _pensaba Marol innumerables veces… ¿Cómo podía desviar el tema?

- Es hora de irnos, La costurera pidió que estuviera puntual Bra.- Volvió a hablar Vegeta.

_¡Esto era imposible!, definitivamente el señor Vegeta sabia algo, y si no lo sabia, sospechaba… y demasiado para su gusto…_ pensaba Marol mientras le dirigía una mirada sigilosa la cual fue respondida por una aguda mirada del sayayin.. _¡Diablos!_

-Ho , es cierto, Bueno Marol fue un gusto verte. Te espero en mi Boda el viernes a las siete de la noche en mi casa. Porfis porfis, no me falles, por que además, tu serás mi madrina de lazo. Y no te permito que te niegues. Solo con eso podré perdonarte estos siete años de ausencia.- sentencio la ojiverde no dándole opción a la rubia…

-Ahí estaré- respondió Marol con una sonrisa forzada, no fuese que no le halagara esa petición, era que simplemente estaría más cerca de él de lo que hubiese querido. En esos momentos no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, por más que estuviesen hablando de la boda de Bra… Trunks era la única cosa presente en su mente

&&/&/&/&&

Los días Pasaron volando, El martes Marol regresó a su casa, quedándose en cama el día entero más que nada por recomendación de Kirito que por el mismo doctor, El miércoles había salido tan solo a resurtir la despensa. El jueves se la había pasando viendo televisión, cuando recibió la llamada de Luna, quien recordaba por enésima vez su día y hora de llegada. Viernes a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡ya te dije que ahi estaremos!- hablo Marol

- Bueno, bueno. ¡Pero no me fallen! Mira que es una emergencia. ¡No puedo dejar que me vean asi!- hablo ahora Luna.

-¿de que rayos hablas?-

- ya lo sabrás cuando me veas ¡Y ni se te ocurra reírte por que te mato! Y encima te quemo todo lo que te llevo. – sentencio Luna algo histérica.

- vale, vale. Te prometo que no será así- respondió Marol pensando que su amiga se había vuelto un "poquito" más chiflada de lo que habitualmente era… no cabía duda que ella y Kirito eran tal para cual.

Viernes, el día en que Luna llegaría y también tenía la Boda en la Mansión Brief. No muy animada, Marol miro su guardarropa. Tenía un vestido de cóctel color negro, eso iría perfecto con la ocasión. Satisfecha cerro su guardarropa. No había problema alguno con su vestimenta, calzado, accesorios y demás. El tema "boda de Bra" lo tenia resuelto.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Kirito y Kuno habían pasado por ella para ir rumbo al aeropuerto. El cual, en lo particular se le hizo realmente corto, pues su hijo no paraba de decir que había tenido un examen sorpresa en la universidad y que había sido el único en sacar un nueve punto dos en el examen. ¡Había sido la calificación más alta!

- Eso es fenomenal Kuno, muchas felicidades- halago Marol a su pequeño.

La sala de espera estaba completamente bacía. Salvo por algunas ocho personas presentes ahí. Las cuales al igual que ellos esperaban el vuelo numero quinientos noventa y tres que venia de la capital del sur.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los tripulantes, donde destacaba una joven "casi" queriendo pasar inapercibida, cosa imposible, pues bestia unos jeans sumamente gastados, una sudadera holgada color café, junto con una gorra en la cual cubría su cabellera. Y para complementar esa vestimenta tan peculiar, unas enormes gafas de sol, las cuales muy apenas dejaban ver su rostro.

- ¿Luna?- le llamó Marol no muy segura…

- ¡Amorcito! ¿Por qué andas así?- le llamó Kirito sin duda alguna en su voz abrazándola efusivamente.

- No Kirito, Cuidado, me vas a quitar mi…-

Demasiado tarde, la gorra de Luna había caído al suelo revelando su larga melena. Ahora… rosada..

- ¡Pffff!- trato de no reír la rubia apretando fuertemente sus labios…

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte Marol!, Mira que quemo el vestido "Doche&Banana" que te traje…. ¡TE LO JURO!- advirtió ahora la pelirosa, tratándose de colocar nuevamente su cabellera bajo la gorra.

&&/&/&/&&

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todo eso sucedió en mi ausencia? Y… ¿ no estas nerviosa? ¡lo vaz a ver hoy… ¡Caray! ¿ya sabes que vas a ponerte? – Hablo luna, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, pues aun se encontraban camino a la casa de la rubia.

- No, además ustedes dos me acompañarán, tengo tres pases para la boda, y ya he hablado con una niñera para que venga a cuidar a Kuno… además…

- No, No , y ¡millones de No!, perdóname, pero ¿enserio crees que te voy a acompañar con estos pelos? Ni que estuviera loca, además creo que mi presencia estaría de más. Supuestamente MI Kirito es tu prometido ¿no? Yo opino que lleves mejor a Kuno y que los vean como una "familia" feliz, eso es más creíble…

- ¡Ni hablar! Kuno no pisara nuevamente la mansión Brief… de eso no tengo Duda- sentencio ahora la rubia.

- Bien, en ese caso yo lo cuido, y cancelas a la niñera.- habó ahora Luna.

_No había_ _remedio_ Pensaba Marol, pues ahora había perdido su seguridad, confiaba en que su amiga la acompañaría y la apoyaría en esos momentos, pero era más que obvio que no sería posible eso, no al menos en esta ocasión. _¡Bendita Vanidad!_

&&/&/&/&&

-¿QUE? ,¡¿QUE?!- Gritó casi histérica Luna – No me digas que ese es tu vestido, ¡Rayos Marol! ¿Qué no pueden hacer ustedes nada sin mi? ¡Por Kami!- señalo nuevamente furiosa, al ver el simple vestido negro que su amiga le mostraba – ¡Piensa Marol! ¡Se Cabrona una vez en tu vida! Haz que Trunks se revuelque por los suelos al verte sumamente preciosa. y que se lamente el hecho de dejarte ir el muy imbesil - Gritaba nuevamente mientras se dirigía hacia sus enormes valijas y sacaba un vestido de gasa color turquesa. Adornado con un top de gasa color azul oscuro.

- amorcito ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- Preguntó un sorprendido Kirito, pero inmediatamente se quedo callado ante la mirada chispeante de su futura esposa.

- Rápido Marol, hay que darnos prisa tan solo tenemos dos horas para arreglarte ¡ Por Kami ¡Dos Horas! Y ¿tu que haces parado ahí Kirito, ve a ponerte tu traje! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!- Ordeno Luna. Cerrándole la puerta en sus narices cuando este trato de protestar.

- Mujeres- Sentencio el Pequeño Kuno por lo bajo, quien cargaba con una bolsa de papitas y había visto el espectáculo desde lejos - ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por lo que se pondrán? ¿acaso pueden tardar más de dos horas en vestirse?

- Querido sobrino, acabas de hacer una de las preguntas más enigmáticas para el hombre – habló ahora Kirito dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto –

&&/&/&/&&

¡No podía creerlo!, ¡Bra le había mentido en la Hora intencionalmente para que llegara con una hora de anticipación! Pensaba Marol poniendo simulada atención a la ceremonia. Jamás pensó que ese día se le complicaría al infinito, pues no solamente la presencia de Trunks la hacia inquietarse, quien para colmo era el padrino de lazo también. _¡Eres una estupida Marol! era de suponerse que el padrino de lazo seria él, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Goten. _Volvió a hablar al rubia en sus pensamientos tratando de no explotar. Pero lo que definitivamente la incomodaba de sobremanera fue haberse topado con su antiguo Jefe, quien no perdió oportunidad para acosarla y amenazarla. En estos momentos Trunks estaba en ultimo lugar. Las palabras de ese viejo la habían dejado muy preocupada…. ¿Qué tipo de persona era el Señor Benji? Se preguntó haciendo memoria de lo que tan solo hace unos minutos había vivido.

_-¡¿Que dices Bulma?!- Casi gritó Marol al saber la verdadera hora de la boda._

_- No te molestes Marol, pero necesitábamos que todos fueran puntuales, además te vino como anillo al dedo – Dijo la Científica Brief guiñándole un ojo, pues habían llegado con diez minutos de atraso –Mejor pasen al salón, antes de comenzar la ceremonia- _

_Marol soltó un suspiro cansada. Al parecer la noche se le alargaría una hora más. Camino firmemente con Kirito a su lado, para después tomar asiento en una de las mesas del gran salón de la Corporación Brief en donde se habian encontrado a algunos amigos de Kirito que al igual que él eran Jóvenes empresarios._

_- Voy al Tocador Kirito, enseguida regresó – informó Marol quedamente a su acompañante, para después con elegancia levantarse de la mesa y despedirse momentáneamente._

_Le estaba doliendo la cabeza, con suerte en el baño encontraría alguna aspirina, pensaba la rubia, colocando su mano en la frente tratando de aminorar el dolor, cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas._

_- Valla, pensaba que la perfección no podía existir en este mundo, pero veo que me e equivocado. Señorita, me permitiría ser su acompañante esta noche... – _

_¡¿Pero que demonios?! Esa voz… ¡Definitivamente tenia que ser una Broma!, lentamente volteo hacia aquella persona, para llevarse una gran sorpresa – ¿¡Señor Benji?!-_

_- ¡¿Marol?! – reacciono el viejo sorprendido, ¡no había reconocido a aquella mocosa! ¡Qué estupidez acababa de cometer! Pero… ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que esa joven fuera su antigua empleada? - Escúchame – le dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo para acercarse a ella. – te pienso dar una segunda oportunidad - ¿vez todo lo que hay aquí?, La iluminación, los adornos, las mesas, las invitaciones, ¡todo!, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, mi empresa "Arte Grafico" se encargo en hacerlo, el proyecto que tu misma pudiste haber realizado… Pero no, te gano la mojigatez y la estupidez. Dime Marol, ¿no estas tentada a regresar?..._

_- ¿Qué dice?, ¡Ni que estuviera loca!, ¡suélteme!- le ordeno Marol por lo bajo, haciendo que aquel hombre se molestará aun más._

_- Tonta, no desaproveches lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Un sueldo seguro, trabajo, ¡fama!_

_- hum- se soltó Marol de un jalón- ¿a cambió de que?, no me subestime señor. Yo no pienso caer en ese tipo de enredos, además yo aprecio a su esposa y sus hijas. ¡Para mi usted es un cerdo desgraciado!_

_- ¡No sabes con quien te metes mocosa! ¡ten mucho cuidado!- amenazo el viejo volviendo a tomarla del antebrazo. Solo para que tengas una idea… ¿haz encontrado trabajo desde que te fuiste?, no verdad, por supuesto que no, he dado instrucciones a varios socios y amigos de diferentes compañías y empresas de no dártelo. Asi que tu decides, o vuelves con migo bajo algunas "condiciones" o te mueres en la calle junto a tu despreciable hijo. _

_- ¡Ust…- no alcanzo a decir Marol cuando una tercera voz los interrumpió…_

_- ¡Marol!- _

_- ¡Trunks!- volteo a verlo, agradecida por su oportuna aparición._

_- ¿pasa algo?- atino a preguntar el ojiazul viendo sospechosamente como el Señor Benjuí sostenía el antebrazo de su … "amiga"._

_- No, nada de importancia, solo le estaba saludando a la joven- Dijo el Señor Benji, mientras soltaba lentamente a Marol y le dirigía una mirada de advertencia – Bueno Marol, espero que pienses lo que te ofrecí.- añadió como despedida._

_- No se preocupe Señor Benjuí, mi respuesta de antemano la sabe – afirmo la Rubia sosteniendo la mirada a los ojos de su antiguo Jefe._

_- Bien, tu lo decidiste – Añadió el señor Benjuí fingiendo una tranquila sonrisa para después desaparecer entre la multitud. - tu lo decidiste – repitió el señor Benjuí encaminándose hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su actual esposa, sus dos hijas con ese matrimonio, y su primer hija con su ex esposa._

_- ¡Papá! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Marol?- Preguntó su primogénita alarmada. _

_- ¿la conoces Sora? No recuerdo que hubieras ido a la empresa cuando ella trabajaba. Además ¿Qué te importa?, ¿Por qué no estas con Trunks? ¡Tienes que recuperarlo a como de lugar!_

_- ¿¡Marol trabajaba con tigo!?- pregunto aturdida.- espera papá, ¡escúchame!_

_- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿fue una de tus compañeras de la Universidad?- _

_- No papá, Marol, Marol es aquella muchacha por la cual Trunks me dejo hace siete años, Marol es la chica que estaba embarazada de Trunks hace siente años…_

_- ¿Qué dices?, ¡¿es aquella mocosa, que nos obstaculizaba el camino hace siete años?!_

_- así es…- señalo nuevamente la morena._

_- En ese caso debemos tomar cartas nuevamente en el asunto, ¡esa mocosa acaba de irse con Trunks! Y ahora que lo menciono ¿el sabe de la existencia de ese niño?_

_- No estoy muy segura, pero lo más probable es que no…-_

_- Bien eso nos da una ventaja…_

_Finalizo la conversación el Señor Benjí para tomar un puro de su saco y comenzar a fumarlo. " es una pena, ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría encaprichándome con esa rubia? Definitivamente es una pena que tenga que desaparecer, ella junto con su engendro."- pensó mientras echaba otra bocanada de humo hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que las campanas expuestas en el jardín para la ceremonia resonaban…_

Trunks por otra parte estaba distante, pese a que era la boda de su hermana no podía concentrarse. Es que, simplemente tener a Marol tan cerca era algo formidable, y ni que mencionar del primer instante que la vio llegar, la había observado cuando había platicado con su madre antes de ir al salón de CC. ¡Se veía hermosa!, ¡sencillamente hermosa! ¡Cuanto hubiese dado por haberla tomado en ese momento entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor desesperadamente!. Y seguramente lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido por "él", ese joven Rubio que se encontraba a su lado en todo momento. Solo Kamisama supo de el amplio autocontrol que tubo en su cuerpo para no ir a degollar a ese imbesil.

Por fin Colocaron Juntos El lazo que uniria eternamente a la pareja protagonista en ese momento. Esto le hizo recordar al Principe Sayayin que su princesa estaba a escasos dos dias de contraer matrimonio, tenia que hablar con ella ¡tenia que convencerla de que no lo hiciera! Pero era simplemente inútil, la rubia le rehuía, o estaba muy bien vigilada por su futuro esposo y sinceramente no quería armar un alboroto en la boda de su hermana, con lo tentador y sencillo que le parecía desaparecer a ese individuo. Pero no, tenia que pensar en su hermana, esa noche lo quería todo perfecto, y dudaba que un homicidio contará para ella algo que ayudase a la perfección de esa boda. ¡Diablos!, si tan solo no hubiese aparecido en ese instante posiblemente habría solucionado las cosas con la rubia. ¡Habría podido obtener una explicación!

_- ¡Marol!- la llamó al tan solo divisarla a lo lejos_

_- ¡Trunks!- volteo a verlo_

_- ¿pasa algo?- atino a preguntar el ojiazul viendo sospechosamente como el Señor Benjuí sostenía el antebrazo de su "amiga"._

_- No, nada de importancia, solo le estaba saludando a la joven- Dijo el Señor Benji, mientras soltaba lentamente – Bueno Marol, espero que pienses lo que te ofrecí.- añadió como despedida._

_- No se preocupe Señor Benjuí, mi respuesta de antemano la sabe – afirmo la Rubia _

_- Bien, tu lo decidiste – Añadió el señor Benjuí con una tranquila sonrisa_

_- ¿Segura que no pasa nada? ¿de que hablaban?- Preguntó Trunks Inquieto pues esa corta platica que escucho no le había agradado mucho. _

_- De cosas sin importancia- añadió la rubia tratado de alejarse del Primogénito Brief, _

_- ¡espera Marol!, necesitamos hablar.-_

_- No lo creo-_

_- Yo opino lo contrario, no tardaremos mas de quince minutos. – pidió amablemente._

_- Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento Trunks, además Kirito me espera.- dijo alejándose definitivamente._

_Estuvo tentado a retenerla, pero no quería hacer las cosas a la fuerza, al menos, no por el momento – Esta bien.- Le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia ante aquel carácter tan poco inusual en él.- será cuando tu quieras, pero porfavor, que sea antes de tu boda.- añadió para ahora ser él el que se alejaba del lugar._

- Bien, la Ceremonia a terminado – anuncio el párroco haciendo que con esto comenzara la música de salida para los novios y dirigirse todos nuevamente hacia el salón principal de CC.

Marol inmediatamente se aferro a Kirito, al presenciar el tumulto de gente que se estaba aglomerando en el jardín y así juntos entrar al salón, sin embargo Trunks no corrió con tanta suerte. Sora se le había presentado precipitadamente, tal como aquella vez en la fiesta de Bra hace siete años. Logrando que perdiera de vista por completo a la rubia.

- ¡Sora! Que sorpresa, no sabia que habías asistido, pensaba que aun te encontrabas en la capital del Sur. Supe que tenias un hijo, ¡felicidades! es bueno saber que te casaste, bueno si me disculpas tengo prisa, te veo mas tarde ¿vale?- habló rápidamente el Primogenito Brief exponiendo al cien por ciento su información para que la morena lo dejara en paz, cosa que funciono. Pues Sora solo se limitó a quedarse boquiabierta Y dejarlo ir. – compermiso, compermiso – Hablaba Trunks a cada instante que se topaba con alguien que obstaculizaba su paso. Pero hubo alguien que lo freno por completo. Un hombre cerca de los cincuenta y seis años, un importante cliente de CC y dueño de diversos bancos en el país y el extranjero.

- ¡Hola hijo!, que gusto verte y saludarte.- hablo el hombre aun gozante de su cabellera castaña.

- Hola señor Williams,- saludo Trunks forzosamente, no podía ignorar a ese hombre, después de todo, era el dueño del banco en donde había transferido todo su capital e inversiones. – ¿esta disfrutando de la fiesta? – pregunto. ¡Esto era el colmo!, en vez de fiesta parecía una cena de negocios ¿a cuantos inversionistas abría invitado su madre?

- ¿Pero que dices?, si esto apenas comienza, Por cierto hijo, quería pedirte un favor aprovechando tu juventud.-

- Digame -

- Veras, juro que acabo de ver a mi hijastro pasar por aquí, me gustaría encontrarlo, para sentarnos en la misma mesa, pero con toda esta gente, me es imposible…

- ho, valla, pues…- ¿Qué haría? ¡Esto le iba a quitar valioso tiempo!- Esta bien…- tubo que resignarse…

- Bien, gracias hijo. Mira mi hijastro es rubio, de ojos azules, se llama Kirito Takami.

- ¿Qué dice? ¡Kirito Takami!- preguntó sorprendido. Ese nombre era el de…

- Si, el debido a que es mayor de edad decidió conservar el apellido de su difunto padre. No es que me ofenda. Al contrario, lo respeto. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Mira el viene acompañado de una linda chica, igual, rubia y de ojos azules. Su nombre es Marol Jinzo, ha, como me gustaba esa jovencita para nuera, pero bueno…

- Marol dice… - Volvió a preguntar Trunks aturdido… de modo que ese chico era hijastro de este hombre, y …. Espera un momento… ¿gustaba? ¿Del tiempo pasado? – Si, tengo entendido que se casan este fin de semana.- trato Trunks de extender la conversación.

- Si, boda a la cual estas por cierto cordialmente invitado. Es una lastima que no puedas conocer en estos momentos a la novia, pues se encuentra de viaje. Es modelo. Ya te imaginaras, una preciosidad. – volvió a hablar el Señor Williams. Haciendo que el corazón de Trunks se acelerara de sobremanera.

- ¿Pero que dice?, ¿Su hijo, perdón, su hijastro y Marol no son los que se casan?- Pregunto Trunks al borde de un colapso.

- ¡Ja! Ja, j aja. ¡Que ocurrencias!, no muchacho, ellos son amigos desde hace como.. hum seis o siete años. De hecho Marol es la mejor amiga de la novia. Por eso la conozco los tres se llevan muy bien.. ¿pues que no te mencione que mi hijastro venia a acompañar a una de sus amigas a esta boda? ¿o se me paso decírtelo?.

- No, no lo había mencionado- Dijo Trunks llegando por fin a la mesa que se había reservado para la "familia Jinzo" siendo recibido por una tensa mirada por parte de la rubia. – Bien Kirito, no sabía que el Señor Williams era tu padre, el cual… por cierto… me a invitado a su boda. - añadió esto último viendo fijamente a Marol… dándole a entender que esa noche no se iba de la Mansión Brief a menos que le diera una explicación.

* * *

_**Woorale,** tarde horriblemente!.. me da mucha pena con todas ustedes… pero espero que les agrade el capitulo… el cual por cierto es un poquito más largo a lo acostumbrado… jejeje_

**Prixychan:** Woorale, ¿Cómo autora favorita?., bueno, pues no se que decir, me siento muy alagada jejeje, muchas gracias…

**Jane:** Jajaja, olle jane, yo creo que por ti hice este capi… tus comentarios me dieron muchisisisisisisisisimos ánimos, además que me divirtieron mucho jaja. Por cierto concuerdo con algunas cosas en tu forma de pensar.. Espero haber si luego nos podemos comunicar por msn o por mail el mío es : lady_marbeth (arroba) hot… ya sabes… ha y por cierto el T&M&MT pues he decidido no subirlo hasta terminar este… por que si no me creo un conflicto que para que quieres… pero te puedo adelantar el summary:

**Pan a descubierto tener una rival en el amor, y según dicen; en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no? ¿Contara el hecho de enviar a su rival a otro tiempo? **Posdata; pan suck!

**Schala S:** schala!!!! Tanto tiempo i know!!, pero bueno aki esta la actualización, espero la disfrutes!

**Adickdelta:** jejej siii, lo mejor es cuando se enteran que el niño es parte de la familia Brief, quiero hacerlo algo super cute!!! Pero bueno, aun falta un poquito.

**Maryzam:** inquieta? Inquieta?!! Imagínate como he de estar yo, por que me ganan las ideas y ni me dejan escribir!!! XP jajaj espero lo disfrutes..

**NaraVillbs:** si, reviví, jajaja. Espero te guste!!!

**_BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 11**

**Boda en la mansión Brief , una amenaza y **

**Una segunda noche II**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¡Ja! ja. ¡Que ocurrencias!, no muchacho, ellos son amigos desde hace como.. hum seis o siete años. De hecho Marol es la mejor amiga de la novia. Por eso la conozco. Los tres se llevan muy bien.. ¿pues que no te mencione que mi hijastro venia a acompañar a su amiga a esta boda? ¿o se me paso decírtelo?.

- No, no lo había mencionado- Dijo Trunks llegando por fin a la mesa que se había reservado para la "familia Jinzo" siendo recibido por una tensa mirada por parte de la rubia. – Bien Kirito, no sabía que el Señor Williams era tu padre, el cual… por cierto… me a invitado a su boda. - añadió esto último viendo fijamente a Marol… dándole a entender que esa noche no se iba de la Mansión Brief a menos que le diera una explicación.

- ¡Kirito!, ¿por que no se vienen a nuestra mesa? El que estés con esta bella joven puede darse a malos entendidos. Espero no te ofendas querida- Dijo el señor Williams haciendo que la rubia empezase a tomar un color pálido.

- E… esta bien Williams – tubo que decir Kirito sin mas remedio, si su padrastro se enteraba de la mentira de su amiga, no tardaría en decírselo a su madre, y eso ¡si seria un desastre!

- Bien Marol, por que no me acompañas, apuesto a que Bra muere por que la felicites. Además, tenemos que tomarnos algunas fotos por que fuimos los padrinos de lazo…- Añadio Trunks al momento en que ambos jóvenes se levantaron aprovechando la ocación para tomar a Marol del antebrazo.

- ¿Pero como? ¿se conocen? – Preguntó sorprendido el Señor Williams

- Marol es una amiga de la familia desde la infancia. Bueno, si me permiten nos retiramos.- añadió Trunks con una fingida sonrisa de amabilidad mientras que Marol veía con ojos de suplica a Kirito, quien a su pesar no pudo hacer nada frente a su padre, además, los habían descubierto…

- Marol- la llamo Kirito en voz baja preocupado mientras la perdía de vista.

- Kirito sígueme, no quiero que te me pierdas – lo saco su padrastro de sus pensamientos.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su amiga, confiar que pronto solucionaría esto, tal como debió solucionarse hace siete largos años - Suerte – le susurro muy a su pesar.

- Por aquí no se encuentra Bra – señalo Marol safandose de la mano de Trunks, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

- ¿enserio creíste que te llevaría con Bra, sin antes darme una explicación de todo esto?- señalo ahora Trunks cruzando un ultimo pasillo para adentrarse en su despacho personal.

Marol sintió como era empujada bruscamente hacia el interior de aquel lugar desconocido. Sin darse la intención de prestarle atención al lugar, un imponente olor a madera le aclamo su sentido olfatito. – ¿Qué…- Quiso preguntar la rubia, pero al darse la vuelta vio como el ojiazul cerraba con llave aquella amplia habitación. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó Marol alarmada.

- Asegurándome que no te escapes esta vez. – Respondió Trunks rápidamente dándose la vuelta colocándose frente a frente con ella. Ya no la dejaría que lo engañara, que le mintiese, o que simplemente se diera a la fuga. No. Esta vez, sabría la verdad. – solo, solo quiero la verdad – añadió en un susurro audible para la rubia quien lo vio temerosa.

- ¿de, de que hablas? – trato de seguir fingiendo, pero ella misma lo sabia, simplemente lo único que conseguiría con eso es ganar escasos segundos de tiempo, antes que la bomba explotase.

- ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Marol! ¡Te hablo de aquella noche!, ¡te hablo de esa separación tan abrupta! ¡te hablo de…- No pudo continuar. Sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Como el alma se le iva al tan solo recordar aquellos momentos. – Te lo di todo Marol… aquella noche, esa noche; te lo ofrecí todo, ¿acaso me equivoque? Te ofrecí mí alma, mi corazón . ¡Todo lo que yo era simplemente te lo entregué!. Y tu te fuiste, así de simple, me dejaste sin nada…. Absolutamente nada… ¿no fue suficiente Marol? ¿Qué más querías? ¡Dímelo!… ¿¡Qué mas quieres!?

- Trunks – Susurro Marol al ver aquel hombre frente a ella al borde del llanto, sus palabras, parecían venir sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón, ¿acaso ella se había equivocado en juzgarlo? … ¡No!, ¡no podía ser! Esa noche, simplemente el se aprovecho de la situación y se metió a su cama. Así de fácil. El y Sora se habían ido al día siguiente burlándose de ella a sus espaldas. Riendo sonoramente de lo ingenua y atolondrada que era la niña isleña. Y Trunks a su regreso, simplemente… simplemente la tendría como un juguete más. – ¡Callate! – le ordeno en un grito lleno de dolor – No soy la niña estupida de hace siete años Trunks, no creeré en un nuevo juego de palabras, ya no… ¿acaso pretendes burlarte nuevamente de mi?.-

- ¿Burlarme?, Jamas a sido esa mi intención, además, quien se a estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo haz sido tu!- salio Trunks a su propia defensa, aun sin comprender las palabras de la rubia.

- ¿Qué dices -

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que Kirito era tu prometido? Que estaban a pocos días de casarse… y que… y que Kuno era su hijo.

- Yo…- trato de responder la rubia, pero el primogénito Brief había llegado al clavo.

- Ahora que el Sr Williams me brindo esta información, mis dudas respecto a "eso" se despejaron completamente. Estoy casi seguro de que Kuno en realidad… el, el es mi hijo…

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Marol sintiera como el suelo se le movía de lugar, el estomago se había clavado en la parte superior de su vientre e incluso se le había olvidado respirar… lo había descubierto… el, sabia que Kuno era su Hijo. – Eso no es cierto – trato de safarse de la situación, pese a que fuera inútil, tendría que intentarlo. No permitiría que Trunks le arrebatara la única parte de el que la amaba y ella amaba también.

- No soy tonto Marol, si calle por todo este tiempo fue por que Kirito permanecía a tu lado, pero ahora, todo esta claro. ¡Tu te fuiste hace siete años con nuestro hijo!-

- ja, jaja – fingió la rubia una leve sonrisa – tienes razón Trunks, tal vez no seas tonto, pero… ¿Quién es ahora el ingenuo? -

- ¿Que …?-

- ¡Si piensas que has sido el único hombre en mi vida estas muy equivocado!- casi le grito Maron apoyándose en el tosco escritorio ubicado tras de ella, pues incluso necesito enterrar las uñas en algo para poder decir aquella estupidez. ¿pasar una noche con otro hombre que no fuera Trunks, para ella… era simplemente imposible… el la había dejado marcada; con sus caricias, su besos… el fue su primera y quizás ultima vez… sentía que no podía amar a otro hombre en la faz del universo que no fuera el, aunque este … la hubiese engañado.. –idiota…- murmuro por lo bajo.

- Eso… ¡eso no puede ser!, todo apunta a una dirección, los años que han pasado, la fecha de cumpleaños de Kuno, fue casi nueve meses después de que hicimos el amor..-

- ¿hacer el amor?, ¡si para alguien fue hacer el amor esa noche fue solamente para uno!. ¡no me vengas con tonterías!- dijo la rubia sintiendo más rabia que nunca, ¿acazo la creía tan tonta? - además ¿acaso no pensaste la posibilidad de un adelanto en mi embarazo?... ¡TU NO HAS SIDO EL UNICO!… ENTIEN…- no alcanzo a finalizar la rubia pues Trunks había aparecido repentinamente escasos centímetros de ella tomado bruscamente posesión de sus labios. – No – trato de apartarlo, intentando resistir ante aquel tacto húmedo y apasionado que no recibía desde hace ya mucho tiempo. - ¡ te he dicho que no! – sentencio logrando separarse un momento de Trunks con ayuda de una fuerte cachetada. Cachetada a la cual Trunks solo se limito a llevar el dorso de su mano al área afectada y mirarla fijamente.

- Eso es mentira – Dijo Trunks aun sobando su mejilla – Tu eres mía, ¡únicamente mía!.- volvió a decir tomando fuertemente a la rubia por las muñecas y tumbarla sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Suéltame Trunks!, ¡me estas lastimando! ¡Suéltame!- le exigió la rubia temiendo de lo que posiblemente sucedería si no lo detenía.

- Es imposible – dijo aun Trunks en sus pensamientos – tu eres únicamente mía, y si otro fue capas de mancillar tu cuerpo lo mataré, pero primero, haré que te olvides de él. Primero limpiare toda aquella área que tubo la osadía de tocarte.- añadió antes de perderse en el cuello de la rubia, la cual trataba aun de resistirse.

- ¡Basta Trunks! ¡Para! Tu … tu no…- trato de hacerlo entrar en razón pero era imposible, ella también lo deseaba, tal vez más que el mismo Trunks la deseaba a ella. – ¡No! – Grito cuando el ojiazul estuvo cerca de sus senos. Tratándose aun de safar del fuerte agarre.

- Te mueves demasiado – alego el primogénito Brief, desatando su corbata con una sola mano, para después amarrar firmemente a la rubia por las muñecas y amarrar el extremo sobrante de la corbata al cajón central de aquel aparatoso escritorio rustico. – así esta mejor – añadió mirando por fin pausadamente a aquella rubia. No había duda. Era hermosa, sus mejillas ya habían tomado aquel usual tono escarlata que le encantaba, sus labios estaban ya hinchados dándole un toque mucho más seductor y su respiración, su respiración agitada lo volvía completamente loco… ya no aguantaba más… ya no… habían pasado ya mas de siete años sin siquiera recibir una mísera caricia de ella. Estaba decidido, esa noche, volvería a ser suya costase lo que costase.

Marol por otra parte estaba sumamente excitada, tal vez atarla fue la mejor idea que el primogénito Brief había tenido esa noche. Tal vez así algo de su orgullo podría salvarse. Pero aun estaba la parte difícil, fingir que no lo deseaba, una tarea que poco a poco se fue por el caño al sentir las amplias manos de su poseedor introducirse bajo aquella fina tela tomando fuertemente posesión de sus pechos. – haa… Trunks – se le había escapado gemir su nombre. Grave error. Lo había provocado aun más.

Impaciente el primogénito Brief saco sus manos de aquel vestido, para rodear a la rubia con sus brazos encontrando por fin el cierre de dicha prenda para después dedicarse a bajarlo poco a poco, haciendo nuevos descubrimientos en la rubia, conforme la prenda caía tal cual cascada por aquel cuerpo ahora de mujer. Sediento no pudo mas. Aun teniendo la prenda a mitad del cuerpo de la rubia se prendió como niño a su madre, saboreando aquel nuevo sabor que la rubia le brindaba. Surcando su aureola con delicadeza dejando cierta humedad por donde pasaba haciendo que Marol gimiese de placer. Con su otra mano se dedico a no abandonar a aquella otra gemela tal vez celosa por la poca atención que se le prestaba en ese entonces, pero… ya llegaría su turno. – Marol – gimió el mismo al escuchar nuevamente aquella melodía de sirena que cantaba su rubia exclusivamente para el.

- Trunks, por… por favor..- Trato nuevamente la rubia de entrar en razón, pero cada caricia, cada beso, cada aliento calido que Trunks despedía sobre su cuerpo no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Fue cuando sintió como su vestido de gasa había caído por fin al suelo cuando en verdad se preocupo…

- Lo olvidaras Marol, créeme que olvidaras a aquel otro.– afirmo el primogénito Brief deshaciéndose de su saco gris y abriendo un poco mas su camisa. - Hoy te llevare al cielo – añadió antes de abrir las piernas de la rubia, las cuales ofrecieron cierta resistencia al principio.

Marol sintió como su fina prenda de "sexy intimate" fue bruscamente arrancada de su lugar. Ese Trunks , ese Trunks posesivo… jamás pensó conocerlo, siempre había sido el Trunks amigable, el Trunks confiable, el Trunks cariñoso. Pero ahora… simplemente lo desconocía… y eso en cierta forma le encantaba, aunque no fuese capaza de reconocerlo en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos apenada al sentirse completamente expuesta, pero también temerosa imaginándose del próximo movimiento del Primogénito Brief, pronto sentiría nuevamente aquella daga perforándola, invadiéndola completamente. Para después brindarle las llaves a un edén casi prohibido. Pero lo que sintió fue algo muy diferente… algo húmedo y blando había entrado en ella, surcando sus pliegues, haciéndola gritar de sobremanera ante esa nueva sensación. – ¡Trunks! ¡para! ¡para! – suplico la rubia entre sollozos. No podía evitarlo, aquella sensación era demasiado para ella, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Pero para el primogénito Brief pareciera ser todo lo contrario. Con decisión la tomo por las caderas para acomodarla de una manera más cómoda para el. Haciendo que la rubia gimiera con mayor fuerza y por fin alcanzara su primer orgasmo.

- Por lo visto he sido el primero – le dijo Trunks depositándola nuevamente sobre el escritorio para después limpiarse con el dorso de su mano la boca. – pero esto… aun no ha terminado. – le susurro a la rubia en el oído la cual aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración.

- Trunks – Susurro Marol su nombre sin saber que más decir, no sabia si suplicarle que parase esa locura, o que siguiera, y llegara hasta el fin y tal vez más allá. ¿tanto extrañaba sus caricias? Y esa nueva experiencia que le había brindado… ¡valla que había sido nueva! y algo… perturbadora… Jalo una bocanada de aire por fin tranquilizando su ritmo cardiaco cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de Trunks sobre su frente. Los cuales bajaban poco a poco repartiendo besos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su boca y perderse en un nuevo beso desenfrenado ….- De.. Desátame – logro articular rápidamente en la primera oportunidad que tubo… no podía resistirlo, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentir aquel calor una vez más. Pero el se negó – Por.. por favor..

- No – volvió a sentenciar el Primogénito Brief – no te daré ninguna oportunidad para que huyas de mi – añadió viéndola fijamente a los ojos para después volver a su tarea de devorarla completamente. Con firmeza y determinación bajo una de sus manos recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia, acariciándolo delicadamente. Apreciando su pequeña cara y finas facciones, deslizándose bajo aquel cuello posiblemente tentador para cualquier hombre y por fin llegar a sus pechos, donde decidió quedarse un poco de tiempo para acariciarlo delicadamente pero conforme pasaba más tiempo comenzar a mancillarlo a su antojo. Satisfecho siguió su camino, surcando el pequeño vientre de la rubia, rodeando su cintura para después moldear nuevamente a su antojo los glúteos de la chica que muy apenas lograba gemir a gritos atrapada entre aquellos feroces besos. – Te amo Marol, te amo más que a mi vida – le dijo colocando su frente sobre ella, tratando de establecer el también su respiración.

Marol lo miró confundida… ¿estaría mintiendo?, ese pensamiento fue como un balde de agua fría capaz de bajar aquel incalculable calor que sentía en su cuerpo, pero para su desgracia el primogénito Brief no le dio tiempo para reprochar o pensar nada más. Nuevamente algo había entrado en ella, obligándola a arquear su columna ante aquella nueva invasión. – ¡Trunks!- trato de recriminarle, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos. – No… ¡Hug!- volvió a tratar de hablar, pero aquella mano de aquel imponente hombre sobre ella le impedía siquiera articular un pensamiento.

- Por tu reacción y sorpresa, deduzco que también he sido yo el primero en hacerlo – sonrió Trunks satisfecho. Sentía como su corazón intranquilo volvía a estar calmado nuevamente al saber que su rubia no había sido ultrajada de esa manera por otro hombre que no fuera el. En realidad sonreía más tiernamente que satisfecho. Una sonrisa que sorprendió a la mismísima Marol extrañada de aquella actitud.

- ¿a que estas jugando? – logro preguntar la rubia antes que el primogénito Brief intensificara el movimiento de aquella mano sigilosa, logrando arrancar nuevamente gemidos de la rubia.

- Yo jamás he jugado contigo – le respondió mientras tomaba posesión de su cuello que ya desde hacia unos minutos parecía llamarlo. Acariciándolo con pequeñas succiones.

- Por fin un nuevo orgasmo invadio a la rubia apenada, ante el trato que estaba recibiendo, algo totalmente fuera de lo usual para ella… completamente desconocido, pero parecía que para el Primogenito Brief, esto, simplemente era una noche mas… Pero… en su cabeza no desaparecían aun las dudad… ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto en decirle que la amaba? ¿Qué fin tenia tratar de convencerla si al final de cuentas había acabado otra noche con el? ¿Acaso lo estaba diciendo en serio? – ya basta – suplico la rubia al borde del llanto.. –ya no te burles de mi, ya no -

Trunks la miro con ternura, con delicadeza poso un beso en cada lagrima que la rubia trataba de impedir. - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que te amo? – le pregunto Trunks mientras la desataba tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Si no quieres que siga no lo haré. Te amo Marol, solo quería demostrártelo, además que me vuelves loco. Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas. Pero siendo contigo, siento, siento que todo esta bien. – Le susurro ahora mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

Marol lo miro sorprendida… ¿Por qué rayos tenia que hacerse tantas preguntas en un momento así? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía disfrutarlo y punto? La respuesta era muy simple… ese hombre que tenia enfrente en verdad le importaba, lo amaba… por eso.. le importaba tanto lo que estaba pasando en ese entonces. Con lagrimas aun reprimidas cerro sus ojos, tratando de disipar todas aquellas dudas, fue cuando sintió como los protectores brazos del primogénito Brief la rodearon. Abrazo al cual ella correspondió sin proponérselo, dándole paso a lo que ambos desde un principio deseaban esa noche… volver a ser uno solo.

La danza inicio tan delicada como lo había sido la primera vez. Llena de amor, cariño y respeto. Pero con forme pasaban los minutos, el caballo desbocado hizo su aparición, haciendo que los gemidos proliferados por ambos amantes inundaran el lugar.

Trunks tomo a la rubia nuevamente por las caderas haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más precisos e intensos, tratando de llegar hasta el lugar más recóndito de ella, parecía no querer dejar ni un milímetro sin tocar. Su placer se habia intensificado aun más pues las paredes de la rubia aun se encontraban estrechas confirmando una vez más aquella mentira de algún otro hombre en su vida… Lo sabia… Marol había sido y seria suya en toda la extensión de la palabra. - Te amo- le dijo nuevamente antes de finalizar aquel segundo encuentro, aquella segunda noche… aquella nueva pieza de amor.

*----*------*----*

- Marol, se supone que es nuestra boda, quieres hacer el favor de sonreír – le dijo la morena colocándose nuevamente frente a la rubia. - ¡Esta es la gran fiesta de tus mejores amigos! ¡no puedes seguir todos los días con esta cara! – volvió a recriminar a un volumen moderado.

- lo siento Luna, tienes razón –acepto Marol mientras tomaba nuevamente un trago de champagne – ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos de que por fin estén casados! – añadio con animo.

- Pero bueno mujer, a ti quien te entiende… Últimamente estas muy cambiante de animo… me quieres decir ¿Qué rayos paso en la boda de tu amiga Bra?- pregunto la morena, sentándose en la mesa donde su amiga se encontraba vigilando a lo lejos a su hijo.

- Nada de importancia…. Creo… - Susurro Marol volviendo a tomar otro poco de su bebida.

- ¿nada de importancia?, bueno para que no sea nada de importancia le estas poniendo bastante.- Señalo Luna apartando un poco su velo de novia el cual se empeñaba en írsele a la cara. – Mira sea como sea, recuerda que Kirito y yo siempre vamos a estar con tigo… - añadio antes de retirarse de la mesa

- Gracias. Pero , No se preocupen por mi. Ustedes disfruten su luna de miel. Kuno y yo vamos a estar bien – añadió Marol antes que Luna se marchase por completo, la cual le respondió con una risa forzada , pues se había percatado. Era inútil sacarle a la rubia algo de información. Lo mejor era esperar a que ella les contase… pero … ¿lo haría?

*----*------*----*

Los días habían pasado rápidamente. Sus amigos llevaban ya tres días de luna de miel y ella seguía estancada en su monotonía, tratando de buscar trabajo, pero era inútil, empresa a la que se presentaba empresa que se negaba a contratarla pese a su impresionante curriculum. Esto, gracias a cierto viejecillo al cual empezaba a odiar de sobremanera.

Fatigada se recostó por unos momentos en el sofá de la sala, trato de distraerse encontrando figuras en la pintura del techo, pero era imposible… nuevamente se le venia a la mente aquella noche…

*----*------*----*

_- Tengo que irme – señalo la rubia cerrando su vestido y tomando con las manos sus zapatos. Trato de acomodarse nuevamente su cabello, pues su peinado había caído apenas Trunks había comenzado a actuar esa noche… era imposible… asi que opto por soltar completamente aquella cascada de oro._

_- ¡Aun no puedes irte! – señalo Trunks tratando de retenerla. – Aun nos falta por hablar.._

_- ¿te parece? A mi en lo particular me parece que hemos hablado de más. Asi que Por favor habré la puerta. – Añadio Marol con un asentó cortante. Estaba furiosa. No tanto con el primogénito Brief, si no furiosa consigo misma por haberse permitido pasar otra noche con el._

_- Pero.. ¿Qué hay de Kuno? Y … -_

_- Kuno es mi hijo. Que te quede bien claro. ¡Únicamente mío! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!- Volvió a Gritar casi histérica._

_- Esta bien, dejaremos esta platica pendiente. Pero no se te olvide que estoy al pendiente…- volvió a decir Trunks muy a su pesar. Pero si quería platicar con la rubia de nueva cuenta tendría que superar aquella atracción sexual que le provocaba aquella ojiazul para no terminar de la misma forma que esa noche. _

– _Bien, ahora que te divertiste un rato con migo, puedes irte de nueva cuenta con Sora – añadió Marol antes de salir de aquel lujoso estudio dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Simplemente no lo había podido callar por más tiempo. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse la Martil nuevamente? ¡No! Aquella Marol de hace siete años, simplemente ya no existía. _

_- ¿Sora?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunto Trunks confuso ante aquel comentario el cual percibió que estaba echo con sumo rencor._

_- ya te lo dije ya no soy tan ingenua – añadió Marol perdiéndose tras una puerta dejando al Primogénito Brief con la duda…_

*----*------*----*

Otros dos días pasaron, con estos ya habían pasado cinco días desde que había "hablado" con Trunks, - ¡imbesil, es obvio que no te va a buscar! ¡ ya obtuvo nuevamente lo que andaba buscando!- se dijo a si misma la rubia, mientras trabajaba "concentradamente" en su portátil- pero entonces por que… por que esas palabras…. ¡Por que simplemente no me dejan estar tranquila! – Se inquirió en voz alta recordando los innumerables "Te amo" del primogénito Brief. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por que hay algo que no encaja?- volvió a preguntarse quitándose los lentes que le protegían su vista de la pantalla y mirar al cielo por la amplia ventana de la sala…¿Qué era lo que podía estar mal?

*----*------*----*

Trunks por otro lado había sido prácticamente secuestrado por su propia madre y secretaria. En su escritorio se encontraban enormes pilas de papeles esperando ser revisados y aprobados o rechazados en su defecto por el próximo heredero a la corporación Brief. _¡Esto era simplemente absurdo! _Se decía el primogénito Brief aun sin poder concentrarse en el texto que tenia en frente sin poder pasar del cuarto renglón el cual lo había leído cerca de ocho veces. ¿Cómo era posible que se le había acumulado tanto trabajo en…. Bueno si, había dejado de ir a CC algunas semanas por estar tras cierta personita… Pero es que, simplemente ella no le permitía pensar con claridad.. aun ahora. No podía evitar el recordar ese encuentro. Hace tan solo cinco días… Necesitaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, estrecharla. Hacerle el amor hasta Morir. Pero sobre todo. Hablar con ella… cosa que dudaba poder conseguir si seguía con esa clase de pensamientos. Si. Desde hacia cinco días Trunks Brief no paraba de pensar en hacerle el amor a la rubia. Sentía que si la tenía enfrente no podría controlarse y de ser necesario la tomaría a la fuerza.

- No Trunks, Cálmate… primero cálmate y concéntrate… necesitas arreglar todo…- Se decía mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el documento a revisar. Fe hasta que escucho un lijero golpe en la puerta cuando bendijo el poder quitar la vista sobre aquel papel desconocido aun para el. – Pase – añadió volviendo a colocarse sus nuevas gafas sin armazón a su lugar.

- Joven Trunks- hablo la secretaría aun fiel a la empresa desde hacia ya diez años. – El investigador que pidió hace unos meses quiere verlo. Dice que le trae noticias.

Trunks agrando ampliamente sus orbes, para después con un tartamudeo de emoción decirle a su secretaria que lo hiciera pasar – Nesy, también quisiera pedirte otra cosa. Necesito que tu me investigues el nuevo teléfono de Sora… Me **URGE** hablar con ella.

- ¿Sora?- pregunto su secretaría confusa sin poder recordar aquel nombre.

- Si, Sora. La ultima vez que vino… bueno, te pedí que no me pasaras ninguna llamada de ella… creo que recuerdas el incidente.- dijo Trunks arrastrando las palabras aun apenado por aquel espectáculo.

- Ha, si la recuerdo - afirmo la joven mujer.

- Bueno y también necesito que me averigües algo sobre Marol…-

- ¿Marol?- volvió a inquirir Nesy

- Si Marol, la rubia…- trato de hacerle recordar.

- Ha cierto. La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando vino la Señorita Sora… ¿esa Marol verdad? – añadió Nesy feliz al recordar.- Bueno. Primero investigo sobre la Señorita Sora mientras usted habla con el investigador y después me dice que quiere que investigue sobre la señorita Marol. ¡Tengo tanto de no verla!- añadió antes de salir de la oficina dejando a un Trunks confuso ante aquel comentario. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar pues inmediatamente entro un hombre de baja estatura, casi calvo de no ser por el pequeño mechón que utilizaba para cubrir el resto de su cabeza.

- Joven Trunks, Disculpe la tardanza de esto. Pero me fue sumamente difícil encontrar a la señorita Marol sin tener absolutamente ninguna pista - se presentó aquel hombre tomando el asiento ofrecido por Trunks el cual se mostraba impaciente.

- Bien, pues creo que yo le puedo ahorrar algunas cosas. Necesito que me complemente lo que yo se…- explico el primogénito Brief.

- Valla, creo que me ha tomado la delantera ¿ y que es lo que usted sabe? – pregunto el investigador mientras abría su ostentoso portafolio.

- Vera. Se que Marol estaba viviendo en la Ciudad del Noreste, se mudo por la beca de nuestro" hijo que CC le ofreció. Y Se que aun es soltera. – explico rápidamente sin dar muchos detalles.

- Bien. Pues, vera. Para mi es una sorpresa saber que el pequeño Kuno es su hijo. Ahora tiene más sentido todo – añadió el investigador permitiéndose encender uno de los puros que siempre cargaba, dándose un aires de importancia.

Trunks lo miró impaciente ¿Qué es lo que este hombre habría averiguado sobre la rubia? Se sentía mal por estarse entrometiendo en la vida de su amada de esa forma… pero ella… no le había dejado opción.

-Vera señor Brief. La señorita Marol efectivamente estuvo viviendo en la Ciudad del Noreste. Ahí trabajo como Diseñadora Grafica Free Lan bajo el seudónimo de "MB".

- ¿MB?- Se preguntó Trunks confuso

-Tengo una ligera corazonada de esto, pero espero aun poder confirmarlo, por eso me reservo mis comentarios. – añadio El investigador antes de proseguir- Me imagino que le suena. Esa jovencita a su corta edad hizo trabajos muy importantes, incluyendo trabajos para el mismísimo gobernador. Tenia una vida al parecer muy estable en la ciudad del Noreste. Pero… al parecer su único punto débil era su Hijo. Estuvo ocultando por algún tiempo a su hijo, haciéndose pasar por su hermana mayor. En verdad tuvo muchas dificultades, pero como ve, pudo sacarlo adelante. Sus vecinos de departamento fueron de gran ayuda en su vida. Luna Land y Kirito…

- si los conozco- acoto Trunks ante la mención de ese nombre. Le tenia sumo coraje, después de todo el se había prestado para aquella burla.

- Bien, ambos chico son ahora Marido y Mujer. Pero bueno, creo que eso no interesa por el momento. El caso es Señor Brief que la señorita Marol Jinzo llegando a la capital del Oeste consiguió trabajo rápidamente en una empresa llamada "Arte Grafico" Donde según investigue renuncio precipitadamente por problemas con su jefe. Problemas de tipo "etico y moral" no se si me explico…

- Perfectamente- señalo entre dientes el Primogenito Brief recordando al dueño de dicha empresa.!Y en sima lo había saludado cordialmente en la boda de su hermana! ¿por eso Marol se encontraba tan estresada cuando la encontró hablando con el? Si. Era lo más seguro.

- Bien… Al parecer la Joven Jinzo se encuentra en estos momentos desempleada aun. Pues el Señor Benjuí a hecho gala de su poder en la ciudad amenazando a cada empresa en donde la rubia valla a pedir trabajo. De cierta forma la esta acorralando poco a poco… no tardara mucho en tenerla completamente rodeada…

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Esta seguro de lo que me dice?- pregunto Trunks Preocupado y molesto a la vez ¿!por que Marol no le había dicho nada?! ¿Por qué no le pedía ayuda?

- Completamente. Y si fuera usted joven Trunks le sugeriría proteger a esa persona cuanto antes si en realidad le importa. Después de todo he hecho un descubrimiento muy importante – prosigui aquel hombre haciendo una larga pausa mientras jalaba una nueva bocanada de humo.

-¿un descubrimiento importante?- le pregunto Trunks impaciente.

-Si. He descubierto que el Señor Benji Etienn es uno de los principales narcoterroristas mas buscado en el ala Oeste de este continente. Su cuartada de la mejor imprenta de la capital le permitía manejar grandes cantidades de dinero a su antojo, y en el transporte de material infiltraba grandes cantidades de narcóticos. Pero haciendo eso a un lado… es también famoso por su pedofilia o pederastia como guste llamar a la inclinación sexual por las personas mucho mas jóvenes. Una vez que tiene en la mira un objetivo no lo deja ir tan fácilmente.- Finalizo el hombrecillo calvo apagando su puro en el cenicero que Trunks tenia más como adorno que por necesidad.

-No puede ser…- Señalo el primogénito Brief empezándose a alarmar… ¿podría Marol estar en peligro en esos momentos?

-¡Trunks tenemos que hablar!- se escucho una nueva voz

-¡Sora!- grito Trunks por su nombre a aquella visita inesperada que había interrumpido tan importante reunión.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Escucha, tenemos que hablar. Tengo que decirte y explicarte muchas cosas antes que haya mas daño. – Explico Sora tratándose de safar del agarre de Nesy que trataba de impedir que Sora entrase por completo a la oficina de su jefe – ¡Es sobre Marol!

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Nesy la soltara y al cabo de unos minutos encontrase completamente a solas con el primogénito Brief… ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo le explicaría que ella y su padre fueron los principales causantes de sus desdichas?

-¿y Bien?- acoto el primogénito Brief impaciente - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Por que ahora que lo dices… yo también tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…- añadio apoyandose firmemente en su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos casi asechando a la joven mujer ahí presente. Queriéndola obligar a que le explicase de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

- bueno… yo…

* * *

Sip. Bueno hasta aki mis queridas amigas lectoras… muchisimas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente… son la fuente de mi inspiración. Ha y **jene** pues ya no pude meter la song que me pediste… esque ya mas o menos tenia la idea de este capitulo.. además … no creo que a las lectoras les hubiese gustado que quitara el Lemmon tripe X que hice jejejeje. Espero les aya gustado… si no lo borro!!! Jajaja XP

**marijoose**** :** Pues espero que no falte mucho… de hecho no, ya voy para el final… espero en unos tres capitulos mas… la verdad no se aun… pero el final si que esta cerca jajaja…

**maron**** :** Mujer!! Pues bendito error jaja, que bueno que te hallas animado a escribirme. La verdad es que la única paga que tengo por escribir son sus comentarios los cuales me animan a hacerlo mas a menudo. Asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y como veras en el próximo capitulo habrán mas explicaciones…. Por que creo que no quedo muy claro el por que quiso Zorra (totalmente de acuerdo con tigo… por eso le puse así jajajaja…. Odio a todas las soras desde que Matt se que kdo con Sora en vez de con Mimi de DIGIMON … pero eso es otra historia) encasquetarle un chamaco a Trunks…

**kireizonii****:** Bien ya no te las comas Please!! Recuerda Glamoure ante nada jajaja…. Sorry soy la responsable… bueno… espero seguir con la expectativa tan alta en la que me tienes ¡! _ GRACIAS!!!

**Schala S** yo tambien te extrañaba jajaja… bueno tus comentarios… créeme que te tengo mucha estima por que fuiste una de las primeras en dejarme un review... en mi otra historia… MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Y saludos también!!

**NaraVillbs****:** pues como dices una cosa a la vez… y pues bueno… una larga platica pues… este … ejem…. Pues si… Trunks HIZO ALGO… jajaja.. Espero allá sido de tu agrado… XP ( que bochorno jajaja) bueno Nara villbs. Ya sabes a ti tmb te tengo una gran estima.. tambien por tus queridos reviews!! Y por seguir leyendo mis historias locas ARIGATOUUUUU!!

**Maryzam**** :** pues esta vez no tarde tanto.. me di un planton en la PC y dije.. no me voy hasta que lo termine… y bueno he aki… TODO POR USTEDES CHICAS!!! Muchas gracias Maryzam por todo el apoyote que me estas hechando.. espero no defraudarte en ningun capi… si no tu dame mi jalón de orejas … ¿vale?

Bueno…. Nos vemos chicas… espero contar con sus comentarios para este capi… y… haber que pasa….

CIAOOOO!!


	12. Chapter 12

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 12**

**Uniendo Fuerzas**

**

* * *

  
**

-¿y bien?- acoto el primogénito Brief impaciente - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Por que ahora que lo dices… yo también tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…- añadió apoyándose firmemente en su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos casi asechando a la joven mujer ahí presente. Queriéndola obligar a que le explicase de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

- bueno… yo…

**////*////*////**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Kuno se encontraba jugando "animadamente" con su consola de videojuegos en la sala mientras que Marol comenzaba a preparar la cena. Pero tan rápido como Kuno presionaba las teclas de su control remoto, tan rápidos eran como giraban sus pensamientos en la cabeza… Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su amigo Trunks. Y la verdad lo estaba echando de menos de una manera sorprendente. Pese a que se habían conocido por muy poco tiempo, sentía un lazo especial a el… Quería vero. ¡Quería verlo! Pero… ¿Su mamá lo dejaría? Después de todo, ella le había gritado la ultima vez que se habían visto… pero…definitivamente el deseo tena mas fuerza sobre la razón - Mamá… - Se animo a hablar quedamente el pequeño soltando por fin su control remoto - ¿Puedo ir mañana a visitar a Trunks?- pregunto haciendo que a Marol casi se le resbalara el sartén de las manos.

-¿Qué dices?, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto casi atónita…

- Se que tengo poco de conocerlo, pero me cae muy bien…- Dijo ahora mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde Marol había optado por seguir con sus actividades empezando a desojar una lechuga disimulando su nerviosismo – además, tenemos muchas, ¡muchas! cosas en común; Nos gustan las hamburguesas sin pepinillo y mucha kepshup, el juego de la montaña rusa, el basketball, los robot, y… ¿te cuento un secreto? El ¡sabe volar! – susurro siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de su madre al igual que un pollito pequeño hacia con su mama gallina -¡Trunks es fantástico! lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y ¿sabes una cosa mamá? Me gustaría que mi papá hubiese sido el.- Finalizo esta vez sin siquiera pensar lo que había dicho ocasionando que esta vez a Marol se le cayera la lechuga de las manos. – Sabes Mami, nunca te he preguntado de "él" pero… la verdad es que si quiero saber… donde… ¿Dónde esta mi papá? ¿Por qué yo no tengo? ¿Acaso no me quiere? - pregunto Kuno un poco apenado y al mismo tiempo melancólico enroscando sus manitas en su amplia playera.

Marol dejo de recoger la lechuga esparcida en el suelo para voltear a ver a su hijo… Ahí se encontraba aquel niño rubio fruto de aquella noche. ¡Pidiendo respuestas!. ¡Sufriendo en silencio!. ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?! .Se reprochó Marol ante aquel descubrimiento. Su hijo había guardado silencio para no preocuparla. ¿Cómo había sido que Kuno hubiese adquirido aquella sensibilidad de una persona adulta? ¿Seria acaso por su rápido desarrollo mental? – ¿Te ha hecho falta? – pregunto Marol temerosa de la respuesta de su hijo, quien había optado por clavar la mirada al piso.

- yo… Bueno..- trataba de explicarse el pequeño sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Soy mala mamá Kuno? - Pregunto Marol tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero esta vez no pudo ocultar su voz quebrada.

- No mami, ¡No! ¡Tú eres la mejor mamá del mundo…! ¡te juro que no vuelvo a preguntarte de él si te hace sentirte triste!. ¡Ya no les voy a hacer caso a los niños de mi escuela! - le decía Kuno preocupado aventándose en un abrazo a su madre. - ¡Te lo prometo Mami! ¡no llores!-

A Marol prácticamente se le partió el corazón en infinidad de pedazos… ¿los niños lo molestaban? ¡¿Por qué nunca había mencionado ese hecho?! Era una estupida.. ¡una completa estupida! Cuantas ganas tenia de exigirle a Kuno que le diese los nombres de aquellos mocosos para darles una buena tunda… pero lo sabia.. esa no era la solución…

- No, Kuno – lo separo de ella, para llevarlo a la sala en sus brazos y depositarlo en un sillón para después tomar asiento junto a el. - Tienes razón. No es justo que tu no sepas nada, siendo el principal perjudicado. Pero, por favor entiende mi amor… Aun no te puedo contar todo. Aun eres… eres muy pequeño.

- ¡Pero ya tengo siete años!-

- Lo se, lo se… pero aun así…-

- ¿pero entonces cuando?-

Marol limpio una lagrima que estuvo a punto de salir, aclaro un poco su garganta para tratar de calmar a aquel niño frente a sus ojos el cual al parecer estaba comenzando a irritarse – mira Kuno lo único que te puedo decir es que tu padre… es que… bueno… Tu padre es una persona muy buena y cariñosa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no estamos con el?- Pregunto el pequeño.

- Es.. es difícil de explicar… pero ¿sabes? Incluso te pareces demasiado a el.- desvió un poco el tema haciendo que Kuno sonriera ante aquella mención - Aunque en versión angelical. –añadió Marol entre una sonrisa recordando al pequeño Trunks de ocho años.

- ¿Enserio?- sonrió el pequeño Kuno entusiasmado.- ¿ en que me parezco a el? Dime mami , Dime!-

-¿Hum?,- le miro Marol sorprendida… ante los cambios de humor de su hijo – bueno, esa pregunta tiene una respuesta interminable!, - afirmo mientras se paraba del sillon - pero creo tener una fotografía de el cuando tenia tu edad.- dijo colocándose frente al librero y alcanzar una caja en el punto mas alto de este. Subió torpemente por una pequeña escalera, para después de batallar unos minutos por fin encontrar aquel viejo álbum lleno de felices recuerdos. – Mira, esta es una fotografía de el y mía. Éramos muy amigos desde la infancia. Nuestros padres siempre se empeñaban en que él y su mejor amigo me cuidaran. Bueno, eso fue antes que naciera su hermana…

Kuno, observo aquel extraño retrato de sus padres cuando eran pequeños. Aquel niño valla que se parecía a el. Y su madre... lucia extraña sin nariz. - ¡¿Tengo Abuelos y una Tia?!- hizo hincapié Kuno al percatarse de lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

-Bueno si- respondió Marol nerviosa. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Aun viven? ¿Como son? ¿Dónde están? ¿Viven muy lejos? ¿Ella esta casada? ¿Tiene hijos?- bombardeo el pequeño con preguntas.

- Escucha Kuno, yo no creo que…

- dímelo mama, ¡por favor!- suplico el pequeño

- Cuando seas grande…

- ¡Ya soy grande!-

- ¡No lo suficiente!- comenzó a levantar la voz Marol sintiéndose acorralada.

- ¡Pero…!

- Veo que no llego en un buen momento- se escucho una tercera voz desde el recibidor.

Marol sintió como la sangre se le helaba al momento de escuchar aquella gruesa voz colocándose inmediatamente de pie tirando algunas fotografías al piso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Cómo había dado con su dirección? ¿A que había venido? – Kuno ve a tu cuarto. – le ordeno la rubia.

-Pero- trato de reclamar Kuno, pero un grito por parte de su madre fue lo suficiente mente intimidante para que obedeciera – esta bien- accedió de mala gana levantando las fotografías en el suelo rápidamente – Hasta luego Señor – se despidió antes de salir de la sala llevándose la fotografías consigo. No podía creerlo. ¡Tenia toda una familia! Abuelo, abuela, incluso hasta una Tía! Como desearía saber de toda ella. Cruzo la puerta de la sala, para después entrar al pequeño corredor y dirigirse a su habitación – ¡Mami!- grito asustado al ser precipitadamente levantado por un individuo de suma musculatura el cual apareció repentinamente al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¡Kuno!- le llamó para salir en su auxilio, pero cual fue su sorpresa de mirar a un individuo con su hijo en brazos. – ¡Suéltelo!

- Creo… que he dado en el clavo – afirmo aquel hombre con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ¡Sueltelo! – volvió a exigir Marol en tono suplicante mientras Kuno pataleaba para poder liberarse, pero era inútil - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó la rubia al percatarse de la situación. Se encontraba totalmente indefensa…

- ¿de ti? Humm.. bueno, eso… tu ya lo sabes… que ri da... – afirmo aquel hombre tomando asiento apaciblemente en la sala.

**////*////*////**

-¡Estoy esperando que hables Sora!- casi Grito el primogénito Brief exasperado. – además… ¿Qué es eso que dijiste "para que no allá más daño"? ¿Qué tiene que ver Marol?

-Bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte para que me recibieras, pero no te enojes. además tu Mustia tiene mucho que ver aquí..- Afirmo aquella hermosa morena pasando una de sus manos por su aun larga cabellera.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – atino a preguntarle Trunks entre dientes luchando por no obligarla a retractarse respecto aquel comentario hacia Marol. ¿Cómo pudo tener de novia a esa tipa hace años? Bien. Esa era una prueba de su falta de madurez en ese entonces…

- Escucha Trunks, desde hace seis años he estado viviendo con un hombre al cual amo, tengo un hijo y la verdad nos esta yendo muy bien. No es tan rico como tu, pero me da la vida que quiero. Y además… el… el me ama.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?- pregunto sin siquiera importarle una pisca la vida de esa mujer.

- Mucho- sentencio la morena colocándose de pie para situarse tras la silla y recargarse en el respaldo de ella con ambas manos. – Veras. Tengo entendido que tu empresa esta trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de robots domésticos ¿Cierto?.

- Si, pero… ¿Cómo sabes tu de… - trato de preguntarle pero Sora siquiera se espero a que finalizara la cuestión…

- Fácil, por que el Doctor Gibson ha sido contratado por mi padre para presionarte a sacar esa línea pese a que aun no esta lista en su totalidad…

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Trunks incrédulo…

- Asi es Trunks, el Doctor Gibson trabaja para mi padre, el cual le ha dicho que las ganancias por este producto te colocarán como el hombre más rico del mundo durante los próximos cincuenta años. Aun sin contar las ganancias por reparación o incluso de nuevos aditivos para estas nuevas invenciones. Eso, te volvió a colocar a ti, para mi desgracia, en la vista de papá. Quien esta empeñado ahora en separarme de el hombre al que amo para simplemente obligarme a casarme con tigo… Así el podría retirarse de una buena vez de otro negocio que tiene.

- El cual no es muy bien visto por la ley. Tu papá es un narcoterrorista.- Respondió Trunks sin darle importancia a la reacción de la morena.

- Parece que estas muy bien informado… pero en fin…eso me comprueba que la policía esta muy cerca de dar con el. – dijo sin siquiera sorprenderse… al contrario, una pequeña risa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices esto? Yo no soy un hombre al cual puedas obligarme a casarme con tigo… ¡Yo no te amo!

- ¿Quién esta hablando de amor? Igualmente Créeme que lo serás… Mi padre ha encontrado tu punto débil, un punto que hace siete años no tenias, además… si hemos podido obligarte a seguir soltero, podemos obligarte a contraer matrimonio cuando queramos.. - acoto la morena – cosa, la cual… ya no me interesa. – añadió lentamente con una sonrisa triunfal sintiéndose ahora importante al estar rechazando a el primogénito Brief

- ¿pero de que estas hablando ¿punto débil?…-

- Haber… hagamos memoria – dijo juguetonamente Sora mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla y colocaba su dedo índice en el mentón – recuerdo un día como este hace siete u ocho años, cuando vine a decirte que estaba embarazada..

- embarazo completamente falso, ¡nosotros nunca tuvimos sexo! ¡Ambos lo sabíamos! -

- ¡Claro que ambos lo sabíamos!, quien no lo sabia fue aquella estupida niña con la que se te ocurrió tener un hijo…- afirmo Sora golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos molesta al recordar aquel suceso - ¡Hijo el cual hizo que todos mis planes se vinieran abajo!, junto a mi autoestima y cariño de mi padre.. ¡Para mi fue una ofensa Trunks! Tu cambiarme por esa… esa… ¡esa cosa!

- ¡Espera un momento Sora!, ¿tu como sabes lo de mi hijo?- Preguntó Trunks ya impaciente y empezando a atar cabos incrédulo aun.

- Trunks, ¡lo supe muchísimo antes que tu! ¡lo supe hace siete años!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿y por que no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué te lo callaste Sora?! – preguntó Trunks al borde de la histeria.

- ¿decir algo? ¿me crees estupida? Por eso vine ese día a tu oficina a reclamarte un fingido embarazo

- ¿lo planeaste? – pregunto Trunks atónito, con un remolino de información en su cabeza.

- ¡Lo que estas escuchando! ¡yo misma me encargue que esa mugrienta pensará que tu y yo aun seguíamos teniendo relaciones después que te revolcaste con ella! haciéndole pensar que ella solo era "una diversión mas para el primogénito Brief"

- ¡Es imposible! Marol no se dejaría envenenar la cabeza por tus estupideces… - sentencio el primogénito Brief casi seguro, ahora dudaba.. ¿acaso por eso Marol se habia ido de su lado por ese mal entendido? ¿por esa falta de copnfianza?

- ¡ja! Tienes razón, Tal vez a mi no me creería, pero después de ver como MI NOVIO aun oficial para toda la sociedad me sacaba a empujones de su empresa por osar tener un hijo de el? ¿Cómo seria tratada ella que no era más que la simple AMANTE? Las dudas aparecieron en su cabeza, y más aun con todas aquellas cosas que me dijiste. Que por cierto debo admitir que te luciste, jamás pensé que todo acabaría mejor de lo que esperaba. – finalizo orgullosa de por fin haber revelado aquel minucioso plan.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo?! – le preguntó Trunks escéptico... de lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar… ¡claro! Ahora ¡todo tenia sentido!...¡Por eso Nesy había dicho que había visto a Marol por ultima vez el mismo dia que vio a Sora! ¡Marol había presenciado todo! Y para colmo esta tipa le había engañado diciéndole… diciéndole…- ¡Eres una arpía! ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo…-

-¿Como?, pues la verdad no fue muy difícil, además. No estaba dispuesta a recibir algún reclamo de mi padre cuando se enterará que una maldita isleña se me había adelantado, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y quitarla del camino. Por lo menos si tu no te casabas con migo, ¡menos lo harías con esa!... ¿Qué diría la sociedad? ¡Yo era tu novia, La hija de Benjí Etien y ella una… una don nadie! ¡Definitivamente no podía permitirlo! Todo hubiese sido diferente si al menos hubiese sido alguien de nuestro mismo circulo social, ¡de nuestro mismo nivel!

- ¡Estas enferma!- atino a decirle Trunks furioso tomandola fuertemente por el antebrazos para obligarla a salir de su oficina, pero la morena se las ingenio para librarse del fuerte brazo de el principe sayayin.

- Tal vez – acertó a decir la morena – Pero esto que te acabo de decir no es mi principal motivo por el cual vine a verte.- Añadió dirigiéndose a las amplias ventanas de la oficina las cuales mostraban una estupenda vista de la ciudad, alejándose un poco de Trunks, el cual parecía quererla matar con la mirada.

Trunks por otra parte no sabia que hacer. Sentía como la sangre se le aglomeraba en su cabeza, ¡estaba furioso! ¡Furioso con esa arpía y su padre! Pero ¿Qué otra sorpresa le estaba guardando aquella endemoniada mujer?

- Vengo a que terminemos con todo esto de una vez ¡Tienes dos opciones! O te casas con migo, lo cual quiero evitar a toda costa o recatas a tu hijo que en treinta minutos estará siendo secuestrado por mi padre…– Dijo Sora volteando la vista hacia el exterior de aquella oficina apreciando aquella fabulosa vista cuando repentinamente una gran llamarada se vio a lo lejos - ¡Diablos! – Gruño la morena pegándose al cristal – creo que vine a advertirte demasiado tarde.- añadió al mirar su reloj de mano – se han adelantado. – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada frívola al primogénito Brief. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que algunas cosas de la oficina volaban a su alrededor y una extraña luz relampagueante inundaba a Trunks, el cual apenas la morena pudo pestañear dos veces había salido volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la explosión, que si su ubicación no le fallaba era cerca de la casa de la rubia rompiendo aquel grueso cristal dejando a una Sora completamente atónita ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Ese había sido Trunks? Al parecer, aun tenía una oportunidad para librarse de aquel matrimonio y librarse de su padre. Si, ¡quería verlo muerto! ¡Estaba cansada de que su propio padre rigiera cada segundo de su vida! Estaba decidida. Esta vez no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. No lograría separarla de su esposo ni de su hijo. Además. Trunks primero moriría a estar casado con ella después de haberle dicho todo aquello. Pero por otro lado, le había encantado. Le había encantado restregarle en la cara todo lo que ella misma había hecho para vengarse por haber osado a cambiarla por aquella mustia. Lo había disfrutado como jamás había pensado hacerlo.- imbesil- susurro antes de alejarse de la gran ventana ahora rota y salir de aquella lujosa oficina.

**////*////*////**

Trunks volaba a toda velocidad, llegando a los pocos segundos de que una segunda explosión se detonara, fue cuando paro en seco en el aire al divisar la pequeña casa de la rubia envuelta en llamas. ¡Esto no podía ser! – ¡Marol!- gritó antes de adentrarse en las llamas en busca de la chica. Con ayuda de sus poderes fue apagando poco a poco el fuego, atravesando muros en busca de la rubia, pero ni señales de ella, recorrió nuevamente las habitaciones una por una cuando opto por bajar al primer piso donde para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la rubia inconciente atada con unas esposas a las escaleras sin posibilidad de escapar. – ¡Marol!- la llamó asustado temiendo lo peor. Las llamas volvían a intensificarse impidiéndole por un instante llegar a ella, pero esto simplemente no era nada a lo que ya con el pasar de los años había tenido que enfrentar. Con suma rapidez logro colocarse donde estaba la rubia protegiéndola justo a tiempo de aquellas tablas que con el fuego se habían desplomado. - ¡Marol! ¡Marol! ¡Resiste! ¡Marol!- le llamaba Trunks a gritos tratando de hacerla reaccionar - ¿Dónde esta Kuno? ¡Marol!- volvió a llámale empezando a angustiarse aun más. La rubia siquiera reaccionaba y su hijo ni siquiera daba señas de estar cerca. Trato de calmarse, tomo a Marol entre sus brazos para después salir de la casa. Cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de percibir algún Ki en la casa, pero nada. No había señal alguna de él. ¿lo habrían secuestrado tal y como Sora le había advertido? ¡Por Kami! ¡Lo único que pedía era que su hijo estuviera a salvo! Con delicadeza coloco a Marol suavemente en el césped para concentrar un poco de su energía y con un rápido movimiento de ambas manos arrojar una cantidad impresionante de poder logrando aminorar poco a poco el fuego hasta completar su extinción.

**////*////*////**

Marol logro por fin abrir los ojos, su vista nublada poco a poco se fue disipando dejando que las cegadora luz blanca molestará su retina, cerro los ojos nuevamente tratando de aminorar su dolor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso estaría muerta? No. No lo estaba o ¿acaso en el otro mundo aun se podía percibir el dolor? Ambas muñecas le dolían de sobremanera, sin mencionar aquellas punzadas de las cuales su cabeza era presa y que decir de su pierna izquierda la cual le ardía como si… Repentinamente reacciono. Era cierto. ¡Ella había estado en un incendio! abrió los ojos con rapidez encontrándose con una mascarilla la cual le aventaba cantidad de aire a su cara obligándola a respirarlo rápidamente haciendo que su nariz se resecara un poco. Pero eso no le importaba. Su Hijo, ¡su hijo! ¡Tenia que rescatar a su hijo! Le exigió a su cuerpo colocarse de pie, lo cual logro con suma dificultad, sin delicadeza se deshizo de la mascara de oxigeno junto a el suero. ¡no era momento para estar en una camilla! Nuevamente le exigió a su cuerpo salir de la cama, pero apenas pudo colocarse de pie sus mismas piernas la traicionaron haciendo que cayera llevándose consigo aquella pequeña mesa situada al borde de la cama. - ¡Kuno! ¡Kuno!- grito entre un llanto provocado al darse cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que tenía de siquiera salir de la habitación sintiéndose presa del pánico, el dolor, la desesperanza - ¡Kuno! - Chillo una vez más escondiendo su cara con ayuda de sus manos y el frió piso de azulejo blanco. ¿Qué podía hacer si ni ella misma era capaz de ponerse en pie? ¡¿Por qué demonios habían venido a la capital del Oeste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso eso era lo que el destino le tenia preparado? ¿Acaso su destino era perder a todos los seres que amaba? ¡no! Simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo no a Kuno, ¡no podía perderlo! ¡no a el! Nuevamente junto fuerzas para tratar de levantarse, se apoyo tratando de buscar ayuda en la cajonera de las medicinas para colocarse de pie, pera esta poco soporto la presión ocasionando que nuevamente la rubia cayera junto con ella. - ¡Marol! – Escucho una conocida voz la rubia para después recibir ayuda de aquellos fuertes brazos que trataban de levantarla, pero eso era lo que menos quería, después ella se levantaría sola. Ahora solo urgía una sola cosa. UNA…- ¡Trunks! ¡Sálvalo!, ¡sálvalo por favor! ¡Salva a nuestro hijo! – Suplico la rubia aferrandose al primogénito Brief envuelta en lágrimas.- Por favor…tráemelo de vuelta…- suplico en un susurro escondiendo su rostro en el musculoso cuerpo de el primogénito Brief

-Marol- le susurro Trunks devolviéndole una dulce mirada para después besarla en la frente. Lo había dicho ¡lo había dicho ella! Ahora ya no había ninguna duda! Kuno era su hijo. ¡Lo sabia! De alguna forma, siempre lo supo – Lo traeré de vuelta – le aseguró mientras la colocaba nuevamente en la cama para que descansará no sin antes percatarse de la cantidad de vendajes que rodeaban su cuerpo. Definitivamente ese tipo que habia osado a meterse con sus seres más preciados tendría excesiva suerte si terminaba vivo ese día. – Vamonos Papá – le dijo a su padre justamente después que hubo cruzado la puerta de salida de la habitación de la rubia. El cual esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante la confirmación de la misma rubia que había tan solo hace unos instantes. Tenia un nieto, ¡un Varón! Si ese viejo creía que podía manipular a la real familia sayayin estaba muy equivocado. Pensó tirando aquella carta la cual le exigía a Trunks reportarse a las veintitrés horas en la torre del sur si quería ver nuevamente a su hijo vivo. – Grave error – susurro Vegeta seguro que esa noche aquel hombre había hecho hervir la sangre sayayin de su hijo.

* * *

Huy, pues bueno.. hasta aquí este capi. Me vi tentada a no subirlo para agregarle un poquito más, pero creo dejarlo mejor para el siguiente… además creo que todas están ansiosas ¿o no?. Perdonenme se que es poquito, pero espero sea de su agrado….

Ha y no se les olviden MUCHOS REVIEWS!! Apoco no se refleja el animo que me dan??? Jejejeje XP bueno bueno… si no quieren nop… T_T

Ahora los agradecimientos!!!!:

**dbz2**¡Enserio? ¡que bueno que te guste! Claro que lo continuare, ¡casi es mi vida! jajaja

**jene****;** hay mujer!, si tu la envidias, yo creo que la idolatro…!AMO A TRUNKS! E insisto hacen un pareja ¡súper linda! Y además creo que se complementan por que ambos fueron educados "casi de la misma forma" bueno esto, según mi punto de vista, explicaré esto en otro fic que se me colo a la cabeza… hahhahag! ¡Como odio tener nadamas dos manos! Y una computadora.

**Maron:** ¿QUEEEEEE!!! No no ni lo menciones!! Con PAN JAMAAAAAAAAASSS!!

Jajajaj, bueno en cuanto eso de que donde aprendi tanto… este.. digamos que es por leer tantos fic de BUENA calidad… XP

**ttaioi kou** hola! Que bueno que te guste esta historia torrida de amor jajaja… bueno espero poder escribir más a menudo… si supieran todo lo que me ha pasado… les tengo una graaan sorpresa para el final… asi que NO TE LO PIERDAS!!! Y gracias por tu preferencia!!!

**Schala S** jajaja, fue un lemon triple eks eks eks… jajajajaa pero bueno, que bueno que fue de tu agrado.. y sip, ya se están aclarando las cosas como vez en este capi.. el final se acerca … BOM BOOM BOOOOMMM!!...

**Adickdelta** Creeme, no tienes idea… solo mi maquiavélicamente sabe lo que continuara jua jua juaaa!!!

**NaraVillbs** OK OK OK!! Capte la directa… no lo borro!!!... jajaja… bueno… ya se que este capi es un poco corto, pero espero desquitar todo lo que le falta en el que viene okas??

GRACIAS A TODAAAAAAAAAAAASS!!!

MUCHOS BEXOS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 13**

**Uniendo Fuerzas**

**

* * *

  
**

.

- Vámonos Papá – le dijo Trunks a su padre justamente después que hubo cruzado la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

Vegeta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante la confirmación que la misma rubia acababa de hacer tan solo unos instantes. ¡Tenia un nieto!, ¡un Varón! Si ese viejo creía que podía manipular a la real familia sayayin estaba muy equivocado. Pensó tirando aquella carta la cual le exigía a Trunks reportarse a las veintitrés horas en la torre del sur si quería ver nuevamente a su hijo vivo. – Grave error – susurro. Seguro que esa noche aquel hombre había hecho hervir la sangre sayayin de su hijo.

**////**/////**////**

Kuno abrió lentamente sus ojos, tocio innumerables veces antes de poder siquiera analizar el lugar, un aroma embriagante aun permanecía adherido a su piel, seguramente del pañuelo que aquel hombre había utilizado para dormirlo. Sus ojos lagrimearon, síntoma debido al asco que aun le producía aquel olor. Trato de limpiárselo con la manga de su blusa, reviviendo el dolor de aquel golpe en su mejilla izquierda, pero no se quejo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera establecerse. Cuando al fin lo hizo pudo percatarse de el lugar en que se encontraba. Era un cuarto oscuro, muy poca luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta haciéndole casi imposible visualizarlo. Escucho como algunas gotas de agua caían del techo no muy lejos de él. Pronto logro percibir un olor a madera, oxido y humedad… ¿Dónde se encontraría? Tanteo el piso para poder colocarse de pie, pero una hoja completamente lisa se interpuso en el camino. Con calma Kuno la tomo entre sus manos, percatándose que era una hoja de papel fotográfico. Tal vez alguna fotografía que había sido capturada junto con él al momento que lo cargaron y había quedado adherida a su cuerpo. Tal vez… ¿una fotografía de sus padres? Ilusionado con aquel pensamiento se levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia la única rendija de luz para poder divisarla. Tenia miedo, tenia tanto miedo… al menos tener una fotografía de sus padres le daría un poco de animo. Con suma dificultad logro divisar tres siluetas. Entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de divisar mejor aquella imagen, la cual solo logró confundirlo completamente… Si no mal le fallaba la memoria había visto a ese grupo de jóvenes en otra fotografía. – no puede ser…- atino a susurrar aun incrédulo. Esa fotografía era casi la misma que Trunks tenía en su cuarto, a diferencia que ahora su madre se encontraba en el centro de ella. – Trunks… ¿Trunks es..?- No, no debía sacar esas conclusiones, Trunks le había dicho que él y su mamá habían sido muy buenos amigos en la infancia – Que tonterías estoy pensando…- se dijo a si mismo apartando la fotografía de su vista mientras una lagrima recorría aquella mejilla herida limpiando un poco la suciedad de aquel lindo rostro.

**////**/////**////**

Hacia apenas unos minutos que Trunks la había abandonado en su habitación, muy apenas pudo reponerse de que había soltado que Kuno era hijo de ambos en presencia de Vegeta cuando una enfermera hubo entrado seguida de dos mujeres las cuales conocía desde que tenía memoria. Apenas las hubo divisado las lagrimas fluyeron sin siquiera proponérselo. No podía evitarlo, sentía en parte culpa por no haberles dicho antes de la existencia de Kuno y ahora… ahora él estaba…

- Tranquila Maron - le susurro Bulma colocándose a su costado brindándole un poco de tranquilidad. – Trunks nos contó todo- añadió antes que siquiera Marol pudiese decir nada.

- También nos pidió que te contásemos sobre la visita que tubo hoy en su oficina – se adelantó a decir Bra tomando asiento en la cama observando a la enfermera que aun recogía las cosas esparcidas en el suelo – Sora fue a la oficina de Trunks hace unas horas – volvió a hablar capturando la atención de la rubia.

- Ella, seguro… seguro fue a… - trataba de decir Marol sin éxito ¿acaso ellas no estaban enteradas del hijo de Sora y Trunks?

- Primero escúchanos – acotó Bulma tomándola de la mano. – Sora los engaño. A ti y a mi hijo. Ella jamás tubo un hijo con Trunks, Todo lo que ella te dijo fue… mentira…- Dijo la Presidenta del Corporativo más grande del mundo tratando de tener el suficiente tacto, pero era casi imposible al menos al hablar de ese tema ocasionando que la rubia se limitara a mirarla con un deje de incredulidad.

- Una… ¿una mentira? Pero yo vi. …ella…- trataba de articular Marol nuevamente pero le era imposible. ¿Una mentira? ¿Engañada? Esas palabras no le dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

- Te explicaremos – habló ahora Bra Brief con un leve tono de recelo en su voz. No podía evitarlo, sentía tanto coraje hacia esa tipa que osos separar a su hermano y a su amiga… esto definitivamente no se quedaría así. Ella misma tomaría cartas en el asunto apenas recuperarán a su sobrino. Su sobrino. Una pequeña risa asomo la comisura de sus labios ahora su hija tenia un Primo. Al parecer la familia Brief seguía en aumento.

**////**/////**////**

Kuno estaba sumamente alterado, ¿Cómo era posible que apenas hubiese recordado lo que había pasado hace unos…. instantes? Se reprocho a si mismo dando vueltas como loco alrededor de aquel cuarto oscuro tratando de hallar una solución, ¡hallar una salida¡ ¡necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente! ¿Cómo estaría su madre? ¿Qué le habrían hecho? Frustrado sin poder salir volvió a sentarse en el húmedo piso casi reviviendo lo que a su corta edad aquel hombre con el nombre de Benjuí Etienn le había hecho ver esa noche…

_- ¡Sueltelo! – Volvió a exigir Marol en tono suplicante mientras Kuno pataleaba para poder liberarse, pero era inútil - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó la rubia al percatarse de la situación. Se encontraba totalmente indefensa…_

_- ¿de ti? Humm.. Bueno, eso… tu ya lo sabes… que ri da... – afirmo aquel hombre tomando asiento apaciblemente en la sala. _

_Marol se quedo completamente incrédula a lo que acababa de oír – no, no lo se – logro articular haciéndose la desentendida._

_-¡Mamá!- volvió a chillar Kuno desde los brazos de su captor intentando aun safarse, pero fue fuertemente reprimido recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla izquierda como llamada de atención si no se quedaba quieto._

_- ¡No lo golpee!- Gritó Marol al borde del llanto ¿Qué podía hacer? Si por lo menos pudiera defenderse. _

_El viejo hombre anteriormente sentado en el sofá se puso en pie, colocándose a espaldas de la rubia la cual estaba más al pendiente por su hijo que por su propia integridad. Logrando sorprenderla al tomarla por los hombros. _

_Pese a que el Señor Benjuí estaba entrado en edad, aun poseía cierta fuerza haciendo inútil cualquier esfuerzo de Marol por quitárselo de encima.- ¡suelteme!- gritó esta pudiéndose por fin separarse de aquel hombre - ¿lárguese de mi casa! ¡déjeme a mi y a mi hijo en paz! – vocifero la rubia con cierto temblor en su voz. _

_-¡Eres una estupida!- Gritó el señor Benjuí furioso tirando los adornos que había en la mesa. – Pude haberte dado muchas cosas ¿sabias?, ¡pero no! A la señorita se le ocurrió hacerse la recatada pese a tener un bastando. – añadió señalando a Kuno, para nuevamente acotar la distancia entre la rubia y él_

_Marol retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, buscando con su mirada cualquier cosa que pudiese protegerle, fue cuando diviso un florero a su mano izquierda.- ¡Aléjese!- le amenazo con el florero entre sus manos. _

_- Bueno, tú no entiendes que yo tengo las riendas aquí… ¿verdad? – Dijo el Señor Benjuí mirando de reojo a Kuno, el cual permanecía temeroso en los brazos de aquel musculosos hombre de piel oscura. _

_Marol sintió como su estomago se comprimía en su interior, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan indefensa… Frustrada y sin opción dejo caer el florero al suelo, haciendo que aquel viejo explotara en una carcajada feliz, por su victoria._

_- Bien gatita, parece que nos estamos entendiendo- le dijo acorralándola contra la pares – Desafortunadamente no cuento con mucho tiempo para ti – añadio sosteniéndola fuertemente por la mandíbula - por cosas del destino resultaste una piedrita muy molesta en mi camino la cual… tengo que eliminar. ¡¿Me comprendes?! – Finalizo aventándola hacia el comedor donde Marol se golpeo fuertemente su torso con las sillas lográndole arrebatar un fuerte quejido. _

_-¡mamá!- volvió al chillar Kuno ante aquella visión. Si tan solo el fuese capas de liberarse, si tan solo fuese un poco más fuerte podría defenderla. ¡Tenia que intentarlo! No importaba si acababa molido a palos por aquel hombre que lo sujetaba el cual parecía tener el cuerpo de un mastodonte. _

_Kuno empezó a moverse, empujado, tratando de liberarse de el brazo corpulento y ¡lo estaba consiguiendo! ¡un poco más y sería libre! Pero aquel hombre decidió actuar antes que fuese muy tarde impresionado por la fuerza de aquel pequeño. Con su otra mano libre saco un pañuelo de su pantalón, para después remeterlo contra la cara del pequeño, sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad del sueño. _

_¿acaso no podía hacer nada? ¿esto era todo? Se preguntaba Kuno mentalmente visualizando a lo lejos como su madre estaba siendo ahora empujada bruscamente hacia los pies de la escalera para después caer inconciente._

_-Listo- Dijo el señor Benjuí una vez que hubo esposado a la rubia en el barandal de las escaleras – lo siento gatita, créeme me hubiese gustado que todo esto acabara de una forma diferente, bueno, al menos te daré tu premio de consolación por brindarnos tan buen "cebo" - acto seguido con una mano tomo fuertemente la mandíbula de la rubia, mientras con la otra sostenía su nuca para después plantarle un beso en los labios._

_- ¡Esta enfermo! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretende?! - logro preguntar la rubia una vez que pudo safarse de aquel mezquino deseo por parte de aquel viejo. Sintiendo como los labios prácticamente le quemaban como si le hubiesen untado acido, simplemente ese hombre era ¡RE PUG NAN TE!. Pero, de cualquier forma, eso no era lo que importaba en este momento… ¿Qué quería decir con que había resultado ser ella una piedra en el camino?, ¿Qué acaso no venia por ella? ¿Cebo? ¿se refería a Kuno? -¡¿Qué quiere con mi hijo!?!Contesteme! ¡Viejo inbesil!- Volvió a preguntar la rubia casi en un gruñido. _

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo el viejo Benjuí entre dientes furioso ante los gritos de la rubia – ¡y a mi nadie me grita!- le dijo propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la chica rebotara en el grueso barandal de madera perdiendo el conocimiento. – Vámonos – le dijo a su cómplice y coadjutor, mientras se sobaba la mano – Ho es cierto, lo olvidaba – añadió retrocediendo unos pasos hacia la cocina, donde abrió las llaves de gas, para después, con ayuda de aceite, servilletas y un encendedor prenderle fuego a un sillón- Ahora si, podemos irnos- finalizo cerrando la puerta de entrada para después caminar sobre el césped como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Subió rápidamente a su limosina negra, moviendo el cuello de una forma relajante, como si por fin se hubiese librado de un gran problema, y así era… Ahora si podía permanecer tranquilo, esa mujer ya no podría hacer nada para frustrar sus planes. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez debió de darle una muerte rápida y sin agonía, después de todo aquella chica le dio el elemento clave para manipular al hombre más rico del mundo. Le dio a Kuno Brief…Pensó mientras observaba al pequeño rubio dormido frente a él._

¡Tenia que escapar!, ¡tenia que averiguar si su madre estaba a salvo! ¡no podía estar quieto esperando lo peor!, ¡¿pero como?! – ¡Piensa Kuno!, ¡piensa! – se decía a si mismo cuando repentinamente oyó pasos provenientes del exterior. ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

-Voy por el mocoso, te alcanzo en el cuarto piso -

Escuchó ahora una voz, ideando rápidamente un plan. Se colocó lo mas cerca que pudo de la puerta esperando que esta fuese abierta. Y así ocurrió al pasar tan solo unos segundos. Tomando a aquel hombre por sorpresa le lanzo un golpe certero en las piernas haciéndolo caer al piso donde aprovecho para encestarle otra patada en la cara dejándolo completamente inconciente. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenia idea, tal vez fuera fruto de la adrenalina esa brutal fuerza, pero no en vano su maestro del tendo de Ms Satan le decía que era el mejor. Satisfecho, arrastro a aquel hombre como pudo hacia el interior donde anteriormente era su celda dejándolo ahora a él encerrado en aquella oscuridad.-"mi foto"- recordó una vez cerrada la puerta, pero lo pensó dos veces y al parecer la mejor decisión era olvidarla, pese a sus deseos. Ahora lo que importaba era encontrara a su mamá.

**////**/////**////**

-Lo único que puedo reprocharte querida es no haber recurrido a nosotros desde un principio, entiendo todo lo que sufriste al ser victima de ese engaño, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Bulma con un asentó sumamente maternal – ahora para compensar ese tiempo perdido tendrás que regresar a la Mansión Brief – puso como condición la científica – Además Vegeta y yo tenemos que disfrutar a nuestro nieto.- añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Marol había roto en llanto !no podía creerlo! ¡Se había alejado siete largos años de su único amor por… por una mentira! ¡Había privado a su hijo de toda una familia y de sumas comodidades! ¡Y encima Bulma, Bulma le trataba como si nada hubiese pasado perdonándole el haberles ocultado a Kuno!. Jamás había sentido su alma tan liviana, jamás había sentido como la tristeza y la felicidad inundaba su corazón. Al final de cuentas… Nunca estuvo Sola… - ¡lo siento Bulma!, ¡lo siento! – atino a decir aferrandose a ella en un abraso. –

- Marol, no tienes nada de que disculparte- añadió ahora Bra conmovida agregándose en ese abraso- Además, ahorita ya todo eso no importa, ahora piensa que todos viviremos juntos, como la gran familia que somos.-

**////**/////**////**

Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para las veintitrés horas. Trunks se encontraba a los pies de la famosa "Torre Sur" aun en construcción, ilógicamente, esa torre era la construcción de un famoso arquitecto el cual era "la nueva compañía sentimental" de Sora Etienn.

Miro el cielo, el cual se encontraba con algunas nubes grisáceas, pero aun así la probabilidad que lloviera eran mínimas. Sentía como la sangre se le aglomeraba en la cabeza sintiendo un profundo rencor hacia aquel hombre que había osado dañar a su familia. Con un paso firme y pausado se adentro dentro de la torre, topándose con películas de plástico protegiendo algunos muros. Al parecer, les faltaba tan solo algunas semanas para finalizar aquel edificio.

- Valla, justo a tiempo – le dio la bienvenida un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que el primogénito Brief, vestía una playera negra y un pantalón militar color beige, pero lo que más destacaba en él era la cantidad de armas que colgaban de su cinturón. – El jefe te espera en el cuarto piso – añadió, mientras lo apuntaba con la metralleta que traía entre sus manos indicándole que siguiera caminando.

Trunks casi lo extermino con la mirada, pero por el momento le convenía tener la cabeza fría. Tubo que hacerse de toda la cordura aun existente en su cabeza para aguantar las ganas de destrozarlo en ese momento. Sin inmutarse siguió caminando seguido por aquella arma de fuego la cual lo guiaba a empujones y blasfemias provenientes de su dueño. Subieron algunas escaleras, rodearon algunos muebles, para volver a subir un poco más. Trunks desvió la mirada por unos instantes hacia una de las amplias ventanas aun sin cristal, esperando señas de la presencia de su padre. Pero nada. Al parecer se había adelantado.

- ¡No te distraigas imbesil!- le grito su acompañante picándole las costillas con la boca de su ametralladora haciendo que Trunks lo voltease a enfrentar furioso - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir? – le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona colocando mas cómodamente su arma entre sus manos, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento.

Trunks solo lo miro nuevamente con desprecio, cerró fuertemente sus puños impidiendo la circulación de su sangre. _Paciencia, paciencia_. Se decía a si mismo obligándose a voltearse nuevamente hacia el frente paras seguir con su camino.

- A si me gusta – añadió aquel joven volviendo a retomar el camino.

Por fin llegaron al cuarto piso. Trunks observó aquel lugar con sus espectaculares ojos azules en ese momento fríos tal cual témpano. Diviso como una fuente se colocaba en el centro, al igual que pequeñas bancas aun cubiertas con plástico. Tablas, martillos y clavos se encontraban aun esparcidos en el piso. Una de las paredes tan solo contaba con la telaraña de metal para después ser colocados vidrios. Sin duda en pocas semanas ese lugar sería un lugar estupendo. El nuevo Centro comercial "Torre del Sur"

Una ráfaga de viento helado se coló por el edificio haciendo que los plásticos remolinearan e hicieran ruido en el lugar. Algunos débiles focos se prendieron de improvisto mostrándole al primogénito Brief que no se encontraba solo. Cerca de quince personas más se encontraban en el lugar. Todas completamente armadas.

- Vengo por mi hijo – Se animo a decir con la voz firme. – Vengo por Kuno Brief.

Los hombres siquiera se inmutaron ante las palabras de Trunks, al contrario, como pequeños insectos se aglomeraron para dejarse ver con más claridad a una corta distancia de su nuevo invitado.

- Tranquilos, muchachos, tranquilos- se escucho una voz proveniente del fondo, Era Benjuí Etienn el cual bajaba pacíficamente las escaleras, riendo para sus adentros. Disfrutaba tener el control. - ¿Qué les he dicho sobre los invitados? ¡Caray! Nunca entienden…- agregó burlonamente abriéndose paso entre sus matones quedando a una distancia considerable de Trunks, eso si. Permaneciendo dentro de la protección de sus subordinados.

- ¿¡Dónde esta mi hijo!? – se apresuró a preguntar perdiendo la paciencia. – Te lo advierto, si le hiciste aunque sea tan solo un ras…

- ¡hey! ¡Hey!, que no se te olvide que yo tengo las riendas aquí, así que no me grites mocoso. – añadió Molesto - !Caray! ¡Con razón te enredaste con esa niña! ¡Son igual de impertinentes! – Dijo recordando haber dicho esa frase tan solo hace unas hora - Bástate con saber que se encuentra en este edificio, en seguida te lo traigo para que los veas. Claro, siempre y cuando lleguemos a cierto… acuerdo

- ¡Olvídelo!, jamás aceptaré lo que piense proponerme, ¡de ninguna manera! – Grito Trunks al borde de la razón

- ¡Riendas! ¡riendas!, Yo aquí mando… ¿es tan difícil de aceptar?... Parece que te estas tomando esto muy…- Antes que pudiese finalizar la frase el Señor Benjuí, vio como frente a sus ojos el primogénito Brief desaparecía, dejando a todos los presentes profundamente asombrados, para instantes más tardes observar como uno a uno iban cayendo al piso inconcientes, -¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!- se preguntó temeroso. Las ametralladoras no se hicieron esperar, aquellos hombres las disparaban sin compasion tratando de dañar a aquel singular atacante, pero definitivamente este sujeto era más rápido que las balas. Fue entonces cuando el señor Benjuí comprendió que estaba perdiendo el control, Aterrorizado buscó refugio en sus hombres, los cuales seguían desplomándose sin aviso. Fue tan solo cuando quedaron dos de sus matones aun de pie cuando nuevamente el Primogénito Brief se dejo ver disminuyendo su velocidad de ataque.

- tu… ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Cómo?- trataba de buscar una explicación aquel anciano, nervioso ante la mirada frívola de aquel ojiazul. – ¡No te acerques!- agregó percatándose de la proximidad del primogénito Brief sacando de su saco su propia arma, buscando en ella una supuesta protección. Pero le basto solamente verlo fijamente a los ojos unos segundos para darse cuenta que esta no funcionaría. Temeroso se separo pocos centímetros de sus hombres buscando regresar a las escaleras, para huir del lugar. Escucho a sus espaldas como uno de sus hombres caía, pasaron tan solo décimas de segundos para escuchar el segundo cuerpo caer en el suelo. Era su Fin. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Quien era en realidad Trunks Brief? Se preguntaba el Viejo Benjuí sosteniendo una carrera desenfrenada, por llegar nuevamente a las escaleras para tratar de perderse de vista de aquel joven. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de salirse con la suya? Al parecer ninguna, a menos que... sonrió para si mismo al divisar la pequeña silueta entre la oscuridad cercana a él.

Trunks había terminado con los últimos dos hombres que aun quedaban de pie, pero aun así quería moler los huesos de aquel viejo imbesil, vio como el anciano corría torpemente hacia la oscuridad. ¿Acaso pensaba que sería fácil escapar del ahora príncipe sayayin? Doblo ligeramente sus rodillas, para impulsarse en un insignificante salto para darle alcance, cuando diviso como aquel hombre levantaba su arma a cierto punto en la oscuridad y se volteaba a hacerle frente amenazándolo. Obligándolo a detenerse en seco al lograr divisar bien el blanco.

**////**/////**////**

Kuno había logrado vencer a otras dos personas, parecía no percatarse, pero con forme avanzaba sus movimientos eran más rápidos, logrando sorprender a aquellos guardias.

Doblo un pasillo hacia su izquierda, para enfrentarse ahora con otros dos hombres, los cuales lograron encestarle un golpe en el estomago estrellandolo en un pilar.

- Pobre niño – añadio socarronamente el tipo que lo habia golpeado - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Llamarás a tu mami?

Ambos compañeros de fechorías explotaron en carcajadas provocando en Kuno una inmensa furia, ¡no podía quedarse ahí! ¡No ahora que había avanzado! Con un movimiento rápido logro hacerse a pocos centímetros de aquellos individuos, dándole una patada a uno de ellos en la cara, para darle el mismo destino que le había dado a él tan solo unos segundos antes.

- ¿Pero que demo…- quiso manifestar el otro sorprendido, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo pues Kuno apenas hubo tocado el piso, se impulso para golpear con la rodilla la boca del estomago de aquel otro y dejarlo inconciente.

Les dirigió una última mirada, verificando que ambos estuviesen inconcientes, para después seguir su camino. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras esperando no encontrarse con más hombres, tenia que tener mucho cuidado en no ser descubierto. Cuando sonidos de pistolas y algunos gritos se escucharon como eco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó el pequeño saliendo por fin al cuarto nivel de aquel edificio, siendo sorprendido por una arma de fuego a escasos dos metros de él haciendo que detuviera su huida en seco.

- ¡Si te acercas más, te juro que le disparo! ¡No bromeo! ¡Un solo movimiento en falso y tu hijo muere!-

Escuchó decir a aquel hombre, al cual inmediatamente reconoció como el sujeto que había entrado a su casa, pero ¿a quien le estaba diciendo eso?… _¿hijo?.... mi mamá… ¡¿mi mamá esta aquí?! _Pensó el pequeño aliviado de que estuviese a salvo, pero quería verla, quería constatar que fuese verdad. Con cautela inclino un poco la cabeza para divisarla tras aquel hombre que con su cuerpo obstaculizaba su visión Pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con aquel hombre conocido de cabellos lilas –Trunks – susurró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguramente se trataba de una confusión.

* * *

DEMONIOS… llevo como una semana y media tratando de agregar un parrafo a este episodio y no he podido por que, primero, me piden la maquina, luego que año nuevo, dia de reyes… hahahag… mejor lo subo de una vez y espero que ya en el prox. Capitulo poderles dar lo que merecen….

BESOTES!!

Y perdón por no agradecer personalmente a cada una de ustedes mis queridas lectoras, pero en estos momentos ya mi hermano me esta pidiendo la maquina…. Asi que…. Si no lo subía hoy martes, tendrían que esperar hasta el sábado XP

COMOQUIERA MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS y WOOOWWW 79 REVIEWS!! ME ENCANTA VER QUE CADA DIA SON MÂS GRACIAS A TODAS!!

CIAOOO!!

FELIZ AÑO!! 2009


	14. Chapter 14

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 14**

**Juntos por Siempre**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¡Si te acercas más, te juro que disparo! ¡No bromeo! ¡Un solo movimiento en falso y tu hijo muere!-

Escuchó decir a aquel hombre, al cual inmediatamente reconoció como el sujeto que había entrado a su casa, pero ¿a quien le estaba diciendo eso?… _¿hijo?.... mi mamá… ¡¿mi mamá esta aquí?! _Pensó el pequeño aliviado de que estuviese a salvo, pero quería verla, quería constatar que fuese verdad. Con cautela inclino un poco la cabeza para divisarla tras aquel hombre que con su cuerpo obstaculizaba su visión Pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con aquel hombre conocido de cabellos lilas –Trunks – susurró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguramente se trataba de una confusión.

Trunks lo miró furiosos. ¿Cómo osaba a amenazarlo con su hijo? ¡¿Cómo osaba a apuntarle a su hijo con un arma?! ¡Definitivamente esta noche sería el fin de Benjuí Etienn! – Atrévase usted a hacer un movimiento en falso y usted es el que morirá. – sentencio quedamente Trunks formando una pequeña bola de energía en sus manos

Benjuí Etienn lo miro sorprendido. ¿que era esa extraña esfera que había aparecido en las manos de Trunks Brief?... fuese lo que fuese, no podía, más bien sentía que su vida dependía de que no bajase el arma con la cual apuntaba a aquel mocoso.

– Baje esa arma y aléjese de mi hijo – le ordenó Trunks con su mandíbula sumamente tensa. ¡Estaba más que furioso!

_¿Bajar el arma? ¿Estaría chiflado o que_?... Pensaba nuevamente el viejo Benjuí analizando la situación. El era el que tenía el control ahí. El era el que poseía el arma… ¿Por qué debería temerle a ese joven y a esa pequeña esfera? Seguramente sería tan solo una lámpara, algún nuevo invento de CC, que ese joven llevó tan solo para asustarlo.

- ¡Con un demonios!, o lo matas o dejas que dispare Trunks, no lo hagas de emoción.- se escucho una tercera voz proveniente de las espaldas de Kuno. Haciendo que El señor Benjuí soltara un grito ahogado sorprendido de la presencia de aquel hombre ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas Papá? ¡Habíamos acordado en que tu irías por Kuno en lo que yo me encargaba de èl!- Remilgo Trunks aun sin perder de vista al Señor Benjuí.

-¡Callate! Se muy bien lo que tengo o no que hacer.- Contesto molesto el rey sayayin, pero a decir verdad el pequeño lo habi atomado por sorpresa pues había logrado salir de su celda y había dejado algunos hombres inconcientes. Para no tener un entrenamiento digno de un sayayin no lo estaba haciendo nada mal ¿hasta donde podrian llegar sus habilidades? Curioso, decidio seguirlo y esperar el momento oportuno para hacer su aparicion. – Además, este pequeño tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta, logro llegar hasta aquí el solo.- Admitió mientras apoyaba su hombro con un pilar tranquilamente.

El Señor Benjuí miró a Kuno de reojo. Seguramente se trataba de una broma por parte de aquel otro sujeto. ¿Un niño de siete años venciendo a cincuenta hombres solo? ¡Eso era simplemente una fantasía! Aun así no pudo evitar que sus manos empezaran a sudar y temblar más de lo debido.

- Te puedo apostar mi orgullo sayayin a que ese mocoso esquiva la bala, pese a estar a muy corta distancia – Hablo nuevamente Vegeta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¡No estoy dispuesto a apostar a mi hijo papá!- Señalo Trunks dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a su padre el cual solo atino a sonreírle socarronamente, cosa poco común en el. Trunks decidió no prestarle atención y tomar ya cartas presentes en el asunto. Pero cuando pudo volver a divisar la mirada en el Viejo Benjuí este mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cual descifraban sus intenciones.

- Bien, al parecer no saldré bien librado de esta – Comento, pues había tenido escasos segundos para analizar su situación. Aunque lograra salir vivo de ahí, la mayoría de sus mejores hombres estaban muertos, la policía seguramente ya habría dado con su verdadera identidad, y pese a que podía hacerse de una nueva ya no podría manejar "arte grafico" donde tenia invertido la mayoría de su dinero. Tenia algo invertido en cuentas en el extranjero, pero era muy poco para volver a hacerse de la vida que ahora tenia. ¡maldito Trunks Brief! ¡Si tan solo todo hubiese resultado como el quería!, Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese sujeto contaba con un extraño poder capaz de vencer a todos sus hombres? ¡Maldito!, ¡maldito!, ¡mil veces maldito! – Pero, tu tampoco.- acotó antes de apretar el gatillo de su pistola haciendo que un ensordecedor ruido inundara aquel lugubre lugar.

Los plásticos revolotearon, una nueva ráfaga de aire entro al edificio, polvo y aserrín se levantaban del suelo formando pequeños remolinos para después desaparecer al cabo de tan solo unos segundos, al igual que aquel viento. Todo era quietud y calma. El silencio reinaba el lugar. lo único que se lograba escuchar eran pequeños zumbidos que emitían las débiles lámparas luchando aun por seguir funcionando. Algunas habían perdido la batalla, otras aun seguían debatiéndose. Una lata olvidada rodó lentamente una pequeña distancia, topándose con los pies de él rey sayayin quien aun permanecía apoyado contra el pilar, observando tranquilamente la escena – Te lo dije – Señalo a su hijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Benjuí Etienn estaba sorprendido. ¡Lo que sus ojos veían era algo imposible! ¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ningún ser humando tenia tanta fuerza, ni siquiera podía ser tan rápido!, Pero ahí estaba, el estaba siendo testigo de ese hecho. Estaba siendo testigo de cómo Trunks Brief se había interpuesto entre él y aquel mocoso a una velocidad sorprendente y ¡no solo eso! Si no que también había detenido la bala, con, ¡con su propia mano! – ¡Es Imposible! – logró articular perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ignorando la furia del Primogénito Brief, Quien rápidamente le propicio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual lo elevo y estrello contra una de las paredes. El dolor fue inimaginable, y fue aun más cuando logro caer al suelo, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos habían sido rotos, con tan solo un golpe de aquel joven. ¿ese era su fin? Pensó antes de entregarse a la oscuridad presa del dolor.

Trunks lo Miró con recelo, para después percatarse que había utilizado más fuerza de lo que debía. Pero simplemente no había podido controlar su ira. ¡Ese hombre había atentado contra la vida de su hijo! ¡Eso simplemente era algo imperdonable! Y si no estuviese al tanto de que el era un súper guerrero y aquel hombre tan solo un simple humano. Podría jurar que lo hubiese matado sin ninguna pizca de compasión y misericordia. Pero, desgraciadamente estaba conciente de ello. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y alivio al mismo tiempo, percatándose que todo había acabado, era tiempo de irse de ese lugar y regresar a lado de aquella hermosa rubia a la cual le hizo una promesa. - ¿Estas bien Kuno? – Preguntó al darse la vuelta topándose solamente con su padre, quien simplemente le rodó los ojos, para después de resoplar molesto atinar a decirle con un gruñido "esta allá" refiriéndose a la ubicación del pequeño. Trunks parpadeo confundido divisando hacia donde su padre le había señalado. ¿Cómo había llegado Kuno ahí? ¿En que momento? Se preguntó al percatarse que el pequeño rubio se encontraba en la cima de la fuente.

- Kuno, ¿estas bien? Ya termino todo, baja, te llevaremos a casa – atino a decirle Trunks colocándose bajo la fuente aun sin agua.

Kuno asomo un poco la cabeza divisando la altura. Pero más aun divisando a aquel hombre, el cual lo había considerado como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ahora… - un solo movimiento en falso y tu hijo muere – repitió Kuno las palabras de Benjuí Etienn volviéndose a sentar dentro de la última cuenca de la fuente perdiendo el contacto visual con Trunks. - ¿a que se refería ese hombre con eso? – preguntó sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado.

Trunks miro fijamente aquella pequeña cuenca para después, mirar el piso y con ayuda de sus pies apartar un poco del plástico y abrirse paso hasta sentarse a orillas de la base esta. Con calma junto sus manos para después restregárselas en la cara, y al cabo de unos segundos soltar un sonoro suspiro. No había pensado que sería tan difícil aclarar todo este enredo a su hijo. Pero tenia que hacerlo si quería disfrutar de él. – a eso mismo – dijo para después tomar una pequeña pausa – a que tu eres mi hijo y yo soy tu padre – respondió levantando la mirada, esperando ver nuevamente la cabellera rubia del pequeño. Pero eso no paso. Sin embargo nuevamente volvió a escuchar su voz.

- ¡No es cierto! – gritó Kuno apunto de explotar en llanto. No podía creerlo, ¡Eso era una mentira! Pese a que había deseado que Trunks fuera su padre, ¡jamás se imagino que eso fuera verdad! – Mi papá esta muerto o muy, muy lejos de aquí, el nos abandono a mamá y a mi…– añadió frustrado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, aquí estoy, jamás los abandone ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Le preguntó Trunks levantándose de la base de la fuente molesto… ¿acaso la rubia le había dicho eso?, dio algunos pasos incrédulo ante la reacción de su hijo para después volverse a sentar tratando de recuperar su compostura.

-Nadie, ¡no soy tonto!, era por esa razón que mi mamá nunca me quiso decir nada sobre mi papá, siempre lo ponía en un pedestal, haciéndolo parecer el mejor papá del mundo. Todas las señoras de la primaria en la que yo estaba en la Ciudad del Noreste lo comentaban – respondió el pequeño recordando algunas platicas furtivas de aquellas mujeres mientras esperaban a su madre a la hora de la salida.

_- Han visto al nuevo alumno, si ese pequeño rubio – Dijo una mujer de considerable tamaño a otras dos que la acompañaban._

_- ¡ho! Si, ¡es una preciosura!- exclamo otra – Parece un niño de algún comercial de "Frishes Price" _

_Ante ese comentario las tres rieron sonoramente, fue hasta cuando por fin calmaron un poco sus risa cuando la tercera se animo a hablar. _

_- Me encantaría conocer a sus padres, ¡seguramente su padre a de ser guapísimo!_

_- mmm, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, En la platica que tuvimos los padres de familia al iniciar este año, solamente vino la "hermana" del niño, por que sus padres estaban de viaje. Pero a mi nadie me toma el pelo. Para mi que esa joven es su madre. – susurro la primera con orgullo al ser la única en empezar a sospechar. _

_- ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¿una madre soltera? ¡Que escándalo!, y ¿la Madre Superiora permitió que esa clase de personas entraran al instituto?- hablo la segunda la cual era tan delgada como una escoba_

_- Pues al parecer si, No lo se. De cualquier forma le tengo prohibido a mi querido Davis juntarse con ese chico, no valla a ser una mala influencia en el futuro por no tener un padre. ¡Y que pensar de aquella jovencita! – volvió a hablar la mujer robusta._

_-No seas exagerada Magie, yo también conocí a esa jovencita, me pareció muy amable y tierna, sin mencionar que se ve tan pequeña. Seguramente algún hombre se paso de listo con ella, y al enfrentar la situación prefirió abandonarla junto con su bebe para no atarse a compromisos. – salio a su "defensa" la tercera mujer ahí presente. – Seria la mejor teoría que tengo, esa junto a la de que también el padre pudo haber muerto. Pero se ve tan joven que me costaría creerlo. _

_- ja, pues si es así, eso le pasa por facilota y ni que decir del padre del niño ¡Que irresponsable!...- señalo la mujer corpulenta molesta como un toro._

_- Yo me preguntó ¿que le dira la madre cuando el niño pregunte por su padre? – pregunto la mujer flacucha mientras encendía un cigarro._

_- No se, puede decirle la verdad desde un principio, o puede decirle maravillas de el para no lastimarlo. ¿tu que harías Jany? – le pregunto la tercera._

_-No lo se, no es mi caso- señalo Jany soltando una bocanada de cigarro. _

_- ¡Cállense ya! No ven que el niño esta cerca de nosotras, ¡Bajen la voz! –volvió a hablar Magie cambiando drásticamente la conversación al percatarse que Kuno las observaba fijamente._

- Era por esa razón que no le preguntaba nada a mi mamá, desde ese día me hice la promesa de no preguntar nada de mi papá. Algunas veces no aguantaba la tentación por saber de él y trataba de que mi madre me hablara, sin indagar tanto. No quería que sufriera por mi culpa. Yo sabia muy bien por lo que ella estaba pasando, todos creían que por que estaba muy pequeño no entendía sobre esas cosas, ¡pero no! ¡Todos hacían comentarios! Mi maestras, mis compañeros, aquellas señoras, los vecinos, ¡todos! ¿Cómo no querían que me diera cuenta? ¡Todo apuntaba a una sola conclusión! ¡Mi papá me abandono! ¡Me abandono a mi y a mamá!-

Trunks sintió una opresión enorme en el pecho, las palabras de ese pequeño le habían llegado hasta el alma. Saber por la boca de su propio hijo cuanto habían sufrido él y su madre al enfrentar solos al mundo, a la estupida sociedad, ¡a la vida! Le partía el alma. Todo por culpa de aquel hombre y su avaricia, por culpa de aquella mujer que les tendió aquella trampa y engaño vilmente, pero aun así, no dejaba tampoco de echarse la culpa a él mismo. Si, Por que de haber tenido el valor suficiente y el coraje, hubiese buscado a Marol por cielo, mar y tierra. De no tener aquel maldito temor a ser rechazado la hubiese encontrado, dado con ella y enterarse a tiempo de la feliz noticia de que sería papá. De haber tenido el valor. La vida de ellos tres hubiese sido muy diferente…- Lo siento – susurró débilmente mirando fijamente el piso, esperando que su hijo lo escuchase. – lo lamento de verdad Kuno, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hubiesen tenido que pasar por todo aquello. Pero créeme que jamás, jamás les desee eso. Yo no abandone jamás a Marol, ella aun sigue siendo la mujer a la cual he amado. La razón por la que nos separamos, fue por…Por una mala jugarreta de la vida, de malas personas, incluso yo mismo me culpo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de ir tras ella… Pero te aseguro, que en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en ella. Y de haber sabido que ella te iba a tener nunca la hubiese dejado ir…esa.. ¡esa hubiese sido la mejor noticia que me pudiese haber dado en ese entonces! – finalizo con la voz quebrada… para después darle paso al silencio que hiciera lo sullo.

Los segundos pasaron tan lentamente que un solo minuto pareció eterno. Ese minuto en que ninguno de los presentes decía nada. Vegeta solo se limitaba a observar esperando el decentase de esa historia. Trunks por su parte sentía como le temblaban las manos presa del coraje aun hacia esas personas y al mismo tiempo de pánico ante el posible aborrecimiento de su propio hijo hacia el. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sintió como su corazón brinco bruscamente al escuchar por fin la voz del pequeño.

- ¿Es enserio? ¿No me estas mintiendo?- Preguntó Kuno al cabo de unos minutos de haber analizado las palabras de aquel hombre que se decía su padre.

- Tan enserio como que tu eres mi hijo – le respondió Trunks colocándose nuevamente de pie y verlo fijamente a los ojos. Al percatarse que habia vuelto a salir de su escondite.

Kuno sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, sus sospechas sobre que Trunks fuera su padre no estaban erróneas después de todo. Tenia sus dudad, puesto que se había mentalizado a su padre de otra forma, como el hombre que los había abandonado a su suerte. Pero después de escuchar las palabras de Trunks sus dudas empezaban a disiparse, poco a poco. Estafa feliz de saber por fin la verdad sobre su origen. ¡Feliz de que su padre era como en verdad su madre le había contado aquellas escasas ocasiones! - ¿De verdad a un amas a mamá? – le preguntó sintiendo como las manos le temblaban sin poder controlar la alegría y lagrimas en su interior.

Trunks simplemente afirmo con la cabeza para después extender los brazos indicándole al pequeño que bajara. A lo cual Kuno después de unos segundos de duda y temor lanzarse confiando en que su padre lo atraparía y una vez que estuviesen juntos romper en llanto escondiendo su cara en el amplio pecho de su padre. Trunks le acaricio tiernamente su cabeza, para después de unos minutos hablarle nuevamente – Tu y tu mamá son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás lo dudes. – sentencio sin bajarlo al suelo. Apreciando cada segundo que pasaba. – Bien deja te presento a tu abuelo - se animo a decirle mientras se encaminaba a su padre, el cual lo veía de una manera poco sociable.

- Tardaron.- se limito a decir Vegeta con indiferencia a su hijo, para después quitarle a Kuno de los brazos, parecía muñeco de trapo, pues no sabia aun como reaccionar. - ¡demonios! Hay mucho que trabajar, siete años es una gran perdida de tiempo – se quejo nuevamente al inspeccionar al pequeño entre sus brazos extendidos como si estuviese analizando algún periódico para después tomarlo con una mano y cargarlo como un costal, como solía hacerlo con Vegita. Y emprender el vuelo saliendo por una de las amplias ventanas aun sin colocar.

Trunks lo siguió con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Al parecer a su padre le alegraba de sobremanera saber que tenia un miembro más en la familia. Ya se habían alejado algunos cuantos metros del edifico cuando repentinamente el Rey Sayayin se detuvo en seco. - ¿sucede algo papá? – le preguntó confuso.

- Si, casi lo olvidaba, ¡que descuidado soy! – se animo a decir con un deje de ironía acercándose a su hijo, el cual lo miraba confundido. Para después propiciarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual lanzo a su primogénito con una fuerza sorprendente hacia el edificio "torre del sur" haciendo que el impacto fuera inevitable y gran parte de la construcción se viniera abajo debido a que su hijo había atravesado varias columnas bases de la construcción.

- ¡Papá! – chillo Kuno aun entre los brazos de Vegeta.

- Eso no fue nada, estará bien- Tranquilizo Vegeta al pequeño, el cual no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de aquel hombre el cual ahora era su abuelo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que las nubes de polvo y cemento se disiparan un poco para mostrar nuevamente frente a ellos a un Trunks un poco golpeado ante la mirada sorprendida de Kuno - ¡¿Se puede saber por que demonios hiciste eso?! – indago Trunks molesto quitándose un poco de polvo de sus cabellos.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – hablo nuevamente Vegeta volviéndole a mostrar su puño - ¡Por imbesil e irresponsable!, ¡mira que darte cuenta apenas que tenias un hijo!...

Trunks lo miro fijamente. Tenía razón. Merecía ese golpe y quizás muchos más.

- Bien, una vez que lo entendiste creo que debemos irnos. Hiciste una promesa ¿recuerdas? – atinó a decir nuevamente Vegeta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado emprendiendo nuevamente el vuelo.

**////**/////**////**

Marol rompió en llanto apenas pudo ver por la ventana de su habitación a Trunks quien venia con su hijo. Lo traía de vuelta ¡sano y salvo!

- ¡Estoy bien mamá!- dijo el pequeño casi en un grito por decimocuarta vez alejándose un poco de su madre quien lo revisaba minuciosamente en busca de alguna otra herida, pues casi pide los primeros auxilios al percatarse de un pequeño raspón en su codo derecho. – Voy a ver a mis abuelos – sentencio para safarse definitivamente de la situación y salir del cuarto dejando a sus padres a solas.

- Gracias Trunks- le agradeció la rubia infinitamente dejando escapar un suspiro. Dedicándole una tierna mirada, pero no pudo mantenerla, se sentía extraña, además de…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kuno es mi hijo también – añadió levantándose de la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba y acercarse un poco a la cama de la rubia seguido de un largo silencio por parte de ambos.

Marol no sabia que decir. Las mentiras ya habían sido descubiertas, la razón por la cual ella se había alejado de él también habían resultado ser un engaño. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se sentía culpable. Sentía como si ahora ella era la villana de la historia por alejar a Trunks de su hijo. ¡¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora?!

- Marol -

Lo escucho llamarla, pero aun así no volteo a verlo, ¡le era sumamente difícil!

- Bueno, no se si – trataba de hablar Trunks sin conseguir acomodar las palabras en su boca – Respecto a Sora…- Intento nuevamente…

- Bulma y Bra me explicaron – lo interrumpió la rubia aun sin voltearlo a ver

Trunks solto un poco de aire tratando de relajarse, el ambiente se encontraba sumamente tenso, pero al menos ya se había ahorrado quien sabe cuanto tiempo de explicación. Se sentó sobre la cama, frente a la rubia buscando su mirada, la cual, ella desvió ahora hacia la ventana haciendo que se molestara un poco…¿acaso la rubia pensaba que le estaba mintiendo? - En ese caso… ¿Qué opinas? – trato de seguir la platica.

- No tengo nada que opinar. Ahora se que tu en ese entonces no me….- callo unos instales iba a decir "engañaste" pero ¿y si en verdad nunca la hubo engañado? ¿y si en verdad nunca tuvieron nada más que una aventura? – Solo quiero que Kuno sea feliz. – se animo a decir viéndolo fijamente para mostrarle que hablaba en serio.

- ¡Lo sera!, no lo dudes – afirmo Trunks sin apartar la mirada de sus celestes ojos, para después repentinamente tomar las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. - ¿y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – pregunto apretando un poco las delicadas manos de la ojiazul la cual trataba de safarse tímidamente de la situación.

- ¡Por Kami Trunks! – Susurro. – No te sientas comprometido con migo. Yo no pienso atarte –volvió a hablar mientras una nueva lagrima recorría su mejilla. Ya habían pasado siete años. ¿y si había alguien mas en su vida? Bulma y Bra no fueron explicitas en los sentimientos que albergaba el primogénito Brief aun por ella… tal vez, lo único que podía recibir de él era su lastima, cosa que ¡por ningún motivo aceptaría!

Trunks la miro con el seño fruncido, ¡esta situación le estaba colmando la paciencia! ¿Por qué tenia que comportarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio? ¿acaso le gustaba sufrir? Ser la victima de sus malditas decisiones infantiles. Como la que él había cometido al dejarla ir y no emprender su búsqueda a fondo. Aunque bueno, ella no se quedaba muy atrás pues había ocultado a Kuno por siete largos años… ¿para que? ¿para que él siguiera teniendo su vida "monotamente pacifica"? ¡Eso era absurdo! Se necesitaría ser un martil o bien estar entupidamente enamorado para perdonar y cometer estupideces como esas. ¿acaso aun lo amaba? Pero ¿Por qué no se animaba a decírselo? ¿Qué tenia que hacer él para escuchar tan maravillosas palabras de aquellos labios?

- Es en serio – volvió a hablar la rubia ante aquella penetrante mirada azul – Puedes confiar en mi. Además, te prometo no ser un obstáculo ni nada por el estilo entre tu y … bueno… tu sabes… la, la chica … digna de ti.- Finalizo no muy segura de sus palabras. Esperando con esto calmar a su acompañante, pero cual fue su nerviosismo al notar como el ceño de Trunks y su mandíbula se tensaron aun más.

¿Digna? ¿Qué acaso su "chica" tenia que ser digna de él? Además… si así fuera, ¿quien más digna que ella? ¿Qué no se tomaba en cuenta? Trunks respiro sonoramente, mas molesto aun. ¿!Que fregaderas le habían dicho su madre y hermana para que la rubia sacase esa conclusión? O ¿se trataba de otro mal entendido? Sea como fuese definitivamente esta vez no se iba a rendir, ni a huir. No. Esta vez tomaría toda la determinación existente en su ser. Con firmeza y suma rapidez tomo con una mano el mentón de la rubia, levantándolo para estrellarle un beso en la sus labios mientras con la otra sostenía su nuca impidiéndole huir.

La había tomado por sorpresa. Pudo ver los movimientos de Trunks Brief en cámara lenta pese a la rapidez de este, Miro confusa como aquella varonil mano tomaba su mentón, para después obligarla a levantarlo un poco junto con su vista y toparse con la cara de él a escasos milímetros de la de ella e inmediatamente sentir como sus labios eran atrapados entre los de él. Para cuando su cerebro reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, Trunks la tenia firmemente agarrada, sin ningún tipo de escapatoria. Levanto su mano tan solo unos centímetros para intentar apartarlo, pero a tan solo la mitad del trayecto se había arrepentido, cayendo débilmente en aquel fornido hombro, optando por mejor rodearlo. cediendo a aquel beso. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía completamente indefensa ante aquel inesperado y pasional ataque hecho a traición.

- ¿Por qué demonios te cuesta tanto creer que te amo? - le Pregunto Trunks con la voz agitada y áspera mientras se separaba un poco de ella intentando tomar algo de aire. Pero aun así procurar mantenerse unido a la rubia por medio de sus frentes. – Te amo Marol, lo sabes muy bien – Repitió viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Marol sintió por centésima vez como esos ojos azules prácticamente la escrutaban hasta el alma. Pero no solo eso. Las palabras de Trunks, ya anteriormente las había escuchado. Si, ahora lo recordaba, fue aquella noche… esa noche en la cual ambos se habían amado nuevamente, él le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo , más que en esa ocasión ella no quería escuchar y pese a que sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza por días, no les daba la autenticidad que realmente merecían. Pero ahora, todo era tan distinto… ¡absolutamente todo! ¿el, en verdad la amaba?. ¡En verdad la amaba! ¡Por Kami! – Trunks – Alcanzo a susurrar su nombre antes de que él volviese a tomar posesión de sus labios y lentamente sentir como el peso de aquel hombre la obligaba a recostarse para disfrutar aquel beso.

Trunks acaricio su espalda antes de guiarla lentamente hacia la cama nuevamente. Tomo entre sus manos el frágil rostro de la rubia para seguir besándola… a veces con cortos besos, y otras veces con algunos más posesivos, percatándose de cómo la rubia no ofrecía esta vez ninguna oposición. ¡al contrario! Respondía a ellos. Definitivamente esto era casi estar perdido en el edén.

Rápidamente la temperatura de ambos cuerpos subieron a niveles considerables. Los besos y tiernas caricias ya no eran suficientes. Marol pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del sayayin, sintiendo aquel abdomen tan bien trabajado logrando Arrancar un gemido ahogado al primogénito Brief quien no quiso quedarse atrás ideándoselas para pasar por aquella fina bata de hospital para pasar al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, su deseo era tan grande que olvido que la chica estaba por ciertos motivos ahí. Fue cuando escucho un gemido de dolor cuando regreso a la realidad. Rápidamente se separó un poco de la rubia. _¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ Se pregunto el sayayin temeroso de lastimarla aun más de lo que ya estaba quitándose inmediatamente sobre ella.

- Estoy bien – le dijo Marol logrando atrapar su mano para que no se alejase mucho de ella.

Trunks le sonrió tiernamente, pero, si algo malo le pasaba a ella jamás se lo perdonaría – Te amo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y depositándole un rápido beso en los labios – Ya tendremos tiempo- Le susurro con picardía haciendo que la rubia tomara un tono carmín en toda su cara al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Trunks solo se limito a mostrar su amplia sonrisa en sus labios contento. ¡Estaba Feliz! ¡Había vuelto! ¡Había vuelto aquella chica a la cual disfrutaba ver su linda cara llena de colores ante el nerviosismo. Aquella chica que fruncía y arrugaba su pequeña nariz al estar inconforme o molesta con algo. Aquella chica a la cual los ojos se le iluminaban cuando disfrutaba de algún hermoso paisaje y lo hacia percatarse de lo hermoso que era vivir. Había vuelto… por fin había vuelto su Marol.

El silencio fue suficiente para calmar sus agitados corazones, sus dudas y preocupaciones podían perderse y desaparecer en los ojos del otro. Juntos se entendían, se comprendían, se apoyaban, se complementaban. La noche paso tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se percato cuando habían caído rendidos por tantas emociones. Fue hasta que Marol logró abrir pesadamente sus ojos para percatarse que nuevamente el Primogenito Brief se encontraba junto a ella, en una posible incomoda silla aun dormitando. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, tentada a invitarlo a la comodidad de aquella pequeña cama cuando repentinamente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, ocasionando que Trunks se despertara con un ligero brinco abriendo rápidamente sus ojos.

- Buenos días Marol – Saludo el Doctor que recién había entrado, el cual era el encargado de su salud. – Muy buenos días también para usted Señor Brief. – saludo también a Trunks procurando no reírse de aquel cabello alborotado y ojos cansados.

Trunks trato de responder entre un largo bostezo, mientras que Marol solo se limito a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y saludar tímidamente con un "buenos"

- Bien Marol, aquí traigo por fin todos los analices que te hicimos ayer para asegurarnos que estas bien – Hablo el doctor mientras se acomodaba en un banco alto el cual acerco a la cama pues estaba ubicado anteriormente en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿y bien? – Pregunto Trunks despabilándose por completo ante aquellas palabras.

El doctor abrió lentamente su carpeta, soltando un débil suspiro - Pues verán… - se animo a decir mientras volteaba algunas hojas en su carpeta.- Sus pulmones están limpios, no hay ninguna infección en su pierna debido a la quemadura, ¡la cicatrización me sorprende!, sus ojos, oídos, huesos, etc están en perfecto estado… En verdad tubo demasiada suerte para salir "casi ilesa" de un incendio con dos grandes explosiones.- explico el Doctor cerrando su carpeta y acomodando sus lentes nuevamente a la parte superior de su tabique.

- ¿No tengo nada? ¿Eso significa que puedo ser dada de alta hoy mismo? – Preguntó Marol impaciente.

- Bueno, eso depende, en realidad el hecho de "no tener nada" no es cien por cierto verdadero.- Añadió el Doctor tomando un semblante más serio al cruzar sus brazos.

- ¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó esta vez Trunks Levantándose de la silla, ignorando como sus huesos prácticamente hablaban por si solos ante aquella silla torturadora- ¡Acaba de decir que Marol estaba bien!-

- Bien, en uno de los estudios que practicamos encontramos una pequeña anomalía – Declaró el doctor pasando una de sus manos por su grueso cuello.

- ¿anomalía?- susurro Marol incrédula.

- Si. Encontramos un intruso en su sistema , un intruso… benigno.

- ¡¿Benigno?! ¿Qué clase de intruso? ¿Necesita algún tratamiento especial? ¿Ella no esta en peligro ni nada por el estilo verdad? ¿se puede operar…?- Ataco Trunks con preguntas a el pobre doctor..

- Espera, espera, ¡no soy un ordenador!, una pregunta a la vez….- Trato de Calmar al Primogenito Brief con un poco de humor - Veamos… Si digo que es Benigno, significa que ella no corre ningún tipo de peligro, al menos por el momento, en cuanto a algún tratamiento, pues en realidad oficialmente no hay uno, Pero me temo que en este caso solo puedo recomendar absoluto reposo, pues debido a que recibió algunos fuertes golpes no estamos seguros de cómo se valla a desarrollar por lo que hay que ser extremadamente precavidos, tendrá que venir por lo menos tres veces al mes durante un periodo de tiempo. Y en cuanto a si es operable, lo es, pero de igual forma eso esta sujeto a como se desarrolle, si existe algún tipo de problema o si vemos que la vida de la paciente corre peligro tendremos que intervenir antes del plazo que me gustaría establecer para poder extraerlo.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Marol en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta del Doctor. Tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre todo esto. Una imagen de sus sospechas apareció claramente en su mente para después desaparecer al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su medico el cual confirmo sus sospechas - ¡Ho, por Kami!- ahogo un grito con ayuda de sus manos para después mirar a Trunks quien la observaba fijamente.

- es… ¿esta seguro?- Preguntó Trunks aun incrédulo.

- Completamente- Afirmo el Doctor viéndolo fijamente

**Ocho meses después…**

- ¡Kirito, aparta de mi ese maldito artefacto!- Grito Marol histérica aventándole un pequeño bolso que anteriormente había dejado Luna en su cama antes de que la obligaran a salir de la habitación debido a que había empezado con las contracciones.

- ¡Extraic Tres! ¡Fuera!- Se burlo Kirito esquivando deportivamente aquel tercer objeto

- ¡Lárgate!- Volvió a gritar Marol impaciente, pero una nueva contracción le impidió seguir peleando con él.

- Tranquila señora, respire profundo, no se altere, su esposo solo…- trataba de tranquilizarla una enfermera, la cual había quedado momentáneamente de cabecera.

- ¡Ese engendro no es… - Trato de decir pero nuevamente una contracción se hizo presente.

- Ya, ya "guera", recuerda lo que practicaste en las clases de respiración, hazle caso a la enfermera - Hablo nuevamente Kirito tomando un "Close up" de su cara

- Creo que deberías de hacerle caso – Apareció Luna nuevamente cargando a su pequeña de once meses - ¿no recuerdas como te dejo cuando se alivio de Kuno?, se ve que no aprendes. – Afirmo mientras trataba de arrebatarle la Cámara de Video a su esposo con una mano - ¡Dame para acá eso! ¡no quiero quedar viuda y con una hija siendo tan joven!

- ¿y Trunks?- preguntó Marol ante el primer respiro que tubo.

- Viene en camino, acabo de avisarle.- Informo Luna rindiéndose momentáneamente ante su esposo.

- ¡Hey! Estrellita, ¡ya vas a tener un nuevo primito!- volvió a hablar Kirito mostrando ante la cámara a su pequeña quien miraba confusa a su "tía" postrada en la cama. – No creo que le haga bien estar aquí – Anuncio Kirito percatándose de los posibles futuros llantos de su hija ante algunas muecas que la pequeña hacia.

- Tienes razón, una histérica más en la habitación no es muy buena idea- coincidió Luna con su esposo – Te dejo en buenas manos amiga – se despidió Luna de Marol saliendo apresuradamente ante el primer hipido de su hija.

- ¡No te vallas!- Le llamó Marol, pero fue inútil, miro a Kirito de reojo, el cual parecía tener cierto brillo en su mirada al insertarle un nuevo dispositivo a su cámara. - ¿Dónde rayos esta Trunks? ¿Qué no se supone que tiene super velocidad? ¿!Por que *%&/·$ no llega ?! – Gritaba Marol a los cuatro vientos ya importándole un bledo el autocontrol.

- ¡Esto es oro puro! – Sentencio Kirito ante la nueva personalidad de la rubia. Satisfecho de el lente de extra nitidez instalado a su cámara. – Bueno damas y caballeros, familiares y no familiares, amigos, cuatachos, carnales del alma, me imagino que algunos conocen la historia de esta pareja, bien este el es segundo tomo de la dinastía Brief, (el primero es el nacimiento de Kuno) - hablaba Kirito ante la cámara, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mientras la enfermera no sabia si sacarlo o dejar que prosiguiera – Bien, Pero esta historia comienza… bueno, la historia de este nuevo bebe comienza…. – Kirito se rasco un poco la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba… - Olle Marol, ¿Cuándo le escribieron nuevamente a la cigüeña? Por que si hacemos cuentas… - Trataba de hacer cálculos mentalmente pero por más que hacia cuentas no lograba atinar la fecha a menos que….

- ¡A ti que te importa imbesil! – le grito Marol sintiendo como su corazón saltaba y su cara se tornaba más roja, cosa que parecía imposible.

- ¡No me digas que…! "PI YUE LA"… - Esta vez Kirito no logro evitar la almohada que Marol le había lanzado con toda la fuerzas posible aun en ella. – No te conocía así "guera" – logró decir después de haberse recuperado de aquel golpe, parecía disfrutarlo. Kirito procuraba no perderse ni un solo detalle de las gesticulaciones absurdas que la rubia hacia. Sin duda cuando todos ellos estuviesen en una silla de ruedas con cien años de edad atesorarían estos momentos.

Nuevamente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron mostrando a un singular portador de cabellera lila.

- Y aquí llega damas y caballeros; ¡el Ganador Olímpico de "Tiro al blanco"!... o al ovulo en este caso….- Presento Kirito a Trunks ante la cámara, quien siquiera había entendido o incluso prestado atención ante lo que había dicho anterior mente este…

- ¡Marol! ¿Estas bien? ¡Te dije que no era buena idea que salieras de casa ! – Saludo y reprimió Trunks a la rubia mientras corría a su lado para auxiliarla y prestarle atención.

- Trunks- Marol casi lloró al tan solo verlo, se sentía más tranquila teniéndolo a su lado. Pero lo que pese a su ausencia o estancia no desaparecía era ese dolor en la parte baja del vientre ahora cada siete minutos… - Trunks, por lo que más quieras – Suplico Marol mientras se aferraba un poco más de la amplia mano del Primogénito Brief, quien la observaba con suma preocupación…

- ¿Qué pasa Marol? ¿Quieres que le llame al doctor? ¿Te duele mucho?- Trataba Trunks de adivinar sus pensamientos para que no se esforzase mucho, pero esta simplemente le negó con la cabeza.

- Trunks, por lo que más quieras – volvió a repetir Marol entre aquella respiración agitada – Ma… matalo…

- "…."

-¡Que escena señoras y señores!- hablaba Kirito en el fondo – El "wey" viene llegando de la oficina, al parecer ya le había dicho a la "guera testaruda" que no se expusiera… pero bueno, ya todos conocemos lo tercas que suelen ser las mujeres embarazadas. Es en estos casos cuando el hombre tiene que sacar la casta y ser "Mu Macho" para evitar que ciertas "esposas desesperadas" cometan este tipo de estupideces…. Digo… ¿a quien se le ocurre salir a comprar "Brochetas dulces" las cuales venden exclusivamente del otro lado de la ciudad a escasos días de embarazo?.... ¿y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Quieren decirle algo a la cámara? – Dijo una vez que se hubo percatado del pequeño silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

- Creo saber a quien te refieres amor- atino a romper el silencio Trunks justamente cuando entro un Doctor a la habitación.

- Bien ¿Cómo vamos?- Pregunto el Doctor a la enfermera, quien rápidamente dio su informe.- Es ese caso creo que seria prudente transferirla de una vez a la sala de parto. ¿Usted presenciara el parto señor Brief? – volvió a preguntar el medico, pero esta vez a Trunks.

- ¿Presenciar el parto? Bueno, yo - _¡Presenciar el parto! ¡Por Kami! ¿Estaba hablando en serio? _

- ¡Claro que lo presenciara!- Respondió Marol mientras jalaba a Trunks por la corbata amenazándolo con cortarle la respiración si decía lo contrario – Tu formaste parte de esto amorcito, así que también tienes derecho…- le dijo "Dulcemente" mientras miraba su propio vientre abultado.

- Bueno si, pero…!wow! que privilegio – rió nerviosamente

- Yo también entro -

Escucharon una tercera voz, que ya estaría por demás decir de quien era

- Soy el encargado de grabar absolutamente "TODO" – Explico Kirito al medico el cual no puso objeción alguna, salvo que debería de quedarse quieto dentro de la sala.

- ¡Primero muer…! – trato de impedirlo Marol cuando una nueva contracción se hizo presente, y al parecer mucho más fuerte que las anteriores ocasionando que los médicos y enfermeras se movieran rápidamente para iniciar con la operación.

- Tranquila Marol, tranquila. Ya pasará – Le decía Trunks mientras corría a su lado rumbo al quirófano.

- ¡¿Tranquila?! ¡Claro! ¡Si es súper mega fácil! ¿Ya pasará?, ¡Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo con estas contracciones imbesil! ¡hahah! Claro, como tu no sientes nada de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora….

- Lo se amor, lo se…- Trataba nuevamente Trunks de apoyarla mientras veía como la rubia tensaba sus músculos presa del dolor.

- ¡No!, No lo sabes… ¡TE ODIO! ¡Tu me hiciste esto! ¡por eso estoy aquí! ¡Por ti! Hahahah, pero al señor se le ocurrió "platicar ese día", ¿sabes? ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida! – Gritaba Marol sin parar ignorando completamente lo hirientes que eran sus palabras para el presidente de Capsule corp.

- No le prestes mucha atención, son los sedantes los que le hacen hablar así- trato de animar Kirito a Trunks.

- ¡A mi no me han puesto ni madr…!- alcanzo a Gritar la rubia antes de que le colocarán la mascarilla de oxigeno.

- o quizás no - rectifico Kirito

Trunks soltó un sonoro suspiro, le gustaría hacer algo por Marol para que no sufriera tanto, pero la verdad desconocía completamente el tema, bueno. Solo sabia lo que cualquier persona normal debería de saber. Con apenas tiempo se coloco la bata que los médicos le dieron tanto a él como Kirito y pasaron al área de desinfectación.

- No te tomes tan apecho lo que esta diciendo Marol, si hubieras visto lo que Luna me grito a mi el día que nació Estrella, bueno aunque a decir verdad ya ni recuerdo que tanto me dijo, al tan solo ver a nuestro bebe fue como si alguien me hubiese borrado el casette. – Dijo Kirito dándose la vuelta para que aquel rociador mata gérmenes bañara su pecho.

Trunks lo Miro unos instantes, tal vez tuviese razón, no debería de tomárselo tan a pecho. Lo mejor no era pensar en eso… ¡ Pronto seria papá nuevamente! Bueno, aunque el hecho de presenciar el parto no lo tenia tan emocionado como a su compañero. – Gracias – Dijo una vez que se abrieron las puertas y pudieron acceder al área de parto.

- No hay de que, además, esto no es nada a comparación de cuando nació Kuno. – añadió mientras verificaba que su cámara estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿Tienes el nacimiento de Kuno grabado? – inquirió Trunks sorprendido.

- ¡Claro!, le di el original a Marol, yo me quede con una copia, por si la quieres… es más saliendo de este show te la doy- Afirmo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, tanto para Luna y la Familia Brief quien había llegado justamente dos minutos después que Marol iniciara en labor. Luna paseaba de un lado para otro, mas que nada temiendo por la integridad de su marido. Vegeta como siempre permanecía apartado de los demás, salvo por Kuno y Vegita, quienes animaban a cada rato a su abuelo a ir a la cafetería. Por otra parte Bra y Bulma estaban más entusiasmadas en las revistas de bebes expuestas en la sala de espera.

Por fin las puertas del Quirófano se abrieron, El medico jefe de la operación salio con un pequeño bulto el cual entrego a Bulma seguido de un "Felicidades, es una niña". Bulma sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos, - ¡Por Kami! ¡es tan pequeña! – señalo mientras con el meñique acariciaba una de sus manitas.

- Doctor y mi espo…- Quiso preguntar Luna, pero callo inmediatamente al visualizar a Kirito que salía de la sala de operaciones con Trunks a su costado semi inconciente – Creo que el parto fue algo muy fuerte para él – señalo mientras era auxiliado por Goten y entre ambos posaron a Trunks en una silla.

- ¡Ho es Hermosísima Trunks!- Señalo ahora Bra una vez que hubo visto a la pequeña. – Ho doctor, ¿Cómo esta Marol?

- En excelente estado señora, eso si, muy cansada. En estos momentos terminaremos con ella y la llevaremos a su habitación, podran visitarla en unas dos horas después que pase el efecto de los calmantes.- aseguro el Doctor antes de despedirse y dejar una enfermera a cargo, para que llevase a la pequeña al área de los "recién nacidos" tras pasar diez minutos.

Trunks paso una mano por su cara, tratando de disipar el mareo lo más rápido posible, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro ¡Quería conocer a su hija! Inhalo lo más posible, para controlar su ritmo cardiaco y una vez en un estado decente levantar un poco las manos para indicarle a su madre que le diese a su pequeña.

Bulma le entrego aquel pequeño bultito con sumo cuidado a Trunks, no sin antes indicarle como colocar sus manos, después de todo, esta sería la primera vez que cargaría un bebe. Vegita y Kuno corrieron rápidamente emocionados hacia Trunks para conocer a aquel nuevo miembro de la familia. Colocándose a sus costados gracias a la banca en donde este habia tomado asiento, pues aun no pasaban sus nauseas. Vegita la miro minuciosamente, parecía una muñeca con las que solía jugar de vez en cuando. Quizás un día de estos su tío se la prestara para jugar con ella a la mamá. Kuno por otra parte estaba sorprendido ante el tamaño de aquella personita, la cual ahora era su hermana, diviso como su padre le sonreía tiernamente a aquella nueva persona ocasionando que por primera vez en su vida sintiera… celos… viéndola bien… ¿Qué tenia de extraordinario? No entendía el porque la emoción de todos, ¡era solo una bebe más!. Tenia la piel extremadamente blanca, algunos pequeños mechones color miel comprendían su cabello. Además. ¡Estaba dormida! ¿Qué gracia tiene un bebe dormido? Kuno agudizo un poco más su vista tratando de encontrar un nuevo defecto en su hermana, pero cual sorpresa se llevo cuando esta abrió los ojos repentinamente mostrando un color muy singular en ellos, parecía la mezcla de el color azul con el gris.

- Se te ha quedando viendo, al parecer le agradas – Señalo Trunks a su hijo.- ¿Qué te parece?

Kuno volvió a fijar la vista a la pequeña, quien siquiera pestañaba, al contrario, estaba pendiente de cada movimiento suyo. Para al cabo de unos segundos percatarse de un intento frustrado de un "da da da" por parte de la recién nacida.

- ¡huy! Esto va mal, mira que preferir a su hermano en vez de a su propio padre! – exclamo Trunks divertido ante aquel acontecimiento,

- ¡Mira Kuno, esta hablando con tigo!- exclamó Luna tiernamente.

- ¿con migo?-

- ¿Por qué no la cargas Kuno? – Sugirió Bulma quitándosela a regañadientes a Trunks, para dársela cuidadosamente a Kuno, quien se había sentado ahora adecuadamente en la banca escéptico.

La pequeña pudo por fin soltar un pequeñito grito de alegría divertida en los brazos de su hermano, para después intentar safarse torpemente de aquellas sabanas, cosa que le fue imposible, si supiera que necesitaría meses para poder controlar sus movimientos tal vez hubiese desistido de inmediato.

- ¿y bien? Aun no me has dicho que opinas de tu hermanita- Volvió a Preguntar Trunks colocando un brazo tras de Kuno envolviendo en una especie de abrazo a sus dos hijos.

- Es linda – Atino a decir Kuno rindiendose ante aquella carita angelical.

- ¡uff! ¡Me lo temía!- Dijo Trunks atrayendo la mirada de su hijo- ¿se puede saber que voy a hacer con todos esos pretendientes que vallan tras de ella? ¿y si se la quieren robar por lo linda que es? ¿Qué tal si… si… ¡caray! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme que otras cosas podrían pasarle! ¡No puedo estarla cuidando las veinticuatro horas del día! – Señalo frustrado.

- Yo, ¡Yo te ayudo papá!- se apunto rápidamente Kuno.

- ¿Enserio? ¿ no estas bromeando hijo?-

- No, yo voy a cuidar de mi hermanita. Te lo prometo papá. Y también a Vegita y a Estrella – añadió sorprendiendo a más de uno. – Por que yo soy el mayor. Y ellas aun están muy chiquitas y no pueden cuidarse solas – señalo.

Trunks revolvió un poco la cabellera rubia de su hijo como forma de aprobación. Jamás pensó que Kuno le hiciera sentir ese tipo de orgullo como padre. Sin duda Kuno era un hijo excepcional. Como le hubiese gustado verlo nacer.

- Disculpen, ya han pasado los diez minutos que el doctor me indico – Interrumpió la enfermera, para después de unos segundos, muy a pesar de todos llevarse a la recién nacida a su respectiva área.

- ¿y ya sabes como nombrarla?- interrumpió Vegeta, quien sorprendentemente habia ingresado al circulo de los ahí presentes.

- Bueno, Marol me dijo que yo podía elegir el nombre que me gustase para el nuevo bebe.- Respondió Trunks a lo cual el Rey sayayin se limito a enarcar aun mas sus cejas esperando una respuesta. – Les explico – Se refirio Trunks a todos los ahí presentes. – Marol nombro a Kuno por sus padres. "K" de Krillin y "UNO" por "18", así es que yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Combinar nuestros nombres? – Pregunto Bulma sorprendida ante aquella interesante propuesta.

- así es mamá, y créeme que no fue nada fácil, me la pase combinando sus nombres por casi un mes. Sacando infinidad de ellos como; Buve, Gema ,Vema, Mage… Bueno eso en cuanto a nombres femeninos, ¡los Masculinos eran sumamente difíciles! -

- ¿Quieres decir que ya tienes el nombre? ¡¿Cual es?!- Pregunto Bra emocionada.

-Pues la combinación que más me agrado y valla que en verdad me gusta como suena es "Mavel", Mavel tiene la terminación de bul"**ma**" y el principio de "**Ve**"geta. Agregué la L al final para finalizarlo con un poco de fuerza. ¿Qué les parece?

- Mavel – repitió Vegeta analizando el sonido – Esta bien, me agrada – aprobó el sayayin sin mucho entusiasmo, ya típico en el.

-¡A mi también me gusta Trunks!, ¡además que se me hizo una forma muy original de nombrar a mis nietos! –Halagó Bulma conforme con el nombramiento de su nueva nieta. – Mavel, Mavel – ¡es muy lindo!

- Si hermano, te felicito, haz elegido un buen nombre, y bueno, quiero aprovechar que todos están de tan buen humor para comunicarles algo…- anuncio la ahora nueva aliada a la familia Son.

- ¿de que trata Bra?- Inquirió Vegeta inmediatamente, no podía simularlo, su alegría en la vida era esa joven mujer, su niña y cualquier cosa que tuviera su hija en mente le alteraba.

- Bueno papá, mamá. Uff- tomo una bocanada de aire.- no es que nos hayamos puesto todos de acuerdo para esto, pero en fin..

- Así sucedieron las cosas – hablo ahora Goten mientras abrasaba a Bra – Bra y yo vamos a tener otro hijo. – anuncio finalmente.

- ¿!QUE QUEEEE?!- exclamaron todos

- Bueno chicos ¿piensan inundarnos de nietos? – Pregunto Bulma ya angustiada.

- Pues así párese mamá, tengo tres meses de embarazo. Y bueno, ya confirmamos. La personita que viene en camino es niño. ¿Qué te parece papá?- Inquirió Bra a su padre, quien esbozo una sonrisa, bueno, una muy pequeña, muy a su estilo, el típico estilo Vegeta.

* * *

**!HE HE HE ! ¿A DONDE..??**

**!!NADA DE QUE AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!! **

**!!PRIMERO DEJA UN REVIEW!! XD**

**_!!GRACIAS!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**LA VIDA SIN TI**

**Capitulo 15**

**¡Bienvenida Felicidad!**

**

* * *

  
**

Los días Pasaron lentamente, Marol por fin había salido del hospital. Ahora, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Las risas de Kuno y Vegita inundaban la mansión Brief, eso, cuando se encontraban en casa. Ahora ambos asistían al colegio. Kuno en Primaria y Vegita iniciando su Kinder.

Marol descansaba pacíficamente aun recuperándose de su embarazo en el invernadero principal. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, la paz y tranquilidad que respiraba en esa estancia era simplemente indescriptible. Pero esa no era la principal razón por la que le gustaba tanto ese lugar. No, su principal razón era que le hacia recordar viejos momentos, recuerdo de su familia, de sus amigos cuando aun eran pequeños infantes hasta llegar a ser unos inmaduros adolescentes, y ahora. Ahora ser tal vez unos desubicados adultos viviendo un amor eternamente de adolescentes. Sonrió para si misma al saber que podía recordar todas aquellas aventuras de su niñez gracias a ese lugar. Miro la sortija que elegantemente lucia en su mano. Un fino diamante rosado resplandecía debido a los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las palmeras y una suave brisa hacia que el perfume de las hojas de otoño inundara el lugar. Miro a su izquierda, su pequeña Mavel dormía placidamente en aquel moises que Bulma le había diseñado. Su pequeña niña. Esa pequeña era una bendición, al menos así la consideraba. Un nuevo fruto de aquel interminable amor que sentía por Trunks. Tal vez era culpa del pos embarazo el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba tan susceptible y sentimental. No podia evitarlo. Y menos desde hacia ya dos semanas cuando Goten y Bra los invitaron a su casa para festejar el nuevo negocio de Goten en la Capital.

Su casa quedaba literalmente cerca, incluso no había necesidad de utilizar sus automóviles, pues tan solo quedaba a escasa seis cuadras, Pero Trunks había insistido tanto. – _Por favor Marol, Aun tienes muy poco de haber salido del Hospital – _Recordó sus palabras. Si su esposo supiese lo que estaba apunto de hacer seguramente la encerraría en alguna especie de celda y no conforme la encadenaría. Bueno, tal vez fue demasiado drástica. Pero ¡Trunks la estaba sacando de quicio con sus excesivos cuidados! Aun así, trato de darse valor recordando el motivo de sus próximos actos.

_- Marol, ¿Qué paso con la casa de tus padres? La que tenían aquí en la capital ¿la vendieron?- Pregunto Bra en un momento en el cual los sayayin intentaban calmar aquel fuego embravecido, pues Goten había tirado accidentalmente gasolina a la parrilla de concreto. _

_- No, no la e vendido. _

_- ¡Ho! ¡valla!, esa es una excelente noticia, tengo unos conocidos que buscan una casa. ¿te interesa venderla?_

_- Bueno no se Bra, tengo mucho que no voy, no se en que condiciones este, además… no, no creo estar muy segura. – Contesto la Rubia con dificultad. Jamás se había planteado esa pregunta. ¿podría desprenderse de aquellos recuerdos?_

_- Bien, cuando tomes una decisión, dímelo por favor. Y Bueno, Cambiando de tema. He estado pensado, bueno, me gustaría abrir un negocio. Ya sabes. Algo tranquilo, que no genere muchas presiones, pues a fin de cuentas somos madres. Y bueno, lo mejor que se me ocurrió es hacer una tienda de artículos infantiles. A Luna le encanto la idea, ella quiere encargarse de los diseños de ropa. Y pues me gustaría que tu aceptaras. Tu área sería el Diseño de artículos. Como; libros, estampas, muñecos, etc.. ¿Qué opinas? ¡se que tienes una creatividad sorprendente! _

_- ¡Esa es una idea estupenda Bra!- aseguro Marol entusiasmada_

_- ¡Verdad que si!, yo seré la socia capitalista y encargada de la publicidad. – hablo imaginándose aquel negocio en uno de los principales establecimientos del Mall. - ¿eso es un si?- confirmo._

_- ¡cuenta con migo!- Respondió Marol con una sonrisa, la cual se fue rápidamente al recordad Donde se encontraban todos sus diseños. _

_- Bien, entonces nuestra primera junta será hasta dentro de veinte días.-_

_- ¿Por qué tantos?- trato de reincorporarse, Ya tendría tiempo para llamar a la policía y preguntar si habían encontrado su laptop entre los escombros. _

_- es cuando Luna regresa de su gira por la Capital del Este._

_- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado?- se auto reprocho la rubia, sintiendo una pequeña incomodidad. Al parecer Bra sabía muchito más de su amiga Luna que ella misma. Eso no hacia más que confirmarle que tenía mucho tiempo que recobrar._

Con cuidado tomo a Mavel entre sus brazos acurrucándola en su pecho. Para después tomar la pañalera, y tras dejarle un mensaje a Bulma en la mesa. (Pues no quería interrumpirla ya que estaba en el laboratorio) Salir de la Mansión Brief, aprovechando aquella fresca tarde de otoño. Una fresca brisa acaricio su rostro, mientras que lograba sacar algunos cabellos de aquella débil trenza. Sin posibilidades de recomponer el daño Marol opto por arropar un poco más a Mavel y reacomodarse la pañalera. Camino unos cuantos pasos tan solo para percatarse que había salido un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado. Tendría que darse prisa si quería regresar temprano. Incluso antes que Trunks para librarse de algún posible reclamo. Ya se lo imaginaba.; _"!Como se te ocurre salir sola!" "!Estas débil aun!" "!y si te hubiese pasado algo!"_ uff… definitivamente tenia que llegar temprano a casa. Sabia muy bien que Trunks lo hacia por que la amaba… pero aun así… no podía evitar imaginarse de vez en cuando taparle la boca con la primera cosa que tuviese al alcance y demostrarle que ella no era tan débil como aparentaba. ¿Acaso pensaba que incluso una pequeña brisa podría desintegrarla? Sin mucho tiempo a detenerse a responderse a si misma, apareció un taxi, al cual Marol le hizo la seña rápidamente mientras se regañaba asi misma por el hecho de estar tan distraída en sus pensamientos.

El camino fue breve, en realidad demasiado breve. Para cuando reacciono ahí estaba, frente aquella casa aun calcinada. ¡Que nostalgia! Pensar que ahí había pasado lindos momentos con sus amigos y Kuno.

Con decisión se aventuro a la casa, pese a las advertencias del taxista. Lo único que lograba escuchar en su mente era su misma voz rogando por encontrar aquel objeto tan preciado sano y salvo. Tuvo cierta dificultad para pasar, sobretodo tratando de no romper aquellas cintas amarillas indicando que la policía aun permanecía con el caso abierto respecto al incendio aun después de casi nueve meses. – "que tontería" – se animo a decir. Le parecía ilógico mantener una casa como esa aun bajo investigación o como prueba... O lo que fuese. ¿Por qué la policía le había impedido reconstruirla en aquel entonces? Bueno, al fin de cuentas había pasado todo su embarazo junto a la Familia Brief, a la cual ya también era miembro. - ¡Valla que eres tonta!- se dijo a si misma cayendo en cuenta. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? – Ese Trunks- Mascullo entre una pequeña risa, lo más probable era que él tenia algo que ver con esto.

Al fin pudo introducirse a la sala, La mayor parte de las cosas eran cenizas. Sus muebles estaban en su ochenta por ciento calcinados. Los cuadros y fotografías desgraciadamente no habían sobrevivido. Esta vez le hizo caso a su instinto y se olvido de subir a la segunda planta. ¡Eso si seria peligroso! Miro a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro para depositar momentáneamente a Mavel. Una vez encontrado, lo limpio, coloco la pañalera primero, saco una pequeña toalla, la extendió y después coloco a su pequeña quien aun parecía dormir placidamente ignorante del paseo de esa tarde. Hurgo por algunos momentos entre los escombros, tablas de un lado, fierro del otro, partes de sus cojines. Estuvo a punto de desistir cuando "touche" ¡la había encontrado! ¡Su computadora portátil! Con _mucha_ suerte Trunks o Bulma o incluso el Señor Brief rescatarían su disco duro. Si supieran todo lo que tenia en ese pequeño aparato; fotografías, un diario, sus proyectos de trabajo, videos de Kuno, Luna, Kirito y ella. Uff, y quien sabe que más… ¡Absolutamente toda su vida estaba ahí! Con un poco de torpeza, logro quitar un poco de hollín de la computadora con ayuda de las toallitas húmedas de la pañalera, para después guardarla dentro de la misma y salir de aquella pequeña casita nuevamente pasando por la telaraña amarilla. Le paso por la mente considerar un milagro haber encontrado su maquina, pese haber pasado tanto tiempo, y después de que la policía había hecho múltiples investigaciones, pero, por alguna extraña razón intuyo que realmente la policía lo único que había hecho en ese entonces fue tan solo un reporte. Nuevamente cierta personita se coló en sus pensamientos.

Marol volvió a hacer la parada a un nuevo taxi, el cual inmediatamente paro, para atender a su nuevo cliente.

- ¿A donde la llevo señora? Pregunto El taxista una vez que la rubia hubo entrado.

- Al fraccionamiento "Nuevo amanecer" – indico.

- Bien.-

Nuevamente emprendió el camino, esta vez un poco lento, pues a esa hora parecía haber mucho embotellamiento. – Tendré que rodear el área señora, pero tomara un poco más de tiempo, al menos no tanto tiempo del que nos tardaríamos aquí- informó el taxista Saliendo de la calle, pasar por el centro de la ciudad y por fin salir al libramiento a orillas de la ciudad.

Marol Miro el reloj que el taxi tenia en la radio. 4: 20 PM Tenia que darse Prisa. Trunks salía a las 6:30 o 7:00 según el trabajo. Mavel ya había despertado para exigir un poco de alimento, el cual Marol ya tenia preparado afortunadamente en su pañalera. Se sentía un poco extraña. El taxi había tomado una ruta céntrica, no pudo evitar recordar cuando trabajaba en "Arte Grafico" pues prácticamente tomaba la misma ruta que el taxi estaba haciendo. Paso frente a su antigua fuente de trabajo percatándose de un enorme y llamativo letrero con la leyenda "Negocio Clausurado" escrito en gruesas letras negras adherido en la vitrina llamando sumamente la atención hasta para el más despistado..

- Este negocio antes era una imprenta- Se animo a hablar el taxista.

- ¿sabe usted lo que paso?- Inquirió Marol haciéndose la desentendida.

- Pues el Dueño resulto ser un Narcoterrorista, utilizaba la imprenta para el lavado de dinero. Resulta que cuando la policía lo tenía ya en la mira un día el tipo amanece muy herido en los escombros de un edificio. Según informaron hace tiempo cayo en estado vegetal después de haber salido de un coma. ¡Pobre! Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo – se sincero el taxista.

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, Tenia entendido que Benjuí Etienn estaba en la cárcel. Pero ¿¡En estado vegetal!?- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y quien se hace cargo de el…? ¿su familia?

- No señorita, perdón, señora. Es que luce muy jovencita. – se excuso amablemente– Pues tengo entendido que tenia dos matrimonios. Su primera esposa se fue del país en cuanto supo la noticia. Me imagino que no quería que la relacionaran. En cuanto a su hija, pues nadie sabe de ella. Su esposo callo en la ruina debido a que el edificio en el cual había invertido todo su capital había sido misteriosamente demolido. Edificio en el cual por cierto fue encontrado este hombre Benjuí Etienn .

- Ya veo –

-En cuanto al segundo matrimonio – Prosiguió con la explicación.- Pues el gobierno les embargo casi todo debido a que esto provenía de dinero mal habido y cuando digo todo, es Todo; Casas, automóviles, la imprenta, todo, todo. Muy apenas pudieron salvar unas cuantas cosas debido a que estaban a nombre de las hijas de este segundo matrimonio.

Marol callo unos instantes, por inercia meció un poco a Mavel después de que esta hubiese terminado su biberon. Pero su mente aun se encontraba analizando las palabras que ese hombre le acababa de decir. Era impresionante como la vida te devuelve lo que cosechas. - ¿sabe acaso donde se encuentra esa familia ahora? –

- Lo ignoro señorita – respondió el taxista dando una vuelta sobre un cruce.

_¿Por qué le había preguntado eso?_ Se preguntaba Marol. Masajeando un poco la espalda de su pequeña mientras esta emitía débiles ruiditos indicando que estaba cómodamente acomodada. Ha decir verdad la señora y las dos pequeñas hijas de este segundo matrimonio habían sido amables con ella. Le hubiese gustado visitarlas y ayudarlas en lo que pudiese. Pero, por alguna razón ese hombre sumamente informado sobre la situación. Sabia todo, absolutamente todo. Menos el paradero de aquella familia. – Por algo será…- susurró percatándose que su hija practicaba nuevamente el como hacer burbujitas en sus labios. - ¡Mavel! – le llamo la atención entre una pequeña risa mientras con un trapito le limpiaba la boquita, pero Mavel insistía en lograr hacer una. - ¿de donde habrás sacado tanta terquedad? – le preguntó a la pequeña la cual seguía concentrada en su labor.

Por fin el taxista se detuvo en un terreno de grandes proporciones frente a una imponente reja de metal color negra. Del otro extremo se divisaba un pequeño sendero el cual conducia a una gran casa color amarilla y bordes ocres.

-¿Este es el lugar señora?-

- Si gracias – indico Marol bajando lentamente del taxi para después proceder a pagarle. El taxista levantó un poco su gorra en forma de despedida. Marol simplemente se limito a sonreírle amablemente y una vez que este se hubiese retirado un poco procedió a abrir aquella elegante reja negra recordando la combinación que le permitía el acceso.

El pasto se encontraba sumamente alto, muy apenas se podía distinguir aquella fina piedra caliza que tanto le había encantado a su madre para adornar aquel cendero y parte de el jardín principal. Marol camino lentamente disfrutando de aquel sonido peculiar del viento al momento de chocar con el elevado pasto, algunas Mariposas volaron perdidas en las estaciones. Y que mencionar de algunas ardillas que ya habían tomado posesión de pequeñas casitas que por capricho de ella su padre habían mandado a hacer para ellas ubicándolas en distintas partes de la casa. Por fin llego a el jardín Principal. Marol miro la sencilla fuente en el centro de este la cual se encontraba apagada, y algo verdosa, pues el agua de algunas lluvias pasadas se había estancado en ella. Camino hacia ella notando como sus zapatos de tacones muy bajos hacían eco en el lugar. En esta area el pasto aun no había crecido. El cemento y la piedra se lo impedían. Miro dentro de ella, encontrándose con su reflejo, y algunos pequeños renacuajos.

Mavel los miro curiosa, intentando alzar un poco sus manos para tratar de agarrar uno, acto que nunca lograría, pues su madre prefirió alejarse antes que su pequeña tuviese otra genial idea.

Nuevamente Marol se topo con otra Gran reja negra, esta estaba hecha completamente de fierro doblado, formando grandes garigolas en ella. Miro hacia los costados hasta ubicar una piedra con forma de estrella, la cual levanto para encontrarse con aquella llave de emergencia, la cual usaba cada vez que perdía la suya. Se escucho un crujido al momento en que la puerta cedió nuevamente después de casi ocho años. Marol sintió como las piernas le temblaron ligeramente y parecían no querer entrar a la estancia, Pero nuevamente trato de darse valor a si misma. Al parecer traer a Mavel con ella habia sido muy buena idea, pues la pequeña hacia que sus miedos se disiparan completamente. Introdujo un pie con cuidado de no caerse al cruzar aquel porton, para después cruzar el otro. Camino unos cuantos pasos recordando lo hermosa que era su casa. El jardín que se extendía dentro de ella era también hermoso. Un gran tragaluz natural se encontraba en el centro de la estancia brindándole la luz necesaria a aquellos rosales que aun pese a la falta de atención habían logrado sobrevivir. Era una lastima que no estuvieran en la época en que estos brotaban. En realidad no vivió mucho tiempo en esa casa, pues su Madre habia logrado persuadir a su papá para comprara aquella lujosa "finca" poniendo como pretexto el patrimonio de ella. Tan solo habían pasado nueve meses desde que se habían mudado a ella, cuando su padre murió a manos de su propio cuñado. Para después de un tiempo también la abandonara su madre. Quizás en su afán de reunirse con el en la otra vida. No la culpaba. Se amaba tanto.

Camino por los corredores de la amplia casa, entrando a la cocina, para después pasar al comedor principal en el cual había una amplia mesa digna de un rey y una impresionante pared de cristal la cual permitía la visibilidad a la alberca. Marol presto nuevamente atención a los sonoros ruidos de sus pisadas, el silencio inundaba completamente el lugar. Logro divisar un vidrio roto en lo alto, el cual permitía el acceso del aire haciendo que el ostentoso candelabro de cristal emitiera pequeños ruidos al chocar las piezas entre si. Un fuerte viento se hizo presente, levantando el polvo que había presente en la estancia. Marol solo atino a proteger a la pequeña Mavel entre sus brazos, para después escuchar un fuerte golpe tras ella provocando que la pequeña empezase a llorar debido al susto.

Marol trato de calmarla, y al sentirse segura nuevamente entre los brazos de su madre se silencio un poco, pero sus enigmáticos ojos permanecían sumamente abiertos a cualquier movimiento.

Marol prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de salida, pero esta se encontraba sumamente atascada. La madera se había hinchado lo suficiente como para impedir moverla de su base. Regreso a la puerta por la cual había entrado, pero esta estaba al igual que la anterior completamente atascada. El fuerte viento le había dado el impulso suficiente para meterla a la fuerza a su base. ¿¡Que haría ahora!? ¡Se encontraba atrapada! Corrió ahora a la puerta de cristal ubicada en el centro de la pared. Esperando que esta se encontrase abierta. Pero nada… ¡no le podía estar pasando eso! ¡ No ahora! ¡ no con Mavel! Nuevamente un fuerte viento se hizo presente. Tan solo por un breve periodo de tiempo. Marol trato de calmarse, algo se le ocurriría. Con "paciencia" se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor colocando la pañalera sobre la mesa y a Mavel frente a ella, quien la miraba con cierto recelo. ¿Por qué sentía que su hija le estaba reclamando el estar ahí atrapadas? – No me mires así – atino a decirle mientras colocaba su frente con la de su pequeña – te prometo que algo se me ocurrirá para salir de aquí. – Añadió entre un suspiro. ¡Su celular!, le llamaría a Kirito para que viniera por ella y Mavel, después de todo el se encontraba en la ciudad atendiendo su cadena de restaurantes. – Huy- Atino a decir al percatarse que tenia dos llamadas perdidas por parte de Trunks. ¿ en que momento lo había hecho? No había escuchado su celular. Seguramente los pañales habían ahogado el sonido de este. ¿Debería regresarle la llamada?... NO, ¡seguramente le haría un monologo de cinco horas sobre como mujeres han desaparecido alrededor del mundo! Pese a sentir una pequeña punzada al no contactar a su marido tecleo ciertos dígitos rápidamente, solo para que el celular de su amigo la enviase a buzón. - ¡Justo cuando uno lo necesita!- maldijo por lo bajo inconciente que Mavel parecía sumamente entretenida con algo detrás de ella. – Ni modo nena, tendremos que acudir a el paranoico de tu padre – le comunico muy a su pesar. Pero Mavel poca importancia le dio, pues se encontraba mas risueña que de costumbre, cosa de la cual se percato Marol.

La rubia miro a los costados, arriba y abajo, delante y atrás de ella, buscando el motivo por el cual su hija se encontraba tan alegre, pero no encontró nada. Solo unos cuadros viejos en las paredes, cortinas cubiertas de polvo y el ostentoso candelabro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo su pequeña? Volteo nuevamente la mirada. Pero nada. Lo único que había tras de ella era esa antigua chimenea de gran tamaño. Marol se le quedo viendo recordando como su padre insistía que colgara su calcetín para "Papa Noel" pese a sus veintiún años. Sonrió con nostalgia para repentinamente verlos. Parpadeo rápidamente sorprendida, pero cuando quiso corroborar lo que había visto. Ya no había nada. Podría jurar que… ¿sería posible? ¡Seguramente se estaba volviendo loca!. ¿Cómo podrían sus padres estar ahí? ¡Eso era imposible! Seguramente se trataba de una jugarreta de su mente debido a la nostalgia que le provocaba el lugar. Debió de haberlo sabido. Pero… comoquiera… ya se lo imaginaba. Por esa misma razón no quería regresar a ella. Los recuerdos aun la azotaban pese a no ser tan frescos como hace ocho años. Seguramente se hubiese vuelto loca en ese entonces. Prefirió cambiar de pensamientos a uno más agradable. La casa era hermosa, amplia, un poco alejada de los demás distritos y fraccionamientos. Pero la paz que se respiraba era impresionante. Seguramente su madre había pensado en ello para cuando quisiera ver crecer a sus nietos. Estaba resuelto. Había tomado una decisión. Ahora tenía que tratarlo con el Primogénito Brief y usar todos los encantos aun existentes después del embarazo para convencerlo. – Tu me tienes que ayudar Mavel…- añadió sonriente ante su plan. – Te gusta la casa ¿verdad? – Pregunto a lo cual la pequeña aun seguía riendo.- Tomare eso por un ¡Por supuesto!

Marol tomo su celular nuevamente con una mano, Toco la pantalla táctil y abrió la agenda telefónica, para después presionar una pequeña fotografía de su ahora esposo Trunks Brief. Presionó la tecla para colocarlo en altavoz, para poder sostener a su pequeña quien ahora intentaba abalanzarse fuera de su alcance. Sono una, dos, tres veces. Pero no contestaba – contesta Trunks – susurro para percatarse pocos segundos después de una ligera melodía justamente arriba de ella. Proveniente de lo alto de la habitación. – ¡Trunks!- Grito Sorprendida.- ¿Cómo…como supiste que …- trataba de preguntar la rubia sin éxito. Estaba sorprendida de verlo en lo alto atravesando la ventana que anteriormente estaba rota.

- Es un secreto – Atino a contestar Trunks al aterrizar a pocos centímetros de ella. Si le contestara con la verdad, bueno… no le gustaría saber la posible reacción de su esposa si averiguaba que había incrustado en su anillo de compromiso en chip rastreador. Pero Regresando a ala realidad. ¡Estaba sumamente molesto! Y aliviado al mismo tiempo - ¡te dije que no salieras Marol!, ¡Aun esta débil! ¿!Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sola!? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi mamá que te acompañara? ¿!No pensaste en cualquier tipo de peligro?! ¿Qué tal si las hubiesen secuestrado, o asaltado, o que un terrorista las utilizara para fines malevolos o .. o…

Marol se sonrojó fuertemente ante las palabras de su marido. Había descendido elegantemente de lo alto y le había contestado de una forma sumamente provocativa. Obviamente no era el momento de pensar de esa forma, pero ¡no podía evitarlo! Pese a tener tiempo con el, no dejaba nunca de sorprenderla. Fue cuando escucho un "asaltado" cundo su mente regreso a su lugar. Formando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Ese Trunks tan drástico nunca cambiaria. – Tienes razón, lo siento – prefirió seguirle la corriente a su marido. Enternecida ante su actitud sobre protectora. Además después de todo tenia algo por conseguir y si discutía con el, seria retroceder mucho terreno.

Trunks la Miro por lo bajo sorprendido de que esta le diese la razón. La escudriño con su vista, para después pasar los ojos a su hija, quien alzaba las manos en señal de querer ir a su lado. Trunks la tomo con delicadeza. Aun era muy pequeña y le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la fragilidad de aquella hermosa niña. - ¿Por qué viniste aquí Marol?- Pregunto ya más calmado.

-Bien, bueno.- Marol trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Bra me pregunto si tenia en venta la casa de mis padres pues unos amigos de ella estaban muy interesados en adquirirla. Le dije que en realidad nunca se me había pasado por la mente venderla, pero que lo pensaría. En un principio me pareció buena idea. Así que se me ocurrió venir a visitarla para evaluar en que estado se encontraba. Pero... Ahora que estoy aquí. Me cuesta trabajo Trunks. Mi madre en realidad amaba esta casa. ¡Es hermosa! El lugar es tranquilo, armonioso. Además tiene suficiente espacio para… ¡Por Kami! ¡casi cinco Familias! Se que no tiene comparación con Capsule Corp. Pero en realidad me agrada esta casa. Creo que no estoy lista para venderla. -Finalizo la rubia con un suspiro.

Trunks la había escuchado cuidadosamente. Pese a tener a Mavel entre sus brazos intentando quitarle la corbata, había analizado cada gesto de la rubia. No se cansaba nunca de hacerlo. Además se había prometido a el mismo interpretar acertadamente los sentimientos de Marol para no volver a cometer aquel error que le costo la felicidad por ocho largos años. Casi le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando reviso la ubicación de la rubia en su agenda personal y darse cuenta que no estaba en casa. Temía tanto perderla nuevamente. ¿Por qué no le había avisado que iba a salir? ¿Estaría pasando algo malo? La llamo una, y dos veces. Pero no le contestaba. ¿no lo escucharía? O verdaderamente estaría en problemas? Pasaron tan solo quince minutos en los cuales Trunks no pudo prestar la debida atención en los informes que tenia en sus manos cuando decidió salir a averiguar que era lo que sucedía. No se perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar. Se había prometido cuidarla, amarla, respetarla y comprenderla. Debía compensar de alguna manera tantos años de ausencia y sufrimiento. – Entonces no lo hagas – le dijo rápidamente – Marol, sabes que no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora todo es diferente. Estas segura con migo. – Agrego mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus fornidos brazos y le proporcionaba un rápido beso en la frente. – te amo.

Marol simplemente sonrió ante aquellas dulces palabras, y no conforme levanto un poco su cara para pedir más que un simple beso en la frente. Trunks no necesito siquiera que Marol le dijese, pues el también ansiaba un rose mas de sus labios. Bajo lentamente surcando con sus labios los pómulos de la rubia, descendiendo lentamente apreciando cada minucioso detalle de aquel rostro hasta por fin llegar a su cometido y besarlos tiernamente.

- Gracias - Susurro Marol entre besos – yo también te amo.- añadió antes de finalizar aquel beso. Pese a que Trunks no estaba de acuerdo lo cual hizo notar con un pequeño gruñido. – Nuestra hija esta presente – añadió la rubia obligando al primogénito Brief a separarse de ella.

-Es un lindo lugar- dijo Trunks tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación percatándose de la alberca en el exterior la cual estaba adornada con una pequeña fuente y un puente que la atravesaba hecho con grandes piedras.

Marol simplemente se limito a sonreír, pues en tan solo unos minutos ya había anotado dos puntos a su favor.

Ya en el exterior Trunks saco una capsula de el bolso interior de su saco, la cual se convirtió en un vehiculo terrestre, carente de neumáticos. Marol subió a el después de que Trunks caballerosamente le abriera la puerta. Acto seguido la pareja se dirigía nuevamente a su hogar.

La plática fue animada. Trunks comentaba su día animadamente, salvo por pequeños detalles que realmente no tenían importancia. Después de todo, los días no son perfectos.

Marol callo rendida en su cama, había sido un día sumamente agotador, recen llegaron, había tomado un baño y había amamantado a Mavel. Kuno mientras tanto había prácticamente secuestrado a su padre para que este le explicara la función del nuevo programa que habían diseñado hace pocos días para la cámara de gravedad. Para ser franca no lo agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo se convirtiera en un guerrero, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que respetar sus decisiones. Así como su madre había respetado el hecho de que ella no quería seguir un entrenamiento para volverse una guerrera. Definitivamente la violencia no iba con ella. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse entonces de Trunks? sabiendo lo fuerte que era y de que familia provenía. Aun no encontraba la respuesta. Simplemente lo amaba. Lo amaba por su mirada tierna, su sentido del humor, su decencia, su personalidad. Amaba cada endemoniado cabello lila que proviniera de el. Froto un poco sus hombros tratando de relajar sus músculos ¿como lograría convencer a Trunks de mudarse a aquella hermosa casa? Tal vez debería hacerle la mención, tan solo para que lo pensase. Y después atacaría. En fin, eso ya sería en la primera oportunidad que tuviese. En estos momentos le dolían muchos su piernas y aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun estaba cansada por el parto pese a que habían pasado ya algunas semanas. ¡Es que simplemente uno no se recupera de un embarazo de nueve meses y un parto endemoniadamente doloroso en tan solo algunos días!

**////**/////**////**

Al día siguiente Trunks casi rehusaba levantarse de la cama, había pasado toda la noche en vela por culpa de ese endemoniado libro. De no haber sido por el ahora Maldito dia de campo que había organizado días atrás con su amigo no hubiese sido capaz de sacar un pie de la cama.

Con cuidado salio de las calidas sabanas y mas a su pesar del cuerpo calido de su mujer quien aun dormía placidamente debido a las tres ocasiones que había tenido que levantarse en la madrigada para ir a alimentar a Mavel antes de que esta despertara a todos con sus llantos. Trunks le dedico una última mirada antes de dirigirse al baño para realizar su rutina de aseo personal. Justamente estaba cepillándose su perfecta dentadura cuando un ensordecedor ruido se hizo presente. Escupiendo rápidamente la pasta se dirigió hacia el balcón de su recamara, en el camino vio como la rubia se levantaba a toda prisa al escuchar el primer llanto de su hija. Trunks maldijo por lo bajo y busco con la mirada aquel taladrante sonido aun presente. Por fin diviso no muy lejos a su padre, quien se había levantado a primera hora a entrenar y como de costumbre había quemado de nueva cuenta el motor principal de la cámara de gravedad. Ocasionando que algunas piezas se volvieran locas y rechinaran entre ellas. Trunks quiso gritarle a su padre que desconectara los motores de electricidad para silenciar todo, pero apenas hubo pensado en ello se percato que el rey sayayin no gozaba con el don de la paciencia lanzando un rayo de energía hacia la cámara destruyéndola por completo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntaba Marol quien trataba aun de calmar el llanto de Mavel.

- ¿Qué pasa? – entro a la habitación el pequeño Kuno corriendo a lado de su padre para visualizar como su abuelo arremetía contra la maquina nuevamente con bolas de energía. – Parece que el abuelo se levanto de malas – añadió.

Trunks se llevo una mano a la cara como signo de frustración. Nuevamente aquel maldito texto del libro le hacia eco en su cabeza. Un nuevo llanto le saco de sus pensamientos introduciendo de nuevo a Kuno a la habitación y cerrar las puertas del balcón tras el con esperanza de aminorar el sonido. - Alístate Kuno, hoy es el día de campo con todos.- Dijo intentando no malhumorarse aun más ese dia.

- ¿podrias?- le preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que le alzaba a Mavel – Quiero entrar al baño. Además de que le agrada más que tu la cargues. – añadió cuando Trunks la hubo tomado y esta aminoro un poco su llanto.

Trunks le brindo una lastimera sonrisa a su esposa quien parecía aun dormida pese a los eventos matutinos. Seguramente estaría cansada por tantos días de no poder dormir sus ocho horas seguidas. Por otra parte miro a Mavel, para después con cuidado acurrucarla en su pecho y silenciarla a los pocos segundos. Se sentó al borde de la cama del lado donde la rubia dormía para después de unos segundos posar la vista nuevamente en aquel libro de pastas blancas y una pareja recién casada. Nuevamente volvia a su cabeza la serie de hechos…

_La noche anterior Trunks había llegado a la recamara, esperando seguir con lo que quedo pendiente con su esposa en aquella casa. Pero cual fue su decepcion al encontrar a la rubia profundamente dormida. Al parecer lo había estado esperando, pues la lámpara aun se encontraba encendida y ella sostenía un libro entre sus manos __**"y Vivieron Felices…¿por siempre?" **__Leyó en la cubierta del libro ¿Qué estaría leyendo la rubia? Con cuidado tomo el libro para después echarle un ojo a la página en la cual su esposa se había quedado._

_- Maya estaba desesperada, Necesitaba privacidad. Amaba a sus suegros, pero abecés la idea loca de colocar cianuro en sus alimentos le resultaba simplemente agradable. Sus hijos estaban creciendo sumamente consentidos. Y como prueba de ello estaba ese día. Pues había perdido la autoridad que tenia como madre sobre Kyo. Su hijo mayor. Quien simplemente la ignoro cuando le reclamaba las bajas calificaciones obtenidas ese semestre. _

_- los maestros la traen contra mi – Fue lo único que dijo Kyo en su defensa. _

_Eso era ridículo, pensó Maya. ¿Acaso el mismo maestro impartía siete materias? Ahora era cuando se lamentaba, ¿Por qué no había hablado con Benson antes? ¿Por qué le había sido tan difícil pedirle privacidad familiar? …._

_Trunks cerro el libro sin darle mucha importancia al texto, pero con forme pasaban las horas, este no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Acaso eso podría pasar con su familia? ¡estupido libro! ¿! Por qué tubo que leerlo!? _

Trunks le brindo una lastimera sonrisa a su esposa quien parecía aun dormida pese a los

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Habían viajado a las montañas donde anteriormente vivía la familia de Goku. Decidieron pasar el dia cerca de un cristalino lago. El mismo donde sus padres solían llevarlos cuando eran más pequeños. Marol rápidamente se coloco bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol junto a sus hijos y la compañía de su inseparable amiga Bra. Vegita y Kuno no Perdieron tiempo. Pues en la primera oportunidad que se les presento pidieron permiso para sumergirse bajo el agua. Permiso al cual accedieron aquellas dos hermosas mujeres debido a Kirito, quien también los había acompañado junto con su pequeña hija Estrella y se había ofrecido amablemente a cuidarlos y entrar al agua con ellos.

Vegeta, se había limitado a cuidar a sus nietos desde lo lejos. Mientras que Goten y Trunks se encargaban de recoger algunos leños para la fogata. Gohan y Videl se encargaban de montar una pequeña carpa para estar mas cómodos a orillas del lago y protegerse de aquel extraño día de Otoño en donde el sol había salido como lo hacia en el Verano.

- ¡Pan por aquí!- Grito Bra alzando la mano al visualizar en lo alto a cierta morena que se acercaba velozmente.- ¿Qué no ibas a venir por que habías quedado con Willis? – pregunto al tenerla frente a ella.

- ¡hombres son todos unos gallinas!- anuncio la morena con furia sentándose a lado de Marol.

- ¿Tan mal te fue? – pregunto la rubia incrédula.

- ¡Todo iba bien! ¡excelente! Podria decirse, hasta que aparecieron unos ladrones y los atrape. Y ¿saben que hizo el muy idiota? ¡Correr! ¡Correr! ¡como si yo fuese una bestia diabólica a punto de quitarle la vida! – Explico Pan mientras tomaba con sus dedos una de las pequeñas manos de Mavel.

Bra no pudo retener la risa, cosa que indigno a la morena de sobremanera, Marol por otro lado se habia mordido la lengua para no explotar también en una carcajada y tener un poco más de auto control - ¡Hay Pan! ¡siempre es lo mismo con tigo! Primero tienes que ganártelo sentimentalmente. Ya una vez que este ganchado le revelas que eres una super guerrera con el poder de destruir al mundo cuando se te antoje. ¿Qué nunca haz visto a Super hombre o Araña humana o algún otro super héroe?

Pan se sonrojo enormemente ante las palabras de la rubia. Ya se lo habían advertido anteriormente, pero a ella no le agradaba ser vista como una mujer débil. Deseaba ser reconocida, ¡admirada!. No por ser la hija de Ms Satan. Si no por ella misma.

- Hum, pues yo digo que tu sufres por que quieres – hablo nuevamente Bra una vez calmada su risa – ¡Vamos Pan! Ya tienes veinte años deberías saber cuando le interesas a un chico. Y si aun no me haz entendido estoy hablando específicamente de Ubb. – Finalizo mirándola fijamente

- ¡Ubb y yo solo somos amigos!- Casi grito la Morena pasando ya a estado magma en su piel.

- Como sea…- Hablo Bra devolviendo la vista al horizonte. ¡Valla que la niña era terca!

- De cualquier forma deberían de darse una oportunidad. Son completamente diferentes Ambos harían una gran pareja.- se animo a decir la rubia. – ¡No me mires de esa forma Pan! A lo que me refiero es que bueno. Mucha gente se dedica a buscar su media naranja, es decir a alguien con sus mismos gustos, intereses, pensamientos. Incluso con la tonta teoría de que si les gusta el mismo grupo o el mismo helado ya son el uno para el otro. ¡Eso es completamente falso! Mirame a mi y a Trunks o a Bra y Goten. En el caso mio ¡Yo odio los entrenamientos! ¡Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con las peleas no me gusta nada!, y a Trunks parece fascinarle, el mismo me dice que es una forma de desestrezarse. Pero cuando lo veo entrenar o cuando lo vi. luchar en el último torneo de las artes marciales me causaba una profunda admiración, en sus movimientos note cierta gracia…

- En eso tienes razón.- añadió Bra. - les voy a contar algo que me dijo Goten, pero ni se les ocurra mencionarlo en un futuro. -Advirtió la hija del rey sayayin – Entre su declaración me dijo algo que prácticamente por ello le di el si. _" ¡Cuando fuimos a comprar los regalos de navidad me enloqueciste! Pero después de un rato disfrute tanto verte al momento de comprar cualquier cosa. Tu ceño fruncido y labios apretados, indecisa. Pensando y analizando cuidadosamente cual seria el mejor obsequio para cada quien. Al final a todos les encantaron sus respectivos regalos. Pero lo que nunca supiste es que desde ese día comencé a enamorarme de ti. Había descubierto una nueva cara de Bra Brief, habia descubierto a la chica analítica y sentimental. Me demostraste que en realidad sabias como escuchar y tratar a las personas para conocerlas a la perfección y darles verdaderamente lo que necesitan. …"_

- ¿Eso te dijo Goten?- Pregunto Pan incrédula

- Eso confirma mi teoría. Si no mal recuerdo Goten ODIA ir de compras.

- Si, pero eso es por que en realidad no sabe comprar.- añadió Bra -

Las chicas rieron divertidas.

- Bien, pero el punto es que a ti te admira de sobremanera cuando lo haces…- volvió a tomar el tema Marol. – Yo pienso Pan, que Ubb es una persona muy calmada y tímida… ahora que lo pienso, tiene un carácter similar al de tu papá.

- Bueno, tampoco es que busques lo opuesto a ti. – Volvió a hablar Bra.- obviamente tienen que tener algo en común de lo cual siempre puedan hablar. Y en su caso pues están los famosos entrenamientos.

Fue así como siguieron y terminaron la charla de ese día. Pocas horas después Marol regañaba a Kuno por mojar su segundo cambio de ropas. A lo cual el pequeño solo atino a sacar un poco la lengua avergonzado. Pero rápidamente iría Bulma al recate.

- Solo es ropa Marol, ya se secará- Alego la dueña de CC.

Y así paso el día. Bra , Marol y Kirito parecían tener un afán en especial al reprimir a sus hijos. Pero para bendición de ellos ahí estaban sus respectivos abuelos.

Fue cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas más cuando por fin todos decidieron marcharse, pues el sol anaranjada ya casi desaparecía tras las montañas. Videl, Gohan y Pan habian decidido alejarse volando. Kirito y estrella prefirieron irse en su pequeña aeronave. Bra, Goten y Vegita por su parte habían optado por compartir su vehiculo con sus padres. Mientras que Marrol y Trunks prefirieron quedarse solo un poco más para disfrutar de las estrellas. Después de todo el clima era bastante agradable.

Kuno al igual que Mavel habían caído completamente exhaustos en la pequeña cabaña que Trunks preparo con ayuda de una capsula. Logrando por primera vez desde hace un buen tiempo dejar a la pareja tranquila y a "solas"

Trunks condujo a la rubia a orillas del lago, quien sin pensarlo se descalzo y metió los pies disfrutando de la refrescante agua. Trunk se había quedado a orillas de este observándola. Los tonos de colores en el cielo le brindaban un espectacular fondo a la rubia, la cual había levantado un poco mas su vestido color melón logrando descubrir un poco más aquella delicada piel. Trunks aprecio el acto de sobremanera deleitandose con la pacifica visión de la rubia. No quería que terminara, pero, tenía que hablar con ella. - Marol- se animo a comenzar la conversación - he estado pensando esto todo el día. Se que tal vez suene algo apresurado, pero… bueno… ¿te sientes cómoda en la casa?

Marol lo miro confusa. - ¿ a que te refieres?- le pregunto curiosa

- Bueno, es solo.. tal vez… talvez a ti te gustaría tener una casa propia. Donde pudiéramos convivir como una familia.- dijo torpemente.

- No te niego que se me ha pasado por la mente, pero… sigo sin entender… – Declaro Marol ante el extraño comportamiento de su esposo ¿A dónde queria llegar? No le habia mencionado el hecho de que se quería mudar a la casa de sus padres.

- Bien, pues después del "incidente" de la mañana, la idea realmente me taladro la cabeza y con forme paso el día y observaba nuestra situación, mas forma iba tomando en mi mente hasta hacerse una excelente idea el mudarnos a…- callo tanteando el terreno.

- Mu… ¿mudarnos? – Tartamudeo Marol sorprendida regresando a la orilla junto a Trunks para escucharlo mejor. - ¿estas seguro?-

- Bueno, yo creo estar seguro, pero solo si tu lo deseas. – Añadió rápidamente al percatarse de la cara de la rubia casi imposible de comprender.. ¿sentiría enojo, decepcion, incredulidad?- Pero por otro lado – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Lo que iba a decirle era realmente importante y quería que la rubia realmente lo comprendiera.- Marol, No me case contigo solo por que te amo y quiera estar siempre a tu lado, Me case con tigo por que también quiero formar una familia con tigo. Soy feliz por que tu eres la madre de mis hijos, la mujer a la cual amo con locura, Pero también quiero que los hagamos unas personas de bien. Tu y yo. Como la pareja que somos. Quiero que nuestros hijos sean criados bajo las normas que su madre le ponga. No las de su abuela, su tía, sus bisabuelos, etc… ¿me explico? – Preguntó nerviosamente. No quería que la rubia lo mal interpretara.

Básicamente la tomo por sorpresa. Marol estaba completamente perpleja. No esperaba alguna decisión de este tipo por parte d Trunks. Se la había pasado pensando toda la tarde cual sería la mejor estrategia para convencer al príncipe sayayin y ahora… ¿ahora el era el que trataba de convencerla? ¡Por kami1zama esto estaba patas arriba! Marol por fin logro esbozar una tenue sonrisa aun impresionada. – Por eso te amo - Atino a decirle dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo negarme a eso?- Pregunto ante un tímido Trunks.

- me alegra que te agrade la idea-

- No solo me agrada, ¡Me encanta! Y me gusta mucho más por que tomaste la iniciativa.- Añadió la rubia reconociendo el esfuerzo de Trunks, Seguramente le había sido muy difícil el pensar separarse de sus padres. No por que fuese él el que fuese a sufrir. A fin de cuentas ya era todo un hombre. Pero sus padres tampoco eran retoños en primavera. - ¿y tienes algún lugar en mente?-

- En realidad esperaba que tu eligieses – Dijo rodeando a la rubia por la cintura disfrutando de su calor corporal. – Siempre y cuando este dentro de este continente, Dudo poder levantarme más temprano de lo usual para llegar a tiempo a CC. – Bromeo el ojiazul recibiendo un leve golpe por parte de la rubia, la cual rió ante aquel ridículo comentario.

- tonto- le susurro mientras escondía su cara en aquel fornido pecho, para después girarla un poco y divisar las primeras estrellas de la noche hizo un breve silencio para también ella disfrutar de la calidez del sayayin al sentir como él había apoyado su cabeza en la suya. - ¿Qué te parece la casa de mis padres? – Se animo a romper el silencio esperando con ansiedad la respuesta del sayayin.

- Me agrada- se limito a decir Trunks con los ojos cerrados – Es un lugar bastante agradable.- complemento para asegurarse de que la rubia no se moviera de posición. Adoraba oler el su cabello impregnado ahora con fragancias muy suaves, seguramente debido a la maternidad.

Tan solo habían pasado algunas horas cuando decidieron regresar a Capsule Corp y dar la nueva noticia.

Pasaron cerca de Tres semanas antes de que pudieran hacer entender a la Familia Brief que Mudarse era una buena idea. Tres emanas en las cuales Trunks había mandado darle mantenimiento a aquella amplia casa. Añadiendo algunos implementos para instalar su nuevo laboratorio de trabajo y centro de investigación.

Bulma muy a su pesar ayudo Marol a empaquetar sus cosas para dirigirse a su nueva morada. Donde después de cerciorarse que todo estuviese en completo orden resignarse y felicitarla por su nuevo hogar – Recuerda que La Mansión Brief también es tu hogar – Añadió al despedirse. Topándose e la entrada con Kirito y Luna Quien respetuosamente la saludaron.

Marol los saludo con entusiasmo. Luna tenía poco de haber regresado de su gira Pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla. Fue realmente una sorpresa verla ahí justo en la entrada de la fuente principal. - ¡Luna! ¡valla sorpresa!

- ¿Sorpresa? Ja, ¡Me voy unas semanas y te mudas! ¡Esa si es sorpresa!- Saludo luna envolviendo a su amiga con un abraso. - ¿y los niños?- Pregunto al no verlos.

- Kuno esta jugando videojuegos y Mavel acaba de quedarse dormida – informo haciéndolos pasar a la casa, para después pasarlos al jardín trasero donde Trunks tecleaba animadamente en su laptop lanzando una mirada de vez en cuando a la carriola que se encontraba justo a su lado.

- Hola Trunks – saludo Kirito para después tomar asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño kiosco de metal. Colocando la Pañalera de Estrella a un costado. – Escuche que van a sacar un nuevo modelo de cocinas profesionales… ¿es cierto?

Trunks lo saludo con entusiasmo, después de todo se habían convertido en buenos amigos, tal vez no los mejores. Pero a fin de cuentas se llevaban muy bien. – Que bueno que lo mencionas, quisiera ver la posibilidad de que la probases. Necesitamos una opinión profesional en cuanto a su ergonomía y funciónabilidad.- Dijo Trunks siguiendo con la platica.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer algunas bebidas. Enseguida regresamos – Informo Marol llevándose a Luna y Estrella consigo dejando a ambos hombres solos.

- Ahora que se fueron, te traigo un regalito. Me imagino que Marol aun no te lo ha mostrado – Dijo Kirito sacando un CD de la pañalera para después proceder a entregárselo al Primogénito Brief.

Trunks tomo el disco intrigado. Miro la carátula detenidamente observando una fotografía de Marol que el ¡desconocía completamente! Ahí estaba su ahora esposa en la cama de un hospital sosteniendo a un bebe de cabellos rubios – El nacimiento de Kuno – acertó a decir recibiendo como respuesta una afirmativa de Kirito quien solo meneo la cabeza.

- Me tome la liberta de editarlo, espero que te agrade – añadio señalando la parte posterior del disco.

Trunks observo el trabajado diseño. Podría jurar que era un CD o DVD cualquiera. El cual podría comprar en una tienda comercial. Fue cuando presto atención a las pequeñas letras que asimilaban analista de canciones. -_Ho como lo odio_ 3:20 min soundtrack Nanos verdes - Leyó con suma confusión en su rostro. – _Juro que lo matare_ 5:58 min Soundtrack Marinlyn Menson , _Maldito Infeliz _ 8:32 min Soundtrack Paka la de la vencindad_. ¡Labor de Parto_ 16:37 min Soundtrack Beto-ven.! – Cayó en cuenta al fin el Principe Sayayin Mirando con recelo a su acompañante. - ¿Qué nunca vaz a olvidar el pasado? – Pregunto Trunks apenado. Le costaba trabajo pensar que Kirito aun recordara los malos momentos cuando la vida de Marron y la suya propia era un caos.

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas – repitió las palabras del sayayin alzando un poco la ceja – Unas cuantas de esas cocinas profesionales para mis negocios a un súper buen precio me harían un lavado de cerebro impresionable… -Comento Para después de unos segundos explotar ambos hombres en carcajadas.

- Parece que se divierten – Dijo luna quien los observaba por la ventana desde la cocina.

- ¡Huy! Con esas carcajadas van a despertar a Mavel.- se quejo la ojiazul tomando los vasos de los estantes. Y salir a toda prisa hacia aquellos singulares personajes. Ahora viéndolos tan animadamente su vida le parecía "PERFECTA" tenia dos hermosos hijos. Un Hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Amigos impresionantes, una hermosa casa. ¿Qué mas podría pedirle a la vida?

Después de servir la limonada Luna, y Marol se habían sentado junto a sus respectivos esposos. Kirito tomo entre sus brazos a Estrella, quien bebía pacíficamente su limonada en su baso especial. Las parejas platicaron animadamente. Para después ser interrumpidos por el pequeño Kuno quien incito a los varones a jugar un poco de baloncesto. Las chicas estaban riendo sonoramente ante aquel partido tan singular.

Era definitivo. Pensaba Marol entre risas. Su vida era perfecta. ¡por fin la felicidad había llegado a ella! Lo único que tenia que decir respecto a ella sería; ¡Bienvenida… Bienvenida Felicidad!

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_¡¡¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!_

**dayana**

Hola Dayana, ¡que bueno que te gusten mis historias! Bueno, creo que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes. A mi me agrada mucho Marol. Tal vez sea por que no definieron su personalidad mucho en la serie, por lo que puedo imaginármela de muchas formas. Sin mencionar que se me hace muy mona.

En cuanto a que si los hijos serian mas fuertes con Pan. Pues bien, ese punto no creo poder discutirlo. Pero Bueno. Yo (marby) no ando pensando en casarme con humm digamos Orlando Bloom para que mis hijos hereden sus dotes actorales. Uno no decide como serán sus propios hijos. En mi caso, en mi familia absolutamente nadie dibuja, o tiene tendencias podría decirse artisticas. O incluso yendo a lo físico yo tengo ojos de color y absolutamente nadie en mi familia, contando los 12 tios que tengo de un lado y 8 del otro tienen ojos de color incluyendo mis primos. ( soy como la oveja rara de la familia casi todos son morenos…. Yo soy blanca…. POR KAMI!! ¿SERE ADOPTADA?...) Bueno, no se si me explique. El caso es que siempre puede haber una sorpresa….

Y en cuanto a Pan… la verdad ¡a mi si me colma la paciencia! Y lo peor es que …¡NO tengo idea de el porque! Tal vez por que siempre quiere hacer todo a su modo, o su terquedad. No se no se… Pero definitivamente desde el primer capitulo no me agrado.

Ahora… yo no se quien sea la mujer ideal para Trunks… si a mi me dieran a elegir, pues me propondría yo misma jajaj XD. Pero bueno. Es por eso que cada quien hace sus propios fic…

Espero poder seguirte leyendo pronto! Y Gracias por tu Review!!

**Great Zarobi**

REVIVE PLIS!!! Ya traje por fin el final!!! So sorry por tenerlas en espera.. PERO SI SUPIERAN MIS ULTIMOS DIAS…. FUERON DIAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!

**bulma,goten y trunks**

mmmm.. mi único consejo es… !IGNORALOS!... ese tipo de gente nada mas te hace perder el tiempo y desgastarte… son muy tercos y tienen una ideología demasiado limitada… Por tu bienestar mental e integral te sugiero que simplemente les sigas la corriente

Que bueno que te gusten mis dibujos e Historias!!! Me das mucha confianza a mi misma con tus comentarios para saber esforzarme a mejorar día tras día!! GRACIAS!!

**trulelans & maron**

JAJAJAJAJA XP no inventen… que risa me dio su Review!!... Pero bueno chicas… hay que recordar que el odio mata!!.. bueno pero en este caso podemos hacer una excepción jajajaj XP MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!! Y SUS MAILS!!!

ME APOYARON DE UNA MANERA SORPRENDENTE GRACIAAAAAAAAAS!!

**Great Zarobi**

Perdona la espera!!!... estos meses fueron fatales!, San valenti fue un fraude!!! XP mi hermano se rompio una pierna. Mis musas desaparecieron, Tenia exceso de trabajo Uff todo se me junto… pero bueno hoy de plano me desvele para salir con esta historia… Gracias por tu review!! Espero estes al pendiente Pronto saldra una nueva historia de Marron And Trunks! O Miriam Trunks!! Jejejej jajjajaja jua jua jua jua!!!

**dbz2**

YA LA TERMINE DBZ2!!! POR FIN!!! Y conste que no son episodios cortos he he he he!! Asi que por ese lado no estoy dispuesta a recibir quejas XD jajaja …

Espero que te agrade!!

**Adickdelta**

Pues no, no tube mas tiempo en la comp., es mas creo que del poco tiempo que tenia se me redujo nuevamente a la mitad… Pero YA ESTOY ARTA!! EXIJO UNA PORTATIL!!! Jajaja… bueno Adickdelta… aki esta el final de la historia, espero te agrade… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y TU AMISTAD!!

**Loregar**

te encanta?? Enserio?? Pues a mi me encanta que te encante!! Jejejej por fin el capitulo final Loregar!! Wiiiiii!!!

**NaraVillbs y Maryzam**

Nara, Mary no tengo palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy con sus reviews siempre presentes en cada capi… MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! T_T ¡!!! Espero que el final les agrade! Y este a su altura. BESOS!!!

* * *

**¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!**

_Inicie este fanfic por que estaba sumamente molesta y buscaba una forma de distraerme. La verdad es que algunas cosas que le pasaron a Marol en su trabajo me pasaron … SOLO ALGUNAS!! Eso de que el jefe es narcoterrorista (esta por averiguarse -_- ) jajaj no es cierto… XP LO ODIO!! _

_Pero bueno.. debería mejor agradecerle en cierta forma por haber logrado que hiciera este fic XP… aunque NO SE LO MERECE!! Jaja_

_Bueno esto no es algo que trascienda… pero en fin. En un principio fue como una especie de terapia, sacando todo lo que pensaba que era mi ex jefe. Lo unico qu eme duele ( aparte del dinero que me debe desde el 2007) es haber dejado a muchos amigos en la empresa_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**¡CHICOS Y CHICAS JAMAS SE DEJEN _PISOTEAR NI EXPLOTAR!_ TODOS SOMOS_ ESPECIALES_ Y SABEMOS HACER GRANDES COSAS!**

**SU INTEGRIDAD _MORAL, MENTAL & FISICA NO TIENEN PRECIO_. ¡SIENTANSE ORGULLOSOS DE SI MISMOS AL SABER QUE REALMENTE SE VALORAN Y SABEN DARSE UN LUGAR DECENTE EN ESTE MUNDO!**

**_Atte: marby_**


End file.
